Townhouse Incident - The Crossover
by BenoightLangson
Summary: Hank Voight is in New York as Olivia Benson is held hostage. They have both had feelings for each other for some time but haven't told anyone until now. Benson and Voight begin a relationship after he helps rescue her. This is actually what I would have loved to have seen happen after this episode.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A part of me wishes this episode had happened this way. I am not a fan of Tucker's but I tried being nice. I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy.

All Benson was planning to do was attend a Conference. That is until Lucy told her that the other family she worked for told her they didn't need her because Luca was sick and Lisa was acting strangely. Since her Squad thought she was attending a Conference, she didn't call "the boys" to tell them that she was checking on something. After she rang the doorbell and Lisa let her in, things were about to get worse.

Fin had suspected that Benson has had feelings for Sergeant Hank Voight of the Intelligence Unit of the Chicago Police Department for some time now. In fact, it was quite obvious to him, especially during the Yates' case. He'd ask her about it but she'd avoid the subject. He had called the one person he knew would know and that was Detective Erin Lindsay. She confirmed his suspicions and the two of them were trying to play matchmaker to get their respective leaders together. Hank had showed up at the Precinct after Fin, Dodds and Carisi returned from a rape investigation.

"Sergeant Voight, good to see you."

"You too, Fin. Is Benson here?"

"No. She's at a Conference all day. This is Sergeant Mike Dodds. Dodds, this is Sergeant Hank Voight from Chicago. We have worked on a few cases with them."

"Nice to meet you, Sergeant."

"You too."

Then Barba came in.

"What's going on? Where's Liv?"

"She's at a Conference."

"I was at the same Conference and I would have seen her. She never showed up. Sergeant Voight, it's nice to see you again."

"You too."

Carisi came in with Lucy, who had just showed him the text from Olivia.

"Lucy just got this text from Liv and I'm not sure what it means."

 _'Pick up William from daycare and take him to his play date with Lewis.'_

Fin and Barba both looked at each other.

"Liv's in trouble. She's referencing William Lewis."

"We're going to need all the help we can get with this. Voight, I'll explain everything to you on the way."

"That would help."

Lucy left to go pick up Noah, while the guys went to see if they could find out what was happening with Olivia. Once they arrived on the scene, Fin and Carisi posed as truant officers. They were both suspicious after their conversation with Tess, so they knew there had to be others inside.

"The track we did on Liv's phone says she's here."

"Then she's here. We'll find her."

 **Inside the house...**

Olivia's face was now bloody and now all she wanted was to be holding her son. A part of her really wished Hank was around because she could really use his help right now, even if it was done his way. Joe had raped Tess but there was nothing she could have done to prevent it. She just wanted to get the kids out of there safely.

"Who do you trust and who cares enough about your life that has a lot of pull with the NYPD?"

Olivia thought about it. As much as she hated to admit it, Tucker cared. She called him and he agreed to help out. In her heart though, she wanted that person to be Hank.

 **Outside...**

SVU and the rest of NYPD had set up their Command Center outside. Hank was ready to help out if they needed him. He was starting to realize that he was seeing Olivia as more than a colleague and friend. Deep down, he really wanted to be the one to go in there to bring her out even if it meant risking his own life. He would do anything for her. Then Tucker arrived.

"Captain Tucker, what brings you here?"

"Lieutenant Benson contacted me. I have had experience in hostage situations and I take the hostage negotiation refresher course every year."

"This is Sergeant Hank Voight from Chicago PD's Intelligence Unit. He's a friend of Liv's and is willing to help in any way he can. Sergeant Voight, this is Captain Ed Tucker from IAB."

"Nice to meet you, Sergeant."

"You too, Captain."

Barba came into the trailer and rolled his eyes when he saw Tucker, who was now on the phone.

"Why is he here?"

"Liv called him."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. If someone can get into the house, we could get her out of there a lot quicker."

Tucker heard their conversation as he hung up from talking to Joe.

"Detective Tutuola, hostage situations take a lot of time because we have to see if we can agree on terms. We want everyone out of there safely. I think we can all agree that we want Lieutenant Benson to come out of this alive. Sergeant, I have this under control, so why don't you go back to Chicago and she will call you when she wants to talk to you."

"I'm not leaving New York until I know she's safe and sound. I'm also not leaving unless I hear it from her that she doesn't want me here."

"Fine."

Hank, Fin, Barba and Carisi stepped outside and went somewhere where Tucker couldn't hear them.

"He's just doing this to make himself look good, isn't he?"

"It wouldn't surprise me."

"Me neither."

"Same for me."

"I have never said this to anyone but I think I am in love with Olivia. I haven't felt this way about a woman since my wife and she's be dead for 6 years."

"Honestly, I have suspected it for a while now. So has Lindsay. You gonna go against Tucker's wishes?"

"If I have to. I need to be the one to get her out of this. I at least need her to know how I really feel. If she doesn't feel the same way about me, fine."

"I'll help you in any way I can."

"Me too, Sarge."

"I care about Liv too but Fin is right. The quicker we get her out of there, the better. I'd rather see Sergeant Voight get her out of there than Tucker any day."

Then Dodds found them.

"What's the plan out here?"

"You gonna go squealing to Dodds Sr.?"

"No. I just don't like Tucker. I want Lieutenant Benson and the family to get out safely and the sooner the better."

"Voight wants to be the one to go in to get her."

"Do we know if there is a back entrance?"

Dodds went to talk to someone from CSU. They knew of one and then they walked to the back of the building blocking Hank from Tucker's view once Dodds told them what they were up to. They all went back into the trailer. By that time, they had Ralph in custody and had sent Dodds in with the paramedic to get Richard out. Hank managed to get into the basement and came up the stairs. He peeked around the wall to see Dodds and the paramedic stripped down to their underwear wearing bulletproof vests. Olivia caught a glimpse of him and felt relieved. Once they took Richard out, Tucker called and told Joe his SUV was there. Joe had sent Roxie out to check the SUV. Hank pulled his gun and put it to the back of Joe's head.

"Drop the weapon!"

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that the Lieutenant and the children get out of here safely."

"The kids can go but I am taking her with me and I will get out of here alive."

Hank could see the tears in Olivia's eyes and it nearly killed him to see her face bloody. Joe turned around and then he and Hank started fighting. One of the guns went off. Joe shot Hank in the shoulder. Olivia's phone rang and it was Tucker again. She said she and the kids were fine but Joe shot Voight in the shoulder. Tucker said he was not aware that Voight had entered the building and then he noticed the looks on Fin, Dodds, Carisi and Barba's faces. After Olivia hung up, she smirked at Hank, who was quickly losing blood. She knew he had done this on his own. After Roxie had surrendered, Olivia took Hank's vest off of him and took his shirt off to put pressure on his wound. She put her arm around him and the other one around both kids as best she could. Joe still held the gun to her head. The paramedics were waiting with the gurney as soon as they walked out. Olivia made sure Hank was on there before they continued. She released Tess and Luca and they ran toward Tucker. As Joe was about to put her in the back of the SUV, she punched him. Then he was shot in the head.

"Lieutenant!"

Tucker and Carisi grabbed her.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. Thank you. I need to see Hank."

Carisi helped her get in the back of the ambulance with Hank. She sat next to him, took his hand and kissed him, not caring that her squad, Barba and Tucker could see them. After the paramedics closed the back of the ambulance and got in, they left for the hospital.

"Hank, I need to confess something to you."

"What?"

"I love you and I have been since we first met. I wished you were here to help me out of this situation but I didn't think it would happen. I'm glad you were here and willing to put your life on the line to save us."

"I love you too, Benson. Lindsay told me to come here because Fin said you needed me."

"I think we've been set up. That's ok. I don't mind."

"I don't either. Tucker is probably mad at me for doing what I did."

"So what. Let him."

"What if he threatens my job? I don't have the best relationship with IAB in my own city and I'm sure I won't in yours.

"If he does, I'll take care of it. Don't worry about it. All I am worried about right now is you getting better, so we can finally be together. I don't care about the long distance. I'm happy when I'm with you. I'm always secretly hoping we get a case with CPD Intelligence, so I can see you and Erin. I really miss you both. It's been too long."

"I know it has. We miss you too."

She kissed Hank again and then they arrived at the hospital. Hank went to x-ray and Olivia got her face cleaned up. Hank ended up needing surgery, so they took him in, while Olivia waited. Fin, Carisi, Dodds and Barba arrived before Tucker did.

"Liv, how's Voight?"

"He's in surgery."

"I called Lindsay. She will be on the next flight out. Tucker is not happy."

"I don't care. He has told me that he has feelings for me but I never really responded because I don't have feelings for him. I love Hank and have for some time. We're going to make this work. I know we will. I think I am going to take some time off to take care of him while he's recuperating. I'll let him stay at my apartment with Noah and me until he is ready to go back to Chicago."

"Take as much time as you need, Lieutenant."

Tucker arrived at the hospital and found them.

"Lieutenant, we need to talk in private."

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of my Squad."

"Actually, this can't."

"I already told them you admitted you had feelings for me. What else is there? I don't have feelings for you and never have. For the last 14 months, I have had feelings for Sergeant Hank Voight and I finally admitted it to him. I love him and want to be with him even if it is long distance. He loves me too, which is why he was here in the first place. Don't even think about threatening his job because as far as I'm concerned, he's the one that saved me. He put his life on the line to get us out of there."

"I know that. Fin, Dodds and Carisi said they helped. I kind of had the feeling that he might have been more than a friend when he was here. I know I haven't been the easiest person to get along with over the years and I arrested you for a murder you didn't commit but I'm not a bad person. I just wish this unit would see that."

"I'm starting to. Joe asked me who I trusted and who cared enough about my life that has a lot of pull in the NYPD. The only two people I could think of were you and Chief Dodds but I do remember you saying once that you had experience with hostage situations. I appreciate everything you did and I hope we can at least be friends."

"Yeah. I think we can, as long as that's ok with your Squad."

"It's fine with me as long as you cut us some slack."

"Behave yourselves and I will."

"We have been."

"For the most part, you have. Is Voight going to be ok?"

"He's in surgery right now. I'm probably going to take some time off to take care of him while he is recuperating until he's ready to go back to Chicago."

"Does he have any family?"

"He has a son and a grandson. He also has Detective Lindsay, who is almost like a daughter to him. She's on her way as soon as she can get a flight."

"I'm going to head back. I'll need to get statements from both of you."

"Ok. Thanks again."

"Sure."

Tucker kissed Olivia's cheek and then he left.

"Wow! I've never really seen him act that nice before."

"He was pretty supportive with all the drama associated with Noah's adoption. I just couldn't see myself in a relationship with him. Like I said, I'm fine with us being friends but nothing more."

"It may not be such a bad thing to be on the good side of someone from IAB just in case."

"True."

Several hours passed and Erin arrived in New York as did Justin. They met each other at the airport and rode to the hospital together. Hank was already out of surgery and Olivia went to be with him. She kissed him and then sat down next to his bed. She kissed his hand as she held it.

"I love you so much, Hank Voight."

Erin and Justin arrived at the hospital. They found the waiting room where everyone was.

"Fin, what's going on?"

"He's doin' fine. He's out of surgery and Liv is with him right now."

"Good. This is Justin. Justin, this is Detective Odafin Tutuola and Detective Sonny Carisi from SVU. This is the ADA, Rafael Barba. You must be Sergeant Dodds?"

"That's right. You're Detective Lindsay, right?"

"Right."

"It's nice to meet you, Justin."

"You too."

"Are they a couple?"

"They are. We were witnesses to the first kiss, which happened in the ambulance. They both admitted to us separately that they loved each other."

"Fin, I'm going to go call Rollins to let her know what's going on."

"Good idea."

Carisi left and went to call Amanda.

"Liv said she is planning to take some time off to take care of Voight while he is recuperating until he is ready to go home."

"Good. Hopefully he'll let her. He can be pretty stubborn sometimes."

"She said he can stay at her apartment with her and Noah."

"Who's Noah?"

"Liv's adopted 2-year old son."

"Dad is really in love with someone?"

"Yep. He has been for over a year now. They just never realized it until now."

"She must be someone pretty special if Dad loves her. He hasn't loved anyone since Mom."

"Yeah, I know. You'll like her."

"The question is, will she like me?"

 **To be continued...**

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Contains parts from both of the Season 16 (SVU)/Season 2 (PD) crossovers as well as from a few episodes from Season 3 of PD. As always, I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy!

"Of course she'll like you."

"I just don't know about Dad dating."

"You want him to be happy, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Liv is amazing."

Carisi came back and Lucy and Noah were with him.

"Hey, Lucy."

"Hey. Thanks for letting me know she was here."

"No problem. Hey, Little Man."

"Uncle Fin!"

"How's Rollins?"

"She's ok. She was feeding Jesse and trying to eat something herself. Lindsay, she said if you have time before you leave, stop over."

"I will."

Fin got a text from Olivia asking if Erin was there yet. He replied back telling her she was and so was Justin. Hank was still asleep, so she came out to the waiting room.

"Erin."

"Hey. Justin, this is Olivia Benson. Liv, this is Justin, Hank's son."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Mama!"

"Hey, you."

"Olivia, I'm going to go if you don't need me."

"Ok."

"I got scared when I got that text from you. I didn't know what it meant."

"I knew you'd end up going to the Precinct and they'd know what it meant."

"Carisi didn't but Fin and Barba did."

"Liv, by the way, I ended up telling Voight about that, so he may be asking questions."

"Ok. I knew I was going to have to tell him eventually, especially if we got close. Then it would be a little obvious that I had some explaining to do. Thanks, Lucy."

"No problem."

Lucy left.

"I think I'm going to go too, Liv."

"Me too."

"Ok. Thanks for all your support."

No problem. Call if you need anything."

"I will."

Rafael and Dodds both kissed her cheek and gave Noah a high five before they left.

"Where's Dad?"

"I'll show you. Erin, do you want dinner?"

"Sure."

"Did you eat yet, Buddy?"

"No."

"Ok. Stay here with Uncles Fin and Sonny and I'll be right back, ok?"

"K."

Olivia showed Justin where Hank was. Erin came too. He was awake when they came into the room.

"There you are."

"Here I am. Erin and Justin are here."

"Hey."

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Hank."

"Erin and I are going out for dinner."

"You coming back?"

"Yes, I'll be back."

"Good."

"Justin, do you want anything?"

"Maybe a burger or something. Thanks."

"Sure."

Olivia kissed Hank as did Erin and then they went to get Noah, Fin and Carisi.

"So, what do you think?"

"She seems nice. You love her a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I still love your mom but I think I'm ready to move on."

"Mom would want you too. Do you think you'd get married again?"

"We'll see. I would like to see where this goes but I could see Olivia being that person. I haven't felt this way about anyone but your mom."

"Whatever you decide, I'll be ok with. I guess I just need to get to know her better."

"I'll always love your mom. That won't ever change but I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life."

"I get it. What about the long distance thing?"

"We'll figure it out even if we have to travel every other weekend. She's worth that."

Hank was moved to a room, so Justin texted Erin.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Hank was moved to a room and Justin let me know."

"Good. I take it things have been busy for you?"

"Yeah."

"Are things any better with your mom?"

"Not really. She just wants to drag me down with her. She thinks Hank is a bad influence on me and will only get me killed. She's more of a bad influence on me. She tried causing trouble for Hank and that ended up putting him, Justin, Olive and Daniel in danger. I hope she gets what she deserves."

"What happened with Hank?"

This guy, Beckett, that he and Olinsky had put away years ago was released because Bunny claimed she had proof that Hank lied about it. Beckett decided to retaliate against all the cops involved by putting bombs in their vehicles. Justin and Olive brought Daniel to visit and they were going to go out for dinner as a family. Hank unlocked the door and heard the clicking, so he was able to get all 4 of them out of the way. Daniel stayed in the hospital overnight for tests but everyone else was ok. This retired cop was killed and Olinsky's vehicle had a bomb in it but he decided not to unlock it."

"Hank's car blew up?"

Yep. If anything had happened to any of the 4 of them or Olinsky, I would have gone after Bunny myself. Hank has been better lately as far as his temper is concerned but I knew he was not going to take this lightly because it put his grandson is harm's way. We got Beckett and he's back in prison where he belongs."

Erin got another text from Justin asking where they were, so she answered him. He replied back saying he'd be there shortly.

"Justin is coming. That could be a good sign."

"Maybe."

"Liv, do you want us to go?"

"No. That's ok."

Their server came by and they told him that they had one more coming. Justin arrived and found where they were right away.

"Is it ok if I join you?"

"Of course."

"Did Hank put you up to this?"

"He fell asleep and I got hungry."

Justin sat down and looked at the menu. The server came to take his order.

"Exactly how long have you and Dad known each other?"

"14 months. We worked together on a couple cases in that time."

"Family?"

"Pretty much just me and my son but I also consider my Squad to be family."

"Have you ever been married?"

"No. I have wanted to but the last guy I was with didn't want the same thing I did. That relationship ended about 2 years ago. Honestly, I've never been good in relationships other than being friends. In a way, your dad reminds me of my former partner, especially with their interrogation style."

"He let his hands do the talking?"

"Yep. I admit that I have had to get physical with some suspects but not so much since I became a sergeant and then a lieutenant."

"You did with that security guard we were after in that case involving Teddy. At least that's what Jay said."

"I did."

"Did you and Dad first meet here or in Chicago?"

"Here. We had spoken on the phone before we officially met. Erin, Jay Halstead and I were after a suspect and Erin collided with a bicyclist. She ended up with a concussion and Hank came out here to send her home but Jay stuck around. Hank came into my office to introduce himself and then went into the Interrogation Room to try to intimidate the suspect onto talking. I got Hank out of there and told him he was here as a courtesy and had no jurisdiction. I told him that if he pulled that crap again, I would arrest him. I later told the suspect when Hank and I were in with him that either he told us what we wanted to know or I was going to leave him alone with Hank, while I went to get coffee. Hank found it pretty amusing that I wouldn't allow him to do what he wanted but I could threaten to have him do it. We went undercover as a married couple looking for our son. The case ended up back in Chicago and I went out there after Hank said he needed my help. I get there and he tells me the Commander was going to take the case away from him at the end of shift. I told him he could have told me that before I came out there. Honestly, I think he just wanted to see me again. Teddy identified the person that ran the operation and Hank went to 'talk' to him in the Cage. I saw him slap the guy and told him not to ruin things for my other cases. I asked him to let me do it my way. I got him to talk and the case ended positively. He invited me out for beers at Molly's. We kept in contact after that and our paths crossed again 5 months later."

"That was the case that involved Nadia, right?"

"Right."

"I think that is when I started realizing that I cared about him. It really upset me when Yates was accusing him of forcing himself on Nadia. If I didn't care about him, it wouldn't have bothered me so much. I also saw how he was with you."

"It really bothered him too. I think he realized it then too but he wouldn't admit it."

"Neither would I. After that case and after we all went out for drinks, he went to the Holding Cell and threatened Yates. He called and told me after he got back to the hotel. He said if I wanted to arrest him, he deserved it. I told him Yates deserved it. I invited him to come over if he wanted to talk but he said no. I was kind of disappointed at first but I also understood why. After that, I started thinking about him a lot. I had a lot going on with taking the Lieutenant's exam, adopting Noah and Amaro leaving. I wanted my main concern to be Noah and our life together. I somehow ended up with an unexpected ally with all the drama associated with Noah's adoption and that was Tucker, the guy from IAB. To complicate my life even more, he admitted that he had feelings for me. In my heart though, I only had feelings for Hank. I told Hank that I've been secretly hoping for a case with CPD Intelligence, so I can see him and you because I have missed you both so much."

"We've missed you too. At least I have."

"Hank said that too. I guess we will have to see how this turns out but maybe Noah and I will have to come to Chicago for a visit for a week or two. I still want to see more of Chicago. I wish I had told him how I felt a lot sooner."

"You wouldn't have to worry about any competition, unless you call a dead woman competition."

"I wouldn't."

"He said he will always love my mom and that will never change."

"I don't expect it to."

"Up until now, she was his first and only love. He did say that he's ready to move on and he doesn't want to be alone for the rest of his life."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I think my mom would have wanted him to be happy. If you make him happy, then I'm happy."

"I know he makes me happy. No one else seems to be able to do that besides my son. I'd like to meet your son some time."

"That could be arranged."

"Hank does talk a lot about him."

"Daniel is probably the greatest accomplishment in my life. I would have brought them but he has been getting new teeth and he has an ear infection."

"This guy had the measles and pneumonia. I almost lost him because some parents are irresponsible."

"Yeah, I know. Daniel is up to date with everything."

Erin got a text again.

"Everything ok?"

"That was Halstead."

"How's that going?"

"Pretty good. We try not to let our personal life interfere with work. The Boss doesn't care unless it starts to interfere."

"Dad told me about that doctor of Mom's."

"He was having a hard time with that."

"I was too after he told me. I started thinking about her a lot after that."

"He called me and we talked about that. He needed to talk to someone who wasn't involved with it in some way. He sounded pretty upset. That was when I started thinking that I had some stuff I needed to tell him but Fin did it for me. I will be more than happy to tell the two of you at some point but I need to see where this is going with Hank first."

"That sounds reasonable."

"Who's going to take care of Dad after he gets out of the hospital?"

"He can stay with Noah and me until he's able to go home. I'll take some time off while he's here."

"Good luck with that. He's a stubborn one."

"So I've noticed. I want him to spend time with Noah as well. If we're going to be together, then it's only right they get to know each other."

"I asked him how you two would make long distance work and he said he would come here every other weekend because you're worth that."

"He's worth that too but I was figuring on every other month."

"Potty."

"I got him, Liv."

"Thanks, Fin."

Fin took Noah to the bathroom, Justin got his food and then after he was done, Olivia, Erin, Justin and Noah headed back to the hospital, while Fin and Carisi headed back to the Precinct. Hank was awake when they got there. Olivia let Erin and Justin go in, while she stayed with Noah.

"Hey."

"Hey. Where's Olivia?"

"She's in the waiting room with Noah."

Hank gave Erin a look.

"Ok, fine!"

Erin went to the waiting room to get Olivia, while she stayed with Noah.

"Dad, I like Olivia."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Then Olivia came in.

"I'll leave you two alone."

"Thanks."

Justin left and then Olivia sat down. Hank took her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"Fin told me about your ordeal. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. I was planning to tell you when you called to tell me about Camille's doctor but I didn't think it was appropriate for me to talk about that while you were going through something so tragic. I didn't want to make it about me when you had to relive the worst part of your life. When you called to tell me you had threatened Yates and I had invited you over if you wanted to talk, I really wanted you, probably more than I have ever wanted anyone. I thought about going to your hotel many times but I kept stopping myself. I knew I'd have to tell you before we got close because you'd see my scars."

"I think I can handle it. I'm not one to judge a book by the cover anyway, so chances are, I may not have even paid attention to it."

"Well, it's a little obvious, so it would have been hard not to notice."

"I'm not used to having women tell me they want me."

"I know Camille was your one and only. At least that's what your son said."

"That's true. To be completely honest, that's why I didn't come over. Not that I didn't want to but I was afraid of what would happen if I did. It's been a long time for me. I'm actually ashamed to admit how long."

"Has it been in this century?"

"Yes and post 9/11 too. Not quite that long. It's been about 10 years. That Lewis guy, did he rape you?"

"No. Did Fin tell you he held me hostage again?"

"Yeah. You and a little girl?"

"Right. He was going to rape me but when I quit fighting, he got bored. I would have rather he did it to me and not her. I thought I was getting passed all that but after today, it's been going through my mind again. Joe raped Tess and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I could have lost you too."

For the first time since the day's events took place, Olivia broke down and cried as she buried her face in Hank's chest. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Look at me. None of this us your fault. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. I want you to stay with me when you're released from the hospital until you're ready to go back to Chicago."

"You going to arrest me if I say no?"

"No. I just want to take care of you. You did save my life."

"I know I did. I wanted to."

"I'm glad you did. I talked to Tucker. He needs to get statements from both of us."

"Ok. He mad about what happened?"

"He said Fin, Dodds and Carisi admitted they were in on it but he suspected that you might have been more than a friend when you were here. He did admit to me not too long ago that he had feelings for me. I never responded because I didn't feel the same way about him. I told him when he was here that I loved you and I didn't want to be any more than friends with him. He was supportive with all the drama that came with Noah's adoption and I appreciated that just like I did with what he did today. As far as I'm concerned though, you were the one who rescued us."

"I'd do it again. I wanted to be the one to go in to get you because I wanted you to know how I really felt. If you didn't feel the same way about me, fine. At least you would have known the truth."

"I do feel the same way."

"I know that now."

"I should have told you sooner."

"I should have told you sooner too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They started kissing and then Justin and Erin came in with Noah.

"Mama!"

"Busted!"

"Hank this is Noah. Noah, this is Hank."

"Hank."

"Nice to meet you, Noah."

Justin put Noah down and Noah hugged Hank.

"He likes you. He usually doesn't take to people so quickly but he took to both of you right away."

"My son likes you and yours likes me. That should mean something, right?"

"Oh yeah."

That night, everyone stayed at the hospital. The next day, Tucker came to get their statements and Erin went to visit Amanda and Jesse. A couple days later, Hank was released from the hospital and stayed at Olivia's apartment as Erin and Justin headed home. In the length of time Hank stayed with Olivia, they got closer and Hank and Noah got to know each other better as well. As soon as the doctor cleared Hank to go back to Chicago, Olivia and Noah took him to the airport. After a tearful goodbye, Olivia promised she and Noah would come to Chicago for Valentine's Day. Hank kissed them both and went through security. As Olivia watched him walk out of sight, she realized that for the first time in a long time, she felt she was with the person she could spend the rest of her life with. As Hank sat at the gate waiting to board his flight, he realized it was possible to move on with his life. He was ready to start a life with Olivia and Noah. He was sure he wouldn't have to convince her but the only problem would be who was would be willing to change their location in order for them to be together. Was he ready to leave Chicago for the woman he loved? As Olivia and Noah were walking back to the vehicle, the same thought crossed her mind. Was she ready to leave New York for the man she loved?

Stay tuned...

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is based on The Song of Gregory Williams Yates episode. Some of the dialogue is from that but may be changed slightly. I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy!

Olivia had planned to take Noah to Chicago for Valentine's Day but her plans changed when Yates and Rudnick escaped from prison. Rudnick had been recaptured but Yates was again on a killing spree and headed back to Chicago. He was apparently trying to get to Erin this time. After Erin and Antonio had returned to Chicago, Hank wanted to keep a close eye on her, so he wanted her to stay at the District. Olivia and Fin were on their way to help. She told Lucy she was probably going to stay through the weekend like she had originally planned. If she needed to, she could take Noah to daycare for a few hours.

Once she and Fin arrived at the District, she intended for everything to remain professional since she didn't know how much Hank's Squad knew about their relationship.

"Chicago, Chicago, Chicago, why do we always have to help you people solve your cases?"

"Well, maybe if New York kept their prisoners in prison, we wouldn't need your help. Did you ever think of that?"

"Nice to see you too, Ruzek."

"It's always good to see you, Fin. You too, Lieutenant."

"Thanks. Erin, you doing ok?"

"Hank is treating me like a child."

"He just wants you to be safe."

"Well, I can take care of myself."

Olivia looked toward Hank's office and saw him standing in the doorway. They both nodded to acknowledge each other. This was going to be harder than she thought. They went into Hank's office and shut the door.

"Do they know?"

"Yes, they know."

"I wasn't sure. I'm trying to be as professional as possible even though it's not going to be easy."

"Yeah, I know. It won't be for me either."

Hank took her coat and hung it up.

"I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

"By the way, I'm planning to stay through the weekend like originally planned just without Noah."

"Ok."

They kissed and then they went to join everyone else. Erin told Olivia and Fin about the box Yates had sent to her with the hand.

"That's disgusting."

"No kidding."

"You back to full duty yet?"

"Yeah. I just got cleared for it this week."

"Good."

Commander Crowley came up, so Hank introduced her to Olivia and Fin.

"Lieutenant, could I have a word with you?"

"Absolutely."

Olivia and Commander Crowley went into Hank's office and shut the door.

"I understand you inquired about a position with CPD Special Victims."

"I did."

"Apparently Sergeant Voight inquired about a position with NYPD Intelligence. I take it neither of you knew the other was looking in the other's city?"

"No. I certainly didn't know he was and I never told him I was. My Squad doesn't even know I'm looking here."

"I think Detective Lindsay knew he was looking in New York. Our SVU is actually being run by a sergeant and he doesn't want to advance any further at this time. Chicago would be very lucky to have someone like you here if that's what was decided. It would also keep Sergeant Voight in line, which is always a plus. His attitude has been better lately but he has been a lot better since he returned from New York this last time."

"Glad to hear it."

"I will set up the interview if you'd like."

"I would. Thank you."

"You're welcome. How long will you be here?"

"Through the weekend."

"Ok. I think you two need to talk."

"We probably do."

Commander Crowley opened the door and went out to get Hank. Hank walked into his office, shut the door and sat on the edge of his desk. Olivia stood in front of him and took his hands on hers.

"I inquired about the position with CPD Special Victims."

Then Hank started laughing.

"I inquired about the position with NYPD Intelligence. I haven't heard anything yet though."

"Commander Crowley is going to set up the interview while I'm here."

"You'd give up your life in New York for me?"

"You better believe it. I started thinking about it when Noah and I were walking back to the car after we took you to the airport. So, you're actually thinking about leaving Chicago for us?"

"I started thinking about it when I was waiting for my plane."

"The only thing with me leaving New York is that I wouldn't have Lucy to take care of Noah anymore."

"If you get the job, we'll come up with something."

"Of course, we haven't discussed us in all this."

"I thought that was the reason we were doing this."

"I know but we just started seeing each other and here we are discussing which one of us is relocating. We haven't even had sex yet."

Erin knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Nellie's mother is here."

"Ok. I'll come with you."

Olivia went with Erin to talk to Nellie's mother. They got a call about where Yates could be.

"Erin, you're staying here."

"No, I'm not, Hank. I have to do this for Nadia."

"No, you don't. I want you where it's safe."

Hank went downstairs and Erin slammed the locker shut. She went downstairs and then Olivia joined her.

"I'd do the same thing if I was your sergeant."

"He keeps this up and I may be asking for a transfer to your unit."

"He's just doing what he thinks is best for you."

Olivia went to grab a vest.

"Where do you think you're going, Benson?"

"With you."

"No, you're not. I don't want to worry about you too."

"Don't forget, Sergeant, I outrank you. I'm going."

"Fine, Lieutenant Benson. Do what you want."

"Don't be like that, Hank."

"Like what? We need to go."

Hank walked away shaking his head. Olivia followed and got into his SUV with him. Erin stayed with Nellie and her mom after everyone left. Yates called the mother's phone but made it look like it was from Nellie's. Erin answered it and went to have Mouse ping Nellie's phone. Once they found out where he was, Erin took off to go find him. Hank sent Olivia with the others, while he went to find Erin. She had gotten into the confrontation with Yates. He killed his father and then he tried going after her with an ice pick.

 _Bang_

Hank was in the house and saw Erin shoot Yates in the head. She handed Hank the gun and they walked out. They headed back to the District glad this case was over and Yates was dead.

As everyone was putting things away and preparing to call it a night, Hank helped Olivia with her coat and then they were watching Erin.

"She's a good kid."

"Yes, she is. That's one of the reasons I wanted to transfer here."

"It would be good for her to have someone here who cares about her. I do obviously but that poor excuse for a mother of hers never did. She really looks up to you and sees you as a mother figure."

"If I had a daughter, I'd want her to be just like Erin. It's not a bad thing to have someone like you caring about her."

"I'm glad you were here."

"I am too. She and I are heading to Molly's. Do you care to join us?"

"Maybe later. I have some paperwork to finish before I'm off for a few days."

"Don't be too long."

"I won't."

"Jay, you coming?"

"I'll be there later."

Everyone who was headed over to Molly's went over there.

"I'm glad Yates is dead and I did it. Is that wrong?"

"Not at all. He killed Nadia and went after you with an ice pick. I told you I'd eventually tell you about something that happened to me, so now I am going to tell you."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do."

Olivia told Erin about what she went through with William Lewis. Fin kept looking over at them and knew Olivia was telling Erin about her ordeal. He could tell that both of them had tears in their eyes and got up to go over to them when he saw Hank and Jay come in.

"Benson, you ready?"

"You just got here."

"Yeah, I know."

Hank whispered something into her ear.

"Let's go."

Hank helped Olivia with her coat.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do."

"Very funny."

Hank kissed Erin's cheek and Olivia gave her a hug.

"Night, Liv."

"Goodnight, Erin."

Olivia took Hank's hand and they headed out.

"Where are you goin'?"

"Somewhere other than here."

"Enjoy the rest of your weekend, Lieutenant."

"Oh, I definitely will, Detective."

They went out to Hank's SUV and he drove home. As soon as they arrived at the house, they put their coats in the closet and started kissing. They went upstairs to the bedroom, undressed each other and made passionate love more than once before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

By the time Hank woke up the next morning, he watched Olivia sleep. He realized how lucky he was to have this beautiful woman by his side and he was given a second chance at love. Hank got a text and when he checked it, it was from Erin saying she and Jay were on their way to the airport to pick up Lucy and Noah. That was the first part of his surprise for her. Hank gently moved Olivia, so he could get out of bed and then he put something on before he went into the bathroom. He went downstairs to fix breakfast and then he called Fin.

"Hey, Voight."

"Hey, when are you heading back to New York?"

"I decided to stay until tomorrow. Halstead filled me in. You're really going to do this?"

"I haven't been able to think of anything but this lately. I really love her."

"I know you do. I just want her to be happy and I know she is with you. Who is going to relocate?"

"We'll have to figure that out."

"You're planning to have Noah help you pick it out?"

"That's the plan. Justin, Olive and Daniel are coming in for a few days. Justin knows I'm planning to do this."

"Where is this happening?"

"I made reservations for all of us on the Odyssey for a dinner cruise tomorrow night. I tried for Saturday but they were booked. There's 8 of us."

"Does Lindsay know?"

"She does."

"You sure she's going to say yes?"

"She better."

"I'm sure she will. I've never seen her this crazy about someone. Is Lucy staying the entire time?"

"No. She's leaving tomorrow morning sometime. Actually, Justin and Erin are helping me to pick it out as well. I want all 3 kids to have a say in it. I hear her up, so I need to go. I'll see you later."

"Ok."

Hank hung up the phone and finished cooking breakfast. He made himself some coffee and tea for Olivia. She came downstairs and into the kitchen wearing only his shirt.

"Good morning."

"Good morning yourself."

Olivia gave Hank a kiss.

"I'm ready for a repeat of last night."

"You are, huh?"

"Definitely. You're pretty amazing."

"You're pretty amazing yourself. Breakfast is about ready. Here's your tea."

"Thank you."

They had breakfast and then Erin texted Hank telling him they were headed back. Hank texted her back telling her that she could let herself in. He and Olivia went to take a shower and ended up making love again. Erin and Jay arrived with Lucy and Noah and Erin unlocked the door.

"Come on, Noah. I'll show you where you're going to sleep."

"K."

Erin took Noah upstairs. Hank redid Justin's old room for Noah.

"Toys!"

"Those are for you."

"Mine?"

"Yep."

"Hank nice."

"Do you want Hank to be your daddy?"

"Yeah."

"He's kind of my dad too. I never knew my dad."

"Oh."

Noah gave Erin and hug. Hank came out of the bedroom and shut the door. He came into Noah's room.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"Hank!"

"Hey, Little Man!"

"Miss you."

"I missed you too."

Noah gave Hank a big hug.

"Do you like your toys?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Then Olivia came out of the bedroom.

"What do you have here?"

"Me, Mama."

"I see that."

Olivia picked up Noah and kissed him.

"I can't believe you did this for him."

"I wanted to. If he's going to be spending time here, I want him to have stuff to play with."

"You're too much."

Then Jay came upstairs.

"I'm going to meet Will for breakfast before he goes home to get some sleep. He was on all night."

"Ok. I'll see you later. I have that errand to take care of and then I'll be in."

"Ok."

"Thanks, Jay."

"No problem."

Jay kissed Erin and then he left. They left Noah in his room playing with his new toys, while they went downstairs.

"Hey, Lucy."

"Hey, Olivia."

"Thanks for bringing him."

"No problem. It was all Hank's idea."

"I'm sure it was. How long are you both staying?"

"I'm going back tomorrow and he's staying the whole weekend."

"Good."

"How's that other family doing, by the way?"

"They're doing fine, especially Tess. They appreciate everything that everyone did."

"I just feel bad that I couldn't prevent her from being raped."

"They understand. They know it wasn't your fault. They asked how Hank was. Luca thought it was pretty cool how you snuck in and fought with the bad guy."

"I was hoping to get them out of there sooner."

"I knew you had done that on your own. Tucker called when they heard the gunshot and I said the kids and I were fine but Joe shot you. He said he didn't know you were inside the house. I guess the looks on Fin, Carisi, Dodds and Barba's faces were a giveaway that they were involved somehow."

"Apparently they trust me over Tucker. A part of me thought he was just in it for himself. He told me he had everything under control, so I could go back to Chicago and you'd call me if you wanted to talk. I said I wasn't going anywhere until I knew you were safe and sound. I also wasn't leaving unless I heard it from you that you didn't want me there."

"I wanted you there. I think he wanted me for himself. Honestly though in his own weird way, I think he does care. Of course I never trusted him before. When I was talking to him after what happened with William Lewis, I made a comment to someone that I don't trust anyone from IAB."

The doorbell rang, so Erin went to answer it. It was Fin.

"Hey, Fin."

"Hey."

"I'm glad you're here, Fin. I need to discuss something with you."

"Ok."

"As you know, things are starting to become pretty serious between Hank and me."

"No kidding."

"Smarty pants. Anyway, I inquired about a position with CPD Special Victims. I spoke with Commander Crowley last night and she is setting up the interview while I'm here. She said it is currently being run by a sergeant and he does not want to advance any farther at this time. She said I would also keep a certain sergeant who runs Intelligence in line and that's always a plus. The only real problem I can see with me getting a job here would be not having Lucy around for Noah. I don't want to completely take everything he's used to away from him."

"I have a friend that lives here and she does what I do. I think she is actually looking for something. I'm supposed to see her while I'm here. I'd still be able to come visit him, right?"

"Absolutely. Of course, I haven't gotten the job yet. Although the one thing I wouldn't have to worry about if I move here is a place to live. I'm assuming Hank will want us to move in with him."

"Maybe."

"Just maybe?"

"It depends on how this weekend goes."

Then the door opened and Justin, Olive and Daniel came in.

"Hello."

"Hey."

Justin went over to hug Hank and he kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey."

"This is my wife, Olive and our son, Daniel. Olive, this is Olivia Benson."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too. I've heard a lot of nice things about you."

Daniel grabbed for Hank, so he took him from Olive and held him.

"How's my boy?"

Daniel smiled at Hank and then he kept eyeing Olivia. Then he smiled at her and hid in Hank's shoulder.

"Someone is a little flirt."

"That he is. Where's Noah?"

"He's upstairs."

"I'll take the stuff up."

"Noah is in your old room. The crib is set up in there too."

"Ok."

Justin took the stuff upstairs to Erin's old room and then he took Daniel's stuff into Noah's room.

"Hey, Noah."

"Hi, Jusin."

Noah gave Justin and hug and then Olive came up.

"This must be Noah."

"Yep. If everything works out this weekend, he could be my new brother. Noah, this is Olive, my wife."

"It's nice to meet you, Noah."

"You too. Mama."

"She's downstairs."

Justin picked up Noah and took him downstairs, while Olive went into the bathroom. Olivia was holding Daniel.

"Baby?"

"This is Daniel, Justin's son."

Noah pointed at Justin.

"Brudder?"

Hank shook his head and Olivia looked a little stunned.

"Did he just call Justin his brother?"

"That's what it sounded like."

"How did he even know that word?"

"I said something to Olive that I hoped he would be my brother one day."

"Ok."

Hank headed to the kitchen and grabbed Justin.

"Don't blow this for me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think he was paying attention."

"Noah will end up blowing it for me."

Hank and Justin went back into the livingroom.

"Daddy."

"Did he just call me Daddy?"

"He did. He's a little confused about what he's supposed to call you."

"Daddy is fine."

"I don't want to get his hopes up. What if it doesn't work out between us?"

"We're fine. I need to run an errand. Erin, Justin and Noah are coming with me."

"Can I come?"

"Nope. You can hang out with everyone else."

Olivia started pouting.

"It's part of your Valentine's Day surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"Trust me, Liv, you're gonna love this."

"Why would Fin know about my surprise?"

"Never mind. I can tell you this, we're going out for dinner tomorrow and you need a dress."

"Who's going?"

"The family."

"Then that doesn't include me."

"Yes, it does. I even invited Halstead."

"Now I know you're up to something."

"Ok, you 3, let's go."

"Noah, go get your boots."

"Potty."

"Ok. Come on."

Lucy took Noah to the bathroom and then she put his boots on. Olivia got a call from Commander Crowley that her interview had been set up in another hour. Hank gave her directions how to get there and they he and Noah both kissed her before they left. Olivia went to get ready for her interview and then she took Fin, Olive and Daniel with her. They dropped Lucy off at her friend's on the way. Justin and Erin arrived at the Jeweler and then they all went in. They went over to the counter where the engagement rings were and looked. Justin picked up Noah, so he could see.

"What do you think?"

"I like this one."

"Ew! That's too gawdy. I like this one."

"No!"

"Which one do you like Noah?"

Noah pointed to which one he liked.

"I see we're going to make this an all day project. I like this one myself."

"I'm at least trying to be practical. Unlike someone else."

"You're not always right, you know."

"I am about this. You're just an idiot."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Ok, children. That's enough. Can I get a better look at these?"

"Of course."

The salesperson got the rings out of the case, so Hank could get a closer look at them. They each picked up the one they liked.

"The one Justin likes is too gawdy. Erin was right about that."

"I like the one Noah picked out."

"Yeah!"

Justin gave Noah a high five.

"Just pick something, Hank. I have to get to work."

"I know your boss."

"You're funny. You are my boss."

"Well, then what's the problem? This ring has to be perfect."

Hank kept looking at the rings. Olivia went to her interview and went shopping for a dress and shoes for dinner. They walked by the Jeweler and Olivia noticed they were inside. Fin tried to stop her from going inside.

"Liv, that's not a good idea."

She opened the door and walked in. Noah saw her and tried getting Hank's attention.

"Uh oh!"

"Uh oh, what?"

"Mama."

"Yes, this is for your mama."

"No. Mama here."

"Mama's here?"

"Yeah."

He looked and Olivia was standing next to him.

"I think I like this one."

"Get out of here! You're not supposed to know about this."

"Well, I do now."

"You should have listened to me in the first place. That's the one I like."

"Go to work, Detective."

"I'm trying to, Sergeant."

Erin left and headed to the District. Hank gave Fin a look.

"Don't blame me. She's got a mind of her own. Always has."

"You better believe it. Shouldn't I try it on?"

"We do need to measure your finger to see if we have the size."

The salesperson measured Olivia's finger and then looked to see if they had it in her size.

"We have the size in stock."

"Great."

Hank bought the ring and put it in his pocket. Then they left and went to Portillo's for lunch.

"Can I have it now?"

"Nope."

"I hope I say yes."

"You better."

"I'm just teasing. Of course I'll say yes."

"How'd the interview go?"

"Pretty well I think."

"Good."

The arrived at the restaurant, went in and ordered their food. While they were eating, Hank got a call from the NYPD about talking to him. The only problem was that they wanted to talk to him tomorrow morning. He hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"That was the NYPD. They want to talk to me but it has to be tomorrow morning. They know I'm in Chicago but they are trying to get most of the interviews in by the weekend. They said I'd be meeting with them at 1PP."

"Which is normal."

Olivia got a call saying she got the job with CPD Special Victims.

"You need to cancel your interview."

"You got the job?"

"I got the job."

"Congratulations, Babe!"

"Thanks. I start March 1st. Fin, not a word about this to anyone."

"Got it. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. Noah, we're moving to Chicago."

To be continued...

Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.

"Yay!"

"Do you like it here?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you'll want me to come out there to help you move?"

"I don't know yet. Fin, can you get me some boxes and take them to my apartment?"

"Sure. I can probably start packing for you too."

"That would be great. Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'm probably going to be late on Monday since I need to go over to 1PP to give my notice."

"I'll just tell the Squad you got in late from Chicago."

"Good idea. Thanks."

"Sure."

"When do I get my surprise?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, would it?"

"No. I love you."

"I love you too but I'm still not giving it to you."

"I know."

Everyone finished eating and then they went back to Hank's, so Olivia and Olive could put the boys down for their naps. Olivia texted Lucy to tell her she got the job in Chicago and she'd need to get her friend's name and phone number. Lucy texted her back and said they could come by, so they could meet her friend.

"Lucy is bringing her friend over."

"Ok."

"So, Liv, if I decide I want to leave New York, could I get a job here?"

"I don't see why not. Baby, did you call to cancel your interview?"

"No, I did not."

Hank called to cancel his interview with NYPD Intelligence. After he hung up the phone, he put his arm around Olivia and she put her head on his shoulder. The doorbell rang, so Justin went to answer it.

"Hey, Lucy."

"Hey, Justin. This is Alyssa Collins. Alyssa, this is Justin Voight."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Everyone went into the living room.

"Olivia, Hank, Fin and Olive, this is Alyssa Collins. Alyssa, this is Olivia Benson, Hank Voight, Justin's wife, Olive and Fin Tutuola."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I take care of Olivia's 2-year old son, Noah, right now but she is taking a job here. She and Hank are both detectives. I know Olivia has strange hours sometimes and I assume Hank does too."

"Unfortunately."

"Here is my résumé."

Alyssa handed Olivia her résumé. Olivia put her glasses on and looked at it. Then she gave it to Hank.

"How long have you known Lucy?"

"All our lives. I moved here just before high school. The family I last worked for moved and I haven't found anything yet."

"LUCY."

"Excuse me."

Lucy went upstairs to check on Noah and then she came down with him.

"He forgot where he was. He's used to me being with him during his nap."

"Come here."

Lucy handed Noah to Olivia.

"Noah, this is Alyssa. She's a friend of Lucy's and she might be taking care of you when we move here."

"No Lucy?"

"No."

Noah started pouting and looked at Lucy.

"We'll always be buds, ok? I promise I will come visit you as often as I can."

"We'll go to New York too. We can visit Lucy, Uncle Fin, Uncle Sonny, Uncle Rafael and Auntie Amanda and Jesse."

"K."

"You're gaining a daddy, a big brother and a big sister."

"Baby?"

"Baby Daniel too."

"That would make you Daniel's uncle."

Noah started giggling.

"Olivia, I was thinking that maybe I could come out here for the first week, so that might make the transition a little easier for him."

"That could work. Thanks."

"Sure."

"Fin is going to get me some boxes and start packing. Do you think you could help when you have time?"

Absolutely. I could start going through his stuff."

"Good."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Probably in the living room and kitchen. There's not much in the kitchen anyway. You can start packing the DVD's and CD's."

"Got it."

"Alyssa, do you live close to here?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm a few blocks away."

"If we called you at 2 in the morning because we both had to work, would you be ok with that?"

"Absolutely. I live with my parents, so it's no big deal. I'm pretty flexible."

Olivia got a phone call and went to take it.

"Alyssa, let me ask you this. Olivia and I are hopefully getting engaged tomorrow night, so we'll have the wedding thing to worry about. Would you be able to stay with him during the time we're gone on our honeymoon?"

"Absolutely. I take it she doesn't know?"

"She knows I have the ring but she doesn't know when it's happening."

"I'd love to stay with him."

"Great."

Olivia came back into the room still on the phone.

"Lucy, would you be able to watch Jesse for Amanda tomorrow? Her sitter isn't working out with her crazy hours."

"Sure. My flight is at 8 though. I could change it and leave tonight."

"Maybe I better do the same thing."

"I'd appreciate that, Lucy. Are you ok with watching them together?"

"Oh yeah."

"Maybe you just found a new job once we move here."

"That would be great. Tell her I'll do it."

"Ok."

Olivia went back to her conversation with Amanda and then she hung up.

"She says thank you."

"No problem."

"She knows about me. She asked me the same thing you did. Alyssa, do you have a problem with us running a background check?"

"Not at all."

Alyssa wrote down whatever information she thought they would need and then Hank called Mouse.

"Did you just call Mouse to run the background check?"

"I did. He doesn't mind. Lucy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

Hank and Lucy went into the kitchen.

"I wanted to show you her ring."

"She knows about it you said?"

"Yep. She picked it out. She just doesn't know that she's getting it tomorrow."

Hank pulled the ring box out of his pocket, opened it and showed it to Lucy.

"That's beautiful."

"Thanks. This is actually the one Erin liked. Apparently my two girls have the same taste in rings. Erin, Justin, Noah and I all liked 4 different rings."

"I hope she says yes. I should call to change my reservation."

Lucy called to change her reservation, while Hank went back into the living room. Fin called to have his changed as well. As soon as Mouse got the results of the background check back, he emailed it to Hank. Hank looked at it and showed it to Olivia.

"When can you start?"

"Any time. I could go to New York to get to know him and have him get to know me with Lucy around or I can wait until you're here. It's up to you."

"Lucy, what do you think?"

"She could come to New York. That way I can help her get into his routine."

"That's fine. Noah and I are flying back Sunday night. See if you can get something around the same time."

"Ok."

"I think our flight is at 6."

"You can stay with me."

"Ok."

"I need to go to 1PP first thing, so I'll need you there earlier."

"No problem."

"Thank you. I really appreciate this opportunity."

"We're glad it was this easy. Thanks, Lucy."

"You're welcome."

"Lucy, when is your flight now?"

"6."

"Mine too. I'll drive you."

"Ok. Thanks. I'll be at Alyssa's."

"Ok."

"Bye, Noah."

"Bye-bye."

Lucy and Alyssa left.

"Liv, I think I'm gonna go."

"Ok. I'll see you maybe Sunday. Do you need my keys?"

"Lucy has them too, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm fine."

"Ok."

Fin hugged Olivia and then he gave Noah a high five before he left for his hotel. Several hours passed and Fin and Lucy were headed back to New York. Everyone else went to Home Run Inn for pizza. After dinner, Olive gave both boys a bath and Justin put them to bed. Hank and Olivia were in his bedroom and Olivia had already fallen asleep. Olive decided to go to bed as well. Hank went downstairs as did Justin,

"What's going on, Dad?"

"I'm a little nervous about tomorrow night. What if she turns me down?"

"I doubt she will. She is crazy in love with you and you with her. That's obvious. In the almost month that I have known her, I've grown to love her myself. She is amazing with Daniel. I know she's not trying to replace Mom in my life. At first I wasn't sure I was ok with you dating again but she is pretty amazing. I won't mind having her as my stepmom or Noah as my little brother."

"I would like to adopt him."

"It was nice to see your face light up when he called you Daddy. It has been a long time since your face has lit up. The only other time lately is when you talk about Olivia or when you're with her. The only other person who could do that was Mom."

"When I first decided I wanted to propose, I went to the cemetery and told your mom that I met someone over a year ago and I loved her. I said I wanted to make Olivia my wife but it didn't mean that I stopped loving her. She would always live on in you and now Daniel. A part of me died when your mom died but with Olivia, I feel like I got that part of myself back. I feel whole again."

"I understand. I miss Mom too and a part of me died when she died. I do see her in my son and that really helps me get through it. Some days are better than others."

"Yeah, I know."

Then Olivia came downstairs.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was. I do that sometimes. I'll try to go to bed when Noah goes to bed because I'm tired but then I'm up for a while. What were you two talking about?"

"You."

"Uh oh!"

Olivia sat down next to Hank and he put his arm around her.

"Did Noah go down ok?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"Alyssa seems nice."

"She does. Lucy has been good with him. I don't think Lucy would have recommended Alyssa if she wasn't good."

"True"

"I'm kind of worried about being here though. It always seems like Chicago makes the news for all the violence. New York isn't much better. I do fear for my life sometimes."

"We all do."

"Erin seems to be doing ok after yesterday."

"Yeah, she does. I told her she could take time off if she needed to but she decided she didn't want to."

"I told her about my ordeal."

"Good."

"Maybe I should tell Justin."

"It's up to you."

"I probably should."

Olivia told Justin about her ordeal with William Lewis. After she was done, he hugged her.

"I am so sorry you had to go through all that."

"Thanks. I had already put my paperwork in because I was afraid of losing everything. How he survived that beating, I'll never know. When we were first interrogating him, I threatened to kick his teeth in. I lost my temper with suspects a few times."

"You?"

"Yes, me. I take it we'll be in different Districts, right?"

"Yep. Chances are we could end up working together quite a bit though."

"Good."

They talked for a while longer and then everyone went up to bed. During the night, Noah crawled into bed with Hank and Olivia. The next day, Hank took Olivia and Noah around the city, including up to the Observation Deck at Willis (aka Sears) Tower. He showed them his 3 favorite sports venues where his 4 favorite teams played: United Center, Soldier Field and Wrigley Field. They had lunch and then stopped at the District. They got out of the SUV and went in.

"Hey, Hank."

"Trudy."

"You still here, Lieutenant?"

"I'm here through the weekend. I'm spending Valentine's Day with my Sweetie."

"Hank Voight a Sweetie? I have to think about that for a minute."

"Very funny."

"This must be Noah."

"Yes, it is."

"Hi, Noah."

"Hi."

"Sergeant Platt, I hear you're engaged. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Olivia is transferring to CPD Special Victims."

"That's great. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Potty."

"I'll take him."

"Thank you."

Hank took Noah to the bathroom.

"Did you get Hank anything for Valentine's Day?"

"I did but he has to come to New York Wednesday. I got him tickets for the Blackhawks/Rangers game. They're good seats too."

"He'll love it."

"I hope so. I didn't know what else to do."

Hank and Noah came back.

"My turn."

Olivia went to the washroom and then Hank took the ring box out of his pocket.

"This is part of Olivia's Valentine's Day gift."

Trudy opened the box and looked at it.

"Hank, it's beautiful. You're actually going to do this?"

"Yep. I want to be with her all the time. I love this guy too."

"When are you doing this?"

"Tonight. I made reservations for the family, including Erin and Jay, for a dinner cruise on the Odyssey."

"Justin's here?"

"Yep. They arrived yesterday."

Jay came downstairs.

"Is that it?"

"This is it."

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks."

Hank put it back in his pocket just as Olivia came back.

"Hey, Jay."

"Hey."

"Have you met Noah?"

"I haven't yet. Hey, Noah."

"Hi."

Hank picked up Noah and then they went upstairs.

"Hey, Sarge. Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hey."

"Hello. Everyone, this is Noah."

"Hi, Noah."

"Hi."

Hank put Noah down and he ran into Hank's office. Olivia followed him.

"So, you ready for tonight?"

"Yes and no. I'm nervous. I just want it to be perfect."

"It will be."

"Perfect for what? You're not proposing to her, are you?"

"Yes, I am."

"No kidding. That's great. Does she have any idea about this?"

"She knows about the ring but doesn't know it's happening tonight."

Hank took the ring out of his pocket and showed everyone.

"That is beautiful."

"Thanks."

"That was the one I liked."

"Does her Squad know?"

"Fin does."

Hank put the ring back in his pocket and then Olivia and Noah came out of his office.

"So, is he showing off his city?"

"Yep."

"You going to tell them the other news?"

"Might as well. They'll find out eventually. As of March 1st, I'm going to be working for CPD Special Victims."

"What! That's awesome! Congratulations, Lieutenant."

"Thank you."

"Can I come work for you?"

"You're the 3rd person who has asked me that."

"Who else did?"

"Fin and Amanda. Fin was there when I got the call and Amanda called yesterday asking if Lucy could watch Jesse today, so I told her. I'm hoping she'll decide to keep Lucy after we move here. We hired a friend of Lucy's to take care of Noah. Mouse, thank you for getting that background check done so quickly."

"No problem."

"Maybe we should get him home."

"Probably."

Hank put his arm around Olivia as they headed down the stairs and out to his SUV.

"It's good to see him like this."

"Yes, it sure is."

"He'll call you after this happens, right?"

"He's making this a family thing. Justin and family are here and that's why Noah is here. I was invited and he invited Jay as well. I am really looking forward to this. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

"That's for sure."

"It wasn't a total lie when I told him Fin called and said Olivia needed him. It turned out that she really did."

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

"She and I have been talking more frequently lately. After Hank left New York, she called me and said it felt like they were already married and they were already a family. I did not have to convince him to do this. He did this all on his own. What you guys don't know is that he put in for a transfer to NYPD Intelligence."

"He was thinking about leaving?"

"Yep."

"This is his city though."

"Yeah, I know but one of them was going to have to relocate. I would love to have Olivia as my boss."

"Who wouldn't? Voight has been better lately though."

"True. I think he was trying to impress her all along. I know she said she wouldn't have cared if he rescued her his way. He did get into a fight with the guy."

"How does Justin feel about her?"

"He said he loves her too. He can see why Hank loves her so much. She already has a bond with Daniel and they just met yesterday."

"Hank has definitely come a long way in the last 6 years. He wasn't sure he wanted to get married again, let alone date but here he is dating again and getting ready to propose. Heck, if Hank wasn't in love with her and I wasn't still married, I'd go after her."

"Yeah, sure, Olinsky."

"I would."

"She told me that the guy from IAB told her he had feelings for her but she didn't feel the same way about him. She's been in love with Hank from the first time they worked together but it wasn't until after the case. She was hoping they would have gotten together after the Yates case last year. I met the guy. He's your typical person from IAB."

"More her age?"

"No. Either the same age as or older than Hank. Liv said she couldn't get into a relationship with someone she didn't used to trust. She said she's ok with being friends with him because he was pretty supportive with all of the drama associated with Noah's adoption."

Everyone went back to work. At Hank's, he and Olivia had just made love. He had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I could stay like this forever. It's going to be so hard to go home on Sunday. Can I give you your gift now?"

"If you want."

Olivia got out of bed and went to get Hank's Valentine's gift out of her bag. She got back into bed and gave it to Hank. He opened it.

"Oh, wow! Thank you. Now I get to see my best girl sooner than expected."

"So, you like it?"

"I love it. I assume you're going with me."

"That's was the plan. I would love to take time off but since I'm only there a couple more weeks, I should actually work."

"I understand. I could spend some time with my favorite 2-year old. We'll be together all the time soon enough."

"I love the sound of that."

"Me too."

They started kissing and then they made love again. They went to take a shower to get ready for dinner. Justin, Olive and Daniel came back. Olive put Daniel in the crib, while Justin got in the shower. After Justin was done, Olive went to take her shower. After Hank was ready, he went to get Noah dressed. Justin came in after he was ready to get Daniel dressed.

"We look pretty good, don't we?"

"Yes, we do."

After the boys were dressed, Hank and Justin took them downstairs just as Erin and Jay arrived.

"My 5 favorite guys look so handsome all dressed up."

"You look pretty good too."

"Thanks. I'm going to see if Liv needs any help. Do you have the ring?"

"Yep. I think."

Hank checked his pocket.

"It's here."

Erin went upstairs to Hank's bedroom. Olive was already in there.

"Hey, Erin."

"Hey. Wow! You look beautiful."

"Thanks. So do you. You both do."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

"ARE YOU ABOUT READY?"

"YES."

The 3 of them went downstairs.

"Wow! You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself."

Hank kissed Olivia and then the guys helped their respective women with their coats. They bundled the boys up before they put their own coats on. Jay and Justin drove to Navy Pier and then the boarded the Odyssey.

"Hank, what did you do?"

"We're going on a dinner cruise."

Once they were on board, they hung up the coats and went to their table. After dinner and dessert, people were dancing. 'Unforgettable' was the song playing, so Hank asked Olivia to dance. They went out to the dance floor and he decided this was the perfect time. Hank took the ring out of his pocket but he made sure his back was to the rest of the table.

"Olivia."

"Yes."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too."

"I'm no good at this."

"You're no good at what?"

Hank opened the ring box.

"Olivia Benson, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes! I love you, Hank Voight."

"I love you too."

Hank put the ring on her finger and then they kissed. Justin asked Erin to dance and they went over to where Hank and Olivia were. They noticed she had the ring on.

"She said yes."

"Dad, that's great. Congratulations to you both."

Justin hugged both of them.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Erin hugged them both and then Justin danced with Olivia, while Erin danced with Hank. Noah went out there and Olivia picked him up. Hank took him and they went to sit down, so Olive and Jay could dance with Justin and Erin. Olivia picked up Daniel and both boys ended up falling asleep. Hank leaned over and kissed Olivia. Once they docked, Jay drove Erin home and Justin drove home. They got the boys out of their seats and took them upstairs. Hank got Noah ready for bed and Justin got Daniel ready for bed. Olivia and Olive went into their respective bedrooms. Hank went into his and then he and Olivia celebrated their engagement before falling asleep in each other's arms. During the night, Olivia woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep. She got up, put one of Hank's shirts on and went downstairs. She sat in the living room in the dark. Hank woke up and noticed she wasn't in bed with him. He got up, put some clothes on and went downstairs.

"You down here?"

"Yes."

"You ok?"

"I don't know. This is all happening so quickly. I've never had anyone want to marry me this soon before. My entire life is changing in a matter of weeks."

"We can be engaged as long as you want to be. It's not like we have to get married this year. I know moving here is a big change for you. If you'd rather not take the job here, I can see if I can reschedule my interview out there."

"I already committed to taking this job and I want to take it. I'm just a little overwhelmed right now."

"I understand. You have a new job, a new Squad, a new fiancé and you'll be in a new city."

"Pretty much. Although I love the new fiancé part. I'm thinking late Spring or early Summer next year. That way I can give myself over a year to get used to being here and have time to take off."

"That sounds like a plan to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I noticed that the Odyssey does weddings."

"You think you might want to do that?"

"Maybe."

"You can have whatever wedding you want. We can also go wherever you want to go on our honeymoon."

"I'll have to think about that. Where'd you go when you married Camille?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

"New York City."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. We stayed at the Waldorf Astoria and went to all the tourist attractions, including the World Trade Center and Statue of Liberty. That's where she wanted to go."

"Did you like it?"

"It was ok. The hotel was nice. She asked me if I'd ever move there. I didn't know what to say. It's more expensive there than here. I thought people here drove bad but they're worse there. I can't tell you how many times we almost got run over by cab drivers not to mention cops. I went out one night after Camille had gone to sleep. I'd never to that again."

"Oh yeah. Why do you think I get so many late night calls? Did any of them try picking you up?"

"Yep. I'm not into that. I happen to take my marriage vows seriously."

"Good to know."

They continued talking and then they both fell asleep on the sofa. Justin came downstairs and saw them sleeping, so he put a blanket on them. He went back up to bed.

Justin, Olive and Daniel left Saturday afternoon, which gave Hank, Olivia and Noah a little more than 24 hours to spend together. By the time Sunday afternoon arrived, Olivia started getting her and Noah's things together, so Hank could take them to the airport. Alyssa had gotten on the same flight. Hank walked them as far as he was allowed to go.

"I'll see you Wednesday afternoon sometime."

"Ok. Come by the Precinct."

"I will do that."

"I love you."

"I love you too. You too, Little Man."

"Love you."

"I meant what I said. I want to adopt him."

"I know. We need to go."

"Ok."

Hank kissed them both and then they headed through Security. Hank waited until they were out of sight before he walked to his SUV. He was happy he'd be seeing them in just a few days. Olivia was too. First thing was first. She had to give her notice and break the news to her Squad. She was going to miss them but she knew she would be gaining so much more and that was Hank, his family and his Squad. She hoped she got along as well with her new Squad as she did with her current one. She kept Noah busy with her iPad during the flight, while she kept looking at her engagement ring and wondering how she got so lucky to have such a wonderful man in her life. It was getting harder for them to be apart but in only 2 weeks, they would be in the same city and the same house. That was only the beginning. They also had a wedding to plan.

Stay tuned…

Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own any of the characters, including the male character that will show up at the end of the chapter and continue into the next one.

The flight to New York seemed too short. Olivia texted Hank as they waited for their luggage to let him know that they landed safely and she loved and missed him. He replied back telling her the same and told her he'd talk to her tomorrow. She, Noah and Alyssa went outside to see who came to pick them up. It was Fin.

"Hey, Fin."

"Hey."

Fin took the suitcases and put them in his trunk. He drove Alyssa to Lucy's and then he took Olivia and Noah home. By the time he arrived at her apartment, Noah was sound asleep. Fin carried the suitcases up, while Olivia carried Noah up. She got him ready for bed and put him in bed before sitting on the sofa.

"You glad to be back?"

"Not really but it's only for 2 more weeks."

"Should I assume you said yes?"

"Yes, I did. We decided on late spring or early summer next year."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. I hope you guys will be able to come."

"I wouldn't miss it. I want to make sure you actually go through with this."

Olivia smacked Fin.

"Ow!"

"Of course I'm going to go through with this. This was the best weekend of my life. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nah! It's all under control."

"Good."

"I should get goin'. I'll see you in the morning some time."

"Ok. Thanks for picking us up."

"No problem."

Fin kissed Olivia's cheek and then he left. After Fin left, Olivia went to bed. The next morning, she heard noises in her apartment. She looked at the clock and realized she hadn't set her alarm. She rolled out of bed and went into the other room.

"Morning."

"Hey, Olivia. I got you up when I got here but you must have fallen back to sleep."

"How long ago was that?"

"Over an hour. You left your phone on the counter. Hank has tried calling you several times already."

"I'll call him on my way there. I need to get going."

Olivia went to take a quick shower and got ready for work. As soon as she was ready, she kissed Noah, grabbed her phone and her tea and headed out the door. She called Hank on her way to 1PP.

"Good morning."

"So far, it's not. I overslept by more than an hour. I'm on my way over to 1PP now. I forgot to set my alarm. Lucy said she got me up when she got there but I must have fallen back to sleep. I'm usually up by the time she gets there."

"It's ok. It happens to me too sometimes. I missed you last night."

"I missed you too."

"Lieutenant."

Olivia looked behind her and saw Tucker walking towards her.

"Baby, I need to go. I'll call you later."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia hung up the phone.

"Captain."

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"1PP actually."

"Any reason in particular?"

"Yes, actually there is a reason. I'm giving my notice."

"Notice? For what?"

"I'm moving and I got a new job."

"Chicago?"

"Yep."

"That's pretty sudden."

"Hank looked into a position with NYPD Intelligence. They had called to set up the interview but they wanted to talk to him Friday morning. Right after he got the call about the interview, I got the call that they were offering me the position with CPD Special Victims."

"When do you start?"

"March 1st, so February 26th will be my last day."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. I also got engaged on Friday night."

"It was a pretty good weekend for you then."

"Oh yeah."

"Congratulations on that too. Have you made any plans yet?"

"No. I decided on late spring or early summer of next year. That way I can get used to being there and I'll have the time off."

"Does your Squad know about any of this?"

"Fin knows about both and Rollins knows about my new job. I have to meet with them as soon as I go to 1PP to let them know."

"Maybe I can take you out to lunch before you leave."

"Maybe."

"You going to see Voight before then?"

"He's coming in Wednesday afternoon. We're going to the Rangers/Blackhawks game on Wednesday. He'll stay through the weekend."

"Maybe I can take you both out."

"I'll talk to him. I'm doubting he'll want to. He's not too fond of IAB. One of his detectives was murdered not too long before we met and IAB tried blaming him. It turned out that the IAB guy did it. I can honestly say I know how he feels. I've been through it not once but twice. Once with the biker and then with William Lewis. You had every right not to believe me with the William Lewis thing. I wanted him dead."

They arrived at 1PP and then Olivia went to talk to whoever she needed to talk to. She stopped to see Tucker before she left.

"Who killed Yates?"

"Detective Lindsay. She's glad she did it. I still can't believe the same person that helped Lewis escape helped Rudnick escape. I'm just glad that case is done. I need to get to the Precinct."

"Ok. Let me know if Voight agrees to lunch or dinner."

"Ok."

Olivia left and headed to the Precinct. She called Hank on the way but he didn't answer because they were working on a case.

"Hey, Baby, it's me. They were a little shocked but wished me the best with my new position. Sorry I had to end our last conversation so quickly. Tucker was headed that way and saw me, so we walked together. He wants to take me out for lunch or dinner before I leave. He also asked if you were going to be around before then. I told him you were coming in Wednesday and would be here through the weekend. He'd actually like to take us both out. I said I'd go but I wasn't sure about you because I know your feelings about IAB. Anyway, think about it and let me know, so we can set this up. Call or text me later. I love you. Bye."

Olivia hung up the phone and continued walking to the Precinct. When she arrived, everyone was at their desks doing paperwork.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey. Everyone, my office please."

Fin, Rollins, Carisi and Dodds followed Olivia into her office and shut the door. She took her coat off and sat down at her desk, while everyone else sat down.

"Did we do something wrong, Lieutenant?"

"No. I need to tell the 4 of you something. There are going to be some changes made in the next couple weeks. The main one being me leaving. I took a position with CPD Special Victims effective March 1st. My last day here will be on February 26th. Dodds, you'll be in charge until they bring in my replacement."

"Ok. Congratulations on your new job, Lieutenant."

"Thank you."

"Congratulations, Liv."

"Thanks, Carisi. There's something else. I got engaged on Friday night and we are tentatively planning a late spring or early summer wedding next year."

"Wait, Sergeant Voight proposed?"

"Yes."

"That is awesome, Liv. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Rollins."

"Let's see your ring."

Olivia held out her left hand to show everyone her engagement ring.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"How'd he propose?"

"We went on a dinner cruise with Noah, his son, Justin, his daughter-in-law, Olive and grandson, Daniel and Detectives Lindsay and Halstead. After dinner and dessert, he asked me to dance and the song that was playing was 'Unforgettable'. He took the ring box out of his pocket and told me he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I told him I wanted to spend the rest of mine with him and then he asked me after he opened the ring box. I knew he bought the ring because I helped picked it out when he couldn't choose which one he liked. He took Noah, Justin and Erin with him and they all liked a different one. This is the one Erin liked."

Everyone hugged Olivia and went back to their desks. Olivia had paperwork to catch up on herself, so she started going through it. Her phone rang, so she looked to see who it was and smiled when she saw it was Hank.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. So, this does include me?"

"Yep. He asked if I was going to see you before I moved there and I told him when. Obviously it can't be Wednesday but we still have the rest of the week."

"I'll do it for you."

"Good. Did your case go ok?"

"Yep."

"Did you tell your Squad?"

"I did. Erin told them I was planning to propose. Trudy said we should get married at the same time she does. I think we should have our own day."

"I agree. My Squad took all the news pretty well."

"Good."

"I'm kind of thinking Mother's Day weekend next year. The weather should be pretty nice by then. Although I could change my mind and want to do this sooner. I just want to be married to you. Lieutenant Olivia Voight has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Yes, it does. So, you would change your name?"

"Oh, definitely."

Barba walked into Olivia's office.

"Barba just walked in."

"Ok. If I don't talk to you later, I'll talk to you tomorrow and I will see you Wednesday."

"You sure will. I love you."

"I love you too. Give Noah a hug and a kiss from me."

"I will."

"Say hi to Barba."

"I will do that."

Olivia hung up the phone.

"Hank says hi."

"Say hi from me the next time you talk to him."

"I will."

"So, how was Chicago?"

"Great!"

"Yates is dead?"

"He is. Detective Lindsay killed him."

"Is she ok with that?"

"Yes."

"Did you do anything special for Valentine's Day?"

"Oh, definitely!"

"I'm assuming he proposed judging by that ring on your left hand."

"He did. Friday night."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"When's the wedding?"

"Probably late spring or early summer of next year. I'm thinking maybe Mother's Day weekend. I got a new job and I start March 1st."

"There?"

"Yep."

"Doing what?"

"The same thing. Hank had an interview set up with NYPD Intelligence but I heard back that I had gotten the position with CPD Special Victims. They wanted to talk to him Friday morning because they wanted most of the interviews done by the weekend. I'm going to miss everyone but I am ready for a change."

"Liv, I'm happy for you on both occasions."

"Thanks."

Olivia opened her email and had a message from Erin, which turned out to be pictures from Friday night.

"Excuse me."

Olivia got up and went to her door.

"ROLLINS."

Amanda got up and went over to Olivia.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Lindsay just sent pictures from the other night if you want to see them."

"Sure. Should I get Fin?"

"Might as well."

Amanda went to get Fin and then they went into Olivia's office. Olivia sat down and Rafael, Amanda and Fin stood behind her as she looked through them.

"It looked like a memorable night."

"It was."

"That's his son?"

"Yes. That's his son's wife and their little boy."

"You're becoming a grandma, huh?"

"Yep. I don't mind. I get along with Justin pretty well and Daniel is such a sweet little boy. Noah likes having a big brother."

"That's great. Nothing of the actual proposal?"

"The ones of Hank's back are of the proposal. I like this one where she got the close up of the ring."

"Something tells me you two aren't just dancing here."

"Uh, no."

"You two look so happy."

"We are. We're considering having the wedding at the same place."

Then Olivia's office phone rang.

"Excuse me. Benson."

"It's me."

"Hey, me. What's going on? Didn't I just talk to you?"

"You did. I'm trying to book the venue. What day were we thinking about?"

"Mother's Day weekend works for me. Is this too soon to book it?"

"They said the sooner we book it, the better. They get a lot of weddings in the nicer weather. Let me call them back with you on the line."

"Ok."

Hank put Olivia on hold and made the other call. Then he brought her back into the call.

"You there?"

"Yep."

They booked the Odyssey for May 13, 2017 and after were done booking the venue, they hung up.

"May 13th of next year."

"Why so long?"

"I want to get established in Chicago and I want to make sure I have the time to take off. I also want to get married when the weather is nice. Now, we have to pick the honeymoon location."

"That could be fun to pick."

"I never go anywhere, except Chicago."

"Maybe you could come here and stay at one of those fancy hotels."

"He did that the first time he got married. Why would I go to New York on my honeymoon when I've lived here all my life? How boring is that?"

"Just a suggestion."

Amanda looked at Fin and rolled her eyes.

"Fin, let them choose their own destination."

Barba left and everyone else did whatever work they had to do. After the day was over, Olivia went home and had dinner with Noah, while Lucy and Alyssa left. Olivia decided to Skype with Hank.

"Hey."

"Hey. You busy?"

"I'm never too busy for you. How was your day?"

"Kind of dull for once. How about you?"

"After that case earlier, we were pretty slow. I can't seem to concentrate."

"Anyone I know?"

"Definitely."

"I know the feeling. Barba said to say hi to you."

"Ok. How many people do we want in the wedding?"

"I can't say that I have actually thought about it. I really don't know anyone that has a young daughter for a Flower Girl other than Jesse but she'll only be about a year and a half by then. Maybe I'll have to talk to Amanda about it. I think I want Erin to be my Maid of Honor."

"I want Justin to be my Best Man. You could have Rollins be a Bridesmaid and I could have Olinsky be a Groomsman. Maybe she'd allow Jesse to be in it if she was."

"True. I'll probably have Fin walk me down the aisle. I may want Dr. Warner as a Bridesmaid too."

"Ok. I can also ask Antonio."

Olivia heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on."

"Just call me back. I'm still at the District right now but I'm leaving soon."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia ended the Skype session and went to answer the door. It was Melinda.

"Mel."

"Olivia. I heard a rumor about you today."

"What have you heard? Come in."

Melinda walked in and sat down.

"Hey, Noah."

"Hi."

"Are you leaving?"

"I am. The 26th is my last day. I'm taking a job in Chicago."

"Is there anything going on with you and the sexy sergeant that Yates kept badmouthing in court? It was a little obvious that you felt something for him and he was the one who rescued you a month ago when that guy was holding you hostage."

Olivia started blushing.

"Yes. We've been together a little over a month and he proposed on Friday night. The wedding is going to be May 13th of next year. I'd like you to be one of the Bridesmaids."

"I'd love to. Thanks for asking."

"No problem."

"Who else is in it?"

"Do you remember Detective Lindsay?"

"Yes."

"I want her to be my Maid of Honor and I'll probably ask Rollins. Hank wants his son to be his Best Man and then he also wants Detectives Dawson and Olinsky to be Groomsmen. I think that's it though."

"I'm sure the Ring Bearer is covered."

"Oh yeah. Other than Rollins, I don't know of anyone that has a young daughter. The only thing is, Jesse will be about a year and a half by then."

"What about Amaro?"

"I thought about that but I haven't heard from him since he moved."

"Maybe someone in your new Squad will have a young daughter you can ask."

"Maybe."

Olivia pulled up her email.

"Do you want to see pictures from Friday night?"

"Of course."

Olivia went into the email from Erin and showed pictures to Melinda.

"You look so happy."

"I am. Other than Noah and Hank, there is no one who could make me this happy."

"Is he going to adopt Noah?"

"He wants to. Noah already calls him Daddy."

"Who's this?"

"Hank's son, Justin. That's Justin's wife, Olive and their son, Daniel."

"You'll be a grandma, huh?

"Yep. I don't mind. He is a sweet little boy. Justin and Noah get along pretty well."

"Is Detective Lindsay related to him in any way?"

"Hank loves her like a daughter. She came to live with them when she was a teenager. She never knew her real father and her mother just uses her. Her mother said Hank is a bad influence on her and will only get her killed. The mother is more of a bad influence. If I had a daughter, I'm guessing she'd be a lot like Erin."

"All of you make a beautiful family."

"Thank you. Justin and I get along pretty well."

"That's good. Did Hank know the pictures were being taken?"

"Probably, which is why he had his back to everyone."

"I should probably go."

"Ok. I need to get him to bed anyway."

Melinda left and then Olivia got Noah ready for bed. After she read him his bedtime story and he was asleep, she went to see if there was anything on TV before she headed to bed. She flipped through the channels and heard another knock on the door. She got up and went to see who it was. It was someone she least expected to show up at her apartment at that hour or at all for that matter. What did he want?

To be continued...

Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own. Enjoy!

Olivia opened the door.

"Trevor, what brings you here?"

"Olivia, we need to talk."

"Ok. Come in."

Trevor walked in and went to sit down. Olivia went to check on Noah and then she sat on the sofa.

"What's going on?"

"I'm in love with you and have been for a long time. I want to be with you and I don't care if you don't date lawyers. I want you to give us a chance."

Olivia sat there stunned when Trevor moved closer to her and kissed her.

"Olivia, I want you so bad."

"Uh…I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because of this."

Olivia held up her left hand.

"Oh. I am so sorry."

"It's ok. You had no way of knowing that I was with someone. I'm not going to deny that I didn't have feelings for you at some point but I am completely devoted to my fiancé. If you had come here several months ago and told me the same thing, I may have given in to you. I care about you but only as a friend. I appreciate all your help with Noah's adoption."

"You did have feelings for me?"

"Yeah. I just never wanted to admit it."

"Obviously, I could never admit it until now. Can you forgive me for doing this?"

"Yes. Since you're here, you might as well know that effective March 1st, I am taking a position with Chicago PD Special Victims. My last day here is February 26th."

"That's great. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I take it your fiancé is in Chicago?"

"Yes, he is. We met working on a couple cases together. I was held hostage a little over a month ago and Hank was in town. Tucker was brought in as the hostage negotiator. Hank got into the building to help get me and the other hostages out. I told him how I felt about him and we have been together ever since. I've actually been in love with him since we met 15 months ago. We got engaged Friday night after only a month together."

"I'm really happy for you."

"He wants to adopt Noah. Does that have to go through you or Judge Linden?"

"I can look into it. I'll check first thing in the morning."

"Ok. He will be in town from Wednesday through the weekend, so he'll be here if he needs to do anything."

"I'll let you know."

"Ok. I am going to have to tell him about this though. I can't keep this from him."

"I understand. Again, I apologize. I shouldn't have come on so strong."

Trevor got up and left and then Olivia locked up. She called Hank but got his voicemail.

"Hey, it's me. Call me when you have time. We need to talk."

Olivia hung up the phone and went into her bedroom. She dreaded telling Hank but she knew it was the right thing to do. Hank got her message and called her back.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's going on?"

"Remember I told you about Trevor Langan, the lawyer who handled Noah's adoption?"

"Yeah. What about him?"

"He showed up at my apartment after Melinda left and I put Noah to bed. He told me he was in love with me and has been for a long time. He kissed me and told me he wanted me bad. I told him I couldn't and showed him my left hand. I said I was completely devoted to my fiancé. I told him that I once had feelings for him and if he had shown up several months ago, I may have given in to him. Other than the kiss, nothing happened. I swear. I told him I cared about him but only as a friend."

She got no response from Hank.

"Hank, will you please say something?"

"I need to go."

"Don't do that, Hank."

Hank hung up and then Olivia ended up crying herself to sleep. The next day, Olivia got up and went to work. She asked Amanda to be a Bridesmaid and also asked her about Jesse. She thought it would be ok. She also asked Fin to walk her down the aisle. Throughout the day, they had a few cases but Olivia could not keep her mind off her last conversation with Hank. She hadn't heard from him all day. At the end of the day, she went home and had dinner with her son. She kept looking at her phone to see if he called or texted. Still nothing. She gave Noah a bath and put him to bed before she started doing some packing when she heard a knock at the door. She went to answer it.

"Hank."

"Hey. I felt like such a jerk last night, so I changed my reservation to come sooner."

"Come on in."

Hank walked in and put his suitcase in the bedroom. They sat on the sofa and he put his arms around Olivia.

"Nothing happened with Trevor. I swear."

"I know. I'm guessing you wouldn't have told me if something had."

"I would have but I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if it had. I asked him about you adopting Noah. He's looking into it."

"Ok. You had feelings for this guy at one point?"

"Yes but I was never able to admit to it."

"Then you actually had 3 men in love with you at one time."

"Yeah, I guess. You're still my first choice."

"Then who?"

"Probably Trevor even though he can be a jerk sometimes but at least his heart is in the right place. He was my lawyer when IAB, in this case, Tucker, was accusing me of killing a biker. It actually started then but those feelings returned during the adoption. I was also trying to sort out how I felt about you. If you hadn't come here when I was being held hostage, I probably would have said something to you during this last case. Besides Noah, you're the best thing to ever happen to me. My heart belongs to you and only you. Are we ok?"

"We're fine."

"Good. I was going crazy because I hadn't heard from you all day."

"I just needed time to think about this. Erin told me that if you said nothing happened, then nothing happened."

"Nothing happened. This ring on my finger may only be an engagement ring but to me it means as much as the one I'll be getting next May. I sometimes feel like we're already married."

"I do too. We just need to get through the next week."

Hank and Olivia started kissing but neither of them realized that Noah was out of bed and behind the sofa watching them.

"Ew!"

"I thought I put you to bed. Come here."

Noah walked around and crawled up on the sofa.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, Little Man."

Noah gave Hank a big hug.

"You know who else is coming to visit you?"

"No."

"Erin."

"Yay!"

"I didn't know she was coming."

"Now all of a sudden she decided she wanted to take a few days off. She's flying in tomorrow when I was supposed to be coming in."

"I was thinking. Is Justin able to get a lot of time off?"

"If it's preapproved. Why?"

"I know it doesn't sound very romantic but what if we do Disney World for the honeymoon but take Noah, Justin and his family with us? We'd probably have to take Alyssa too. Also, if you'd allow it, maybe Erin and Jay too. That way the entire family can be together."

"That would be something to think about. I take it you know who wants to go see Mickey Mouse?"

"Oh yeah. His mom does too."

"Mickey!"

"We could do the Disney thing any time and still go somewhere by ourselves for our honeymoon. I was thinking about a cruise or the Bahamas or something like that."

"Hawaii?"

"That too."

"I'm not even going to tell you what Fin said."

"This should be interesting."

"He said we should come here and stay at one of the fancy hotels."

"I'll pass on that. Maybe we can do a Disney trip this year for someone's b-i-r-t-h-d-a-y. I'd rather have you all to myself on our honeymoon."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. I would just prefer not to go for Christmas."

"Why don't we try for after Thanksgiving or the early part of December. You should have time off by then."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"I'll talk to Justin and the other two."

"You'd be ok with not having 3 of you there for a week?"

"Oh yeah. I could probably get Burgess and Roman to fill in if I have to. I think he's asleep."

"Yes, he is. He has his arms around your neck, so it won't be easy to pry him off of you. He has a good grip."

"Justin used to do this at this age too."

Hank got up and went into Noah's room. He put Noah down on the bed and tried to move his arms from around his neck the same way he used to with Justin as Olivia watched him. He then put his blankets on him and tucked his teddy bear in his arms. He kissed his forehead and then left the room. He then pulled Olivia into his arms as she put her arms around him.

"You are absolutely amazing with him. Maybe you're just trying to win me over."

"I think I have already done that."

"It didn't take much. I admit I didn't like you very much when we first met and you barged into my interrogation room to intimidate the suspect into talking. I dealt with that quite a bit with my former partner over the years and we were partners for 12."

"I've never cared what people think of me. Not too many people can put me in my place and get away with it either. I guess I do need that every once in a while."

"Oh, I'm sure you do."

They started kissing and then they headed to her bedroom. They undressed each other and made love. Afterwards, he had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did you have feelings for your former partner?"

"Yes and no. He was my best friend, so I cared deeply for him. We also went undercover as a couple many times. He was married and had 5 children. I helped deliver their youngest son when his wife and I were in a car accident on the way to her doctor's appointment. We were in the ambulance on our way to the hospital and she gave birth there. Sometimes he spent more time with me than he did with his family. I was envious of him because it seemed like he had it all and that's all I have ever wanted. The one thing I wanted the most was to be a mother. I finally made that become reality when that little boy in the other room came into my life. I wish I had the chance to have one of my own but at this stage of my life, I'm not so sure I want to now. I would like to adopt again. We had this case several months ago where the children were being neglected and the Case Workers were falsifying their reports by not meeting with the families they were supposed to be meeting with. Anyway, because of their negligence, a girl that was being kept in a cage died and the boy had to be put into foster care, while the mother is in prison. After that case, I started realizing that I wanted more kids. If I was 5 years or more younger, I would love to have a baby with you but I think I am too old at this point."

"We haven't necessarily been careful though."

"I know. My cycle is goofy, which comes with age and I am under a lot of stress. I'm ok with it as long as I have you and Noah."

"You'll always have me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm guessing he's not either. Somehow you won Justin over. He was pretty close to Camille."

"I love Justin and Daniel as much as I love you. I also love Justin as much as Noah. I hope once you and I are married, my relationship with him continues to grow."

"I think it will. Justin not only loves you but he loves Noah too."

"He loves Justin. I love those pictures Erin sent."

"Me too. I have the one of us and the one of you and Erin on my desk and the one of you by my bed. I see you put mine by your bed."

"Of course. Then I can see that handsome face of yours when we're not together. I have one of us and one of my 4 boys on my desk. I'll put more in my new office but right now, I just wanted a couple."

"Erin and Jay have matching pictures on their desks of course. We are the wallpaper on my phone."

"Mine too. I should probably get to sleep."

"Ok."

They kissed each other and then they fell asleep. The next morning, Olivia woke up first and went to get ready for work. While she was in the shower, Hank got up and went into the bathroom. He got into the shower with her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, yourself, Beautiful."

Olivia turned around and they started kissing.

"I don't have time for this."

"You're the boss, so does it really matter?"

"It should but it doesn't."

They made love and then they both finished up in the shower. Hank went to get her tea ready and got her something for breakfast, while she finished getting ready. Noah got up and walked out of his room.

"Potty, Mama."

Go find Daddy, ok?"

"K."

Noah went to find Hank.

"Potty, Daddy."

"Ok, Little Man."

Hank took Noah to the bathroom, while Olivia got her stuff together.

"Ok, I'm leaving. You boys behave yourselves."

"Don't I always?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"That's funny, Benson!"

"I try to be."

Olivia kissed them both and then she headed out the door. As she was leaving, Lucy and Alyssa were arriving.

"Morning, Olivia."

"Morning. Hank is here but I'm not sure what they're up to."

"Ok. We were going to pack more stuff anyway."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Have fun."

"You too. Have a good day."

"I'll try."

Olivia left and headed to the Precinct, while Lucy and Alyssa went inside. Hank was coming into the kitchen with Noah.

"Morning."

"Good morning, ladies."

"Hi, Lucy. Hi, Lyssa."

"Hey, Noah. Hank, are you going to need us?"

"I think we'll be ok. I have to go pick up Erin at the airport and I will take the kids with me, so we can stop at the Precinct. We will need you tonight though. Erin is staying here but I think she said she was thinking about spending time with Rollins and Jesse while we are at the game."

"That's fine. We were going to pack more stuff anyway."

There was a knock at the door, so Hank answered it.

"Hey, Rollins."

"Hey. Did Liv leave already?"

"She did."

"I am running so late."

Amanda kissed Jesse and handed her to Hank.

"Congratulations on the engagement."

"Thanks."

Amanda left and headed to the Precinct.

"Hey there, pretty girl."

Jesse smiled at Hank and then he handed her to Lucy, so he could finish getting Noah's breakfast. After Noah ate, Alyssa took him to get dressed, while Hank went to get dressed. Several hours had passed and Hank checked on the status of Erin's flight before leaving for the airport. It was on time, so he put the kids' car seats in his vehicle and drove to the airport. He of course got stuck in traffic on the way. By the time he finally got there, Erin was waiting for him. He got out of the car to help her with her bag.

"I thought you forgot."

"No. We got stuck in traffic."

"We?"

"Noah and Jesse are in the backseat."

Hank put Erin's luggage in the back, while she got in.

"Hey, Noah."

"Hi, Erin."

Hank drove to the Precinct and then they got the kids out of their seats before they went in. They went up to SVU and Noah had his coat off in the elevator revealing his Blackhawks shirt that he had gotten from Hank.

"Liv's going to kill you. You know that, right?"

"She knows I bought it for him. He got it last weekend. Alyssa dressed him. Not me."

"Yeah and you have yours on."

"And you don't?

"I won't deny that."

The elevator opened and Noah ran out.

"Noah, stay with us."

Erin was carrying Jesse, so Noah wanted Hank to carry him.

"That looks like Noah Benson except he's wearing a shirt for that other team. Traitor."

Noah started giggling at Fin and then Jesse started giggling at him too.

"How's Mama's sweet girl?"

Jesse smiled at Amanda as Hank went to poke his head into Olivia's office. Trevor was there talking to her about the adoption.

"Hello, Lieutenant."

"Sergeant. Come in here please."

Hank walked into her office.

Hank this is Trevor Langan. Trevor, this is Sergeant Hank Voight, my fiancé."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I wanted to apologize for what happened the other night."

"I trust her completely."

Then Erin poked her head in.

"Hey, Liv."

"Erin, hi. Erin, this is Trevor Langan. Trevor, this is Detective Erin Lindsay from Chicago. Hank, what did you dress my son in?"

"Alyssa dressed him."

"That's right. She's one of you too. We are meeting with the Judge tomorrow morning."

"Ok."

"It's nice to meet you, Erin."

"You too."

Then Tucker came in.

"Lieutenant."

"Captain."

"Counselor."

"Captain Tucker."

"Sergeant Voight."

"Captain Tucker."

"Detective Lindsay."

"Captain Tucker."

"Hey, Noah."

Noah decided to play shy and buried his face in Hank's neck. Then he wrapped his arms around him.

"Love you, Daddy."

"I love you too."

"What can I do for you, Captain?"

"Did you two pick a night for dinner?"

"We haven't really talked about it. I don't know, tomorrow."

"Works for me."

"Sounds fine."

"You couldn't have called me?"

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't just show up, now would I?"

"Oh, probably not."

Then Hank's cell phone rang.

"What's going on, Olinsky?"

"I wanted to see if you and Erin got there ok."

"I flew in last night and Erin got in a little bit ago."

"Couldn't wait, huh?"

"Yeah, something like that. We had an issue we had to resolve."

"What kind of issue?"

"That's not important. Everything is fine and we are more in love than ever. Another week and a few days and we'll be together full-time. It can't get any better than that."

"I still can't believe you're getting married again."

"I didn't think I wanted to but even after only a month together, it seems like we've been together a lot longer."

"Maybe it's because you've been in love with her since you first met her 15 months ago."

"Sometimes I wonder what she sees in me. I also wondered the same thing about Camille."

"Do you think Olivia could have done better than you?"

"Honestly, yes."

"She chose you though. She's relocating for you and she's marrying you, so I'm thinking she must have thought she couldn't have done any better. Who do you think she could have done better with, that IAB guy? Come on, Hank, she's a smart woman."

"She is but that's not who I was referring to. We'll talk next week."

"Ok. Have fun at the game. We're all going over to Molly's to watch it, so we'll be looking for you."

"Ok. It'll be fun. Bye."

"Bye."

Hank hung up.

"Talking about me again?"

"You know it."

"You don't get what I see in you? What's that all about? You're a good man, Hank Voight. I love you and you have a big heart."

"I love you too. Do you think you could have done better than me?"

"No but I could have done a lot worse. Trust me on that. I told you I didn't particularly like you when I first met you. At least it didn't take me as long with you as it has with others."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah. They have both had to earn my trust. One defended me when the other one charged me with murder. Also, my partner didn't think I was guilty and neither did my Captain. Although, the Prosecutor had the nerve to say I was a flight risk. These people were threatening to hurt me in prison. Thankfully, it never got to trial. I went undercover in prison once to find out who was raping female inmates and almost ended up getting raped myself. If it wasn't for Fin, I probably would have. This happened before I was really arrested and could have gone to prison. I just had the feeling that if it had gone to trial, I would have been found guilty. These rapists that I work so hard to keep off the streets and in jail manage to get off because their Defense Attorneys convince the jury of their innocence. I don't think I would have survived prison."

"I would have done the same for you that I have done for my other Clients. I was surprised when your partner came to me and said you needed a Defense Attorney."

"I told Cragen that she needed a good Defense Attorney if her innocence was going to be proven."

Hank was starting to become visibly upset. He handed Noah to Olivia and left the room. Erin went after him.

"Hank, what's wrong?"

"I never told her about me being in prison."

"I did."

"Why would you do that?"

"I didn't think you would and she had the right to know. She's your fiancée but also a cop. She would have found out eventually anyway. Cops have ways of finding things out don't forget."

Olivia left Noah with Trevor and Ed and found Hank and Erin.

"Baby, what's wrong? Erin, can you give us a minute please?"

"Sure."

Erin went back into Olivia's office, while Olivia took Hank into one of the other rooms. They sat down and then she took his hands in hers.

"Talk to me."

"I'm sorry I never told you about me being in prison."

"It's ok but I would have rather heard it from you."

"Do you think any less of me?"

"Absolutely not."

"Is this going to cause problems for me adopting Noah?"

"No. I told Trevor and he didn't see a problem with it. He has also seen how you are with Noah and how much he loves you."

"I assume Tucker knows."

"If he does, he hasn't said anything. If you had come for the interview, they probably would have found out."

"I don't know that I could have dealt with Tucker on a regular basis."

"He's getting better but it's hard to trust him sometimes."

"IAB people usually aren't very trustworthy."

"True. Are you ok with us living together or do you want me to get a place of my own?"

"I'm fine with you moving in. I've gotten so used to it that I can't imagine us not living together. Honestly, if we didn't, we'd probably stay together every night anyway."

"True. I guess we'll see how compatible we really are."

"We'll be fine."

"I've already set up the movers. They'll come early next Friday. My SUV will get picked up then too."

"Ok. Are you leaving Friday or Saturday?"

"Probably Friday."

Erin came in with Fin, Rollins, Carisi, Tucker, Trevor and Noah.

"We need to talk to Voight for a minute."

"Ok."

Olivia got up, kissed Hank and took Jesse from Amanda. She took Noah's hand and went back to her office.

"We were thinking about having a party for Liv on Friday afternoon. Do you think you can make it?"

"Probably."

"We have a problem."

"What?"

"Noah could tell her."

"Oops!"

Noah came back in.

"Daddy!"

"Come here."

"Where's Mommy?"

"Jesse sleeping."

"She's been doing that lately. She likes to sleep for everyone but me."

"I'm hungry."

"Ok. We'll go have lunch."

"What time do you think you can get here next Friday? We'd like you to get her out of here for a while."

"Hank, don't worry about our cases. We'll have everything under control."

"She just told me that she has the movers coming early Friday and she's planning to leave Friday after she's done."

"I guess she's dropping off Noah at Lucy's because Lucy told me to drop Jesse off there too."

"I'll try to get a flight Thursday night."

Olivia came back.

I hope you're done talking about me. Erin, I need to ask you something."

"Ok."

"I was wondering if you would be my Maid of Honor."

"You don't even have to ask. You know I will. Who's all in it?"

"Amanda and Melinda are Bridesmaids."

"That's Dr. Warner, right?"

"Yes. Hank was supposed to ask Justin to be his Best Man and Dawson and Olinsky to be Groomsmen."

"I did. They all said yes."

"Noah is the Ring Bearer and Jesse will be the Flower Girl with her mom's help."

"I have a friend, who works in your new Unit. She is beyond excited about you being her new boss. Anyway, Lisa has a 2-year old daughter, Emily."

"Is she your age?"

"She's 10 years older than me. She's a single mom but she wants to settle down and find that special someone. Her fiancé and father of her daughter died in a horrible accident. She was sexually harassed by her Lieutenant and as it turned out, he had done it to others but they were too afraid to say anything because he had threatened their jobs. He was fired and lost his pension. It turned out he did rape a couple female officers. This was before she was with Special Victims. She joined them last year. The Sergeant there appears to not want to do much. None of the Squad likes him. Lisa took the Sergeant's exam recently. The entire Squad has threatened to come work for us if there aren't changes made to the situation soon."

"This Lieutenant sounds like a real nightmare for IAB."

"Definitely."

"I admit that I can be a nightmare for them too but I'd never do that to women. Although that psycho Yates kept saying I did. Nadia meant a lot to our entire Unit."

"Honestly, I don't blame you for going off on him in the Holding Cell. I probably would have too if I was being accused of raping someone by some psychopath."

"I would take that as a compliment coming from Tucker. He doesn't do that very often."

"No, I don't."

"There's no reason Nadia would have said you did that that anyway. She knew you'd do anything to protect her. Just like you'd do anything to protect me. That's why you wanted me to stay away from him during the last case, wasn't it?"

Yeah. I didn't want to risk having him hurt you the way he did her. It's my job to protect you. I would have done the same thing had it been Rollins or Burgess. We've done enough cases with the NYPD that I consider them family too."

"Would you have done the same for me?"

"No. I think I'd let you fend for yourself. What kind of crazy question is that, Benson? Of course I would. Why do you think I tried getting you to stay with Erin? You're the one that pulled the rank thing with me and insisted on going."

"I know I did."

Erin got a phone call, so she left the room. A few minutes later, she came back and she had Detective Anderson with her.

"Liv, this is Detective Lisa Anderson. Lisa, this is Lieutenant Olivia Benson."

"Lieutenant, it's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"This is my daughter, Emily."

"This is my son, Noah. This is Detective Odafin Tutuola, Detective Amanda Rollins and Detective Sonny Carisi. This is Amanda's daughter, Jesse. This is Captain Ed Tucker from IAB and Trevor Langan. Trevor used to be a Defense Attorney but now he pretty much handles adoptions and divorces."

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"You too."

"I should head back."

"Ok."

"So, 6 or 7 o'clock tomorrow for dinner?"

"Fine with me."

"Me too."

Tucker left and headed back to his office.

"I really wanted to meet you before you started. I've heard a lot about you from Erin."

"She was just telling me about you."

Noah was looking at Emily and smiling.

"Liv, Little Man is flirting."

Emily was peeking over Lisa's shoulder at both Noah and Trevor.

"So is she."

"She is a little flirt. Sergeant Voight, good to see you."

"You too. Babe, someone is hungry."

"Ok. McDonald's?"

"Yeah!"

"So, 9 o'clock tomorrow morning, Trevor?"

Olivia got no answer from Trevor, who was staring at Lisa.

"Langan!"

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I asked you if we were meeting you at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Yes."

"Ok."

"I should go."

"Ok. We'll see you in the morning."

"Ok."

Trevor left.

"We should go too. It was nice meeting all of you. I look forward to working with you, Lieutenant."

"You too."

Lisa and Emily left and ended up riding in the elevator with Trevor. He ended up asking her out to dinner and she accepted. He also had tickets to the hockey game that night. Olivia, Hank, Erin, Amanda and the kids left to go to McDonald's. Hank went to order the food, while everyone else went to find a table. Once Hank got the food, he joined them at the table.

"So, was that the guy that kissed you the other night?"

"Yep."

"He's hot. You chose Hank over him because why?"

"Erin!"

"What? I'm just asking a question."

"It didn't take Hank a decade to earn my trust. Langan is pretty nice looking but can be very arrogant sometimes and just between you and me, Erin, he's not a bad kisser."

"Are you saying I am?"

"No. Not at all. I have no complaints."

"Wait, Liv, Langan kissed you?"

"Yep."

"When was this?"

"A couple nights ago. He told me he's been in love with me for a while and wanted more. I showed him my left hand and told him I was completely devoted to my fiancé. I did say that if he had told me how he felt several months ago, I may have given in to him."

"I think I would have been ok with you being with Langan instead of me. I'm not so sure about Tucker."

"It never would have happened between me and Tucker. He's not my type anyway and not someone I could see myself with long-term. I also couldn't really see him as a father figure to Noah."

"Does Noah like either of them?"

"He likes Trevor. He knows Trevor helped us become a family. Of course, Amaro helped with that too, since he was the one that killed Johnny D, Noah's real father."

"You miss Amaro a lot, don't you?"

"Sometimes."

"I do too sometimes but his absence has really helped me to see another side of Carisi."

"I didn't like Nick when I first met him either. Both male partners I had had anger issues. Of course, so does the latest man in my life."

"You've been a good influence on him. He's at least trying a little harder to behave."

"I didn't even have to ask him this time. Of course, Hank had nothing to do with what happened to Yates."

"I knew I had to end Yates' life for Nadia."

"I'm proud of you, Kid, even though you disobeyed orders. I wanted you at the District for a reason. He'd never get to you there. I wanted both of you where it was safe. I don't want anything to happen to either of you. I meant what I said before, Rollins."

"Thanks, Sergeant. I really appreciate that."

Olivia's phone rang, so she answered it and hung up after she was done.

"Rollins, we need to go. We have a case. It's a child porn case."

"Ok."

"Baby, I'll call you if I have to work later. If I do, then take Erin to the game."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. There's no sense in wasting the ticket."

"Ok. Be careful."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are Fin and Carisi picking us up?"

"They are."

Olivia kissed Hank and Noah and Amanda kissed Jesse. They went outside as Fin and Carisi pulled up. After Hank, Erin and Noah were done, they headed back to Olivia's to put the kids down for their naps. A few hours later, Olivia let Hank know that they would be working on the case for a while as it involved someone from the NYPD, so she told him to take Erin to the game. The case even required Tucker to get involved. Trevor took Lisa out to dinner without Emily, who stayed with Lisa's aunt, and then they went to the hockey game. Their seats happened to be next to where Hank and Erin were.

"Hey."

"Hey, Lisa."

"Where's Olivia?"

"Working. It's a child porn case that involves someone from the NYPD and Tucker had to get involved."

"So, Lisa, where's Emily?"

"With my aunt and uncle."

"It's good that you have family here."

"Yeah, it is. Trevor asked me out in the elevator. I've been ready to start dating but my mom thinks I should wait. It's been 3 years since Eric died. He cheated on me, so I was going to call off the engagement anyway."

"If Jay ever cheated on me, he'd have to deal with the wrath of Hank Voight."

"I don't know how you can date your partner."

"Sometimes I don't either. Hank went from not allowing us to date because we were partners to telling us not to let our personal lives interfere with our jobs. Boy, has being in love mellowed you out!"

"I should have told her how I felt sooner."

"She chose you anyway. I don't think there was ever any doubt in her mind."

"I think there was in mine though."

"The fact that you were even interested at all is a bit of a miracle. Olinsky said that if you weren't in love with her and he wasn't still married, he'd go after her."

"Yeah right."

"That's what I said."

"She told me last night that she's not used to having 3 men in love with her at once."

"Who is this?"

"Lieutenant Benson."

"She has 3 men in love with her?"

"Yep."

"Who besides Sergeant Voight?"

"Trevor and Captain Tucker."

"Did you ever date her?"

"No. I was her lawyer on a couple occasions though."

"I told her that if it wasn't me, I'd rather have it be you."

"You seem a lot better for her than Tucker. If I had known she was in a relationship, I wouldn't have done what I did. She drives me crazy sometimes and has for over a decade."

"I know how that goes. She threatened to arrest me when we first met."

"How many other serious relationships have you been in?"

"Just one and I was married to her for over 20 years. We have one son and now a grandson, who will unfortunately never know her."

"I take it she died."

"Yes. She had cancer. Justin and I both took her death pretty hard. I swore I wasn't going to be put through that again and then I met Olivia. What's your story?"

"I met this girl in college and we dated for 4 years plus the entire time I was in Law School. We were pretty serious and I was just getting the nerve to propose. We had gone to my parents' for the weekend and I ended up catching her in bed with my brother. My parents know that if they want me to attend family functions, my brother can't be there."

"Did he marry her?"

"Yep. I won't forgive her for doing what she did to me. She was pregnant when they got married and she tried telling me the baby was mine. I refused to take a paternity test because the baby could have just as easily been my brother's. She probably just wanted money. My dad is a doctor and my mom is a lawyer. My mom agreed with me about not wanting to take the paternity test. My brother was in college but got kicked out. He doesn't care about anyone or anything but himself and never has. His wife is supporting him and the kids but they live in the guest house on my parents' estate. Meanwhile, I graduated at the top of my class from Yale for both undergrad and Law School, I'm a Senior Partner in my Law Firm and I live in a condo on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. My parents are getting tired of supporting the other one, since they live there basically for free. They have 4 kids the last I heard. I do want a family of my own."

The 4 of them talked until the game started. Trevor had asked Lisa out again and she agreed. He also told Hank that he wanted to take him and Olivia out to dinner before the end of the weekend. Olivia's case ended with Deputy Commissioner Abraham being arrested and charged with child pornography. Olivia was sound asleep on the sofa by the time Hank and Erin got back to her apartment. Hank carried her to her bedroom, so Erin had somewhere to sleep. The next morning, Hank, Olivia and Noah met Trevor at the Courthouse to meet with Judge Linden. After work, Tucker took them out for dinner. Saturday night, they went out with Trevor and Lisa, while Erin watched the kids. Trevor had taken Lisa out every night since they met and he even spent time with Emily. On Sunday, Olivia and Noah took Hank and Erin to the airport and said their goodbyes. The next time Hank and Olivia would see each other would be next week for her party and then they would officially be in the same city full-time.

Reviews are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As usual, I don't own any of the characters except my own. Enjoy!

Olivia had spent her last week in New York packing. Lucy and Alyssa had packed most of Noah's things and helped Olivia with her stuff. She didn't realize how much stuff she had. She packed several days worth of clothes in their suitcases, so they would have something until the rest of their stuff arrived. Everyone else was planning her party. The whole gang from Intelligence was coming in for it. Other than Jay and Antonio and of course Erin and Hank, no one else had been to New York on their joint cases. Hank was the only one flying in Thursday night. He arrived at the airport, got his luggage and the rental car and went to the hotel. He had convinced Olivia to stay until Saturday instead of rushing to the airport on a Friday night. Lucy was keeping Noah overnight, since the movers were coming first thing. After Hank got settled in his hotel room, he went over to Olivia's apartment. When he arrived, the Squad, Melinda, Langan, Barba and Tucker were all there. When he knocked on the door, Olivia answered it.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

Olivia stepped out of her apartment and started kissing Hank after she shut the door behind her. Fin opened the door to see who it was.

"It's just Voight."

Olivia waved Fin back inside.

"You having a party?"

"They showed up with Chinese take-out."

"Who's all here?"

"Fin, Amanda, Carisi, Dodds, Melinda, Langan, Barba and Tucker. You hungry?"

"A little."

Olivia took Hank's hand and they went inside.

"Hello, everyone."

"Hey."

"Where's your stuff?"

"At the hotel."

"Oh, that's right. I'll just stay there with you tonight, since I have all this crap all over my bed."

"That's fine with me. I guess I'll have to come here to let the movers in."

"If you don't mind."

"How could I say no to you?"

"You can't."

"Where's my boy?"

"He's having a sleepover at Lucy's tonight, so it's a good thing you're here."

Hank got some food and sat down.

"Is it as cold in Chicago as it was the last time I was there?" 

"It's cold but not that bad."

"Did you get a lot of snow this winter?"

"We had a few storms that left significant amounts but nothing like it was here. I was here when that happened."

"That was ridiculous. The only thing good about it was the fact that we didn't have much to do."

"In Chicago, I think I like winter because of the fact that crime goes down somewhat. When the weather starts warming up, the crime rate goes up."

"I've never been to Chicago."

"Most of us haven't."

"I have."

"Me too."

"I've been there before and I will be going back in a few weeks."

"Visiting Lisa and Emily?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. I'm taking a week off and playing tourist. Lisa said she was going to try to take some time off."

"I'm fine if she does."

"Liv, you gonna be able to find your way around Chicago?"

"I know where the tourist attractions are at least but as far as my job goes, that'll take a while I'm sure. I know how to find where I work, I know where Headquarters is and I know where to find Intelligence. That's important. I know where home is, I know where Fire Station 51 is, I know where Chicago Med is and I know where Molly's is."

"What's Molly's?"

"It's the bar co-owned by 3 firefighters from Station 51, one of which is Dawson's sister. Cops, firefighters and hospital staff mostly hang out there after their shifts."

"These firemen from Station 51 are pretty sexy."

"I think I need a trip to Chicago. I need to get away from the Morgue for a while."

"I need another trip to Chicago again myself. The guys in Intelligence are pretty sexy too."

"They are."

"Anyone one particular?"

"I'm kind of biased towards the Sergeant but of course, I am sleeping with him."

"You could have done a lot worse."

"True. Did I tell you that I had 3 of them in love with me at one time?"

"What!"

"Yep and all 3 of them are in this room." 

"Well, I assume Hank is one of them, right?"

"Yes."

"Trevor would be another one because it was always a little obvious that he liked you."

"Right."

"Tucker?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have feelings for you. I never have."

"What does he have that I don't?"

"Me."

"I'm a Captain and he's a Sergeant. That should mean something, right?"

"Not really. I never wanted to be a Lieutenant. You made me take the exam, remember? Of course, now I know why."

"NYPD didn't want a Sergeant running SVU."

"They never had a problem with it all those times Cragen was on leave and Munch was in charge. I was happier as a Sergeant and under less stress. I could care less about what someone's rank is. If I was a Sergeant or a Lieutenant and Hank was only a Detective, I wouldn't care."

"You do know he's been in prison, right?"

"Yes."

"So, you'd rather have him as the father of your son?"

"It doesn't make him a bad person just because he's been in prison. It's not like he killed anyone. Noah loves him and so do I."

"You know what, Babe? I'm going to go to my hotel before I do something I may end up regretting later."

"Actually, I think the Captain was just leaving."

Tucker got up and went to put his coat on.

"I apologize. I shouldn't have said that."

"You need to accept the fact that I am happy with Hank and he, Noah and I are becoming a family. I told you before that we can be friends and I mean that. I still plan to come back to visit but it may not be until after the wedding."

"When it is again?"

"May 13th of next year."

"Am I invited?"

"Maybe."

"I can live with that. Sergeant, take care of her."

"I will."

Tucker left.

"Baby, I wouldn't have blamed you if you had punched him."

"That's why I wanted to leave. I didn't want to end up in a fight with him. I didn't want to get into trouble with you anyway. Someone might have had me arrested."

"Well, it wouldn't have been me even though I have threatened to do it before."

"I would have pretended I didn't see anything."

"Me too."

"Same here."

"I agree."

"As far as I'm concerned, it would have been justified, so I wouldn't even prosecute you for it."

"You know, Liv, I kind of always thought you and Trevor would have made a cute couple. You would have made some adorable babies together. Don't you agree, Amanda?"

"Yeah."

"You know, Liv, Melinda's right."

"I'm glad you agree, Fin."

"When did Trevor admit how he felt about you?"

"He showed up at my apartment after you left and told me. He kissed me and told me he wanted me bad. If I was still single and not in a relationship, I probably would have given in to him but like I told Hank, my engagement ring means as much to me as the ring I'll be getting next May. I have also told Hank that it feels like we are already married. Maybe we should just do it and get it over with."

"We need to get a marriage license and we've already booked the venue. I'd rather wait than have it end badly. You're the one that picked the date."

"You're right."

"It's going to go fast."

"I hope so."

"If you are available, I am planning to take you out to lunch on Tuesday to celebrate your first day."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I am looking forward to it."

"We should probably go."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Maybe I won't go in. I already packed up my office."

"At least go in for a few hours."

"Maybe. There better not be any parties because I don't want anything."

"What party? No one is throwing you a party."

"Uh huh! Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Would we lie?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No."

Everyone got their coats and hugged Olivia.

"Olivia, if I don't see you tomorrow, good luck with your new job."

"Thank you."

"I'm sure I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Ok. Maybe we can get together for dinner or something."

"Maybe."

"I'll set something up with Lisa."

"Ok."

Trevor kissed Olivia's cheek and then he left. Everyone else was not too far behind. 

"They bring the food and I have to clean it up. That's fair."

"I'll clean it up. You get whatever stuff you're taking."

"Thank you, Baby."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she went to get her suitcase and Noah's suitcase, while Hank cleaned up. Olivia sat on the sofa and relaxed. Hank went to take the garbage out and then he sat down next to her as he put his arms around her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I just have a lot of memories in this city. Some good and some bad."

"I know. We'll create our own memories in Chicago."

"What if my new Squad doesn't like me?"

"Impossible. What's not to like? Why do you think I fell in love with you? If you have any problems with anything, call me. I know that city upside down and backwards. You already know Lisa, so I'm sure she won't let you get lost."

"I wish I could take this Squad with me. They're my family."

"I am too now. We'll come here and they're all welcome to come visit us at any time. Even Tucker."

"You'll be on your own turf."

"Something like that. Did he ever try kissing you?"

"No. Trevor was the only one that did. Honestly, I think I like him and Lisa together. I didn't know what to think about Melinda's comment about Trevor and me making a cute couple and making adorable babies together. I wish I could have experienced it just once. Having a baby I mean."

"I know what you meant. Noah is a very lucky little boy to have you as his mother. Any child would be. It doesn't make a bit of difference to me if we have one or not. The boys and Erin are enough for me if that's what happens. Besides, we do have Daniel too. As far as he's concerned, you're his grandma."

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Oh yeah. I love you too."

They started kissing and then Hank got a text from Olive saying that she and Daniel arrived in New York. Hank texted her back.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"Of course not. You are my one and only. You about ready to head to the hotel?"

"Yeah."

Hank helped her with her coat and then he put his on. He took the suitcases down to the SUV, while Olivia locked the door. She met him downstairs and after they both got into the SUV, Hank drove to the hotel. When they arrived, Olive and Daniel were arriving as well. Hank saw her and motioned for her to give them a few minutes, so Olivia wouldn't see them. They got into the elevator and then Olive went to check in. Once Hank and Olivia got to the room, they both got ready for bed. Olivia ended up falling asleep, while Hank put the news on. Olive texted him with her room number, which was on the same floor. He went out into the hall, went to her room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey. The trip was ok?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks for getting the room for us."

"No problem."

"Justin sends his love. He wishes he could be here. Does she suspect anything?"

"Sort of. She said she doesn't want a party but everyone pretty much said there wasn't one. She's really anxious to get married though. She picked the date because she wanted to make sure she had the time."

"Justin said he wouldn't be surprised if it happened before then. He really likes her."

"I'm glad. I should get back. When you and I were texting before, she asked if you were my girlfriend."

"You love her too much to ever be unfaithful to her."

"That's for sure. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Hank kissed Olive's cheek and Daniel's head and went back to his room. Olivia was awake when he got there.

"Where have you been?"

"I just took a walk."

"Who is she, Hank?"

"Who's who? What are you talking about?"

"You're secretly texting someone and now you're disappearing as soon as you know I'm asleep. I can't believe you'd cheat on me."

"I'm not."

"I don't believe you."

Olivia broke down and started crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you're a jerk."

"Look at me."

"I don't want to."

Hank lifted her chin and looked into her eyes as he took her hand in his.

"I swear on my own life that I am not cheating on you."

"I still don't believe you."

"I am a one woman at a time kind of guy. Ask anyone who has known me a long time. They'll tell you. Even when Camille was dying, I stayed by her side. I'm always loyal to the woman I love. I was with her and I am and always will be with you."

"I'm sorry I got so worked up. I just don't ever want to lose you to anyone. I only plan on getting married once."

"Good. I never wanted to get married again until you came into my life. Now all I want is for us to grow old and cranky together."

"I think it has already started for you. Of course, becoming a Lieutenant has made me crankier."

"Do you really think I'm old?"

"No but you are cranky sometimes."

"I won't deny that."

"As much as I will miss everyone, I think I'm ready for this change in my life. You're right about not rushing into marriage. I want it to be forever. I want us to be sure that we can get through any rough patches in our relationship that we may encounter in the next year especially being together all the time."

"I'm sure we will. To be honest, I wanted to ask you out after that first case we worked on but I didn't know how. I also wasn't sure I wanted to be in something long distance."

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad you showed up when I was being held hostage. I really wanted you to be the one who rescued me."

"I guess we have Erin and Fin to thank for that."

"Every time Fin would ask me if I had feelings for you, I'd avoid it. He knows me too well."

"I can say the same thing about Erin."

"I don't want to talk anymore."

"Tired?"

"Not really."

Olivia started kissing Hank as they undressed each other. They made passionate love before falling asleep in each other's arms. Hank got up early, so he could be at Olivia's apartment when the movers got there. Olivia was sleeping so peacefully, so he let her sleep while he went to take a shower. After he was done in the shower and got dressed, he decided to wake Olivia up, so he could leave. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Time to get up."

"No."

"I have to go to your apartment and you have to get ready for work."

"What time is it anyway?"

"5:30."

"I still have another 45 minutes. Now go away and let me sleep!"

"OK. I'll make sure the alarm on your phone is set."

"Uh huh."

Hank set the phone alarm for 6:15, kissed Olivia on the forehead again, took her keys for the apartment and SUV and left. He grabbed something for breakfast on the way. Olivia turned over, threw the covers over her head and ended up sleeping through the alarm. It was 7:45 by the time she woke up. She looked at her watch.

"Crap!"

She jumped out of bed and got in the shower. She got ready quicker than she has ever gotten ready and she was out the door by 8:15. On her way, she realized she didn't have her badge and gun. She didn't remember bringing it with her, so she called Hank.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey. I overslept and am on my way to work now. Did I leave my badge and gun at the apartment?"

"You did. I checked to make sure everything was packed up and found both items on the counter. The movers were running late. Your SUV was already picked up. I'll drop your stuff off as soon as I can."

"Ok. I'm going to try not to go to scenes unless I absolutely have to."

"Do you want to have lunch with me?"

"That would be great."

"I'll see you soon hopefully."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia went to get tea and a bagel and then went to the Precinct. She went up to SVU.

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't mean to oversleep. If we have any cases and unless I am needed, I'm going to stay here, since it is my last day and I don't have my gun or badge. Hank found them at my apartment, so he's bringing them as soon as the movers leave. They were running a little late."

"Ok."

"Rollins, did you see Noah this morning?"

"I did. He misses his mama."

"I miss him too. Are you sticking with Lucy?"

"I think so. Mrs. Carisi offered to take her but I have never actually met her. Liv, you doing anything for lunch?"

"Hank and I are going out."

"Melinda and I wanted to take you out today."

"Oh. I can call Hank. I guess I don't need to spend every minute with him."

Olivia went into her office and called Hank.

"Hey."

"Hey. I need to cancel lunch. Amanda and Melinda want to take me out."

"That's ok. I have the rest of my life to spend with you. I'll still get to see you, since I have to bring your gun and badge to you."

"I was kind of hoping to disappear for a while and pick up from where we left off last night. We won't necessarily be able to do anything tonight with Noah around."

"I'll take care of it. They said they should be out of here shortly, so I will head there as soon as your landlord shows up."

"I'm looking forward to it. Bye."

"Bye."

Olivia hung up and went to tell Amanda they were on for lunch. Amanda called Melinda and told her. Meanwhile, Hank called Olive to see if Noah could stay with her and Daniel for the night. She said it was fine. Once Olivia's landlord showed up, Hank went through the apartment one last time before handing over the keys. Then he headed to the Precinct. Olivia had gone over to 1PP, so she was not around when he got there.

"Hey, Sarge."

"Hey. Is she here?"

"Nah. She had to go to 1PP. She left not too long ago. Your Squad make it in yet?"

"I haven't heard. The only ones that I know got here are Olive and Daniel and that was last night."

"We are all gonna miss Liv so much."

"I know she is going to miss all of you too. You are all welcome to come visit us any time and not just for cases. Our home is your home but just not all at once obviously if you're planning to stay with us."

"Sounds reasonable to us."

The phone in the Squad Room rang, so Fin answered it. He got the information and then the 4 of them headed to the scene, while Hank went to wait for Olivia. He sat down at her desk. Olivia came back and noticed there was no one there until she went into her office. She took her coat off, hung it up and went to sit on Hank's lap.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"I see we're alone."

"That we are. They went to a call 10 minutes or so ago. That was a fast trip for you."

"I drove. I just had to take care of some paperwork."

Olivia put her arms around Hank's neck, while he put his around her waist and they started kissing.

"Either we are going to do this right here and right now or we're going back to the hotel."

"Hotel."

They put their coats on, she took his hand and they went out to Hank's SUV. He drove to the hotel and they went up to their room. He opened the door, they walked in and shut it. They started kissing and undressing each other as they walked over to the bed. They got on the bed and made love. Afterwards, Hank had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest.

"Wow!"

"I agree."

"I think we should have done this on my desk."

"Oh, you do, huh?"

"Yep. I think it would have been fun."

"Where anyone could have walked in at any time?"

"Like who?"

"Oh, I don't know. Dodds' father, Tucker, your Squad, Barba, Langan or Melinda all come to mind. I like to keep this just between us."

"Here I thought you liked to live dangerously."

"I do. It's just that some things are meant to be private."

"I'm not the quietest person either."

"That's an understatement but at least you can admit it."

"Honestly, I can't say I really remember being like that before."

"So, you're saying it's my fault?"

"Oh, definitely but in a good way. You know what I like."

"As much as I loved Camille, I don't remember the sex being this amazing. Maybe it's because it was so long since I had been with a woman."

"Even after a couple years, I don't remember it being this amazing. I love you."

"I love you too."

They started kissing and then they made love again before Hank drove her back to work. She kissed him before she got out of the SUV and went into the Precinct. Fin, Rollins, Carisi and Dodds were back from their call and everyone was doing paperwork. Olivia went into her office without saying a word but had a smirk on her face. Fin followed her into her office.

"You ok?"

"I'm great."

"Voight was looking for you."

"Yeah, I saw him."

"I'm sure you did. I'm glad you're so happy."

"Thanks. I am happy. Also, if I haven't thanked you for telling Erin to tell Hank I needed him, thank you for that. I'm lucky to have you in my life. If it wasn't for you, Captain Harris would have raped me. You stood by me during my ordeal with William Lewis and you put up with me after Elliot left when I wasn't thrilled about the new additions to the Squad or having to get used to a new partner. I think you've become the person I trust the most since Elliot."

"What about Voight?"

"I mean on the job. Do me a favor though."

"What?"

"Be a little nicer to Dodds and maybe Tucker."

"Dodds really isn't so bad. I just don't know that I would have liked you dating Tucker. If you weren't with Voight, I think I could see you with Langan."

"Honestly, I could too but I'm glad I'm with Hank. I don't think I could have dated Tucker especially since he threatened my job so many times over the years and did the same to Elliot and Nick. He has changed but he's not someone I could see myself with romantically. Noah doesn't like him very much. He loves Hank, you, Carisi and Trevor. He's ok with Dodds. He likes Halstead a lot and he loves his big brother. Hopefully, he'll have a good relationship with the rest of the guys in Hank's Squad, since they will be family to him too."

"Have you and Voight talked about making him a big brother?"

"Yes, we've talked about it and we haven't necessarily been too careful but physically, I don't know if I could go through with it. He's fine with just Erin and the boys but he's open to adoption. Every woman dreams about having a baby at some point in their life. My cycle has been goofy lately and I always seem to be under a lot of stress. Don't get me wrong, I would love to give Hank a child more than anything but maybe if I was more like Rollins' age."

Hank came in and had Noah and Trevor with him.

"Sergeant Voight, what can I do for you?"

"You forgot your phone."

"I didn't even realize it. Thank you."

"No problem, Lieutenant."

"What can I do for you, Counselor?"

"I have the final papers."

"Already? That was fast. Congratulations, Hank. You are now the father of a 2-year old."

"Yay! Daddy!"

Noah wrapped his arms tighter around Hank.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I also have your updated Will for you to sign as well."

"Oh, good. I'll have to change it again once we're married, right?"

"Yes. I actually have a friend in Chicago, who's a lawyer, so if you need to do that, you can contact him."

"I have a lawyer."

"Ok."

Olivia looked through the Will.

"Hank can make medical decisions for me?"

"Yes. I know you had that concern and you wanted to make sure Noah would be taken care of if something happened to you, which would be Hank but also if something happens to both of you."

"Babe, who gets him if something happens to both of us?"

"Justin and Olive. That way, he'd still be with family. After that, it's Erin."

"I need to change mine too. Thank you for including them."

"I wanted to. Justin is Noah's big brother and Erin is his big sister."

"My friend had to direct me to the proper paperwork, since all states have different laws. It's better that your Will is recognized in the state you'll be living in. I am licensed to practice law in Illinois."

"Since when?"

"The beginning of the year. My friend has been bugging me to move to Chicago, so I figured I'd take the exam. As it turns out, his wife is Lisa's sister."

"Small world."

"No kidding. Greg and I met at Yale during our undergrad courses and we went through Law School together as well."

"You're not talking about Greg Hayes, are you?"

"I am."

"He's my lawyer."

"Small world."

"His dad used to be but then Greg took over after he died, which was a year after Camille."

"He and Sarah named their oldest son, Trevor."

Olivia signed her Will and then Hank handed Noah to her.

"How's Mommy's boy?"

"K."

Then Hank's phone rang.

"Hey, Justin."

"Hey, Dad. Everything ok?"

"Fine. The adoption was finalized, so you have a new little brother."

"That's great but you know, I have always wanted a little sister."

"You're funny."

"You two aren't going to have any?"

"Olivia does but she doesn't. She'd like to adopt again though. I'm fine with that or I'm fine with just you, Erin and Noah."

"Does she know about the out of town guests yet?"

"Nope."

Hank stepped out of Olivia's office.

"By the way, I need to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Olivia wants to take Noah to Disney World and we were thinking of doing it for his birthday. She wants to go in late November or early December but she wants to include the whole family including Erin and Jay. Are you interested and would you be able to get leave for a week?"

"I'm interested but of course I'd have to talk to Olive about it."

"I did talk to her and she's really excited about it. She doesn't think Daniel will remember a whole lot about it though but still wants to go."

"I'm in. Just let me know when and I'll get the time off."

"Ok. We'll probably ask Alyssa too. I probably need to start looking and get this booked. I'd like to stay at one of the resorts."

"Have you decided where you're going on your honeymoon?"

"I'm kind of thinking about the Bahamas but Olivia is leaning towards Hawaii. Too much of a time difference."

"True. Where did you go when you married Mom?"

"New York City. That's where she wanted to go."

"I'm sure you two will agree on something."

"I'm sure we will too. I should let you go."

"Ok. Give my love to Olivia. Ask her if she wants to adopt a 29-year old."

"I will."

"She's a keeper, Dad."

"I know she is. By the way, she had her Will redone and if something happens to both of us, you and Olive get Noah."

"I know. She told me."

"She did, huh?"

"Yep. I talk to her more than I talk to you lately. Actually, I need to ask her something, so I'll have to call her."

"She's right here. Hold on."

Hank went back into Olivia's office and handed her the phone.

"Yes."

"I need to ask you something kind of important. You don't have to give me an answer right away but I at least want you to think about it."

"Sounds serious."

"It is. I'm sure you've heard that I took it pretty hard when my mom died."

"Yes. You both did."

"I wasn't sure I'd be ok with Dad in a relationship with someone other than her because he's, well, Dad and can be completely clueless sometimes and from what Erin has said, that was the case until recently. I've been doing a lot of thinking and what I wanted to know is if you'd be my mom. You don't have to if you don't want to or if it makes you uncomfortable, I completely understand. I honestly never thought I'd see him as happy as he was before my mom died but it's quite obvious as to how happy you make him. I miss my mom terribly but there's no reason why I can't allow you to be what she once was to me. Of course, if you're ok with this, then that would actually mean you'd be Daniel's grandma too."

"I'd love that. I've been thinking about this myself but wasn't quite sure how to approach the subject. I thought I'd wait until after the wedding. I love you as much as I love your dad and Noah and I am crazy about Daniel. I'm not trying to take her place though. You deserve to keep your memories of her in your heart just like your dad does. I would love to be your mom."

"That's awesome! I know you're not trying to take her place and I don't expect you to. Honestly, I think of her every time I look at my son, so she will always be with me. Although, I think he may take after his grandfather a little more than I'm willing to admit sometimes. I love you."

"I love you too."

They were both in tears by the time they hung up.

"Your son asked me to be his mom. I'm so happy."

"He told me to ask you if you wanted to adopt a 29-year old."

"Sure. He said Daniel may take after his grandfather a little more than he is willing to admit sometimes."

"There is nothing wrong with that."

"There is if he tries beating people up to get his point across."

"I've been better and I haven't tried to beat up Tucker yet."

"You have been better and I appreciate that."

Amanda and Melinda were standing in the doorway.

"Liv, you ready?"

"I am. Be good for Daddy, ok"

"K."

Olivia kissed Noah and handed him to Hank. She kissed Hank and then she, Amanda and Melinda left.

"Amanda and Melinda are keeping her busy until the party."

"Ok."

Everyone walked out of Olivia's office just as the group from Chicago walked in. They brought a few extra people as well. Trudy brought Mouch and Antonio brought Gabby. Olive and Daniel were with them. Erin introduced everyone to Carisi, Dodds and Trevor.

"What time did you guys get in?"

"A couple hours ago. We went to the 9/11 Memorial."

"Good."

"Where's Benson?"

"She went out to lunch with Rollins and Dr. Warner."

"You didn't go?"

"I wasn't invited."

"Trevor, you have a couple visitors at your office. One of them being a certain female detective from Chicago and her daughter. Her brother-in-law is with her."

"Ok. Thanks. I'll see all of you later."

Trevor left and went back to his office.

"Hank, is that the guy?"

"Yep."

"Erin, he's gorgeous!"

"I know, right?"

"I'm engaged to Mouch and even I agree. Why did Olinsky ask if that was the guy?"

"He kissed Olivia and told her he had feelings for her. I'd be ok with her being with him if she wasn't with me. He's a nice guy."

"Is he single?"

"Geez, Kim!"

"Oh, shut up, Adam! No one asked for your opinion anyway."

"Ruzek, grow up!"

"Shut up, Roman!"

"Children!"

"Actually, Kim, he's single right now but may not be for long. He started seeing Detective Anderson the last time I was here and they met."

"Oh, well."

Trudy shook her head at Kim.

"Give it time, Burgess."

"Daddy, hungry."

"Ok. Did you guys eat yet?"

"No. We were also going to go to the beach where we found Nadia."

"Good idea. By the way, Noah is officially mine and Justin asked Olivia to be his mother."

"Yay! That's awesome!"

Fin saw Tucker coming.

"Tutuola, is Benson here?"

"No, Sir. She's not."

Fin introduced the group from Chicago to Tucker. Erin got a text from Amanda telling her to meet them if she hadn't already eaten and then they were going to go look at dresses.

"Bye."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm invited to lunch and then we're going to go look at dresses."

Erin left and headed to the restaurant. Everyone was pretty much avoiding Tucker except for Mouch.

"Randall."

Mouch kept on talking and everyone was trying to leave.

"Randall McHolland, we're leaving."

"Trudy, I'm talking."

"That's the problem. You talk too much."

"I'm just trying to be nice."

Trudy and Gabby both dragged Mouch toward the elevator and Noah stuck his tongue out at Tucker. They left and went to find somewhere to eat. Erin had arrived at the restaurant where Amanda and Melinda had taken Olivia and went in. Olivia had her back to where Erin was, so she snuck up behind her and hugged her.

"Hey, Erin."

"Hey. Tucker was looking for you."

"That's nice."

Erin sat down and looked at a menu. The server came to take her order.

"I hear you have a new son."

"I do. Did you know about this?"

"Nope."

"Did Hank tell you the adoption was final?"

"He did. That's awesome!"

"We're officially a family. All that's left is for us to make it official ourselves. Does Hank know you're here?"

"He does. Lisa, Emily and her brother-in-law are here too."

"I'm sure Trevor will be happy. He's supposed to be coming to Chicago in a few weeks. Lisa's brother-in-law is a friend of his from Yale and he's Hank's lawyer."

"That's where I recognized him from."

"I guess he's been trying to talk Trevor into moving to Chicago. He redid my Will for me but did it for Illinois' laws. He can practice law in Illinois."

"So, then Hank can make all your decisions if you can't?"

"Yep. He's my emergency contact as well."

"What about Noah? What happens of something happens to both of you?"

"Justin and Olive will get him."

"As they should."

"You are actually next. I just want him to stay with his family."

"If something happens to both of you, Justin and I will make sure Noah is raised the way you would want him to be."

"I appreciate that. I don't ever want him to have to go through life without having someone to love him nor do I want him to be put in the system again. He's been through enough in such a short time."

"He'll be fine."

"I know he will. I'm thinking I might want to ask Lisa to be in the wedding. Then I can incorporate the 3 Squads."

"That makes sense."

"I'll be back."

Olivia got up and headed to the washroom.

"We have a huge surprise for her later."

"What?"

"Captain Cragen and Munch are coming to her party. Fin was able to get a hold of them."

"It'll be nice to see them again. We should plan a shower for Olivia."

"We should."

"I agree. Would you two be able to come to Chicago?"

"It shouldn't be a problem."

"Who else from New York?"

"Lucy for sure."

"That I knew."

"Melinda and I will get together and come up with a list of people from here."

"Ok."

"Besides Detective Anderson, are there any other female detectives in Liv's new Squad?"

"There's one other."

Trevor came in with Lisa, Emily and Greg just as Olivia was coming back to the table.

"Hello."

"Hey. Would you like to join us? That is if it's ok with Erin, Melinda and Amanda."

"It's fine with us."

"Sure."

They made room for the other 4 and they sat down.

"Olivia, this is Greg Hayes, my friend from Chicago. Greg, this is Lieutenant Olivia Benson

"Nice to meet you, Olivia."

"You too."

"I understand you're moving to Chicago."

"Yes, I am."

"What made you decide that?"

"My fiancé is there. This is Amanda Rollins, one of my current detectives and this is Dr. Melinda Warner, the Medical Examiner. This is Erin Lindsay, one of my fiancé's detectives."

"Hank Voight?"

"Yes. I understand you're his lawyer."

"Yes, I am."

"We need to get Emily and Noah together for a play date."

"Definitely. I need to ask you something."

"Sure."

I realize we just met a week ago but you might help make this transition a little easier for me. If you said no, I'd understand. I'd like to include you as a Bridesmaid and maybe Emily as a Flower Girl. Of course, before you answer, maybe you should see if you like me as a boss first."

"I'm sure I will. I'd love to. I think Emily would love to as well. Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome. Noah is the Ring Bearer and Amanda's daughter, Jesse is a Flower Girl too but she'll only be about a year and a half at the time of the wedding."

"When and where is it?"

"May 13th of next year on the Odyssey."

"That should be beautiful. What made you pick the Odyssey?"

"That's where he proposed."

"Emily's dad proposed to me at a Cubs game. We had our first date at Wrigley, so it was special to us. He kept putting off making plans and I had even suggested eloping. I later found out that he was cheating on me, which is why he kept putting it off. He has a kid with her too. She wants to get the kids together, so they know each other but I won't allow it. Why would I want to put my daughter through that if her dad is dead? If he was alive and had her on weekends or something, that would be different. She deserves better. He never loved me. I was about to call off the engagement but he was killed before I had the chance. His family never liked me anyway because I wasn't in the medical field. We met in college and decided to take things slowly. He went on to Med School and I went into the Police Academy. We both wanted to be established in our careers before marriage was even an option. He wasn't sure he wanted a family. Go figure. I wasn't planning on being a single mother but she's my whole life."

"Did he know you were pregnant?"

"No. I was just over 3 months pregnant at the time he died. I had planned to tell him but there was no way I could be married to him if he was just going to cheat on me. Call me old-fashioned but I believe that once you are in a committed relationship with someone and promise to spend the rest of your life with them, that's it. If you want to play around, then end the relationship. I could never date someone I worked with either. My partner, Kyle is the same age as me, single and loves Emily. He has asked me out several times and I keep turning him down. We go to Molly's after our shifts all the time with the rest of the Squad. I won't cross the line unless one of us transfers to another Unit. If it was me, the only other Unit I would consider is Intelligence."

"Even if you two were able to keep your personal and professional relationships separate, you wouldn't date him?"

"Nope. I'm glad it works for you and Jay though.

"Liv, does Hank know you're asking Lisa to be in the wedding?"

"No but I'm sure he won't care."

"Probably not."

"It will be nice to know someone by the time I start."

"We're all pretty easy to get along with. I actually heard from Kyle that they transferred the Sergeant out but then I heard from CPD that I passed my Sergeant's exam. So, meet your new Sergeant."

"It'll be great to start our new positions together."

"It is great."

After the other 4 had their order taken, everyone got their food. After they ate, Trevor and Greg headed back to Trevor's office until the party, while the girls went to look at dresses. Once they were ready for them at the Precinct, Fin texted Amanda and they headed back.

To be continued…

Reviews are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: As usual, I don't own any of the characters except my own.

Everyone was pretty much at the Precinct before Olivia was. Cragen and Munch would both be arriving later. Noah and Daniel had both fallen asleep. Hank put Noah down on the sofa in Olivia's office and Daniel was asleep in his stroller, which was also in Olivia's office. Lucy and Alyssa brought Jesse, who was also asleep. When the girls arrived, they went in and up to SVU. Olivia almost turned around and walked out when she saw everything.

"I hate all of you!"

"No you don't."

"I said no parties."

"We couldn't resist. You mean a lot to us."

"I see we've been invaded by Chicago."

"Yep."

"Henry Voight, was this your idea?"

"Nope."

Fin had a smirk on his face.

"I should have known. Thank you."

Olivia started tearing up, so she buried her face in Hank's chest as he put his arms around her.

"Liv, you didn't think we were gonna let you leave without a proper send off, did you?"

"No. I guess not"

Then Tucker came in.

"There's the party pooper."

"Funny! They did invite me."

"Have you met the rest of Hank's Squad?"

"I met them earlier."

"Olivia, you remember my sister, Gabby, right?"

"Of course. Thank you for coming."

"No problem. We'll be glad to have you in Chicago and at Molly's more often."

"It's nice to see you again, Mouch."

"You too. Dawson and I told Noah that we would show him around the Station any time he wants to come visit us."

"Oh, he'll love that. Thank you. Where is Noah?"

"He's asleep on the sofa in your office. Daniel is asleep in his stroller in there as well."

Olive got a text.

"I'll be right back."

Olive left and went outside. Justin flew in to surprise both Olivia and Hank and he had just arrived at the Precinct. They went inside and up to SVU. When Olivia saw Justin, she nearly broke down again. He went over to her and gave her a big hug.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"Olive and I wanted it to be a surprise."

Olivia took Justin around and introduced him to everyone. It made Hank so happy to hear her introducing him as their son. Noah had woken up and ran out of Olivia's office. He ran to Justin and gave him a big hug.

"Brudder!"

"Hey, Noah! How's my little bro?"

"K."

"What about me?"

"Hi, Mama."

Noah gave Olivia a hug and then Munch came in.

"Lieutenant Olivia Benson, how the heck are you?"

"John!"

"It's me."

Olivia ran over and gave him a big hug.

"It is so good to see you."

"Fin called and said you were leaving. He also said they were throwing you a party and I was invited."

"I'm so glad you could make it."

"Anything for you, my Dear. So, Lieutenant, huh?"

"Yes."

Olivia had her left hand visible, so Munch saw her engagement ring.

"Is than an engagement ring?"

"Yes, it is."

"I'm assuming it's not Cassidy."

"No. It's not. We broke up a couple years ago now. He never wanted to commit anyway. I don't know if you heard or not but I'm a mom now."

"I did not heard about that. That's great."

"He's two and adopted. I'll introduce you."

Olivia took Munch over to where Hank, Justin and Noah were.

"This is Hank Voight, my fiancé and our sons, Justin and Noah. This is Justin's wife, Olive. This is John Munch, my former Sergeant and good friend. Hank is a Sergeant with the Chicago Police Department."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"She's a special lady, so take good care of her."

"I know she is and I will."

"By the way, who invited the Rat Squad?"

"He's been better."

"Really? Tucker?"

"Yes."

Olivia introduced John to the group from Chicago, including Lisa. Then he went to talk to Amanda and Fin and got introduced to Carisi and Dodds. Fin got a call from Cragen that he would be there shortly. Hank was leaning against one of the desks and Olivia was standing in front of him, so he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Tucker kept looking over at them.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I think someone's jealous."

"Oh, I'm sure he is."

Olivia sat on the desk and kissed Hank's cheek. John came back over to them and sat on the desk next to Olivia.

"What's with him?"

"He has feelings for me. I told him that I did not feel the same way about him but said we could be friends. Langan has feelings for me too but he can accept that I am with someone else."

"A part of me always thought you'd end up with Trevor Langan."

"Not you too! Why?"

"As much as you two never got along, I just always noticed there was a spark between the two of you. I never thought you and Elliot should have gotten together."

"That wouldn't have happened. I cared about him but I don't think I could have crossed that line."

"Do you ever hear from him?"

"No."

Erin, Kim, Trudy, Gabby, Lisa, Olive, Amanda and Melinda came over to them.

"Bye, guys."

"Why don't we go into my office instead?"

"Better idea."

The girls went into Olivia's office after she kissed Hank. Olive checked on Daniel.

"He makes the same faces as his grandpa when he sleeps."

"Justin says the same thing."

Olivia saw through the blinds that Tucker, Langan, Greg, Barba and Justin were over by Hank and John and they were all laughing.

"That worries me."

"What?"

Everyone turned around.

"That can't be good."

"Tucker hardly ever smiles."

"We heard the tall, handsome one has a thing for you."

"Yes. Lisa, he is so good with Emily."

"Oh, I know. She really loves him and I think I do too. I know it's only been a week but he's been on my mind quite a bit and we've talked every day this week."

"He's really looking forward to coming to Chicago."

"Good."

"We're supposed to set up a time to get together for dinner, so I said I'd talk to you."

"Ok. The Squad decided that we want to take you out to dinner on Tuesday night."

"Ok. That's fine. I do have lunch plans though."

"We should start a girls' night out."

"That would be awesome."

"We should try to schedule it on nights when I'm off. Chief Boden's wife is looking forward to meeting you as is Herrmann's wife, Cindy."

"We should include Brett too and maybe some weekend, you two could come in for a girls' night out."

"We'll see."

"Have you seen much since you've been here?"

"We went to the 9/11 Memorial and the beach where we found Nadia, since everyone wanted to go."

"They probably needed closure."

Cragen came in and Olivia saw him.

"Excuse me."

Olivia got up and went out of her office.

"Liv."

"Don, it's so good to see you."

She gave him a big hug.

"You're leaving the NYPD, huh?"

"Yes, I am."

"I hope there is a good reason."

"Oh, there is. I'll introduce you."

Olivia took Don over to Hank.

"Don Cragen, this is my fiancé, Hank Voight. Hank Voight, this is Don Cragen, my former Captain."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. You're getting married?"

"Yep."

"When?"

"May 13th of next year."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"How long ago did you get engaged?"

"Two weeks ago tonight."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Six weeks. We've known each other about a year and a half though. We have both had feelings for each other for a while now but neither of us realized it until recently. We had joint cases with Chicago PD and that's how we met."

"That one a couple weeks ago was with them too, right?"

"Yes. Yates raped and killed Nadia, the Administrative person for their Unit after he kidnapped her a brought her here. He represented himself in court with his lawyer as co-Counsel. He was saying stuff about Hank that really upset me. I knew I had feelings for him then but I wasn't sure how to approach it. My track record with men wasn't very good and I wasn't sure how I felt about being in a long distance relationship."

"What was he saying?"

"That Hank was forcing himself on Nadia."

"I'm not into that. I'm only with women that I am in a committed relationship with. I was with my first wife for over 20 years and she passed away 6 years ago. It took me a while to realize how I really felt about Olivia. I never wanted to get married again until I met her."

"You look happy, Liv."

"I am. I finally found the one to spend the rest of my life with and I'm ready."

"I can't believe you're a Lieutenant now though. It seems like you just became a Sergeant."

"I know. Tucker told me to take the exam because NYPD didn't want a Sergeant running SVU. They never had a problem all the times Munch was in charge."

"I hated that."

Noah came up to Olivia.

"Potty, Mama."

"I'll take him."

"Thanks."

Justin took Noah to the bathroom.

"He got so big since the last pictures I saw of him."

"Oh yeah. He's getting to be a big boy."

"Is he looking forward to the move?"

"Definitely. He loves Hank so much and he loves Justin too."

"He's your stepson?"

"Well, as of earlier today, he asked if I would be his mom. As far as I'm concerned, he's my son too. Hank adopted Noah, which is already final. We're officially a family but we just have to make us official."

All the girls came out of Olivia's office.

"Hey, Captain Cragen."

"Rollins, Melinda, it's good to see you both."

"Look who's awake. Hi, Sweetie."

"Who's this?"

"This is Daniel, our grandson."

Daniel reached for Olivia and then he gave her a wet kiss.

"Thank you."

Olivia introduced Don to everyone else.

"Captain, I think Liv would love for you to give her away at her wedding."

"Fin!"

"What? You know it's true."

"Yes, it is. You have always been like a dad to me."

"I'd be honored."

"Thank you. Hank."

"Yes."

"I asked Lisa to be in the wedding."

"Ok. Then Fin, you can be a Groomsman."

"Works for me."

Olivia smiled at Fin and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Babe, any luck finding a dress?"

"I found a few I liked. The store we went to has a store in Chicago on Michigan Avenue. If I find a dress for the Bridesmaids that I like, the Chicago store can let the NYC store know and then Melinda and Amanda will be able to do their stuff here."

"What color are you thinking?"

"Lavender or peach. I haven't decided yet. My dress is probably going to be something simple because I won't wear anything huge or lacy. It'll probably be something satin. We will probably have to wait until a lot closer to the wedding for get dresses for Emily and Jesse and a tux for Noah, since they grow so quickly."

"Tux?"

"You'll look cute, Noah."

"Daddy!"

"If I have to wear one, you have to wear one."

"If you don't want to wear a tux, then you can always wear your dress uniform. You decide."

Both Hank and Noah made faces and folded their arms in front of their chests.

"If I am in charge of your Bachelor party, then I can do what I want, right?"

"Absolutely."

"No strippers."

"You're no fun."

"I don't want my future husband having strippers at his party and if my son knows what's good for him, he won't hire them."

"My husband knows better than to hire strippers."

Both Olive and Olivia gave Justin and Hank dirty looks.

"I don't even want strippers anyway. The only woman I am interested in is you."

"Nice save, Hank."

"Good one, Dad."

"I better be the only woman you're interested in."

"You are. The texting and me leaving our room last night was Olive."

"You could have told me."

"Then it would have ruined the surprise."

"Liv, it's great seeing you so happy."

"I am really happy and I am ready for this change in my life.

"How did you two actually end up together?"

Olivia told Don and John the story about what happened 6 weeks ago and the engagement.

"Wow! That's some story. You're engagement ring is beautiful."

"I agree."

"Thank you."

"So IAB has been better with SVU?"

"For the most part."

"I told them if they behaved, I'd leave them alone. After Amaro left, they haven't been too much trouble."

"Tucker told me he has feelings for me."

"Before or after you got together with your fiancé?"

"Before. I don't feel the same way about him obviously but we're trying to be friends."

"I never thought I'd see the day that Ed Tucker admitted he had feelings for someone."

"Well, I honestly never thought he cared about anyone but himself. After all, he did arrest you for a murder you didn't commit."

"It seemed like that sometimes. I think I'm starting to mellow with age. Who knows? I need to get back. Good luck with your new job."

"Thanks. By the way, thank you for what you did for me 6 weeks ago."

"I was just doing my job. You called me, remember?"

"I know. I do appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

Ed kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"If it doesn't work out with him, give me a call."

"You're funny!"

"Sergeant."

"Captain."

Ed shook Hank's hand.

"It was nice meeting all of you."

"You too, Sir."

Ed left and went back to his office.

"Here's your gift, Liv."

"The party was enough."

Olivia opened her gift from the Squad.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Use it for whatever you want."

"I'm sure I'll find something. I'm really going to miss you guys so much. I wish I could take you with me but I have heard that my new Squad is pretty easy to get along with. Lisa just found out that she passed her Sergeant's exam."

"That's cool."

"How big is the Squad there?"

"There's 6 of us plus you now."

"Oh, wow!"

"That's not bad. I like being out in the field but for a while I will probably need to be with someone, since I don't know the area."

"No problem. You can ride with Kyle and me."

"You let Kyle drive, don't you?"

"All the time. Erin doesn't let you drive?"

"Nope. Well, maybe every once in a while."

"Quit your whining, Halstead!"

"Love you too, Erin."

"We do work with Intelligence quite a bit."

"I'm fine with that. I can get the Sergeant to do just about anything as long as I get my way in the end. He can't resist me."

"Guilty. I can loan you Erin too."

"I think I'll see how things go before I take Erin away from you."

"Trust me, Liv, I won't mind. It was my idea. You don't think Hank would come up with that on his own, do you? I'm his best detective."

"No way, Lindsay!"

"I'm his favorite."

"Yeah, no kidding. Guys, I say we throw Erin in the pool later."

"You better behave, Halstead."

"We can throw Kim in the pool too."

"You're real funny, Adam!"

"No one is going to throw anyone in the pool."

"Oh, come on, Boss! You're no fun."

"We should have left most of them at home."

"I'm with you, Olinsky."

Ruzek and Roman were giving each other dirty looks.

"Ok, boys, that's about enough of that. Grow up. Both of you."

"Ok, Sergeant Platt, Ma'am!"

"Don't ok, Sergeant Platt, Ma'am, me. I'm not your babysitter or your mother."

"That's a good thing."

Antonio smacked both of them in the head.

"Even though we are not in Chicago, you still need to respect your superiors. We are still representing the Chicago Police Department."

"Thank you, Dawson."

"No problem."

"Justin, we're keeping Noah tonight."

"That'll be fun."

"Yay!"

"Liv, I'd love to take the two of you out for dinner. You too, Munch."

"Works for us."

"Me too."

The party continued until SVU got a call. Fin, Rollins, Carisi and Dodds hugged Olivia and Noah and then they left after Amanda kissed Jesse.

"Does Noah have a swimsuit?"

"He does. We'll give you one of the keycards to our room, so you can get it."

"Ok."

"I figured I'd pack it in case he wanted to go swimming."

"We'll have to go to the beach when it gets warmer and he can go swimming in Lake Michigan."

"That's a possibility."

"Let me know when you plan to go and Emily and I will come with you."

"That'll be great."

"Olivia, I'm going to go."

"Ok. Thanks for everything, Lucy. I'm glad you were available whenever I needed you."

"No problem. Noah, you be good for Alyssa, ok?"

"K, Lucy. Love you."

"I love you too. I'll come visit you."

"Maybe you could bring Rollins and Jesse with you."

"Maybe."

"The flight is at noon, so I'll be at the hotel by 9:30 or so."

"Ok."

Lucy hugged both Olivia and Noah and she and Alyssa left. Emily was hiding under one of the desks, so Noah joined her.

"Noah, what are you doing?"

Both of them crawled out and ran into Olivia's office. They shut the door and hid under the desk.

"He has too much energy."

"So does Emily."

Olivia went to open her door but the door was locked. She didn't have her keys in her pocket.

"I don't have my keys. They're in my coat."

"Does anyone else have them?"

"Someone should."

Olivia called to find out if Security had the key to her office. The Security Guard came up and got the door open.

"Maybe we should go before Noah causes any more trouble. Come on, Noah. Do you want to go swimming?"

"Yeah. Emily too?"

"Sure. Sweetie, Uncle Greg is going to take you swimming, since Mommy is going out with Trevor. Ok?"

"K, Mama."

"Justin, here's the keycard to our room."

"Ok. Thanks. You ready, Buddy?"

"Yeah."

"You ready, Princess?"

"Yeah."

"We're going to go visit Auntie Ellen and Uncle Paul tomorrow."

"K."

Justin and Greg bundled Noah and Emily up, while Olive bundled Daniel up.

"Noah, give Uncle Rafi a hug because this is the last time you will see him for a while."

"K. Bye-bye, Uncle Rafi."

"Bye, Noah."

Noah gave Rafael a hug and then he went to give Hank and Olivia a kiss.

"Don't give Justin and Olive a hard time."

Noah gave Olivia a devilish smirk. 

"He gets that from you."

"Probably. Thanks for taking him."

"No problem. Love you, Mom."

"I love you too."

Emily kissed Lisa and gave Trevor a hug and then she left with Greg, Justin, Olive, Noah and Daniel.

"I need to get going, Liv."

"Ok. Take care of yourself, Rafael."

"I will. You do the same. Take care of her for us, Sergeant."

"I will. I'll take care of both of them."

Rafael left after he hugged Olivia and then Melinda left after she hugged Olivia as well.

"How many children does your sister have?"

"Four. All boys. She adores Emily."

"Does her father's family have anything to do with her?"

"Nope. I never even told them about her. They blame me for his death even though I wasn't there. It's complicated."

"I know about complicated. Complicated would be a good word to describe my life."

"That bad?"

"At least you're not the product of rape and raised by an alcoholic mother. I had to deal with verbal and physical abuse by her. I started dating and became engaged to one of her 21-year old students when I was only 16 because I wanted to get away from her. She threw a glass bottle at me and it almost hit me in the head. I kicked her against the wall. She fell down the subway stairs coming out of a bar and died."

Olivia ended up telling Lisa and everyone else there about everything, including her ordeal with William Lewis and went into her office to breakdown. Hank followed her and calmed her down.

She's really been through all that?"

Both Don and John nodded their heads.

"On top of that, she was charged by IAB for a murder she didn't commit. I can honestly say that this is the first time in the 17 years that I have known her that she has been happy. I saw her just before the adoption was final and she seemed really happy then too. Of course, she's a mother now and she has wanted that for as long as I can remember. However, I am not very happy about Tucker having feelings for her."

"Me neither. We all hated Tucker for years. The one guy I always thought she's end up with was Mr. Langan."

"You and me both. I didn't particularly like her with Cassidy or David Haden. Fin filled me in on Hank. He seems like a nice enough guy and she's happy. That's all that matters to me."

"Me too. Our little Olivia is getting married. Finally! I am definitely going to have to make sure I am available to go to this wedding. We'll have to make sure she goes through with it. I don't want her to end up like me and get married a bunch of times."

"There is no one quite like you, John."

"You two aren't the only ones who have said you figured she and I would have ended up together. Melinda said the same thing and Detective Tutuola agrees. Olivia said if she wasn't with Hank, I might have had a chance."

Hank came out of Olivia's office.

"She ok?"

"She's pretty upset. She doesn't want to leave her Squad behind and she's figuring her new Squad won't like her."

"That's crazy. We are all excited about her joining us. That story she told, makes her even more awesome. I've never had a female boss before. If they hadn't transferred our Sergeant out, I was going to ask for a transfer. Of course, I think the entire Unit was about to ask for a transfer."

Olivia came out of her office and wrapped her arms around Hank.

"You about ready?"

"Yeah."

"Once you walk out that door, you're a Chicagoan."

"I know."

Hank went to get her coat and helped her put it on. He put his on and everyone else put theirs on as well. Olivia took Hank's hand and they all walked out. The group from Chicago grabbed a bite to eat before heading back to the hotel, while Don took Olivia, Hank and John out to dinner and Trevor took Lisa out to dinner. After Hank and Olivia got back to the hotel after dinner, they joined everyone at the pool. Olive had already taken the boys up and put them to bed. Greg had put Emily to bed as well. Everyone stayed down at the pool for a while and then they went up to their rooms to get some sleep.

The next morning, Noah woke up and didn't know where he was.

"Mama, Daddy!"

Justin got out of bed and went over to the other one.

"Noah, it's ok."

"Jusin?"

"Yep. You'll be ok."

"Potty."

"Ok. Come on."

Justin took Noah to the bathroom and gave him a quick bath.

"I forgot to get you some clean clothes. I'll be right back."

Justin left Noah on the bed and went down the hall. Noah snuck out and found him as Olivia was opening the door.

"Morning."

"Hey."

"I need some clothes for Noah."

Noah ran in, crawled up on the bed and plopped down on Hank.

"Daddy, you up?"

"I am now. Where are your clothes?"

Olivia got some clothes for Noah and got him dressed.

"Where are we going today, Noah?"

"Daddy's house."

"It's our house now."

"Can he stay here, so I can take a shower?"

"Sure."

"Justin left and went back to his and Olive's room, so he could take a shower. Hank got up and went to take a shower, while Olivia put the TV on for Noah. There was a knock at the door, so Olivia went to answer it. It was Fin, Rollins, Carisi and Dodds.

"Hey."

"Hey, Liv. We needed to see you before you left."

"Come on in."

Everyone walked in and sat down.

"We brought doughnuts, coffee and tea and milk for Noah."

"Good."

"Melinda and I are talking about coming to Chicago for a long weekend in maybe a month or two."

"That'll be fun."

There was another knock on the door.

"It's open!"

Olive walked in with Daniel.

"Can he stay here?"

"Sure."

Olive handed Daniel to Olivia and went back to her room to join Justin in the shower. Olivia noticed Hank's robe.

"Hold him for a minute. I need to take Hank's robe to him."

Olivia handed Daniel to Fin and went into the bathroom, while Carisi got Noah a doughnut and milk. Olivia ended up in the shower with Hank.

"They already act like newlyweds."

"That's for sure."

"What do you guys think of the Chicago group?"

"They're all pretty nice."

"I think so too. My dad blames Detective Lindsay for what happened to me. I know the Yates thing was personal for her and I get it. My dad thinks me being in charge will do me some good. I'd rather be second in command. He thinks Lieutenant Benson is going to regret leaving us for Chicago."

"It's her decision and besides, she's in love with Voight. If the opportunity came up for me to be where the love of my life was, I'd go."

"I'd rather be in Chicago than here too. I'm also going to be outnumbered."

Olivia and Hank came out of the bathroom.

"Sorry about that."

"You two are acting like newlyweds."

"I know, right?"

Olivia grabbed a doughnut and tea and Hank grabbed a doughnut and coffee.

"I miss Krispy Kreme in Chicago."

Dodds got a call, so he took it. He got what information he could and hung up.

"We have to go."

"We just got done with that one from early this morning."

"I know."

The 4 of them hugged Olivia and Noah and Amanda hugged Hank.

"Love you, Liv."

"Love you too, Amanda."

"Take care of yourself, Liv."

"You too, Fin. Love you."

"Love you too." 

The 4 of them left.

Hank got a call about a case just as there was another knock at the door. 

"It's open!"

Justin, Olive and the rest of the Chicago group including Lisa came in as Hank was hanging up.

"I just got a call about a drug related triple homicide and sexual assault. Where are Olinsky, Atwater and Ruzek?"

"They left already."

"I can call my Squad."

"Maybe you better."

Lisa called Kyle once Hank told her where it was.

"When did they leave?"

"They changed the flight for first thing this morning, so they should be landing soon."

Hank sent Olinsky a text telling him about the case and Special Victims was on their way.

"Lisa, are you leaving at the same time we are?"

"No. We are leaving tomorrow."

"You'll be spending time with Trevor before you leave, I take it."

"Yes. I've seen him this morning. I just got back from last night."

"He doesn't waste any time, does he?"

"No but we both wanted it to happen. I know we have only been seeing each other for a week but he's more than I could have hoped for in a guy. He's sweet, he's sexy and he loves my daughter, which means more to me than anything else. He's also a friend of my brother-in-law's, so of course Greg thinks this is just great. I never really believed in love at first sight but I do now."

"That's great. Hopefully, you two will have a future together."

"I hope so. Emily wants a daddy so much."

"Noah did too. I didn't like Hank when I first met him but I am so glad I followed my heart and pursued a relationship with him, even though it took almost a year and a half for us to even admit how we felt. This is the best relationship I have ever been in and I have never been happier. I want us to have a long and happy life together."

"That's all I want too. After last night, I know I want to be with Trevor. I just hope he feels the same way."

"I'm pretty sure he does. He said he's not one to sleep with someone just to sleep with them. He's been visiting me quite often lately and we've been talking a lot more. He and I have become really good friends lately. He's ready to be a dad."

"Good. I want more kids. I do want him to officially adopt Emily if he wants to."

"He's good with Noah and Noah actually likes him. He knows Trevor helped us become a family."

"Nothing ever happened between the two of you?"

"No. I have had feelings for him but nothing ever came of it. If I wasn't with Hank, maybe. I have said before that I didn't date lawyers but I might have reconsidered it for him. I have more respect for him now than I ever used to because he used to keep the criminals I worked so hard to keep off the streets out of prison."

"I know the kind."

Olivia and Hank finished getting ready and by that time, Alyssa was there. They all headed to the airport to wait for their flight to take off for Chicago.

Reviews are appreciated. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Mentions a part from Chicago PD Season 3 Episode 20, which aired on 5-4-16. As usual, I don't own any of the characters except my own.

Olivia had no problems adjusting to her new life in Chicago or her new job. She hit it off with her new Squad right away. It was keeping her busy and Intelligence was keeping Hank busy. A couple months into her new job, Olivia had been working a lot and had been under the weather. At first, she figured it was because she was working so much but she was basically sick first thing every morning. Hank was concerned but she insisted she'd be fine. She finally decided to go to the doctor and was told the last thing she expected to hear: she was pregnant. The doctor was concerned about her age but so far, everything looked good for 12 weeks and Olivia was pretty healthy for her age. The doctor gave her the first ultrasound pictures and after she left the doctor's office, she headed to see Hank. She arrived at District 21, got out of her SUV and went in.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey, Trudy."

"Is he expecting you?"

"Nope."

"Go on up."

"Thanks."

Olivia went up the stairs and then Trudy buzzed her in, so she could continue up to Intelligence.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hey."

Olivia went to Hank's office and stood in the doorway. He was on the phone but waved her in. She shut and locked the door and adjusted the blinds as Hank was hanging up the phone. She went over and sat down on his lap.

"We need to talk."

"I didn't do anything that I know of."

"Oh, you did something about 12 weeks ago to be exact."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Did I hear you correctly, you're pregnant?"

"That's what I said."

"Babe, that's wonderful."

Hank put his hand on her belly and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are you ok with this?"

"Why? You're not?"

"I am but I'm scared. The doctor said I'm pretty healthy for my age and everything looks good so far. Here's the first ultrasound. You can have this."

"Thanks. Here's the next question: are we getting married before the baby comes?"

"As long as this doesn't change things between us, I'm ok with waiting. The baby will have your name."

"Is the baby's mama going to take my name too?"

"I'm planning on it."

"Good. The kids will all be here this weekend, so it'll be a good time to tell them."

"They probably should know first."

"You're going to have to go on desk duty."

"I know."

"I am happy about this. We'll get through it."

"Thank you. I just hope everything is ok."

"Don't worry about that."

"I'm due sometime in November, so I guess Disney won't happen."

"Well, maybe we could do it for our honeymoon."

"I thought you wanted me all to yourself."

"I do but we can still spend time with our family."

Hank's cell phone rang and he noticed it was Olive, so he answered it. He hung up after he was done talking to her.

"They're not coming, are they?"

"They are but Justin screwed up his knee. He has to have surgery but he's going to do it here, so he can be with his family while he's recuperating. She's pretty sure he'll be discharged. He messed up this knee before but this time, it's worse."

"We don't have room for everyone, do we?"

"Not once the little one gets here. We could move."

"I don't really want to. I just got unpacked and settled from moving here."

"We can find something between both Districts that'll give us more space. I've been thinking about it anyway. We should have some place that's ours where we can raise our family."

"I moved here 2 months ago. I don't want to deal with packing and moving again. I just don't."

"I'll do it all. You won't have to do anything."

"Yeah, right. I have to get back to work."

Olivia got up, walked out of Hank's office and left. Erin walked into his office and sat down.

"She didn't look very happy."

"Justin hurt his knee, the same one he hurt in high school. He has to have surgery and he's doing it here because he wants to be where his family is while he's recuperating. Olive is pretty sure he'll be discharged and they'll be able to come back here permanently. We don't necessarily have the room and Olivia doesn't want to move again. We need more room."

"Why do you need more room? Wouldn't you put Justin and Olive in my old room and Daniel in with Noah?"

"That works for now."

"Wait, is Olive pregnant again?"

"As far as I know, she's not."

"Is Olivia?"

"Yes."

"Hank, that's wonderful! Congratulations."

"Thanks. We're not telling everyone yet."

"Ok. How far along is she?"

"12 weeks."

"Does this mean you'll be getting married sooner?"

"She said no as long as it doesn't change things between us. The baby will have my name and she said she will too."

"Then what happens if you ever get promoted to Lieutenant?"

"What are the chances of that happening? I'm not in it for the political crap."

"Neither is Olivia."

"No, she's not. She never wanted to be a Lieutenant. The main thing right now is keeping her as stress free as possible."

"That's probably easier said than done."

"Oh, probably."

Olivia sent Hank a text telling him to check out a house she found online. He pulled it up and looked at it.

"Check this out."

Erin moved behind Hank.

"She does want to move. I did tell her we needed a place that was ours where we can raise our family. I know there's a chance there could be something wrong with this baby but she said the doctor told her she's pretty healthy for her age and everything looks good so far. I know how much she wants this even though she never thought it would happen."

"Positive thoughts, Hank. It's an awesome house."

"Big backyard and a pool. She told me her dream house needed to have a pool."

"Good area."

"Yeah. I don't want to put the family in any kind of danger. She's starting to know Chicago. It's not too bad for either of us."

Hank texted her back asking if she wanted to look at it. She replied back saying it was up to him and he called her.

"Hey."

"It's not up to me. It's up to us. It's a step in the right direction that you found something."

"Set something up."

"Ok. I'll let you know."

"Ok."

Hank hung up and then he set up an appointment online. He saw Trudy come up and she had Amanda, Jesse, Melinda and Lucy with her.

"You have visitors."

"I see that. Hey, ladies."

"Hey. We know where to find you but not Liv."

"Is Noah at the house with Alyssa?"

"She took him to the Zoo today."

"I'm sure he's happy about that."

"Oh yeah. Emily was going too. Lisa's sister was taking her and her youngest son and asked if Noah wanted to go too. There are two Zoos in this area. One is in Lincoln Park and Brookfield Zoo is in the suburbs. He likes them both. He has been to the Children's Museum at Navy Pier a few times already and he's been to the Museum of Science and Industry, the Field Museum, the Shedd Aquarium, the Adler Planetarium and of course the Fire Station. Last Friday, I took the day off and took him to Wrigley Field for his first baseball game. Not bad for only being here for 2 months."

"Wow! He has been a busy boy."

"If I was here last weekend instead of this weekend, I probably would have gone with you. I'm from Atlanta and am still a Braves fan."

"She doesn't know it yet, since it's part of her Mother's Day gift but I got tickets for the July 18th game versus the Mets, which is a night game. It should be fun."

"It sounds like it."

"It sounds like Noah is adjusting pretty well."

"He's doing great. It really helped that Noah and Emily already knew each other because it has made the transition easier for him and they play together every day. Lisa's nephew is 3 and in preschool a couple days a week but Noah has become friends with him too."

Hank got a call from the Realtor and they set something up for later that afternoon.

"Let me make a quick stop and then we can go."

"Ok."

Hank got up and headed to the washroom, while Erin sat down at his desk and looked at the ultrasound picture."

"What is that, Erin?"

"Nothing."

"If it's nothing, then let us see."

"Nope."

Hank came back in and Erin handed him the picture.

"Very cool."

Hank smiled at Erin.

"Erin, you said it was nothing."

"I know. It's not my place to tell you."

"Sergeant, is there something going on with you and Liv?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Are we ready?"

"Yep."

"Are you staying at a hotel?"

"We are."

They went out to Hank's SUV, Amanda put Jesse in her car seat and he headed to Olivia's office.

"Sergeant, what was on that piece of paper Lindsay had?"

"Oh, that. It's nothing."

"Oh, come on! That's what Lindsay said. Why won't you tell us?"

"You'll find out eventually. Olivia can tell you."

They arrived at Special Victims and went in.

"Sergeant Voight."

"Hey. Is Lieutenant Benson around?"

"I think so. She came back a little bit ago and I haven't seen her leave."

"Thanks. They're with me."

"Ok."

They went up to Special Victims and the first person they saw was Lisa.

"Hey, ladies."

"Hey, Sergeant."

"Please, call me Lisa. Did you get Erin's email about the dresses?"

"I did. I like it."

"Me too."

"Does Liv?"

"I haven't asked her yet. She's in her office."

"Thanks. Give me a minute."

"Ok."

Hank went into Olivia's office.

"2:30 ok?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"I brought company. They're being nosey. Erin was looking at the ultrasound picture, so obviously I told her. I said we're not telling everyone yet."

"We might as well tell them. I'm sorry I've been so crabby lately. It's probably going to get worse before it gets better."

"I know. I have gone through this before don't forget."

"I know. I'm happy but at the same time, I'm really scared."

"Lindsay said we need to think positive thoughts. I'm scared too but I know you want this."

"I do. More than anything except maybe being your wife."

Olivia kissed Hank and then they walked out of her office.

"Ladies!"

"Hey, Liv."

Olivia hugged the 3 of them and took Jesse from Amanda.

"I really miss you."

"I miss you too. Are the boys behaving themselves?"

"Do they ever?"

"No. Have they brought anyone in yet?"

"Nope."

"When are Justin and Olive coming?"

"I haven't heard."

"They coming in for Mother's Day?"

"Yes but he has to have knee surgery. He's coming here to have it done, so he can be with his family while he's recuperating. Olive thinks he'll end up being discharged from the Army because of the injury. He injured the same knee in high school but it was a lot worse this time. We are looking into getting a bigger house, so we won't all be on top of each other. We have an appointment at 2:30 to go look at one. Olivia has something she'd like to tell the 3 of you."

"Why do I have to tell them?"

"It's your news."

"It's our news and it is your fault in the first place."

"I'm not completely to blame. You were there too."

"Obviously. Let me introduce them to everyone first."

Olivia introduced Amanda, Jesse, Melinda and Lucy to everyone and then they all went into her office.

"What's going on?"

"I don't want the two of you blabbing to the entire NYPD about this. I know I can trust Lucy."

"Who us?"

"Yes, you."

"I promise."

"Me too."

"Noah is going to be a big brother and we're not adopting."

"Liv! Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I am so happy for you."

"Me too, Olivia."

Everyone hugged Olivia and Hank and then Hank showed them the ultrasound picture.

"This is what Lindsay was looking at."

"Nothing, huh? How far along are you?"

"12 weeks and so far, so good. The doctor said I am pretty healthy for my age."

"You two getting married any sooner?

"No. I want to plan this wedding. I think I deserve that much. I also told Hank that if the baby doesn't change things between us, I'm fine with waiting another year. The baby is going to have his name anyway. I will too once we're married."

"Erin asked what happens if I'm ever promoted to Lieutenant. I told her I doubt that would happen because I am not in it for the politics."

"I'm not either. The only two people who said anything to me about needing to be a Lieutenant were Tucker and Dodds Sr."

"Dodds Sr. said you'd end up regretting leaving us for Chicago."

"After 2 months, I am so happy. Personally, I think Tucker was just looking for a way into my bedroom, which never would have happened."

"What made Tucker think you would have ever gone out with him?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I'd probably have to go back to therapy for sure. He has been better but I just don't feel anything for him. I think I'd really have to be desperate to go that route. Even though Noah is only 2, his opinion matters to me. I wanted someone in my life he's comfortable being around. When he's not comfortable with someone, he's very shy. He took to both Hank and Justin immediately."

"I understand that. We stopped at the Precinct before we went to the airport because that's where Melinda said she'd meet us and both Tucker and Dodds Sr. were there no doubt checking up on us. Anyway, they both wanted to hold her for some strange reason and she was being really fussy. Fin took her and she was fine. She loves him, she loves Dodds Jr. and she loves Carisi."

"Let me hold her."

Olivia handed Jesse to Hank. He put her on his shoulder and rubbed her back as she snuggled into him.

"She likes you too. Liv, did Chief Dodds ever ask you out?"

"No but sometimes I think he wanted more too. I attract the weirdest men sometimes and some of them are jerks."

"Thanks. I love you too."

"I didn't mean you. I said sometimes. I am also attracted to men with anger management issues and this time, I meant you."

"I assume Elliot was the other one?"

"Yes. I won't deny I didn't feel something for him. He was very protective of me as was Fin. Fin became very protective of me after the Sealview incident and even more so after my ordeal with William Lewis. I will always be grateful for that. I have my protector with benefits now."

"Anyone messes with you, they mess with me and it won't be pretty."

"Pretty soon there's going to be more of me to protect."

"I can't wait."

"Liv, can I confess something to you?"

"Of course."

"I feel more comfortable telling you this now than I would have when you were my boss. I think I have feelings for Carisi. I know I probably shouldn't but he has been so supportive since I had Jesse. At least he's around for her, which is more than I can say for Declan."

Then Erin came in.

"Look who escaped from her District. Does Dawson know you're gone?"

"Nope. What difference does it make? It's been a really slow day."

"No kidding."

"It's been slow for us too. Rollins, talk to Lindsay about your problem."

"What's your problem?"

"I think I have feelings for Carisi. He's good with Jesse, so that's in his favor. Sometimes I just want to run away."

"Long distance is hard though."

"Yeah, I know."

"We'll hang out later, so we can talk."

"Ok."

"Lisa, I might as well tell you. I'm going to have to go on desk duty sooner rather than later. I found out today that I'm pregnant."

"That's great. I think I am too. I haven't had it confirmed but I did a pregnancy test, which came back positive."

"Have you mentioned this to Trevor?"

"No. You two pushing the wedding up?"

"Nope. It's still going to be about this time next year. I'm 12 weeks, so I'm due sometime in November. That would make you a couple weeks less than me. We'll both be on desk duty at the same time."

"Yep. They'll be able to handle it on their own."

Then Kyle came in.

"Lisa, there's some tall guy out here looking for you."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Kyle winked at Amanda and went back to his desk.

"Did he just wink at me?"

"I think so."

"He's a flirt."

Lisa went out to see Trevor.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

Lisa took Trevor into Olivia's office.

"Ladies, Sergeant."

"Trevor."

"How's the new job?"

"Great."

Olivia's phone rang, so she answered it.

"Hey, Sweetie."

"Hey, Mom."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap."

"I need to tell you something that might cheer you up."

"What?"

"There is going to be a new addition to the family and we're not adopting."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yep."

"Mom, that is so awesome! Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"They are planning to discharge me from the Army, so we are coming home for good."

"Good. When are you coming in?"

"Tonight. I have an appointment tomorrow with the Specialist, so we can get this done. Is there going to be enough room for us at the house?"

"We're looking at bigger houses. It already occurred to us that we'd need more space. I wasn't sure I wanted to move again. We already found one possibility and it has a pool. We have an appointment at 2:30 to go see it."

"I would love to not have to move in with you and Dad but we really couldn't afford anything right now. One or both of us will have to get a job."

"There's no hurry. You can stay with us as long as you need to."

"Does Dad feel the same way?"

"I'm sure he does."

"Are you two getting married any sooner?"

"No. As long as it doesn't change things for us, I'm ok with waiting. The baby will have your dad's name anyway."

"He wanted Olive and me married before Daniel was born."

"He seems ok with the decision but like I have said before, I already feel like we're married even though we're not."

"You could still get married on the 13th just a year sooner and still do something next year as planned."

"I don't see the point of that, honestly."

Hank had gotten a phone call and then hung up as Olivia was still talking to Justin. Hank had a confused look on his face.

"Justin, I'll call you back."

"Ok."

Olivia hung up.

"We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"That was the Odyssey looking for a final count for the 13th. I said it was supposed to be May 13th of next year. They wrote it down wrong. Now because it's been 3 months since we did this, they are booked up for next year."

"They screwed up and now I have to plan my wedding in a week? Maybe it wasn't them that screwed up."

"What are you saying, Benson? I didn't intentionally mess things up. I told them 2017."

"In his defense, he did. I was there when he called. I heard him say next year several times."

"I'm sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to accuse you of messing this up. I just thought we had another year."

"Whatever money I paid them will be all we pay. They said messed it up, so they will take care of everything. I spoke with the Manager and he said they'd put us up in the Honeymoon Suite at one of the hotels for the weekend and give us a free dinner cruise for the mix up."

"I'm ok with doing this a year sooner but I doubt we're going to get anyone from New York here at the last minute. Justin and Olive are coming in tonight and he has an appointment with the Specialist tomorrow."

Erin and Amanda were already texting people. Amanda texted the Squad and Erin texted their Squad, Burgess, Platt, Gabby and Brett.

"Fin said he'd get a hold of Cragen and Munch."

"Ok. I really hope we can pull this off."

"Jay said he was heading over to Med later, so he'd talk to Will and have him spread the word there. Gabby said she just spoke to everyone and they'll all be there."

"What happens if Cragen and Munch can't make it? Fin is already a Groomsman. If Cragen can't come, I was going to have Munch walk me down the aisle. I just wanted this day to be perfect."

"Hey, it will be. We'll pull this off."

Amanda got another text from Fin.

"Fin said Cragen will be here and they will fly in tomorrow to go get the tuxes."

"Ok. Justin will be here and I can take Noah. Dawson and Olinsky can meet us there. I'll probably take off tomorrow, so I can go with Olive and Justin."

"One of us needs to call Justin and we need to meet the Realtor."

"Ok."

"Do you need my help with anything?"

"Maybe. Have you ever done anything with Real Estate?"

"I've done a little bit."

"Why don't we just all go and then we can go look at dresses afterward."

"Ok."

They all headed out. Some went in Hank's SUV, some went with Erin and Lisa drove as well, so she had Trevor with her. After they looked at the house, which Olivia really loved, they put a bid on it. Olivia took Hank's SUV to go dress shopping with the girls, Hank drove Erin's car and took Trevor with him, while Lisa went to get Emily and met everyone else at the Bridal Store.

"I cannot believe I'll be married to Hank in another week and in 6 months, we'll have a baby. I am so lucky. Erin, thank you for the part you played in this."

"You're welcome. From the moment I met you, I thought you would be perfect for him. I was right."

"Yes, you were. I never actually thought that something bad could end up becoming something so wonderful. I knew I wanted to be with him all along. I wanted something to happen between us when he told me he had threatened Yates."

"Honestly, I think Nadia would have loved that you two ended up together. She told me how his mood changed when she told him you were on the phone when we were working on that case involving Teddy. She wanted to help me play matchmaker to get you two together. The only other people who saw any sparks between the two of you besides Burgess and Platt were Jay and Olinsky at first. Jay noticed it when Hank defended you when you were questioning Will about knowing the victims both in New York and here and it was a little hard to not notice the glances between you two when we all went out for drinks after the trial. Olinsky has just known Hank a long time and he was around when Camille died, so he knew how in love with her Hank was. He pulled me aside and asked me if I thought Hank liked you as more than a friend and colleague and I said I thought he did but he was probably too stubborn to admit it. He said I was probably right about that. Antonio probably noticed it next. Everyone else said you were too good for him. Now they think it's pretty awesome, since he's not so crabby all the time."

"I kind of suspected it myself during the Yates trial. I saw the look on your face when Yates was accusing him of forcing himself on Nadia. I really don't think that would have bothered you if you didn't have feelings for him.

"You're right about that. I would have been kidding myself if I had said it didn't bother me but it did. I was torn between the feelings I was having for Hank in the 5 months between the first two cases we worked on together and the feelings I was having for Trevor in the several years between the time he defended me for murder and Noah's adoption. In the year and a half that I have known Hank, he has never broken a promise to me. He told me he was going to play the Yates case by the book and he did. I told him he didn't have to tell me he threatened him but he said he expected me to arrest him, which is why he wanted me to hear it from him and not someone else. Hank was the one that was on my mind the most. I'm glad things turned out the way they did. Maybe this screw up was a sign that we're supposed to be married before the baby comes. I really thought I wanted to wait but I am starting to become excited about this. I am so in love with him. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be pregnant."

"You are glowing though."

"I'm scared but as long as we have each other, I think we can get through anything."

"What color?"

"Lavender."

Olivia found a dress she liked and went to try it on, while everyone else tried on their dresses and Lucy stayed with the girls. Everyone came out of the dressing room at the same time.

"Liv, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you. I do love that dress on all of you."

"Are you ladies finding everything ok?"

"We're good. We just need to find dresses for the little ones."

"Liv, you don't have to have Jesse in it now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"When is your big day?"

"Next Friday."

"Liv, that's Friday the 13th."

"Yeah, I know. We were supposed to get married next year but the venue put it down wrong."

"Where are you getting married?"

"On the Odyssey."

"That'll be beautiful."

"I hope it will be."

"Do you think he'll be able to do a honeymoon at the last minute?"

"I doubt it. I can't take off anyway but one day won't hurt. It also depends on when Justin's surgery is. I never called him back."

Everyone went to change, while the saleslady went over to the Flower Girl dresses. She found several and after Olivia picked one she liked, Lisa took Emily to try it on. They all found shoes and once Olivia bought everything, they headed to District 21 and went up. Emily's face lit up when she saw Trevor, so she gave him a big hug.

"What did you get done? Anything?"

"I bought the rings. That's important."

"I never called Justin back."

"I did. They should be leaving soon. Once he has his surgery, I'm going to have to go down and help move their stuff up here."

"Ok. You do realize we're getting married on Friday the 13th, right?"

"I'm not superstitious."

"Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking about something I haven't thought about in a really long time."

Hank went into his office, while Olivia followed him and shut and locked the door.

"Tell me."

"It's hard."

Hank sat on the edge of his desk as Olivia sat in one of the chairs.

"Maybe Erin should be in on this too."

Olivia went to get Erin.

"Ok. What's going on?"

"I started thinking about when Camille told me she was pregnant with Justin. I really wasn't ready to be a father. She cooked a special dinner for the two of us and told me that I was going to be a father to twins. Justin was born first but the second one was a stillborn and a girl."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"It was too painful to talk about. We saw her and I got to hold her but the nurses took care of everything. We never had a proper burial for her. Camille was devastated but she loved Justin so much. He can be a screw up sometimes though. He didn't know for years. You were the closest I had to having a daughter. A part of me still wants one."

"I'm hoping this is a girl. I've always wanted a daughter and now that I know how much you want one, I want one even more. I did notice in the dress I found that my belly is getting bigger."

"When are you two announcing it?"

"Maybe at the wedding."

"That works for me. We'll probably tell Noah tonight."

"Definitely. I should get back."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia got up and stood in front of Hank, so she could kiss him. He kissed his fingers and put his hand on her tiny bump.

"Daddy loves you, little one."

Olivia kissed Hank again and then she left with Trevor, Lisa and Emily. Amanda, Melinda and Lucy headed over to the hotel as Intelligence got another case. It was also a Special Victims case. It ended up being a pretty gruesome scene and Olivia was not handling it too well as she was becoming quite queasy.

"Hank, we got this. Take her home. She doesn't need to be out here like this."

"Ok, Lieutenant, you're going home."

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

Olivia tried looking at one of the victims but felt queasy again.

"Take me home."

"I thought so. Call me if you need me."

"We will."

Hank helped Olivia get into his SUV and then he drove home. They both took a shower before dinner. Alyssa had dinner ready for them but all Olivia wanted was a bowl of soup. Hank ate dinner and then they told Noah about the baby, which he seemed pretty excited about. The 3 of them headed to the airport to pick up Justin, Olive and Daniel after he went and got his SUV from the District. Olivia's was still at work. They arrived at the airport and Hank got out to put their things in the back. Olivia moved into the back, so Justin could sit in front. Olive got in and then Hank put Daniel in his car seat. He put the stroller in and got in himself.

"So, the Odyssey really screwed up?"

"Yep."

"You sure you want to marry him?"

"I'm sure. He's the love of my life and the father of my children."

"Including me?"

"Including you."

"Where's the honeymoon going to be?"

"We don't know yet."

"I should have time in another month once I have been there 3 months. Maybe because it's Father's Day, you can pick where we go."

"I wanted to go to Paradise Island in the Bahamas but I know it's hurricane season in June, so maybe we could go with your idea and go to Hawaii."

"Sounds like a plan to me. We should plan to do the Disney thing next year with a 6-month old in tow."

"If we do that around Mother's Day, then it'll be for our anniversary too."

"Yes, it will."

"Seriously, Dad, I can't see you with a baby."

"Daniel likes me and Noah likes me."

"Don't listen to him, Dad. You'll do fine."

"Mama, baby."

"Yes, Mommy is having a baby. Mommy and Daddy are getting married next week. I'm actually really excited about this."

"I am too."

"Fin and Don are coming in tomorrow, so you guys can get your tuxes."

"Dad, did you get the rings yet?"

"Yep. Trevor went with me and he bought Lisa an engagement ring."

"That's great. She's pretty sure she's pregnant too. That could be interesting having us both pregnant at the same time."

Olivia's phone rang. She looked to see who it was and noticed it was Tucker, so she decided not to answer it.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Stop! It's just Tucker."

"He thinks he's your boyfriend."

"Don't even go there. My life is here with you, Noah, Justin, Olive, Daniel, Erin and this baby. Nothing is going to keep me from becoming your wife."

"If anyone tries keeping me from becoming your husband, I will go after them myself."

"I want you to make sure Ruzek and Roman behave themselves because I do not want them getting into a fight over Burgess at my wedding."

"Your wedding?"

"Sorry. Our wedding. I don't want anything or anyone ruining our special day."

As soon as Hank arrived at the house, everyone went to bed. The next day, Justin went to the Specialist and had his surgery scheduled for the week after the wedding. Fin and Don came in to get the tuxes with Hank and the rest of the guys. Lisa found out that she and Trevor were expecting, he proposed and she accepted. By the end of the week, Hank contacted the Odyssey to give them the final count for the wedding. They got the marriage license and he also made the arrangements for their honeymoon in Hawaii in mid June. Neither of them could believe they'd be married in a week.

Stay tuned…

Reviews are appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: As usual I don't own any of the characters except my own. Enjoy!

Their wedding was tomorrow and Amanda, Melinda and Lucy had stayed in Chicago to help with everything. The last week was starting to take a toll on Olivia physically. Even though she was now into her 2nd trimester, she was still experiencing some nausea but she mostly blamed it on nerves, since she was no longer sick in the morning. Earlier that week, she had gone on desk duty, which she hated but she knew she didn't need to be stressed out and she had also promised Hank she would. Hank had taken some of the week off and that gave Alyssa some time off as well. The guests from New York were arriving in the afternoon. Olivia had gone out to lunch with Amanda, Melinda, Erin and Lisa. Lisa's sister had Noah and Jesse for the day, so Hank could get stuff done and Lucy and Alyssa went shopping. Amanda told Fin where to find Olivia's office. Fin, Carisi, Dodds, Tucker, Cragen and Munch all came in on the same flight. Tucker and Fin both rented vehicles and after they got checked into the hotel, where Hank and Olivia had reserved rooms, they went to see Olivia. Kyle came into her office.

"Lieutenant, there a 6 gentlemen from New York here to see you."

"Send them in. Thanks."

"No problem."

Kyle went to get everyone and brought them into her office.

"Hey, guys. It's nice to see you. You too, Ed."

"My father sends his regards and his best wishes but he couldn't make it."

"I'm not too upset by that."

"I'm not either, actually."

"I need to tell you guys something, which we will probably be telling people tomorrow."

"Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah. I just wanted you to hear it before then. Hank and I are expecting."

"There's gonna be a little Voight?"

"Yep."

"How far along are you?"

"13 weeks."

"Congratulations, Liv!"

"Thanks."

"Rollins, did you know about this?"

"Yes, I did."

"You two stayin' apart tonight?"

"We are. I'm staying at the hotel."

Olivia got a text from Hank asking her if she wanted to meet at the hotel. She replied back saying she did. He sent her the room number.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Fine. I forgot there's something I need to take care of before tomorrow."

"Do you need our help?"

"No. Why don't the two of you show them around the City?"

"We could do that."

"When's Barba coming in?"

"He was leaving soon I think."

"When's Trevor coming in?"

"About that same time. We are going to be looking for a house while he's here. There was one in the same neighborhood that you and Hank are moving to."

"That'll be good for the kids."

"You're moving?"

"Yep. Justin is out of the Army because of his knee injury, so we needed more room with them moving in with us. The new house has a finished, full basement with rooms down there, so they will be downstairs."

"How many bedrooms?"

"4 upstairs and 2 downstairs. There are 3½ bathrooms and most importantly, there's a pool."

"Sounds nice."

"It is. We heard earlier in the week that they accepted our offer. I need to go."

Olivia left and headed to the hotel. When she got there, she went up to the Honeymoon Suite, knocked on the door and Hank opened it.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

Olivia went inside and shut the door. They started kissing and undressing each other as they headed toward the bedroom. They got on the bed and made love. Afterwards, Hank was behind Olivia with his arms around her and his hand on her belly. She had her hand on his with their fingers laced together.

"We haven't done too much of this since I moved here."

"I know. We needed this."

"It's probably all we'll be doing all weekend."

"That's true. By this time tomorrow, we will be husband and wife."

"I can't wait for that. Now I'm glad they screwed up. I still need to go home and get my stuff."

"I brought it."

"All of it?"

"Yep."

"You didn't look at my dress, did you?"

"No. I'm looking forward to seeing you in it and helping you get out if it later."

"I'm sure you are, Sergeant."

"Always, Lieutenant."

"I love you, Hank Voight."

"I love you too, Olivia Benson soon-to-be Voight."

They made love again and they she headed back to work after she took the keycard for the room, while he headed home. By the time she got back to work, Trevor and Rafael were arriving.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Liv"

Rafael hugged Olivia and then the 3 of them went upstairs.

"Apparently they must have had a case."

"You're not with them?"

"Nope. I'm on desk duty for the next 6 months."

"Wait a minute, did Sergeant Voight get you pregnant?"

"Yes, he did."

"I need to process this for a minute."

"Oh, stop! What do you think we've been doing?"

"At least it's not Tucker."

"It never would have been. I feel nauseous just thinking about it. I might have considered this guy though. He's kind of cute and not a bad kisser."

"You're not too bad yourself."

Hank was standing in the doorway with the rest of the group from New York.

"Look who I found."

"I saw them before. I told Amanda and Melinda to show them around."

"Which we did. We went to Navy Pier."

"That boat is huge."

"It's supposed to rain tomorrow afternoon from what I've seen."

"Don't worry about that. Nothing is going to spoil tomorrow for us."

Everyone pretty much looked at Tucker.

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing yet. You do anything to sabotage Liv's wedding and I'll toss you into the Lake."

"Why would I?"

"Because you think you still have a chance with her. You could be the last man on earth and she wouldn't want to be with you."

"Fin, shut up! Do you want to lose your job? We're already short-handed."

"Who was here for the last week?"

"Don't start. I cleared it with Sergeant Dodds first. Carisi, how's Frannie?"

"She's fine. I took her over to my mom's."

"Can all of you give me a few minutes alone with Fin please?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Everyone left Olivia's office and shut the door. Then she started yelling at Fin. He got tired of listening to her and stormed out. Olivia sat back in her chair, rubbed her belly and started crying. Hank knocked before he went in.

"What?"

Hank opened the door and went in.

"You ok?"

"Does it look like it?"

"You don't need to be getting stressed out either."

"I know."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he put his arms around her. He started rubbing her belly again and then everyone came back in.

"You ok?"

"I will be eventually. I think he's unhappy with just about everything right now. He didn't say it but I can tell he's upset with me for leaving. He still thinks you're going to tell your father everything that goes on, so he doesn't know of he can trust you."

"I'm not like that. I may throw the Dodds name around a lot but that doesn't mean I'd betray the people I work with. My father on the other hand doesn't care whose toes he steps on. He's the Deputy Chief and doesn't let anyone forget it, including me."

"Has the NYPD told you to take the Lieutenant's exam?"

"No."

"Unbelievable. They are so sexist. One or both of them may have been looking for some after hours action. I know one of them was for sure. Trevor, when are Lisa and Emily meeting your parents?"

"They're flying in on Saturday. We figured now was a good time for the parents to meet each other."

"Have you set a date yet?"

"No. I'd like to get married before the baby comes. I'd also like to adopt Emily but we haven't actually talked about it."

"You didn't hear this from me but she wants you to."

"Sergeant, I hear you got my favorite Lieutenant pregnant."

"I did."

Lisa's sister came in with the 3 kids and their aunt.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey, Sarah."

Emily ran right to Trevor.

"Hey there, pretty girl."

"Noah, are you being a good boy for Sarah?"

"Yes."

"Hey there, sweet Jesse."

Carisi took Jesse.

This is my Aunt Maggie. Aunt Maggie, this is Olivia Benson, Lisa's new boss and Hank Voight, Olivia's fiancé. They are Noah's parents. This is Trevor Langan, Lisa's fiancé and Greg's best friend."

"You're a handsome one."

"Thank you."

Olivia introduced them to everyone else.

"Where are you from?"

"New York. How about you?"

"The same. I moved here a couple months ago. I was with the NYPD before I came here. Other than my fiancé, everyone else is from New York."

"When's the big day?"

"Tomorrow."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"He's a handsome one."

"I think so too. Baby, what are you up to tonight?"

"I'll probably take Noah and Justin out for pizza."

"Chicago pizza any good, Sarge?"

"Oh, definitely. My two favorite places for pizza are Home Run Inn and Giordano's. Giordano's has deep dish. You guys should come with us."

"You need to see if these New Yorkers can handle deep dish, don't you?"

"Of course. You handled it."

"I prefer Home Run Inn though."

"Lisa took me to Home Run Inn. That was pretty good."

Hank got a call from Erin about a case. It sounded like another bad one. He told her he'd meet them there.

"Another bad one?"

"Yep. Unfortunately, we don't get many good ones."

"Need any help?"

"Sure."

"You coming, Rollins?"

"No. I don't travel with my badge or gun unless it's for work. I came here for a vacation."

Hank kissed Olivia and Noah and then he, Carisi and Dodds left for the scene.

"So, Ed, on the message you left, you said you were bringing someone."

"I am. This is the first time anyone from the NYPD is meeting her."

"When do we get to meet her?"

"You already have. It's Maggie. She lives in my apartment building and has for years. She asked me out."

"He's rather awkward sometimes."

"He's been a pain in my butt for years. He wanted to start something between us but I never saw him that way. I was with SVU in New York for 17 years and we only started getting along better a year ago. Hank and I have known each other a year and a half but we have officially been together for 4 months. I was in love with him and couldn't admit it. We worked on 3 cases together in the last 18 months. I didn't like him too much when we first met but by the end of the first case, we respected each other. By the end of the second one, I started realizing I wanted more but not sure I wanted a long distance relationship. By the third case, which was related to the second one, we were together but hadn't gone to the next step yet. I had come here for the case but I had told him I was planning to come here for Valentine's Day anyway. I was here a few days longer than I planned to. Noah's nanny brought him out. He was getting my engagement ring and wanted the boys to help pick it out. He has an adult son, who started calling me Mom a couple months ago and this guy is 2. One of Hank's detectives has been a part of his life since she was a teenager. He loves her like a daughter and so do I actually. She and I have a better relationship than she does with her mother. She also helped pick my ring out. This was her choice. We had planned on getting married next year at this time but the venue messed up. They are taking care of everything, including paying for us to stay in the Honeymoon Suite and we get a free dinner cruise for the mix up. We have the Suite today through Monday morning."

Olivia's phone rang and she saw it was Erin.

"This can't be good."

Olivia answered it.

"What happened?"

"It's not Hank. Fin was shot in the shoulder and he's on his way to Med."

"Ok. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Olivia hung up.

"Fin's been shot. She didn't give me details though."

Olivia, Amanda, Melinda, Barba, Don, Munch and Ed left and headed to Med, while everyone else waited in Olivia's office for the Squad to come back. Olivia arrived at Med and they all went in. They saw Atwater first.

"Kevin, what happened?"

"The suspect started shooting at all of us. He was going to shoot Sarge and pulled the trigger but Fin jumped in front of him."

"Is Hank here?"

"No. He and Olinsky took the guy back to the District with Dawson and Halstead."

Olivia found where Fin was and gave him a hug.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry about before. I know I need to apologize to Tucker and Rollins too."

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. I love you too."

"Do you need surgery?"

"Nah! They said I should be able to leave."

Everyone else from the NYPD came in to check on Fin and Hank came in as well. Olivia ran right into his arms.

"When Erin called, I thought something had happened to you. I'd like you here for your child's birth."

"I'd like to be here for our wedding too, since it does come first."

As soon as Fin got the ok to be released, everyone went in separate directions. Hank took the guys with him back to the 21st to show them around and Olivia took Amanda and Melinda back to her office. By the time they arrived, Trevor had taken Noah to meet up with the other guys. They waited Lucy, Alyssa, Olive, Erin, Kim and Trudy before they met Gabby, Sylvie, Donna and Cindy at Home Run Inn. The guys, including the firefighters, went to Giordano's after Hank picked up Justin and Daniel. Both groups had a great time. The girls all headed to the hotel, while the guys headed to Molly's. Hank dropped Justin and the boys off and joined everyone else after he got the boys to bed. Lisa had dropped Emily off at Sarah's before joining everyone else in Olivia's Suite. Erin and Olive brought their stuff to stay with Olivia.

"Did you two actually decide to write your own vows?"

"Yep. I'm sure he had a few choice words about it."

"The other day, I went into his office and there were all these crumpled up pieces of paper all over everywhere. He asked why was he doing this and I asked him if he meant writing his own thing or getting married. He said writing his own thing. I told him he was writing his own thing because you both wanted something nontraditional. I'm not even going to tell you what else he said."

"We didn't decide this, I did, so I'm sure he had a few choice words about not being into this mushy crap. When I told him I wanted to do this, he asked me if he didn't go along with it, would I arrest him. That's his thing now. If he doesn't like something I suggest, he'll ask if I'll arrest him if he doesn't go along with it."

"One of these times, you should tell him you will. Honestly, you have made him a better man. I like him like this."

"So do the rest of us."

"You've been a lot better since you and Mouch have been together, Sarge."

"At least I'm married, Burgess."

"I need alcohol."

"We should have grabbed a couple bottles from Molly's before we came here."

"So, Lisa, when are you getting married? He's hot by the way."

"Yes, he is. Honestly, I don't know when we're getting married."

"So, Olivia, why didn't you ever go after him?"

"Sometimes I wish I had. It's not like I didn't have feelings for him at some point because I did. Most recently was a year ago when he helped me with the adoption."

They heard the door unlock and then all the guys came in.

"Hello, ladies."

"Hello."

"Non-alcoholic champagne for the expectant mothers. Congratulations to you both!"

"Thank you."

"Olivia!"

"What?"

"When were you going to tell us?"

"Tomorrow."

Hank was going to sit by Olivia but then Erin moved, so she was right next to her.

"Move!"

"Say please."

"Erin!"

"Sorry."

Erin moved and then Hank sat down next to Olivia. He put his arm around her as she put her head on his shoulder. Chris poured non-alcoholic champagne for all of them and they did a toast.

"Trevor, when are we getting married? I really don't want to wait."

"I haven't really thought about it but I would like to get married as soon as possible. My parents are coming in on Saturday."

"I could care less about family. I do not want my mother there."

"We don't need to discuss this now, do we?"

"I guess not."

There was a knock at the door, so someone went to get it. It was Sarah and Maggie.

"Someone wanted her mommy."

"It's probably not me she wants."

"There's something else too."

"What?"

"Gram died."

"Great, now that means another trip to New York. How did our dear mother take the news?"

"The same way she always does. She doesn't think she has a problem and yet she polishes off a bottle of wine a night usually."

"There has been something wrong with Pauline since Dad died and that was over 20 years ago."

"Yeah and she hates me because I followed in Pop's footsteps."

"He'd be so proud of you though. He'd be proud of all of his grandkids but it was obvious that you were always his favorite. He always knew you were going to be a cop. He also would have admired you for being a single parent. He would have been proud of Kevin for dying a hero almost 15 years ago. Honestly, even after that long, the pain hasn't gone away yet and it probably never will. I still can't bring myself to go to the site and find his name on the fountains. He was 25 years old and wasn't supposed to die that way."

Maggie broke down, while both Lisa and Sarah tried calming her down.

"This is her son?"

"Yeah. He was a firefighter with the FDNY. He didn't quite make it out of one of the towers before it collapsed. Sarah and I had just gotten married not too long before this happened. Lisa took his death the hardest, since they were the closest in age."

"What happened with your grandpa?"

"He was killed in the line of duty."

"Was he with the NYPD?"

"Yep. Our mom was the only one who left. She's the middle of 3 girls."

"Your aunt is divorced?"

"No. She was never married. She was raped and ended up pregnant as a result. Kevin was her entire life until he died."

"That happened with my mom too. I always felt like she resented me. I often wondered why she kept me."

"He asked me that once. I wanted to be a mother but I guess I was only supposed to be one for 25 years. Men can be so useless sometimes. A friend of mine met this guy a few years ago and got married. She was in her late 40's and got pregnant. The baby was perfectly healthy considering her age but her husband lost interest. Their marriage didn't even last a year."

Olivia gave Hank a look.

"That won't be me. I swear to you. I'm a man of my word and you know that."

Olivia got up and went into the bedroom. Hank followed her and shut the door.

"You know I'm crazy about you and I love our baby already. Am I going to have to prove to you how much I love you again?"

Hank started kissing Olivia.

"Uh huh!"

"Can you be quiet?"

"That depends."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Because you already know."

Hank went to lock the door and then he went back over to the bed. He kissed Olivia again as they undressed each other and then they made love. Afterwards, he had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest.

"You feel better?"

"Yes."

"I think we will just stay here for a little while. We will be getting comments from those people out there."

"So, let them. It's not like none of them know what we're doing."

They heard a knock on the door.

"What?"

"There's a surprise for Liv out here."

"I hate surprises."

"This one you'll like."

"We'll be right there, Fin."

They got out of bed and got dressed. They kissed again and then they went to join everyone else.

"Nick!"

"Hey, Liv. How come I had to hear from Fin that you were getting married?"

"Well, I haven't heard from you in almost a year. You never answered any of my texts or returned any of my calls."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just trying to be as active in my kids' lives as I possibly can. This is a big deal, Liv."

"Yeah, I know. We had originally set the date for the same day next year but the venue put it down wrong."

"I'm not really surprised you two ended up together either. It was a little obvious that you two had feelings for each other when we did the Yates case with them."

"That's when I started realizing it. I just didn't know how to bring it up and I wasn't sure I wanted to be in something long distance. We finally got together in January. I transferred here a couple months ago."

"I couldn't believe it when Fin said Rollins had a kid now."

"Yep. She's a great mom."

"How's Noah?"

"He's great. He's getting so big. He loves being in Chicago. He's become friends with my Sergeant's daughter, who is the same age as him and her nephew, who is 3."

"That's great. I can't wait to see him."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see his Uncle Nick. Did you meet Sergeant Dodds?"

"I did. Fin told me you were held hostage again. So, you are actually friends with Tucker now, huh?"

"Yeah. He wanted more but I never felt that way about him."

"I noticed the spark between you and Voight right away when we had that case involving Lindsay's half brother but I kind of noticed something between you and Langan too."

"I've been hearing that a lot lately."

"You don't see it?"

"Oh, yeah. I won't deny I had feelings for him at some point. He was my lawyer when I was being charged for a murder I didn't commit and I had feelings for him then. I also had them again when he helped me with Noah's adoption. I just never admitted it until recently. He's engaged to my Sergeant, so he's going to be moving here eventually. Fin and Rollins are ready to move here."

"I am too now. That pizza was awesome!"

"You'll have to try Portillo's before you leave."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"I think I want to move here too."

"I would love to have all of you here. You'll all have to come back around the Holidays. We'll be settled into our new house by then and you can meet the newest addition."

"When is that supposed to be happening?"

"Mid November."

"You two adopting?"

"No. We're having one."

"Liv, that's great! Congratulations."

"Thank you. It was a total shock. I found out last week and I went on desk duty this week. I'm thinking pink though. We both want a daughter."

Olive got a call from Justin.

"I have to go. Daniel is running a fever and the Children's Tylenol isn't working. Justin is about ready to go to sleep because he already took his pain meds. He knows he needs to get a good night's sleep because tomorrow will be a long day. He said your big day is more important to him than the pain in his leg."

"I'll take you home. I have his seat in my SUV anyway."

"Ok. Thanks."

Olive hugged Olivia and then Hank kissed her.

"I made an appointment for you and the girls at the Salon tomorrow morning."

"Ok. Did you bring your stuff?"

"No, I didn't. I know when you'll be gone, so I can drop it off then."

"That works. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Definitely."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia again and then he and Olive left. Pretty much everyone left except for Erin, Lisa and the group from New York. Everyone got caught up with Nick and then they all went to their rooms. Olivia tried falling asleep but she had a hard time. She was excited but nervous at the same time. Hank was going through the same thing at the house but he decided to wait up for Olive. He had fallen asleep before she got home with Daniel, who had a slight ear infection.

The next morning, after Olivia and the girls got up and took their showers, they met at the hotel restaurant for breakfast before heading to the Salon. Hank dropped his stuff off at the Suite and then they headed back to the house to get ready. Once the girls were done at the Salon, they went to get ready. Melinda, Amanda, Lisa and Emily went up to Olivia's Suite once they were ready. Erin opened the door and they as soon as they walked in, Olivia came out of the bedroom.

"Wow! You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. The 5 of you look great too."

"How do you feel?"

"Excited and nervous."

There was another knock at the door, so Erin went to answer it. It was the rest of the group from New York and Nick.

"Wow! Olivia, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Trevor. You're looking pretty handsome yourself."

"Thanks."

"I agree, Lieutenant. You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Carisi."

All the guys agreed that Olivia looked beautiful.

"I look handsome, right?"

"Yes, Fin. You clean up nicely."

"Thank you."

Erin had left the door open a bit, so Olive and the boys just walked in.

"Oh, wow! Olivia, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you. How's Daniel feeling?"

"He's doing fine this morning. He just had a slight ear infection."

"Good. Who is this handsome young man?"

"Me, Mama. You pretty."

"Thank you, Sweetheart. Say hi to Uncle Nick."

"Hi, Uncle Nick."

"Hey, Noah. Wow! You're getting to be a big boy. It's been almost a year since I saw you last."

"What's going on at the house?"

"You don't want to know. Alvin and Antonio were there. Dad was cussing at his tux because it was too long and Justin said his was too short. On my way out the door with the boys, I yelled at both of them to try switching them because maybe they had the wrong ones. Men!"

"They're both a challenge sometimes. Trust me. I've known them longer than most people."

"I think he'd be happy getting married in his jeans and leather jacket. I'm glad he went with the tux and not his uniform. I didn't want a cop wedding."

"He hates dressing up but he hates wearing his uniform more."

"Ed, is Maggie meeting you here?"

"There. She said she's been on the phone with her other sister most of the morning. We talked quite a while last night. She knows more about me than most people I work with do. I don't talk about my personal life because to me, that's what it is: personal. Cops like to gossip."

"They sure do."

"She seems very nice, Captain Tucker."

"Thank you, Detective Rollins."

"I agree with Rollins."

"Me too."

"Same goes for me."

"Thank you. By the way, Detective Tutuola, I talked with Sergeant Voight last night and he spoke with IAB about what happened yesterday. They plan on giving you a citation for your heroics. He gave them my contact information and will send it to me to present to you."

"I didn't do it for that. I did it because the last thing I wanted was to have Liv go through the rest of her life without the person she chose to spend it with and have to raise Noah and the baby by herself.

"Fin, you didn't just do this for Liv. You did it for me, Justin and Daniel. Liv would never have to raise Noah and the baby by herself because she has me and Justin and always will. Hank is the only father I have had and I don't want to lose him."

"You know I appreciate what you did but you're lucky you didn't get yourself killed. You have been the one constant in my life over the years. You've seen me at my best and at my worst. People have come and gone from my life but for 16 years, you have never let me down. I'll be the first to admit that sometimes I don't deal with change very well. I didn't deal with Elliot leaving too well and I surely did not want to have to get used to a new partner, especially the cocky, young one I got stuck with, who was really no better than my previous one. Now, I'm about to marry one with the same type of personality. You've also been around for most of my "relationships" if that's what you want to call them."

"Yeah, you've had some real winners. I'm glad you finally found the one."

"Yeah, me too and because of you, I can spend the rest of my life with him."

"I guess I'm just a softy when it comes to you."

"So is Hank. I know I can get him to do just about anything."

"You and me both. He has a soft spot for both of us."

"That's very true."

Erin took pictures of the group before they left. Olive put Noah's seat in the limo that was waiting for Olivia, Don, the girls and Noah, while everyone else took the shuttle to Navy Pier. When they arrived, they were met by the photographer. They went on board and got their flowers. The guys got their butonniers and Erin went to find Hank.

"Wow! You look handsome."

"Thanks. You look beautiful yourself."

"Thanks but I'm not the one you need to be worrying about. She does look gorgeous though."

"I'm as nervous now as I was when I married Camille."

"You'll be fine. You already make her happy, so there's really nothing to worry about."

"Sometimes I can't believe this is happening."

"She loves you and she chose you."

"I still don't think I deserve her."

"You do. Trust me. She's the only one you listen to. Besides, you got her pregnant, so you're not getting out of it that easily."

"Yeah, I know. I just wonder how I ever got this lucky."

"I thought you two would be perfect for each other when I first met her and I was right."

Then Amanda found them.

"Erin, she's having a meltdown."

"Ok. I'll be right there."

Amanda left and then Erin did too after she kissed Hank's cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"This is the one day in my life that I kind of always thought my mom would be here for. Instead, I have no one."

"You do. Noah is your family and so is the group from New York. I learned a long time ago that family consists of the people who have been there for you during good times and bad times. Bunny might be my mother but she is far from being my family. She has been the cause of most of my grief and pain. You're more of a mother to me than she will ever be and I never knew my real father, so as far as I'm concerned, Hank is the only dad I need in my life."

"You and I are a lot alike. I never knew mine either. Nothing I ever did was good enough for my mother."

"I know how that goes. You've met my family. My sister is the criminal but can do no wrong in my mother's eyes. I have the nerve to have Kim arrested and I'm the bad one. At least I have done something with my life and I am trying to give my daughter that stability I never had. I've gotten more support from the people I work with than my own family. I just want to be a better mother to Jesse than my mother was to me."

"That's all I want for Noah and this baby. I love Noah more than life itself and I don't want him to go through what I went through. I don't want to end up like my mother."

"None of us do."

"I know I don't. I've never really had a good relationship with my mother. My sister can do no wrong but my mom at least has a relationship with the boys. She never really established one with Emily. I'm raising my daughter the best I can. It is hard when I get a call in the middle of the night but thankfully Sarah and Greg are so supportive of me and love to take care of her. She's the daughter they never had."

"Thankfully, Lucy was always available when I needed her at all hours of the night. We haven't had any need for Alyssa during the night yet and probably won't for a while."

"I'm always calling Lucy at all hours."

"I won't need to be getting someone to watch Emily in the middle of the night with me going on desk duty."

"You'll also have Trevor soon enough."

"Definitely. He's amazing. She has him wrapped around her little finger. She has never taken to anyone as quickly as she took to him."

Lisa got out her phone.

"This is what I saw when I got to his room last night."

Lisa showed Olivia the picture of Trevor and Emily.

"Oh, that is too cute! He is going to make an amazing dad. It looks like he already is though. He looks like he is so comfortable with her."

"I can't wait for us to be a family."

"What do you want to have?"

"I'd kind of like a son this time but I'll be happy with another daughter. Actually, maybe another daughter would be better, since my sister already has 4 boys. I don't want Emily being the only girl in the family. I wish my Aunt Maggie had another child. It may have filled that void in her heart after losing Kevin. Is it wrong for me to have mixed feelings about her being in a relationship with Captain Tucker?"

"Not at all."

"I woke up during the night and went to sit outside to think. He came out to get some air and we actually talked. I think he cares about her but he's not quite ready to admit it yet."

"At least he's finally accepting that it never would have happened between us."

Trevor came by with one kid under each arm.

"Were they bad?"

"Bathroom."

"I'll take her."

Trevor took Noah to the bathroom, while Lisa took Emily just as Don found them.

"They're getting ready to start."

"The Flower Girl and Ring Bearer had to go the bathroom first."

"That'll do it."

"Liv, you ok now?"

"Yeah."

Trevor and Lisa came out of the washroom with the kids and then Trevor went to sit down, while they all got ready to start heading down the aisle.

"Don."

"Yes."

"I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being there whenever I needed you and for being the father I never had."

"To be honest, you and Amanda were always my favorites. I always felt the need to protect both of you because I knew what your life was like with your mother and her because I understood what she was going through with her gambling addiction. You have made me proud with everything you have accomplished in the last couple years becoming a Sergeant and now a Lieutenant. Maybe Captain Benson will be a reality in the near future."

"If it is, it'll be Captain Voight because I'm changing it. I'm still trying to get used to the Lieutenant thing. I'd like to enjoy my family now that I have one. I might actually consider taking on a less active role in the cases, even though that's what I love doing just so I can take on a more active role in my kids' lives. I'm not ready to retire yet but basically only get involved when I have to like you used to. I still have to discuss it with Hank obviously but we'll see what happens after the baby comes."

"I'm sure it won't be an easy decision to make but you will do what's right for you."

"Since you're the father I never had, there's something else I'd like to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Would you be a grandpa to our kids?"

"How does Hank feel about this?"

"He's fine with it. It would mean so much for them to have one grandparent, even of it is only an adopted grandparent."

"Of course I will."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'm so glad you were able to be here."

"I'm glad you invited me. What would you have done if I wasn't able to make it?"

"I probably would have seen if John would have done it. If he wasn't available, who knows? I probably would have gone back to having Fin do it. Then Hank would have had to find another Groomsman."

Olivia kissed Don's cheek and he kissed hers. Everyone started heading down the aisle. Noah and Emily stole the show. They both came down looking serious but when Noah saw Don walking Olivia down the aisle, he decided he would help. He put the ring pillow down, ran back, took her hand and walked the rest of the way with her. During the ceremony, both Olivia and Hank became emotional as they did their vows and exchanged rings. After they were pronounced husband and wife, they kissed and headed up the aisle followed by their wedding party. The photographer took pictures and then everyone did some dancing before the food came out. Olivia and Hank chose 'Unforgettable' as the song for their first dance and the second song they chose to dance to was 'Here and Now'. Olivia danced with Don, while Erin danced with Hank. Everyone took a break from dancing to eat. During the meal, Justin and Erin gave their speeches for the toast. Olivia and Hank were going around thanking everyone for coming. She went over to the group from the Fire Station and Trudy, pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Thank you all so much for coming."

"Thank you for inviting us. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I am exhausted and my feet are killing me."

"It won't get any easier the farther into the pregnancy you get."

"I can hardly wait for that."

Antonio came over.

"Dance with me, Gabby."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to."

"More like demanded."

"Come on. Please."

"You're lucky I love you."

Gabby and Antonio went to dance as Justin came over and sat down.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey. You doing ok?"

"It's bothering me but I did take my pain killer."

Ed came over to the table.

"Would you like to dance, Lieutenant?"

"Oh, sure."

Olivia put her shoes back on and went to dance with Ed. Trevor noticed how uncomfortable she seemed to be, so he decided to cut in.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"I do."

"I don't."

Ed went back to his seat, while Olivia danced with Trevor.

"Thank you. Talk about awkward."

"No problem. I actually needed to talk to you anyway."

"Sounds serious."

"I talked to her sister and aunt about this. I'm thinking about seeing if Lisa will want to get married, while we're in New York. Both Sarah and their aunt like the idea. I just need the ok from you for her to get the time off."

"I'm fine with it."

"Great. Thanks."

"No problem."

The song ended and Olivia went to find Hank, who was sitting with his Squad.

"Can I borrow you for a minute?"

"Absolutely."

Hank got up, took Olivia's hand and they headed over to their table.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to spend some time alone with you."

"Is that all?"

"Yep."

"You looked like you were in a deep conversation with Trevor."

"Not really. He was telling me that he wants to see if Lisa will get married while they're in New York. He wanted to ask if it was ok for her to have the time off."

"Ok. Is something wrong?"

"No. I would really like to kiss you but somewhere private. Of course, there is something else I'd rather be doing right now too."

"We will soon enough. I can't wait to get you out of that dress and into that bed where I can make love to my beautiful wife all weekend."

"Keep this up and we won't make it to the hotel."

"Why don't you wander off and I'll come find you in a few minutes."

"Got it."

Olivia left the room and went to find somewhere where they could have a few minutes alone and reapplied her lipstick. Hank left to go find Olivia and once he found where she was, they started kissing passionately. After being gone for a while, they joined everyone else and the first person they ran into was Erin.

"There you two are. They want you two to cut the cake and you need to throw the garter and bouquet yet. Oh, and by the way, Hank, pink is not your color."

Hank gave Olivia a look.

"Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome."

"You're lucky I love you as much as I do."

"I know I'm very lucky. I love you too and I can't wait to see what happens these next 6 months as we move into our new home and prepare for the birth of our child. Will it be easy? No but at least we will have our love for each other and the love of our other 3 children, as well as the rest of our family and friends to help us through it. I never thought I would say this as I am not a religious person but I feel very blessed right now."

"I do too and I have never been a religious person either. I'm glad I got another chance to be a husband and father and I seem to be getting another chance with Justin too. Our relationship really suffered after Camille's death and I never thought we'd be able to fix it. He really grew up since he has become a father and I couldn't be prouder of him. Then there's this one. She probably knows me better than I know myself somedays. She may not be my biological daughter but she's a lot like me."

"Yes, I have noticed that. Of course, there are a lot of similarities with her and me as well. She reminds me a lot of myself at that age."

"I guess you could say that you have both influenced me. I don't take any crap from anyone and I don't care what anyone thinks but I also have sympathy for the victim's I'm trying to help."

"That's my girl."

"Mine too."

"Liv is a way better mom than Bunny ever was."

"You're right about that, Kid. I may not say this often enough but thank you for convincing me to go to New York 4 months ago. It was the best decision I could have made. I never expected to find love again but this time, it found me. It just took me over a year to realize that I was in love again. I know I said I had no interest in getting involved with someone again after losing Camille but I felt something the moment I walked into Olivia's office 18 months ago and she threatened to arrest me. No woman has ever talked to me like that before. I just never thought I stood a chance and I didn't think I was good enough for her."

"I'm glad you showed up in New York when you did 4 months ago. I know I'm the one that called Ed but deep down, I really wanted you to be the one to get me out of there. I was so glad when I heard that he knew nothing about you being inside the townhouse. I knew you had done it on your own. I'm just sorry you got shot because of me."

"I'd do it again if I had to."

"I really appreciate the negotiating he did but if you hadn't been there, I wouldn't have wanted him to get the wrong impression about something starting between him and me just because he did what he did. As soon as Joe was shot and killed, I had to get to you because I needed you to know how I felt about you. I just didn't want to have my heart broken or not have you really remember anything about the conversation we had had on the ambulance because of the pain meds you were on."

"I wasn't that out of it yet but a part of me hoped that I wasn't imagining the entire conversation."

"I meant every word and now you are stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"Good."

They kissed each other and hugged Erin before they went to cut the cake. After they fed it to each other, they told everyone about the baby. Olivia threw the bouquet and Maggie caught it, while Ed got the garter, even though they both tried getting out of the way and both were a little embarrassed by it. Everyone did more dancing before the boat docked back at Navy Pier. Hank and Olivia were the first to leave. They said goodbye to everyone, hugged their family and headed to the limo to go to the hotel, where they would spend their first night and first couple days as husband and wife, mostly making love and just being in each other's arms. They did spend some time at the pool, which gave them more time with their out of town guests and they even got to meet Trevor's parents. His parents immediately fell in love with Lisa and Emily as soon as they met and they were also introduced to Lisa's parents, which went surprisingly well. They told both families about the baby as well. It didn't take much for Trevor to convince Lisa to get married while they were in New York, so he made the arrangements for that and because her parents were also going to be there, he made sure her mother would be there for their wedding, which was going to take place at the Courthouse. By Sunday, everyone from out of town headed home and by Monday, it was back to work for pretty much everyone, except for Fin. When Justin had his surgery, Hank took the entire day and Olivia took some of the day off, so they could be there for Olive. The surgery had gone well and he was on the road to recovery with the help of his family.

Reviews are appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews. No matter what happens on either show, I still think Benoight belongs together and always will. They have a great deal of respect for each other and I love their chemistry. Unfortunately, SVU gave us Tuckson and I am not ready to jump on that bandwagon yet. They just don't have the chemistry that Benoight has. Writing Benoight helps me forget what happened on the show. Neither death that occurred in both finales occurred in this story, so I did not do a whole lot from what happened other than I did still have Tucker transfer to Hostage Negotiation. There will be more chapters to come after this one. As usual, I do not own any of the characters except my own. Enjoy!**

Hank and Olivia were getting ready to spend the next week in Hawaii for their belated honeymoon. They day before they were leaving, Olivia had a doctor's appointment, which Hank had promised he was going to go to. The Squad had a last minute meeting with Commander Crowley, so he didn't have time to call or text Olivia to tell her he couldn't make it. She sent him multiple texts and called him multiple times before giving up and going to the appointment by herself. After her appointment, she went over to the 21st and went in. Trudy could tell Olivia was mad as she headed up the stairs but she buzzed her in. She walked through the Squad Room, ignoring anyone who said hello to her, went into Hank's office and slammed the door.

"What's your excuse for missing the appointment?"

"We had a last minute meeting with Commander Crowley."

"I'm sure you did."

"I did. I swear."

"Uh huh! Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"I never said you were."

"Why didn't you call or text me?"

"Stop yelling at me."

"No, I won't stop yelling at you. I am so mad at you right now."

Hank grabbed Olivia and started kissing her passionately to shut her up.

"As I was trying to say, the meeting was at the last minute and I wasn't able to call or text you. I apologize for that. Do you want me to make it up to you?"

"Yes."

"I'll meet you at the house. Justin is at Physical Therapy and Alyssa took the boys to the beach, which means there is no one home."

"Maybe we should leave together, so I know you actually get there."

"Let's go."

Hank got his keys, took Olivia's hand and headed out of his office.

"We're going to grab a bite to eat. Do you two want to join us?"

"Nope."

"What could be more fun than hanging out with us?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I thought for sure you'd be in the doghouse for missing the appointment."

"I am."

"So, that's what all the yelling was about?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"We should by my next appointment."

"Is everything ok?"

"So far, so good. I had the amniocentesis done, so I'll have to wait for the results of that, which I am kind of nervous about."

"Hank, I cannot believe you are going through all that again."

"It's all going to be worth it and I am looking forward to it."

"What are you hoping for?"

"A daughter. We both want a girl and Justin really wants a sister."

"Olive thinks we need a girl too. Are we going or not?"

"We are. I'll be back later. Maybe."

Hank and Olivia went down to their SUV's and drove home separately. They got out and could barely get inside the house before they started kissing. They went up to the bedroom, undressed each other and made love. Afterwards, Olivia had her head on Hank's chest, while he had his hand on her belly.

"I'm sorry I got so upset."

"It's ok. I wanted to call or text you but I couldn't. I am sorry I missed it."

"I know you are. I still love you."

"After what just happened, I hope so."

"Nothing could change the way I feel about you except maybe one thing."

"That's not happening. I'm too loyal for that. I take my job as your husband seriously and I don't ever want anything to come between us."

"I don't either. I need you more now than ever. I can't do this alone."

"You won't have to."

Olivia put her hand on her belly.

"Did you feel that?"

"No."

"Put your hand where mine is."

Hank put his hand where Olivia's was and it happened again.

"That is so amazing."

"This is becoming so real."

"It sure is."

"They kissed and then got dressed. Hank decided to take her back to work. He walked her up and when they got upstairs, both of Lisa's aunts, her uncle and Ed were there.

"Look who's here again. I see some things never change."

"I'm not here to see you. Maggie wanted to come see the family and I came along with her."

"I hear Dodds went to Joint Terrorism."

"He did."

"I'm sure Fin is thrilled about being in charge."

"Not particularly but he's doing ok. He is taking the Sergeant's exam next week."

"Finally! Did you convince him to do it?"

"You know he'd never listen to me. Rollins got him to do it."

:Good."

"You two up to anything this weekend? Maybe the 4 of us can have dinner one night."

"We're leaving tomorrow morning for Hawaii."

"You taking Noah?"

"No. He'll have Justin, Olive and Alyssa for the whole week. He spends a lot of time with Emily."

"Trevor and I are taking them to Navy Pier tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be spending most of the week with Emily."

"No doubt."

"They are so cute together."

"They are. I asked him the other day if Emily was his girlfriend and he got mad at me. He did start blushing, so I kind of think she is."

"The way she looks at him is just so adorable."

Lisa got a text from her sister of the kids sleeping, so she showed Olivia.

"Oh, that is too adorable!"

Olivia showed Hank.

"He's a charmer just like his old man and his big brother."

"That he is. I am going to be in big trouble if this one is a boy because he'll probably be just like his daddy. Of course, a girl could be like you too. Either way, our child will be stubborn."

"I'm still hoping for a girl."

"I am too. What if it's twins?"

"Then I'm the one in big trouble because then they could end up being feisty like you especially if they are girls."

"Here's the ultrasound picture from today."

"So, he never got to the appointment?"

"No. I guess Commander Crowley had a last minute meeting with the Squad and he couldn't call or text me."

"Is he in the doghouse?"

"He was but he made it up to me."

"What did he do, take you out for a nice lunch?"

"He took me home but not for lunch."

"Sounds romantic."

"Oh, yeah. He is definitely a romantic and I never would have expected that from him when we first met."

"Trevor definitely is too. Besides my daughter, he is the best thing to come into my life ever."

"That's how I feel about Hank."

Olivia rubbed her belly.

"I wouldn't have let this happen with just anyone either. I probably would have with Trevor if we had ever gotten together though."

"That makes sense. I'm fine that you two get along so well."

"Now we do. We never used to. It's been in the last couple years since Noah has been in my life. Trevor gave up being a Criminal Defense Attorney to help with the adoption and I will always be grateful for that. He seems a lot happier doing what he's doing now. It used to make me so mad that the criminals I wanted off the streets, he helped keep them out of prison. I know it was his job but I couldn't be in a relationship with someone who made my job difficult. Tucker never made things easy for any of us and of course, Hank tried making my job difficult as well."

"You just don't play well with others and it's all about you."

"Is that any way to talk about the mother of your unborn child?"

"Well, it's true. When we first met and you came here, you had to tell me how to do my job. When I was out there the first time we met, I felt like I was being sent to the Principal's office."

"It worked, didn't it?"

"For you, maybe."

"It was pretty amazing posing as your wife that first time we worked together. It's better actually being your wife that it is pretending to be."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"I need to get back."

"Ok. Just don't forget to come pick me up."

"I won't. Why don't the 4 of us have dinner tonight?"

"That sounds fine."

"Me too."

"Maybe I should have checked with my wife first."

"It's fine with me. We'll pick a place and let you know what we decide. Probably see if Justin and Olive want to join us if that's ok."

"No problem."

Hank kissed Olivia.

"Love you, Baby."

"Love you too, Babe."

"Hank left and as he was heading out, he ran into Sarah, Alyssa, Justin, Olive and all the kids.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey."

"Daddy!"

"Hey, Little Man. The baby started kicking, so maybe Mommy will let you feel it."

"Mama's baby?"

"Yep. The one in her tummy. I have to go."

"Bye-bye, Daddy."

"Bye."

Hank kissed Noah and Daniel and hugged Justin and Olive and left. Everyone headed upstairs.

"Mama!"

"Hey, Sweetie. Both of my boys."

"Hey, Mom. Dad said the baby kicked."

"Yep."

"Where baby, Mama?"

"It's still growing in Mommy's tummy."

Olivia took Noah's hand and put it on her belly. The baby kicked.

"Wow!"

Justin put his hand on her belly and the baby kicked again.

"That is so awesome. Everything is ok?"

"Yep. So far, so good. I'm just waiting on the results of the amnio though, so then we'll know for sure. Dad and I are going out to dinner with Ed and Maggie. Do you two and Daniel want to join us?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"No, Mama."

"You don't have a choice. Alyssa has plans tonight."

Noah started pouting.

"Stop!"

"Why don't Lisa, Trevor and Emily come too? That way he'll have someone his own age."

"It's fine for Emily and me but Trevor and Greg are working on a big contract."

"Do you want Emily to come with us?"

"No! Not going."

"Daddy and I are leaving in the morning for a week. We would like to spend some time with you before we go."

"Why don't we stop at the store and pick up some burgers, brats and hot dogs and just have a cookout at home instead?"

"Let me check with Hank."

Olivia texted Hank and he texted her back that he liked the idea.

"He liked the idea."

"If you're just going to do that, we could do it at our house."

"Sarah, are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Is that ok with everyone?"

"Sure."

"Fine."

Olivia texted Hank again, while Sarah started making a list of stuff to pick up at the store.

"Mom, can we make brownies and have it with vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup?"

"Sure. Lisa, should I invite Mom?"

"Sure. Why not?"

The desk Sergeant came up with Trevor's parents.

"Joe, Rita, what brings you here?"

"We decided to surprise our favorite son and daughter-in-law for the weekend. Did we come at a bad time?"

"No, of course not."

"Have you closed on the new house yet?"

"We have."

"Good."

"How are you, Olivia?"

"I'm doing fine."

"Any kicking yet?"

"Just started today. These are our sons, Justin and Noah, our daughter-in-law, Olive and our grandson, Daniel. These are Trevor's parents, Joe and Rita."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"When was your last appointment?"

"Today."

"Could I take a quick look at the ultrasound?"

"Sure."

Olivia handed Joe the picture from the ultrasound.

"The doctor said we should know the sex by the next appointment but the amnio can also tell us that."

"Yep. The amnio will tell you just about everything you want to know."

"I'm really nervous about the results."

"It's to be expected. I've had patients in their late 40's who are expecting their first just like you are, had the test done and were also nervous about it. Everything was fine and they had a healthy baby in most cases."

"In most cases? That sounds encouraging."

Olivia was starting to become upset, so she went into her office. Justin followed her.

"Mom, everything is going to be ok."

"What if it's not?"

"Dad won't love you any less. He knows there's a chance of something being wrong and he's scared too. He doesn't want a repeat of what happened when I was born. I can't say that I blame him."

Olivia finally broke down, so Justin put his arms around her and held her. Then Noah came in.

"Don't cry, Mama."

"I'm sorry, Sweetie."

Justin started rubbing her belly and kissed her cheek. Noah put his hand on her belly as well and kissed it.

"My baby."

"Mom, don't get so worked up about it. We'll get through this as a family."

"I know we will. Thank you, Sweetie. I love you both so much."

"I love you too."

"Me too, Mama."

Olivia picked up Noah and gave him a hug and then Hank came in again.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just nervous about the results of the amnio."

"I am too."

"You are?"

"Yeah. We're in this together."

"I am so glad I have you in my life."

"I'm the lucky one. This is going to be the first time we have gone anywhere together."

"I know. I can't wait."

"Me neither."

"I couldn't have asked for a better man to be my husband."

"I don't think I would have gotten married again if I hadn't fallen in love with you."

"I don't think you could have done any better than her."

"Probably not."

They noticed Ed standing in the doorway.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure."

"We can go."

"That's ok. I wanted to let you know that I put in for a transfer."

"Where?"

"Hostage Negotiation."

"That's a surprise."

"I've been thinking about it after what happened with you and they had an opening, so I decided to do it."

"Good for you. I can't believe you're leaving IAB."

"I just have a hard time trusting people, which is why I joined IAB in the first place. It was all because of how my last relationship ended. Being in IAB confirmed that I can't trust most people. The way I treated SVU for all these years was just me not knowing who to trust."

"Honestly, you probably had every right not to trust me with the William Lewis stuff. I never trusted you until a year ago. I wish you nothing but the best in your new position."

"Thank you. I trust you now, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Thank you.

"You're welcome."

"I also wish you the best of luck with you new position, Captain."

Thank you, Sergeant."

"How are things going between you and Maggie?"

"Pretty good actually. Not sure where this is headed though but we get along pretty well."

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"Honestly, I think I do but it's too soon to tell for sure."

"Is the NYPD going to get a couple more people for SVU then?"

"That's the plan. How's the job going here?"

"Not too bad. I hate desk duty but I have an overprotective husband."

"Technically, you should be on desk duty during a pregnancy. Rollins didn't like it."

"I know. She hated it."

"I'm usually not one to worry about the latest gossip within the NYPD but is there something going on between Rollins and Carisi?"

"Asks the man who thinks he needs to know everything that goes on in the NYPD. I think they do have feelings for each other. He's good with Jesse. I think he's better for her than Lieutenant Murphy was."

"Not sure what she was thinking there."

"I don't think she did either. If I was still there, I'd be ok with it as long as they kept their personal and professional lives separate."

"That's what I do with Jay and Erin. I'd rather know they're seeing each other versus them doing it behind my back like they were before. I really have more important things to deal with right now."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. You and our family come to mind."

Lisa came in to Olivia's office.

"Olivia, I need to go. I just got a call that my best friend and her husband were killed in a car accident. They wanted me to take their 3-year old twin boys if something happened to them."

"That's fine."

Then Sarah came in.

"We're going to have to take a raincheck on dinner."

"Don't worry about it."

"I called Greg. He and Trevor will meet us at the hospital."

"Ok. Thanks."

"I'll let Kyle know that he will be in charge for part of the week. Unless you want me to change my plans."

"No way! You and Hank need to get away. You won't be able to travel soon anyway. We'll be fine."

"Ok. If you need anything tonight, call us."

"I will. Have a safe trip."

Lisa hugged both Olivia and Hank and then she and Sarah left. Then everyone else came into Olivia's office.

"Where in Hawaii are you going?"

"Honolulu. Waikiki Beach to be exact."

"Maybe sometime you and your family can come to our beach house."

"We'll see."

"Daddy, potty."

"Ok. Come on."

Hank picked up Noah and took him to the bathroom, while Emily crawled up on Olivia's lap.

"Hi."

"Hi, Sweetheart. I bet I know what you want."

Olivia pulled out some paper and crayons from her desk.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Emily started drawing a picture.

"Me too."

"Ok. Come on."

Ben came over and got a piece of paper and some crayons. Then he drew a picture as well after they moved a chair into Olivia's office for him.

"Do you guys know the twins?"

"Yes. They're in Ben's preschool class and their mom has been friends with Aunt Lisa since they were kids."

"Trevy, did Tyler and Adam lose their mommy and daddy?"

"Yeah, they did but they are going to be living with Aunt Lisa and Uncle Trevor."

"Why?"

"Because their parents wanted Aunt Lisa to take care of Tyler and Adam if something ever happened to them."

"Oh. Why doesn't Grammy get along with Auntie Lisa?"

"I don't know."

"It's because your Aunt Lisa is a lot like our father, your great-grandfather. He was a police officer and killed in the line of duty. Your grandma wasn't happy when your Aunt Lisa decided to become a cop."

Olivia felt the baby kick again and Emily felt it too.

"Baby?"

"Yep. That's the baby."

Then Hank and Noah came back. Noah got on Olivia's lap and started drawing as well.

"Babe, I need to go."

"Ok."

"Why don't we have everyone over for dinner?"

"I'm fine with that. What do the rest of you think?"

"Sure."

"Ok."

"Olive and I will go shopping."

"Ok."

"Why don't you leave Daniel with me?"

"Good idea."

"I assume Alyssa can take me home, right?"

"Absolutely."

Hank kissed Olivia.

"Please be careful."

"I always am, aren't I?"

"Well, you did get shot in the shoulder 5 months ago."

"That was worth it. If anyone tries to hurt you or our family, they will wish they had never been born."

"I appreciate that but I don't want you in jail. Your children need their father."

"What about their mother?"

"Of course I need you. Now more than ever. Promise me you'll behave yourself."

"I have to go."

"You didn't promise me."

"Bye."

"I'm not done with you, Sergeant."

Hank left and then Olivia went after him after she moved Noah and Emily.

"If you don't promise me, Sergeant, you are going to be in big trouble."

"Then arrest me. I have to go."

"Please."

"I promise. You have my word."

"I don't believe you."

Hank came back up to where she was.

"I swear on the life of our unborn child that I will behave. I love you but I really have to go."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed her and then he kissed his fingers before he put them on her belly. He left and headed to the scene, while Olivia headed back to her office. Justin and Olive left and headed grocery shopping. Not too long after that, her Squad came back. Olivia saw Kyle and went out to the Squad Room.

"Kyle."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Lisa's best friend and her husband were killed in a car accident and they left their boys to her. She may need some time off for the funeral and to help get the boys settled in. You're next in charge."

"Ok. When are you back?"

"A week from tomorrow."

"Have a safe trip."

"We will. Thanks."

"Have a good trip, Lieutenant."

"Thanks."

Olivia went to get her stuff and then they left to head over to the house. Justin and Olive were already back when they got there.

"Hello."

"Hey, Mom."

Olivia went upstairs to change, while Justin went out to the grill. As Olivia was on her way downstairs, the doorbell rang, so she answered it. It was Lisa, Trevor, Sarah, Greg and the boys.

"Hey."

"Hey. Thanks for taking this over."

"No problem. I'm glad you could make it."

"We are too. Who's doing the cooking? Hank?"

"Justin. Hank got a call."

Justin came in.

"Mom, I don't know about doing the cooking. My leg hurts."

"I got it."

"Trevor, are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Trevor followed Justin outside and started cooking after he kissed his mother. Lisa brought the boys out and then Olivia went to see what everyone wanted to drink. Shortly before they ate, Hank came home and joined everyone outside after he grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator.

"Your case get solved?"

"No. Not yet. The rest of the Squad told me to go home."

"Good idea. Hard case?"

"Yeah. There were children involved. We brought in Special Victims to help out."

"Murder/suicide?"

"Yep. It's starting to get to me."

"This case or your job?"

"My job."

"Maybe being gone for a week will do us both some good."

"What time is your flight?"

"8 o'clock."

"That early?"

"Yep."

"We have to be there by 6?"

"You can sleep on the plane."

"I get up at 6:15."

"We're in First Class."

"Then I guess I can live with the time."

"You're kind of spoiled, aren't you?"

"I might be but who spoils me?"

"I do. You deserve it."

"We still need to plan our trip to Disney World."

"I know we do. Next May is what we were thinking, right?"

"Yep."

"Next year would be perfect since Daniel will be 2."

"Did you ever take Justin and Erin?"

"No."

"We always drove everywhere."

"I never went anywhere. My mother never wanted to be bothered and I never asked. I traveled more for my job and fell in love with one city in particular. I didn't want to be in New York for the rest of my life. Sure I miss it sometimes."

"What do you miss the most about it?"

"Not you."

"I didn't think so."

"I miss my old Squad and I miss Barba and Melinda."

"Not your favorite person from IAB though, huh?"

"Don't push your luck. I respect you a lot more than I used to but that is as far as it goes."

"Hank, can I get you something?"

"I'll get it."

Hank went to get something to eat and then he went to sit down again.

"Justin, I take it you didn't cook?"

"No, I didn't my leg started bothering me. Trevor did."

"These brats are delicious."

"Thanks."

"We should find a movie to watch later."

"It's more like you will find a movie for us to watch later. Every time I choose something, you won't watch it or you end up falling asleep. The only movies we agree on are _Air Force One, The Bodyguard, Shawshank Redemption and Silence of the Lambs,_ among some others."

"We haven't watched _Shawshank Redemption_ together yet."

"May I remind you that's how Yates ended up back in Chicago? Their escape was similar to that movie."

"Now you just took the fun out of wanting to watch it."

"Why can't we ever watch something together that doesn't involve violence?."

"The chick flicks you want to watch are boring to me."

"How do you know? You either refuse to watch them or you fall asleep."

"We can forget the movie all together and do something else."

"You and the guys should find a movie to watch."

"I'd still rather watch a movie with you."

"Then you need to watch something I want to watch without complaining or falling asleep. You have to be willing to compromise."

"Olivia, I know what you are going through. Ed's the same way."

"What are you talking about? I watched that one movie with you."

"And you fell asleep, so that doesn't count."

"Chick flick?"

"Yep."

"Greg and I have been married for 15 years and we still don't agree on movies."

"Paul and I never agree on movies either."

"Justin and I don't either. This house is as bad as a movie theater. Dad and Justin are watching something downstairs, Olivia and I are watching something in their bedroom and the boys have something on in their room."

"I don't have that problem with Trevor."

"Trevor has always been sensitive."

"Mom!"

"Good grief, Rita! Was that necessary?

Olivia went into the house and upstairs to the bedroom.

"Dad, I think you're in trouble."

"Shut up!"

Hank went in and went up to the bedroom to find out what was bothering Olivia but she locked the door.

"Babe, let me in."

"No!"

"I'll kick the door down."

"Do what you want. I don't care."

"Yes, you do care. I love you and you know that."

"Just leave me alone."

"I can be sensitive."

"I doubt that."

"Open the door. Please."

Olivia unlocked the door and then Hank opened it. He sat down on the bed next to her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I know how hormonal women get when they're pregnant. I do know how to be sensitive. Camille died in my arms and I was a mess after that."

Hank moved, so he was leaning against the pillows and then Olivia sat between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back into his chest.

"Things aren't always going to be perfect between us and we're not going to always agree on everything but I will love you no matter what."

"I love you too and I always will. There is no other man that could make me as happy as you have."

"I can't wait to get you on that plane and have an entire week alone with you."

"I can't either. I love being in your arms and you are the strongest person I know. You're not afraid to risk your own life to protect the people you care about."

"You are at the top of that list."

They started kissing and then Olive came up with Noah, who was in tears.

"What happened?"

"He fell and skinned his knee."

"You ok?"

"No!"

"Do you want a brownie and ice cream?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll get you cleaned up and then we need to get you to bed. You can have dessert first."

Olive went downstairs, while Olivia took Noah into the bathroom to cleanup his knee. The 3 of them went downstairs and joined everyone else. Olive brought dessert out to everyone.

"Hank and I will share one."

"Ok."

As Noah ate his dessert, he had it all over himself and Olivia. Daniel had ice cream all over himself. After everyone left, Hank took the boys up to give them a bath, while Olivia went to take a bath, so she could relax. After Hank was done, he brought the boys in to say goodnight to Olivia.

"Gama."

"Hey, Sweetie."

"Night-night, Mama."

"Goodnight, Noah. You be a good boy for Justin, Olive and Alyssa while we're gone. Ok?"

"K. Love you."

"I love you too."

Noah kissed Olivia and then Hank moved Daniel closer for a kiss. Hank kissed her before he went to read the boys their bedtime story. After the boys were in bed, Hank went to check on Olive downstairs.

"Everything ok?"

"Fine."

"Hopefully Noah won't be a problem for you while we're gone."

"He shouldn't be. We will have Alyssa. Greg offered me a job at their firm as a receptionist."

"Is Justin ok with this?"

"Oh yeah."

Olivia came downstairs.

"Hey."

"Hello. Olive was just telling me that Greg offered her a job at their firm as a receptionist."

"That's great. I'm going to bed."

"Ok. I'll be up in a little while."

Olivia kissed Hank, hugged Olive and then went up to bed. She fell asleep right away but started dreaming about William Lewis and what he had done to her as well as what had happened in that townhouse 5 months ago. Even though she had witnessed William Lewis killing himself, in her dream, he was very much alive and trying to harm her and the baby. She started screaming and got Justin out of their room and Hank came running up the stairs.

"I got it, Justin."

"Ok."

Hank went into the bedroom, sat down on the bed and put his arms around Olivia.

"It's ok. I'm here."

"Hank, hold me."

"I've got you. I'm not going anywhere. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I started dreaming about William Lewis. Even though I saw him kill himself, in my dream, he was very much alive and trying to harm me and our baby."

"You're fine and so is the baby. I promise you, that sick bastard won't ever hurt you again and he certainly won't hurt our baby."

Hank moved his hand to Olivia's belly and started rubbing it.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I also started dreaming about what happened in that townhouse 5 months ago. You weren't there."

"Relax. I was there and I am now. I'm not going anywhere."

"Ever?"

"Nope."

"Not even when I'm calling you every name in the book when I'm in labor?"

"Nope. Do you plan on calling me every name in the book?"

"I don't know. I might."

"I hope not. You ok now?"

"As long as I am in your arms, I'll be fine."

"Good."

Hank kissed her and then she fell asleep in his arms. He ended up falling asleep as well after he set the alarm.

The next morning, when the alarm went off, they got up and got ready, so they could leave for the airport. While they were getting ready, Noah came in.

"Don't go."

"We have to."

"Why?"

"Daddy and I need some time alone."

"No!"

Noah crawled up on Olivia's lap and wrapped his arms around her. Then he started crying.

"I'll take the bags to the SUV."

"Ok."

Hank kissed Olivia's forehead and then he kissed the top of Noah's head before he took the bags out to the SUV. Justin and Olive got up and came into Hank and Olivia's bedroom.

"Uh oh! Someone doesn't want you to go."

"Nope."

"You ok after last night?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it."

Noah fell back to sleep but he had a tight grip on Olivia. She took him back into his room and tried to put him into bed. She got him to loosen his grip and then she kissed him.

"Mama, no!"

"Noah, I have to go. You'll have Justin, Olive and Alyssa. Mommy needs a vacation."

Noah got out of bed and sat in the doorway with his arms folded in front of him. Then Hank came upstairs.

"We need to go."

"He won't let me."

"You're bigger than he is. Noah, we need to go."

"Bye-bye, Daddy."

"Mommy has to go too."

"No!"

Hank picked Noah and handed him to Olive.

"Let's go."

Noah squirmed until he got away from Olive and grabbed onto Olivia again.

"Noah, this is getting ridiculous."

"Will you feel better if you come outside with us?"

"Maybe we should just take you to the airport."

"Fine but make it fast."

Olive and Justin went to get dressed, while Olivia took Noah to the bathroom and Hank put Daniel in the SUV. Justin and Olive came out but Olivia and Noah still hadn't yet.

"OLIVIA, WE NEED TO GO."

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE."

Hank went out to the SUV and waited. Olivia came out with Noah and put him in his seat. After she got in, Hank drove to the airport. Noah was sound asleep by the time they got there. They hugged Justin and Olive, got their stuff and went to check in. They got through security and went to find something for breakfast.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not."

"You haven't spoken to me since we left the house."

"I'm upset with Noah."

"It's not his fault. The longest he and I have been apart is a few days."

"He'll be fine."

"I hope so. I need some time alone with you."

"I need time alone with you too."

Olivia's phone rang, so she answered it.

"Yes, Fin."

"I'm takin' the Sergeant's exam."

"I heard."

"Who told you?"

"Tucker. He's in Chicago with Maggie this weekend."

"When do you and Voight leave for Hawaii?"

"In an hour. We're at the airport now."

"That's good. Tucker's leaving IAB."

"That's what he said. He also said Mike went to Joint Terrorism."

"Yep. How's Baby Voight?"

"So far, so good. I had the amnio done, so we are waiting on the results from that."

"I hope everything is ok."

"Me too. Trevor's parents are in town and his dad said he's had patients in the same situation as me and everything was fine. The baby has started to kick."

"Oh, wow! When will you know what it is?"

"Either when I get the results of the amnio or at my next appointment."

"You should name the baby after me."

I'm not naming my baby Odafin or Odafina. We haven't even started thinking of names yet. I don't even know if I want either of my names as a middle name if it's a girl."

"Odafina Margaret sounds like a plan to me."

"Fin! I already told you I'm not naming my daughter Odafina."

"Just givin' you a hard time. You know I love you, right?"

"Yes. I love you too. How's everything?"

"It comes in spurts. Some days are better than others. I'm ready to go out there for a visit. I don't wanna in charge, Liv."

"You'll do fine."

"Why can't Rollins be in charge?"

"Because you have seniority. I asked you to take the exam over a year ago when I was taking the Lieutenant's exam."

"I know but it's just not me."

"If I didn't think you could handle it, I wouldn't have asked you. I didn't want to do it either time but I did and here I am. How's the shoulder?"

"Fine."

"Good. Noah wasn't going to let me leave. He was going to let Hank leave though. Hank was going to drive to the airport but Justin, Olive and the boys ended up bringing us. Noah fell asleep on the way there and Daniel slept right through it."

"Someone is a little mama's boy, huh?"

"Yep."

"I should probably let you go."

"Ok. Say hi to Rollins and Carisi from us and give Jesse a hug and kiss from us. If you see or talk to Mike, say hi to him too."

"I will. Say hi to everyone from us."

"I will. We're going to Skype with Justin and Erin while we're gone. I'll send you a picture of our view just to rub it in."

"I'm sure you will. Have a great time and see something besides your hotel room."

"I'm sure we will."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia hung up.

"Fin, Rollins and Carisi say hi."

"Ok."

"He said he hopes we see something besides out hotel room."

"Might be kind of hard. You're even sexier pregnant."

"Oh, stop!"

"You are. It's a long flight."

"Henry Voight, don't get any ideas! You know how I get and that would just be embarrassing."

"I must be doing something right."

"Oh, you definitely are."

"I can't wait for this little one to be born."

"Me neither."

"Fin wants us to name our kid after him?"

"Yep."

"Uh, no!"

"That's what I said. I know he means well and he's only teasing but there's no way."

"You're right about that."

They waited a little while longer and boarded the plane. After it took off, they both fell asleep. After flying for what seemed like forever, they landed in Honolulu, got the luggage and went to the hotel. They got up to their suite and Olivia immediately went to check out the view. Hank came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"This view is gorgeous."

"Nothing but the best for my beautiful wife."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she took a selfie of them with the ocean in the background. They kissed again, went over to the bed, undressed each other and made love. Afterwards, Hank was holding her and his hand was on her belly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"It could be hard leaving this room."

"Definitely."

"I do want to spend time on the beach."

"We should check out Pearl Harbor."

"We could do that tomorrow."

"We should get something to eat."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Hank and Olivia got out of bed, got dressed and went to get something to eat. She had gotten some replies to her picture.

"Erin wants to know if she and Jay can come out here too."

"No."

"Be nice."

"What part of I need some time alone with you do these people not get?"

"I get it."

"I know you do."

"Olive loves the view and Noah is doing fine."

"Good."

Olivia got some pictures from Lisa.

"These are cute."

Olivia showed them to Hank.

"It looks like they went on the Seadog."

"We will need to do that when I'm not pregnant."

"We can do that."

"Good."

They ate lunch and headed back to the hotel. They made love again before they put their swimsuits on and went to the beach. They did some sightseeing and shopping but they pretty much stayed at the pool or beach enjoying the scenery. They also spent most of the time they were in their suite making love.

By the time they were getting ready to head back to Chicago, neither of them wanted to leave even though they missed their family and friends. They were both still nervous about Olivia's test results but promised each other they would get through it together.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As always, I don't own any of the characters except my own. Enjoy!**

In the weeks since returning from their honeymoon, Olivia got the results of her amniocentesis back and found out they were having a healthy baby girl. Both Hank and Olivia were excited about the news. Lisa found out that she and Trevor were having a baby girl as well. Both Justin and Olive had started new jobs. Justin was working with Mouse at the 21st and Olive was working as a receptionist at Greg and Trevor's law firm. Hank and Justin were spending their free time at the new house trying to get it ready for them to move in. They did see each other at work but working together at the new house gave them some father-son bonding time and thanks to their wives, their relationship was stronger than ever. Once Olivia had chosen what color she wanted to decorate the nursery, Hank had been busy working on that and Noah's new room, while Justin was spending time working on the basement, where he, Olive and Daniel would be living. They were both determined to get the move done without Olivia and Olive doing anything.

"Well, I think we might be ready to move in."

"That's a good thing. Is everyone helping?"

"Yep. This is the perfect weekend to do it, since Olivia and Olive are in New York."

"They just go for the heck of it?"

"Pretty much. Erin decided she needed a couple days off when Olivia told her she was taking a couple days to go to New York to see everyone."

"At least they took the boys. Daniel is getting into everything lately."

"Just wait. It'll get worse."

"You'll be going through it again too."

"I can't wait. I'm just glad she's healthy."

"I am too. Olive and I are talking about wanting to have another one but we'd kind of like to have our own place before we do that. I really want a daughter. Before we knew Daniel was a boy, I told Olive that I wanted to name a daughter Camille. I think I still want to do that but I want it to be Camille Olivia."

"It's understandable. Your real mom would be so proud of you just as your new mom is."

"I still miss her."

"I do too but I am the happiest I have been in a long time. Sometimes it bothers me that I miss her so much now that I'm with Olivia and completely devoted to her. She understands though."

"She's been great. I wasn't sure I could handle you being with someone other than Mom. I'm glad you're so happy. She definitely brings out the best in you."

"She does. It's only been a few hours but I miss her already. They should be landing shortly."

Hank and Justin headed home and started packing up the SUV and the rest of the Squad and the group from the Fire Station arrived to help. Meanwhile, Olivia, Erin, Alyssa and the kids' flight was just landing in New York. Olivia had rented an SUV. They drove to the hotel and got checked in before heading over to SVU. When they arrived, they got out of the SUV and went up.

"Liv!"

"Hey, Fin!"

"Uncle Fin!"

"Hey, Little Man. How long are you here?"

"Just for the weekend. We'll go back on Sunday. So, is it Sergeant Tutuola yet?"

"I'm still waiting to hear."

"Good. I'm glad you took it."

"I guess I am too. Did you bring your favorite Sergeant with you?"

"Nope. I left him at home."

"Everything is ok though, right?"

"Great."

"Did you get your test results back yet on Baby Voight?"

"Yep. Noah is getting a sister and she's healthy. Hank was not amused that you suggested us naming the baby after you."

"Have you picked out any names yet?"

"We're working on it. He doesn't know this yet but I'd like to name her after his mother. Her name was Alexandra but they called her Lexie."

"How'd you find that out?"

"Justin. His middle name is Alexander. Hank likes the name Megan. I don't really want to tell him that I want to name her after his mother until after she's born."

"Too bad you're not having twins."

"That would be awesome!"

"For who, Erin? Not me. Where is everyone?"

"At lunch. The 'lovebirds' went out for lunch and Lieutenant Douglas went out as well."

"What's your new Lieutenant like?"

"She's nice but she's not you. Rollins and Carisi agree with that."

Rollins and Carisi came back and Tucker, Mike and Chief Dodds were behind them.

"Liv!"

"Hey, you two."

"Lieutenant."

"Chief Dodds, it's nice to see you. Sergeant, how's Joint Terrorism?"

"Interesting."

"How's Hostage Negotiation?"

"Kind of busy. I'm so used to sitting behind a desk all day."

"Making everyone's life miserable?"

"That too."

"Liv, Fin said you had an amnio done. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is perfect. She's healthy."

"That's great. I am so happy for you."

"We are so happy we're having a girl."

"Have you moved yet?"

"No but we should be soon."

"How's Lisa?"

"She's doing great. I know what she's having but she's not ready for anyone else to find out yet. Trevor's parents are moving to Chicago. His mom is retired and his dad got a job at Northwestern. He's not quite ready to retire yet. They want to be closer to them than to his brother and his wife. Lisa is finally starting to have a better relationship with her mom now that she has Trevor and his parents."

"Do her parents like him?"

"Her dad does. He's the one that got Trevor's dad the interview at Northwestern, since that's where he is. Her mom does too. She told Lisa she's glad they got married before the baby was born. Trevor wanted that all along. He is officially Emily's daddy now."

"Ellen and Maggie really like him."

"What does the family think about you? I know Lisa kind of likes you. She told me that just before our wedding."

"I get along pretty well with everyone. The last time I was in Chicago, I think I made progress with Noah."

Noah stuck his tongue out at Ed.

"Noah, that's not very nice."

"Want Daddy."

"Daddy is at home."

"Papa."

"Both of you, huh?"

"Yeah!"

Then the Lieutenant came in.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hey. You must be Lieutenant Benson."

"Yes but it's Voight now."

"I've heard a lot about you."

"All good. I hope."

"Definitely. I'm Michelle Douglas."

"Nice to meet you. This is my son, Noah, my grandson, Daniel, our nanny, Alyssa Collins and Detective Erin Lindsay from CPD Intelligence Unit."

"Nice to meet all of you."

"You too."

"How old are they?"

"Noah is 2½ and Daniel is 1."

"I have a 14 year old son."

"This is an interesting story. She knew Maggie's son."

"We grew up together except I'm 5 years older than him. I had moved before I started high school. I came out here in July of 2001. We emailed back and forth and we had each other's cell numbers. We met for dinner and got close. Shortly before 9/11, I found out I was pregnant. I called Kevin and told him. After that night, we were trying to be in a relationship because we realized we loved each other. The only problem was, I was in Dallas and he was here. He had told his mom that we were together and trying to be a couple even though it was long distance. He never told her I was pregnant. She invited me to the Memorial Service but it didn't seem like the appropriate time to tell her that I was carrying her late son's child. I named him Kevin after his dad and he always asks about him. We came to New York and had gone to the 9/11 Memorial. We ran into Maggie who was there with Captain Tucker and her sister and brother-in-law. Kevin was off looking at something else when we ran into each other. He saw me talking to them and came over by me. At first, she thought she was seeing a ghost because he looks just like his dad. I told her I know I should have said something sooner but I didn't think it was appropriate to tell her I was pregnant at the Memorial Service. She was upset with me at first but they are getting to know each other."

"She's like an all new person. It's good to see."

"I know how you felt about being in a long distance relationship. My husband and I have known each other just over a year and a half but we have been together for 6 months. He was in Chicago and I was here and it was hard. I'm glad I transferred there though but I miss Fin, Rollins, Carisi, Dodds, Barba and Melinda like crazy."

"Still not me though, huh?"

"Don't push your luck, Captain."

Melinda and Rafael came in.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourselves."

"How are you?"

"I'm great and so is the baby."

"Did you have the amnio?"

"I did. She's healthy and we are both so excited that it's a girl."

"You should show Amanda and Melinda that picture you took of him on your honeymoon."

"Oh yeah."

Olivia got out her phone and show them the picture of Hank napping with his head and hand on her stomach.

"That's cute. That view was gorgeous."

"It was. Everything we saw was."

"So, you did see something besides your room."

"We did."

Olivia's phone rang. It was Justin.

"Hey, Sweetie."

"Hey, Mom. I don't want to upset you but Dad fell."

"How'd he fall?"

"We're trying to move stuff with the help of the Squad and the group from the Fire Station. Dad was taking a bunch of stuff downstairs and he ended up missing some stairs. We just got the results back. He bruised his back, broke his tailbone, twisted his knee and broke his foot."

"Ouch! Does he want me to come home?"

"He said no. He's not happy that I called you."

"Does he think I'm not going to find out about it?"

"I don't know what he thinks most of the time. You should know that."

"All too well. Can I talk to him?"

"Sure."

Justin handed the phone to Hank.

"What?"

"Don't you what me, Hank Voight."

"I fell down the stairs. So what?"

"What if you had been there by yourself?"

"I wasn't. We didn't even have to call 9-1-1. Sure they ended up calling because they said they shouldn't move me without the backboard."

"What am I going to do with you?"

Olivia started crying.

"Please don't cry."

"It's these stinkin' hormones again. I can't help it. I also can't bear the thought of losing you."

"You won't."

"I could have. You could have hit your head. I need you so much right now."

"Hey, I know. Ok?"

"Do you want me to come home?"

"No. They're keeping me overnight for observation. I have to wear a boot on my foot for 6-8 weeks. They said I have to take it easy for a couple weeks or more. I will probably need Physical Therapy because of my back and foot."

"I am going to need you to be better by the time our daughter arrives."

"I'm sure I will be. We still have 4 months."

"I know. I was going to surprise you with this once she was born but I think I want to name her Alexandra after your mom."

Olivia expected to get a response from Hank but he said nothing. He was trying to hide the fact that he was crying because he was so happy.

 **To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.

"Hank."

"What?"

"Are you crying?"

"No."

"I think you are."

"So what if I am?"

"I don't care that you are. Are you ok with this?"

"I'm more than ok with this."

"I want to call her Lexie too."

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I do. I love you too."

"Thank you for doing this."

"You're welcome. I had a talk with Justin about it."

"I am so happy about this."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"I should let you go."

"Ok. If you need me to come home, I will."

"I'll be fine for a few days. I'll still have Justin and Olive. I don't need you getting worked up and stressed out."

"Ok. I'm sure I'll check in with you later."

"Ok."

"I'll see you in a few days."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too. Noah wants to say hi."

"Put him on."

Olivia put Noah on the phone, so he could talk to Hank and then she hung up after Noah was done talking.

"Is everything ok?"

"Hank fell down the stairs. He has a bruised back, a broken tailbone, twisted knee and broken foot. He has to wear a boot on his foot for 6-8 weeks and will probably have to do Physical Therapy because of his back and foot."

"Does he want us to come home?"

"No. I feel so useless right now."

Olivia sat down at Fin's desk and started crying. Noah crawled up on her lap and put his arms around her, while Fin put his arms around her as well.

"Don't get so worked up about it."

"How can I not?"

Olivia got up to head to the washroom and broke down again. Erin and Melinda followed her but heard her crying, so they waited out in the hall.

"We need to work on a baby shower for her."

"I know. Amanda and I were talking about that."

Then Amanda found them.

"Are we having a baby shower for her?"

"We need to work on something, which is one of the reasons I wanted to come with her."

Then Olivia came out of the washroom.

"I'm leaving."

"You going to go rest for a while?"

"No. I changed my reservation. You, Alyssa and the boys can stay but I need to go home."

"I thought he didn't want you to come home."

"Since when has that ever stopped me? I need to be with him. I just don't want him to know I'm coming until I get there."

"I'll call Jay and have him come get you."

"Ok. Thanks."

Olivia, Erin, Amanda and Melinda went back to the Squad Room.

"I'm sorry but I need to cut this visit short. I just don't feel right not being there with Hank. Noah, you can stay with Erin and Alyssa, so you can see Lucy and Jesse."

"K."

"Alyssa, are you ok with Daniel?"

"Oh yeah."

Olivia kissed both Noah and Daniel and hugged everyone else.

"It was nice meeting you."

"You too."

"Fin, would you take me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Erin, here are the keys for the SUV."

"Ok. Let me know when you get back to Chicago and give Hank a hug from me. Tell him I hope he feels better soon."

"I will."

"Tell him we all hope he feels better soon."

"Thanks."

Olivia and Fin left and then Fin drove to the hotel, so she could get her stuff. Then he took her to the airport.

"You ok?"

"Not really."

"He'll be fine."

"I know. Thanks."

"No problem. Call if you need anything."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

Fin got her stuff out of the trunk and then he gave her a big hug. She went to get checked in, went through security and went to the gate to wait for the flight to leave. Fin headed back to the Precinct. Erin had called Jay to ask if he or someone else could pick Olivia up at the airport when she got to Chicago and he said he'd do it. As Olivia was waiting for the flight, Rafael came over to her.

"Hey, Liv."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was planning to come visit you this weekend. I thought I was going to have to change my reservations when I saw you."

"You should have said something."

"No one knew I was going to Chicago. I told them not to call me for a few days because I needed some time off. I changed my flight because I don't think you need to be alone right now."

"I'm not very good company right now though."

"That's ok. I'm here if you want to talk just like I have always been."

"Thanks."

Olivia's phone rang. It was Justin again.

"Yes."

"Dad's knee injury was worse than they originally thought. He needs surgery."

"How'd that happen?"

"There was a small tear but it was causing a lot of pain. They said they should be able to do it arthroscopically."

"Ok. I'm coming home but don't tell him. I think Jay is supposed to be coming to pick me up."

"Are all of you coming home?"

"No. Just me. Erin, Alyssa and the boys are staying. I'm at the airport now."

"Liv."

"Hold on, Justin."

"Sure."

"What?"

"I can take you. I have a car rented."

"Ok. Justin, tell Jay if you see him not to come get me. Rafael is coming to Chicago for the weekend and said he can being me over there."

"Ok."

"Did they take him in yet?"

"No but he is on pain meds and making a whole lot of sense at the moment. I know that feeling."

"I was going to ask to talk to him but if he's not making much sense, there's no point in that. Just tell him I love him."

"I will. They should be taking him in soon anyway, so he should be out by the time you get here."

"Ok. Love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia hung up with Justin and called Erin.

"Hey."

"Hey. Justin just called. Hank is having arthroscopic knee surgery. He has a small tear. Rafael is going to Chicago for the weekend and is renting a car, so I told Justin if he sees Jay to tell him not to come get me."

"I'll let him know too. You sure you don't want me to go home too?"

"No, you don't need to. I could use some time with him without Noah and I know Justin and Olive were glad to get a few days without Daniel."

"We're headed to Amanda's after she's done with work, so Noah can see Lucy and Jesse. Amanda, Carisi and I are taking the kids to the Zoo on Saturday."

"They'll be happy."

"Keep me posted on how he's doing."

"I will."

Olivia hung up again.

"Sorry."

"That's ok."

"Thanks for being here."

"No problem. We may not see each other every day or almost every day like we used to because we're in different cities now but I do still care about you."

"I know. I also know you've never liked Hank very much either."

"Not at first but I understand why you were so upset when Yates was accusing him of forcing himself on Nadia. I can deal with him in your life and I probably could have dealt with Trevor being in your life. I'm not so sure I could have dealt with Tucker being in your life."

"I don't think I could have either. Yes, he's changed but I don't think I could have done some of the things that I have done with Hank with him."

"So basically all the good stuff like sex, marriage and the baby."

"Exactly. I'm glad he's found someone and they really seem to be good for each other but that never would have been me. I never felt that way about him. Even if I had told Hank how I felt about him and he didn't feel the same way about me, I don't think I could have been any more than friends with Ed. Believe me, I'd rather have him as a friend than an enemy, which is what it seemed like he was for all those years. When I saw him before Hank and I left for Hawaii, he asked if there was something going on between Rollins and Carisi. All I said was that they do have feelings for each other and he's great with Jesse. He's better for her than Lieutenant Murphy would have been. Ed said he didn't know what she was thinking with that. I don't think Amanda did either."

"Carisi did pass the Bar."

"Good for him. What is he planning to do?"

"He wants to remain being a cop."

"He could make more money being a lawyer. Of course I have nothing against being a cop since I am one. Of course maybe money isn't an issue."

"He can be annoying at times and he does talk too much sometimes but he's a good guy."

"He is. He's got a good heart."

"How's the job going?"

"Great. I hate desk duty though but my hours haven't been as crazy. Hank actually admitted that his job is starting to get to him. He had a case the day before we left for Hawaii and we were having a cookout with Lisa's family and Trevor's parents, who were in town. Justin and Olive went to get the food and Hank had to go to a call. He came home and I asked him if the case was solved. He said no and it was a hard one. When he says that, I know there are children involved. He said they ended up calling Special Victims in to help out. It was a murder/suicide. I completely understand how he feels."

"It's not easy when the victim is a child."

"No, it's not. Do you know what's been the most surprising to me?"

"What?"

"Hank and Ed get along surprisingly well."

"That is surprising, since Tucker doesn't play well with others. You know what he said to Hank when you were being held hostage, right?"

"That he had everything under control, Hank could go back to Chicago and I would call him when I wanted to talk?"

"Yep. A part of me thinks Tucker had no intention of telling you that Hank had been there."

"I wouldn't put it passed him. I'm glad Hank was there though. I told him if he hadn't been there, I was going to tell him how I felt when I had gone to Chicago while we were searching for Yates. That was probably when this little one got her start. I have a feeling she's going to have her daddy wrapped around her little finger."

"She could have her Uncle Rafael wrapped around her little finger too. I admit I didn't like kids too much until I met Noah. Tell me something I can buy for her."

"I registered at Target for baby stuff. About the only things we don't need are a crib, dresser and changing table. Hank wanted to buy that stuff himself. We got all new furniture for the house, including a big boy bed for Noah. He's not ready for it yet but he wanted bunk beds. We have two toddler beds, which Noah still uses one of them and then Daniel will eventually get the other one."

"Maybe I'll check out your list while I'm there."

Justin texted Olivia to tell her they had just taken Hank into surgery. She texted him back thanking him for letting her know and then they started to board the flight. After the flight took off, Olivia fell asleep. Erin and Alyssa had taken the boys back to the hotel and took them to the pool. They were going to meet Fin, Carisi, Rollins, Jesse and Lucy for dinner instead of going to Amanda's.

"Do you think Craig is going to agree to go out with me by ourselves?"

"He already did. He's been interested in you since you two danced together at Hank and Olivia's wedding. He said he's ready to take you on a real date."

"I'm kind of nervous around guys sometimes but he is a great guy. I just don't want Hank and Olivia upset with me."

"They know and they're fine with it. Hank approached Mouse at work and asked if he had to spell it out for him. That he notices but it took him a while to realize that he and Olivia belonged together."

"With the way they are together you would think they've been together a long time. What was his first wife like?"

"She was great. She accepted me pretty much right away when I came to live with them. Justin was great too. Justin has been in trouble with the law before and he's spent time in jail but this little guy has turned his life around. That's for sure."

"Gama."

"Grandma went home. You're stuck with me, kid."

"Papa."

"She went to be with Papa."

They swam for a little while longer and they went to the room to change and the boys took a nap. The flight was arriving in Chicago. They got their luggage and then once Rafael got his car, he drove to Chicago Med. Hank was out of surgery and back in his room. When they arrived at the hospital and found out where Hank was, they went up. Rafael went to the waiting room, while Olivia went to Hank's room. Justin was napping in the chair. She kissed Justin's cheek to wake him up.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey. Can you give me a minute? Rafael is in the waiting room."

"Sure."

Justin kissed Olivia and then he went to join Rafael in the waiting room. Olivia sat down and took Hank's hand in hers. She kissed it and then put it on her belly.

"I love you."

Justin came back.

"Mom, here's Dad's ring."

"Thanks. You can stay if you want. How'd it go?"

"You need some time alone with him. Everything went fine."

"Good."

Justin left and then Olivia put Hank's ring on his finger.

"Your daughter is really kicking today."

Olivia gave Hank a kiss and then he opened his eyes. He rolled his eyes when he saw Olivia.

"It's nice to see you too. Is that any way to greet your wife?"

"New York."

"I cut my visit short. I needed to be here with you."

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because I love you. Did you honestly think I wasn't going to come home?"

"Glad you're here."

"I am too."

"Boys?"

"I left them in New York with Erin and Alyssa. Everyone says they hope you feel better soon."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

"How's Lexie?"

"She's really kicking today."

"Good."

"How do you feel?"

"Tired."

The doctor came in to tell Olivia that everything went well and that he should be up walking the next day. The doctor left and Justin came back with Rafael.

"Liv, I'm going to go. If you need anything, call me."

"I will. Thanks."

"Thanks, Barba."

"No problem. Hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

Rafael kissed Olivia's cheek and then he left.

"He was coming to Chicago this weekend to see us anyway. He changed his reservation to leave at the same time I did, so I didn't have to be alone. For some reason, Noah didn't pitch a fit about me leaving like he did when we were leaving for Hawaii."

"Hard to say with him."

"Dad, they're done by the way."

"Already?"

"Yep."

"That was fast."

"That was what you wanted though, right?"

"Yes."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Never mind."

"Dad, you have to tell her. What if she needs to go home?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises."

"Tell her."

"Ok. As of now, everything is moved into the new house."

"Everything?"

"Everything. We started getting stuff done and started moving with the help of the Squad and the people from the Fire Station. They kept going after we came to the hospital and we are now officially living in the new house."

"I love you both so much."

"I love you too."

"Me too."

"Is the pool useable?"

"Yep."

Then Antonio and Gabby came in.

"How you feeling?"

"Tired. I need you to take over while I'm off."

"You got it, Boss."

"Uh oh! Antonio being in charge is kind of scary."

"You're real funny. Lindsay is back Sunday, right?"

"Yep."

"You should have the next girls' night out and have a pool party."

"That's a great idea."

Then Olive came in.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey. How are you feeling, Dad?"

"Tired."

Olive kissed Justin and hugged Hank before sitting down next to Olivia.

"We're all moved into the new house."

"Good. Who's unpacking?"

"Herrmann was heading home and Cindy was heading over with Donna, so I actually have to head back over there."

"Trudy and Burgess said they'd come over after their shift."

"Thank you all so much."

"You're welcome."

"Olivia, did you get that picture Erin sent?"

"Yeah. They are so cute when they sleep."

"Was everyone in one room?"

"Yes. I got a suite, so everyone had their own space. Except for the boys that is. I'm surprised Noah let me leave after he pitched such a fit when we were leaving for Hawaii."

"Did you at least get to see everyone?"

"Everyone but Lucy and John. Don was out of town. I even met my replacement. She seems nice."

"We're going to go."

"Ok. Thanks again for your help."

"Thanks."

Antonio and Gabby left just as Lisa and Trevor were coming in.

"She's back."

"Yes, I'm back. Have you talked to your aunt lately?"

"Which one?"

"Maggie."

"Yes. How'd you find that out? Oh, wait, let me guess, Ed?"

"Michelle is my replacement. I met her and she was telling me the story."

"Aunt Maggie was a little shocked at first. She loves having a grandson and he looks just like his dad. She wants to bring him out here before school starts."

"That works. Sitting on the plane was so uncomfortable. This extra weight is starting to do a number on my back."

"Oh, I know. I'm starting to get uncomfortable sitting at my desk."

"That too."

"I fell down the stairs, so you won't get any sympathy from me. My back hurts too and so do my knee and foot."

"Excuse me? You can't blame me for you falling but I can blame you for this."

"I didn't do that all by myself."

"Obviously. If you are going to start an argument with me, then I might as well leave."

Olivia got up and then she walked out. Olive and Justin followed as did Lisa and Trevor.

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

"I have a taste for pizza."

"Giordano's or Home Run Inn?"

"Home Run Inn. I forgot my purse."

Olivia went to get her purse and Hank was pouting.

"You're so cute when you pout."

Olivia sat down on the bed and started kissing Hank.

"I need to go."

"I'm not done with you yet."

"We did that this morning and it's not going to happen here."

"I don't think you have any idea what you do to me."

"I bet I do."

Hank started kissing her neck and then Justin came in.

"That's just gross!"

"Shut up! We are newlyweds don't forget."

"I know but do you have to act like it in the hospital? It's bad enough at home when we have to listen to it constantly. She's not quiet."

"I have that effect of her. What can I say? I can recall there being noises coming from your room the other night too."

"I have that effect on Olive. What can I say?"

"Chip off the old block."

"Oh, good grief!"

Olivia got up and then Olive came in with Al.

"Are we going or not?"

"If these two ever quit bickering, we could go."

"What now?"

"Who has the better effect on his wife?"

"Oh, good grief!"

"Maybe I should leave and come back later."

"Al, please stay. Hank needs someone to talk you, don't you?"

"Uh huh. Are you coming back?"

"Maybe."

"Just maybe?"

"Yes, just maybe."

Olivia kissed Hank again and then he put his hand on her belly.

"Daddy loves you, Lexie."

"Lexie, huh?"

"Yep. I decided to name her after his mother."

"Did you choose a middle name yet?"

"I guess he gets to pick the middle name since I picked the first name."

"What was your mother's name?"

"Serena. We weren't that close, so I doubt I'd name my child after her. Alexandra Serena doesn't even go and neither does Alexandra Olivia."

"I like Margaret."

"We'll discuss that later."

Olivia, Justin and Olive left and then Al sat down, so he and Hank could talk for a while. Everyone else arrived at the restaurant. Rafael met them there. They got their table and sat down. The server came to take their order.

"Have you and Hank picked a name yet?"

"The first name is going to be Alexandra after Hank's mother. They called her Lexie and that's what we're going to do too."

"We're leaning towards Rebecca Grace."

"Hank likes Alexandra Margaret."

"Do you ever hear from Alex or Casey anymore?"

"I haven't heard from either one in a few years."

"Who are they?"

"They were both former ADA's. They could both get on my nerves sometimes but I was friends with both of them. Did you only go out with Alex that one time?"

"Actually, we dated on and off for a few months. Nothing ever happened though. It's hard being in a relationship with someone I am always going up against in the courtroom. I'm glad I'm not a Defense Attorney anymore."

"So am I."

"I am too actually."

"You and I have actually gotten along better in the last couple years than we ever did before. I'll be the first to admit that I'm not always the easiest person to work with."

"Was you saying you don't date lawyers because of David Haden?"

"Pretty much. I might have reconsidered it if I hadn't met and fallen in love with Hank."

"I think if we had ever gotten together, I would have given up being a Defense Attorney."

"The only time I ever wanted you to win a case was when I was the Defendant. Although what happened with Ellie wasn't her fault and you were trying to help her get her son back."

"Honestly, I don't think she was too serious about wanting to get him back if she was back into drugs at the time she was murdered."

"Johnny D was a piece of work."

"Yes, he was. Especially when he tried using Noah as a pawn."

"I told you not to say anything."

"I wasn't going to lie about it. I wanted everything out in the open even though I could have lost everything. It would have killed me if I had lost that little boy. We had already been through too much together."

"I wouldn't have let that happen."

"I do appreciate that. Tucker was surprisingly supportive too. I think that was actually when he started having feelings for me. I appreciated his support just like I appreciated the Squad's support. I realized I had feelings for Hank during the Yates' case, even though I couldn't admit it until close to a year later. Fin knew and so did Erin. When Hank called me to tell me that he had threatened Yates in the holding cell, I wanted him to come over to my apartment and I wanted to tell him how I felt but I couldn't do it over the phone. I had to actually stop myself from going to his hotel. I would have had to call Lucy to come stay with Noah. Do I regret not going? Absolutely. Do I wish we were together longer than 6 months? Definitely. I'm not sorry I finally told him how I felt when we were in the ambulance. I didn't care that Fin, Dodds, Carisi, Tucker and you all saw that kiss either."

The 4 of us sort of figured you did that in front of the Captain on purpose."

"Definitely. I wanted to make it perfectly clear that I really did have feelings for someone else and there never would have been anything between us. Hank and I have been inseparable ever since that moment in the ambulance. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if Hank didn't have feelings for me. I would have tried to pursue it until after the last Yates' case was over and then gone back to New York with a broken heart."

"He would have been a fool not to want to be with you. I would have told him that too. One of the things my mom told him before she died was that she didn't want him to be alone for the rest of this life. She told me that if he ever fell in love again to accept whoever we brought into our lives. I knew it wouldn't have been multiple women because that's not him. His family has always come before anything else. Even when Mom was dying, he stayed by her side and remained faithful to her."

"Was he ever tempted that you know of?"

"Oh, he definitely was. This friend of Mom's had come to visit before Mom's death and she has had a major crush on Dad since he and Mom started dating. She thought she would see if he would cheat on his dying wife. She came on to him but he basically told her that he takes his job as a husband seriously and he would never consider cheating on her dying or not. He told Mom and she asked her to leave. They never spoke again. Dad never even let her know that Mom had died. I would never be unfaithful to Olive either. Both Dad and I have done some things we're not proud of but family means everything to him just as it does me. Olive and Daniel are my whole life."

"And you're ours."

"I love you, Babe."

"I love you too."

Justin kissed Olive.

"I knew that if and when he decided to date again, she'd have to be someone pretty special because he would never be with just anyone. I was right. You are someone pretty special."

"You trying to make me cry?"

"No. I don't think I would have loved just anyone he brought into our lives. I know I wouldn't have been able to call just anyone Mom. You not only stole Dad's heart, you stole mine too."

"I think you are trying to make me cry."

Olivia had tears running down her cheeks and then Justin put his arms around her as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm just glad I finally have the family I have always wanted. The last relationship I was in, which was Brian, we just wanted different things. I wanted to get married and have a family but he didn't. David, who was the guy before that, decided his job was more important than our relationship. He was an Executive ADA and we worked together on cases. One of the other Defense Attorneys called us out on it. I wouldn't date lawyers after that. I would have reconsidered that for Trevor if I wasn't with your dad. That is if Trevor would have wanted to put up with me."

"I wouldn't have shown up at your apartment that night 5 months ago if I didn't want to. I should not have just kissed you like that though."

"It's fine. Hank trusts me completely. He's fine with you being in my life as a friend and surprising enough, he and Ed get along pretty well."

"Now that I have gotten to know him better, he's not so bad."

"He could end up being your uncle-in-law."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"I like him and Maggie together."

"I think they're both kind of unsure about how they feel about each other."

"He said Maggie seems like an all new person now that she knows about her grandson."

"She does. I can't wait to meet him. Are you still planning to take tomorrow off?"

"I know I'll have to take off when he comes home unless I can get Erin to do it. Honestly, I don't know."

Their pizza came and they started eating.

"So, Liv, I went shopping. I bought a few things off your list."

"How many things is a few?"

"All the big items."

"What? Rafael, you did not have to do that."

"I know I didn't but I wanted to."

"I had two of some of the bigger items."

"I know."

"You're too much."

"Well, it's not every day that my best friend has a baby."

"Well, thank you. I really appreciate that."

"No problem."

"Just before Don walked me down the aisle, I thanked him for being here on such short notice. He asked what I would have done if he wasn't able to be here. John would have been my second choice but then I wasn't sure after that. I probably could have asked you."

"I would have loved to have walked you down the aisle."

"I knew I wanted it to be someone from New York but I kind of figured it had to be someone from the Squad. So, I'm your best friend, huh?"

"Yeah."

"You're one of mine too."

"Do you have one in Chicago yet?"

"Probably Erin. We hit it off from the first time we met. I love her like a daughter too. Although I'd consider Hank to be one too even though he's the love of my life. Most of the people I'm the closest to are guys. Melinda is one of my best friends. Rollins and I haven't always seen eye to eye but we're a lot closer now than we used to be. At work, I seem to be the closest to Lisa. Kyle seems to have more of an attitude since I got back from Hawaii."

"He and I got into it. He's not happy with some of the choices I've been making lately. He thinks I rushed into getting married to someone I barely know. He doesn't think having a baby together should necessarily mean marriage. Usually, it does. There is a big difference in Trevor wanting to be a father to his daughter than there would have been with Eric. Trevor wanted to be married. Eric didn't. I have my faults and Trevor accepts me for who I am. Baggage and all. I didn't ask to be a single mother. Emily loves having a daddy and she loves having Tyler and Adam around. Kyle also doesn't think we should have taken them on. There was no one else. They know me and they know Emily. They warmed up to Trevor right away. I pretty much told Kyle that he is just jealous because I never would have gone out with him and never saw him as any more than a friend. We exchanged words and haven't spoken since. It's my fault he has an attitude. I apologize."

"Don't worry about it. At least I know the truth. He hasn't said much to me."

"Honestly, I would be surprised if he transferred out."

"Does he have any family or friends in New York that you know of? I thought I saw him at the airport. At least it looked like him."

"I don't think so."

"I know they are still looking for another Detective at SVU. I hope that's not what he's up to. I didn't like how he was flirting with Amanda. She's finally heading in the right direction and I kind of like her and Carisi together."

"He's good with her daughter."

"That he is. He's great with Noah too."

Olivia saw Jay, Mouse and Will come in and they walked toward them.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey. How's he doing?"

"He's doing fine. He should be up and about tomorrow."

"Arthroscopic knee surgery obviously isn't as invasive but he will still have to go through therapy and rehab."

"I'm just glad he wasn't by himself when this happened."

"Honestly, I think he was trying to do too much and that's why he fell."

"I agree."

"Well, he'll be on desk duty for a while. I'll make sure of that."

"We all will."

"Thanks. Is my house still a mess?"

"It's looking pretty good."

"Thank you so much for all your help."

"No problem. We cost a lot less than a moving company would have."

"What did he promise you?"

"Pizza and beer."

"Do you want me to pay for your dinner?"

"No. He promised it to all of us."

"We'll have a cookout and pool party when he feels up to it."

"That sounds great. We'll talk to you later."

"Ok."

Jay, Mouse and Will went to their table, while everyone else continued eating.

"Justin, do you have a set of keys?"

"I have one. How many do we need?"

"You and Olive, me and Hank, Erin and Alyssa."

"We changed the locks and all of that fun stuff. Everything is Noah and Daniel proofed."

"Good."

Olivia's phone rang. It was Fin, so she answered it.

"Hey, Fin."

"Hey. How's he doin'?"

"He's doing fine. Thanks for asking."

"Good. We were all kind of worried about you."

"All of you?"

"Yep."

"I really appreciate it. I'm glad I have such great people in my life."

"Even Tucker seemed pretty concerned. That lady he's been seeing has done wonders for him. Just as long as that woman isn't you."

"You wouldn't have to worry about that. I am so happy with Hank. These last 6 months have been completely amazing."

"You look happy. It's obvious you're in love and you are absolutely glowing. Being pregnant agrees with you."

"I am in love and being pregnant isn't so bad. I'm just very grateful that she's healthy."

"I didn't tell you. Ken told me that I'm gonna be a grandpa."

"That's great. Congratulations to all of you."

"Thanks. I'll let you go."

"Ok."

"Tell Voight I hope he feels better."

"I will do that. Love you."

"Love you too."

Olivia hung up the phone and everyone finished eating. After Trevor paid for dinner, they went back to the hospital. Olivia and Lisa stopped in the washroom, while everyone else went to Hank's room.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey. Did you lose someone?"

"Washroom."

"That'll do it."

"How are you feeling, Sergeant?"

"I'm sore but better than I was. Thanks. I appreciate you being there for her."

"No problem. I was planning to come out here anyway but when I saw how upset she was, I didn't think she needed to be alone."

Olivia and Lisa came in.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Hank moved his hand to her belly and started rubbing it.

"She's pretty active."

"I see that. You staying here tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"There is no other place I'd rather be. You know that. You'd do the same thing if it was me."

"You bet I would."

"I talked to Fin. He said to tell you he hopes you feel better. He also said everyone was pretty worried about you. Even Tucker seemed pretty concerned. Fin said he thinks Lisa's aunt has done wonders for him."

"I think he has done wonders for Aunt Maggie as well. I'm glad she has a grandson now."

They all talked for a while and then everyone but Olivia left. During the next few days, Hank was released from the hospital. Erin returned from New York with some ideas for Olivia's baby shower.

Reviews are appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.

Erin and the rest of the girls, including Melinda, Amanda and Lucy were planning Olivia's baby shower. They had it planned for the weekend of September 11th, so on the day before the shower, Melinda, Amanda, Jesse and Lucy flew in. Alyssa, Noah and Daniel met them at the airport.

"Hey."

"Hey. Thanks for picking us up."

"No problem."

"Lucy!"

"Hey, Noah! I think you get bigger and cuter every time I see you."

"Mama big too."

"Noah, that's not nice."

"Does she know about this?"

"Yes. Erin and Olive thought it would be better if we told her instead of getting her too excited. She's been an emotional mess lately."

"That's nothing new. How are things between her and Hank?"

"Great. They seem to be closer than ever."

Alyssa drove to Olivia's office. The rest of the Squad was out, so Olivia and Lisa were the only ones there. Hank was arriving there at the same time Alyssa was.

"Ladies."

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Thanks."

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, Buddy."

"Papa!"

Daniel put his arms out for Hank to carry him and then Noah started pouting.

"Noah, we talked about this. You're a big boy."

They all went inside and up to SVU. Both Olivia and Lisa were in Olivia's office with their feet up on her desk.

"Hey there, Hot Mama! Look who I found."

"Hey, ladies."

Olivia got up and gave them a hug.

"Noah wasn't kidding."

"He told you I got bigger, didn't he?"

"Yep."

Melinda rubbed Olivia's belly.

"Fin and Carisi send their love and so does Barba."

"That was nice of them."

"SVU had a case that involved Hostage Negotiation a few weeks ago. Tucker is much better at that than he ever was with IAB. I have a little more respect for him than I used to."

"That's good."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm starting to feel miserable. I can't see my feet and can't wear my wedding ring anymore. I cry all the time for no reason. Noah asked me something and I yelled at him for no reason. I don't yell at him. I never have. Then of course I start crying because he's crying. It's never ending. We're taking a birthing class with Lisa and Trevor. Boy, does that make me feel old! Most of the couples are in their 20's or 30's. Hank gets queasy with the videos of the birth. He's been through this before and he sees blood all the time. They also have a class for siblings to help them prepare for the new baby, so Emily and Noah go to that with their dads. Hank conveniently had to go to a call during this week's class because we were watching videos again."

"It wasn't a fake call to get out of it. I wouldn't do that."

Then Trevor came in.

"Then there's this one who has this single pregnant woman flirting with him."

"Who me?"

"I'm not referring to Hank."

Olivia made a face.

"You ok?"

"She's pressing on my bladder again. Alexandra Margaret, what did I tell you about that?"

Hank started rubbing her belly.

"Listen to your mom."

"I need to get up."

Hank helped Olivia up and then she kissed him before she went to the washroom. While she was gone, Justin and Erin came in.

"Dada!"

"Hey, Buddy."

"Mama?"

"She's at work."

Justin picked up Daniel.

"Someone needs to be changed."

Daniel started giggling as Justin picked up the diaper bag and took him to the washroom to change him. Then Olivia came back yawning.

"I need a nap."

"You just want to go in the pool."

"That too."

"I'm glad we have the pool too. It helped with my therapy."

"I think I do want to go home."

"Maybe I'll leave early too."

"Good."

"We want to hear more about this single pregnant woman and Trevor."

"There's nothing to tell. She's nice but I'm not interested."

"She flirted with Justin too."

"When was Justin there?"

"Justin came to get Hank for the call they had. Hank told him to stay with me."

Then Olivia's desk phone rang. It was the Desk Sergeant. After Olivia hung up, she went downstairs. It was one of the women from her birthing class.

"Tanya?"

"Olivia? I didn't know you were a cop. I knew your husband was."

"I'm actually a Lieutenant. Are you ok?"

"My ex raped me."

"Ok. You can either talk to me or Sergeant Langan."

"Lisa is a cop too?"

"Yep."

"I really wasn't flirting with her husband or your son. I'm just really uncomfortable around men. They're both easy to talk to. I just feel so out of place in that class."

"Come on up."

Olivia took Tanya upstairs and then both she and Lisa went to talk to her. Then the rest of the Squad came back.

"Hey, Sarge."

"Kyle."

"I know her."

Kyle went into the room where Olivia and Lisa were.

"Tanya?"

"Kyle?"

"It's been a long time."

"I know."

"Why don't you and Stephanie take her to the hospital to get the rape kit done."

"Sure."

"Tanya, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. Here's my card."

"Mine too."

Olivia and Lisa gave Tanya their cards and then Kyle and Stephanie took her to the hospital.

"One of us should probably follow up on this."

"I'll do it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You have company anyway. I'll stop over later."

"Ok."

Olivia went back to her office and then she left with everyone but Trevor. Everyone except Erin and Justin went to the house. As soon as they got to the house, Alyssa went to change Noah into his swimsuit and Hank took Daniel down to change him.

"Olivia, the house looks great."

"Thank you. I'll give you the tour."

"Who picked out the furniture?"

"We both did. You are planning to stay, right?"

"You said we could. Is Hank ok with it?"

"Oh, yeah. We can put the Air Bed in the office, we have the extra bedroom, the sofa turns into a bed or there are bunk beds in Noah's room. Jay and Justin put the other crib in Noah's room as well."

"I'll take the bunk bed in Noah's room."

"Lucy, are you sure?"

"Yeah. It'll give me some time with Noah."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I guess I'll take the sofa bed. Melinda can have the extra room."

"Ok."

They headed upstairs.

"This is the guest room, Noah's room, our bedroom and this is the Nursery."

Olivia opened the door to the Nursery.

"That's adorable. Hank did this by himself?"

"Yep."

Noah came out of his room.

"Ready."

"I see that."

"Come too, Mama."

"I am. Mommy's tired though."

Noah walked up to Olivia and kissed her belly.

"Who's in there?"

"Lexie."

"I have to go through 10 more weeks of this."

"The last couple months are always the hardest."

"I agree."

Alyssa took Noah downstairs and then everyone else went to change. Olivia sat on the bed and rubbed her belly. Hank came in and sat next to her. He rubbed her belly as he kissed her.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"You'll be fine. Everything has been good and the next 10 weeks will go by so quickly. Before we know it, we will be holding our new daughter."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right."

"I'm already starting to become so uncomfortable."

"Don't get so worked up about it. It's not good for either of you."

"I really wish we could make love right now."

"I do too but we have to do what's best for the baby and not what's best for you right now. We don't want her being born too soon."

"That wasn't what I wanted to hear."

"I know."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Hank put his arms around Olivia and kissed her. They changed into their swimsuits and joined everyone at the pool. Olivia sat on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water and Hank got behind her. He wrapped his arms her as she leaned into him.

"Liv, your house is beautiful."

"Thanks. We have so much more room here that we did at the old house. Lisa and Trevor are a few houses down on the other side of the street. Trevor's parents have been spending quite a bit of time with Emily since they moved here."

"The shower is for Lisa too, right?"

"Yes. Sarah said she never had one when she was pregnant with Emily. She was at odds with her mother and didn't want one."

"We were going to wait until your surprise got here to tell you this but Fin, Carisi and Barba are coming to see you. Michelle is coming too, so SVU has the weekend off."

"So, what's the surprise?"

"The guys."

"That's great. I know both of Lisa's aunts are coming in for this."

"Tucker said to give you his best and so did Chief Dodds. We had lunch with Mike the other day and he said to give you his best. He said to tell you to make sure you send pictures after the baby comes."

"I will."

"When is your due date?"

"November 13th. I'm hoping she'll be a little early."

"How has your blood pressure been?"

"It's been a little elevated but nothing too major."

Noah floated over to Hank and Olivia.

"Play, Mama."

"Not right now, ok?"

"You sad?"

"I'm just tired."

Noah hit into Hank's foot without realizing it.

"Ow!"

"Noah, you need to be more careful. You just hit Daddy's foot again."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. You didn't have to get so upset with him."

"Don't yell at me."

"I'm not yelling."

"Yes, you are."

"You're being a Drama Queen."

"I am not."

"You are."

"Do you still find me attractive?"

"Yes."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. Why do you doubt me?"

"Because all men are the same."

"Not me. I'm also not all men. I happen to find my very pregnant wife extremely sexy. I felt that way about Camille too. I know where my loyalties are and you should too. I think someone got upset over there. He's in the corner with his head down. Come here, Noah."

"No!"

Olivia got up and headed toward the house but ended up catching her toe on one of the chairs just as Trevor and Lisa were coming around to the backyard.

"Son of a…"

Trevor ran over.

"You ok?"

"Leave me alone!"

Olivia hobbled into the house and went up to the bedroom.

"What happened?"

"Her emotions are all over the place again. Noah accidentally bumped into my foot, which she pointed out and he said he was sorry. I told her she didn't need to get so upset with him and she told me not to yell at her, which I didn't. I told her she was being a Drama Queen, which she denied. She asked if I still found her attractive, I said I did and she didn't believe me. Noah is pouting and won't come over here. Olivia apparently got all bent out of shape about that and headed into the house. She caught her toe on one of the chairs. One minute she's fine and the next she's not. Camille was moody but never like this. I don't know if she thinks I'm going to be unfaithful to her because we can't do anything. She's wrong. I keep trying to tell her she's the only one for me. I keep trying to reassure her that I love her and am still very much attracted to her."

"She's always been a feisty one."

"Trevor's right about that."

Olivia came back out.

"She's back."

"Amanda, Lisa and Mel, do the three of you want to do something tonight? We can see if Olive, Erin, Kim and maybe Trudy want to do something with us."

"Sure."

"I'm in."

"I can't. I'm going out with my hubby tonight."

"Alyssa and I are doing something tonight."

"Hank can watch the kids."

"That's nice of me. I already have plans though."

"Where are you going?"

"On a date with my gorgeous wife."

"Where are we going?"

"On another dinner cruise."

"Is this the one from the wedding screw up?"

"Yep."

"Lisa and I are going tonight too."

"Well, Amanda, I guess we're babysitting."

"Yep."

"I don't have anything to wear."

"Sure you do. I bought you something. How's your toe?"

"It hurts."

"Do you have any tape?"

"Medical tape?"

"Yes. You could tape it up. It does look purple, so you probably did break it. They can't do anything for a broken toe anyway."

"I know. Trevor, I apologize for snapping at you before."

"Don't worry about it. It's not the first time you've done it and I'm sure it won't be the last. Lisa has her good days and bad days."

"Oh yeah. I know. We talk about our moods all the time. Baby, I'm sorry for snapping at you too."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I understand you're pregnant but you don't need to doubt me when I tell you I love you. I am always going to love you."

"I know. I love you too."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she got in the water. She swam over to Noah and gave him a big hug. Hank got in the water, while Trevor and Lisa sat on the edge of the pool.

"Where's Emily?"

"My parents have her at their house for the night."

"What happened with that case?"

"They went to track the guy down. We called in Intelligence to help out."

"That works. How did Kyle know Tanya?"

"She's friends with his sister."

"That'll do it. Is the guy that raped her the baby's father?"

"Yep. She broke things off shortly before she found out she was pregnant because he was leaving town. She said something seemed off with him because he'd never do that to her. She said he kept saying he wasn't the baby's father and became more violent when she said he was because she hadn't been with anyone else. She's suspecting drugs."

"I have the feeling he'll kill himself."

"It wouldn't surprise me."

"Me neither."

"Liv, how long are you going to be off?"

"I'll probably be off more than 6 weeks. He's planning to take the week he gets and then 2 weeks of vacation. Alyssa wants the week of Thanksgiving off, so then Hank can be off when she's off."

"That makes sense."

"If the baby comes early, then either Justin or Olive will take that week off. I don't think I can deal with the 3 kids by myself anyway."

"If my mom can help in anyway, let us know. She's planning to help out with Becca but Lisa has her sister and mom and I'm sure her aunts to help too."

"If you need me to come in to help, I will be more than happy to."

"Me too. I'm always looking for an excuse to take time off."

"Thanks. I have the feeling I'm going to be going on bed rest until my due date. Hank keeps threatening to move his office in with mine temporarily, so he can keep an eye on me all day."

"That's a devoted husband."

"Yep. That he is."

"I just don't want to be involved in a major case and have something happen with you. My priorities are with you and our daughter."

"I know how important your job is to you."

"You're more important."

Then Trudy came into the backyard.

"Just checking to see how things are."

"Great."

"Good. I still can't believe you're becoming a father again."

"I know. In 10 weeks."

"How are you feeling, Olivia?"

"I have my good days and bad days. I'm moody all the time."

"That should change once you give birth, right?"

"I hope so."

"Trevor, can you get the gifts out of my car for me? Randy put them in the car before he left this morning. They're not heavy but they're big."

"No problem."

"Thank you."

"Where do you want them?"

"In front of the fireplace, I guess."

"Ok."

Trudy gave Trevor her keys and then he went to get the gifts. Olive came outside.

"Hey."

"Hey. Can you go open the door for Trevor? He's bringing the gifts from Trudy and Mouch in."

"No problem."

Olive went to open the front door for Trevor.

"I'm surprised there were any big items left on my list. Rafael bought a lot when he was here."

"Was that when Hank fell and had to have surgery?"

"Yep."

"I did go shopping for yours early."

"Fin and Carisi wanted me to put their names on my gift but I told them to get their own."

"I got yours but I didn't open it yet."

"Good. What did Barba get you?"

"The car seats and strollers. I wanted a car seat for each vehicle but one will have to stay with Alyssa when I'm back to work. The same with the strollers. I wanted to get a stroller that could hold both of them."

"So much stuff."

"I know. I'm sure my baby shower won't be as extravagant as yours was."

"Oh yeah. My mother likes spending money but can't stand me."

"Has she met Jesse yet?"

"No. I don't even care anymore."

Trevor and Olive came outside with Don and Munch.

"There are my two favorite girls."

"I didn't know you two were coming."

"We would never pass up the chance to come see you."

Olivia went over to the steps and got out of the pool.

"I know. I'm huge."

"You look more beautiful than ever."

"Thank you."

"That's what I keep telling her."

"How are you feeling, Hank?"

"Still sore at times but I'm doing better. Thanks."

"Sure."

"Noah, come see who's here."

Noah got out of the pool and went over to Olivia.

"Hi."

"Hey, Noah. How are you?"

"Fine. Pool, Mama."

"Ok."

Noah went back to the stairs and got in the water.

"He's like a little fish. He's going to have a fit when it gets colder and he can't go swimming. We're thinking about signing him up for swimming lessons at the Y."

"We're thinking about that with Emily too."

"It would be great if we could get them in the same class."

"Does this little one have a name?"

"Alexandra Margaret. Hank's mother was Alexandra and they called her Lexie. We're planning to call our daughter Lexie as well. Margaret is of course my middle name."

"Great name."

"Thanks."

"Olive, do you have your phone on you?"

"Yeah."

"Call Justin and have him bring home that bag in the drawer of my desk. He knows what I'm talking about."

"No problem."

"Thanks."

Olive called Justin and gave him Hank's message. Hank got out of the water and wrapped his arms around Olivia as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Both of you."

"She loves her daddy. She's kicking."

"Does she kick a lot?"

"She does. She presses against my bladder quite a bit."

"Everything is ok though?"

"Yep. My due date is November 13th."

"I'll plan on coming for a visit after that, so I can meet my new 'granddaughter'."

"Yes, you'll have to. You too, John."

"Maybe I'll come visit around Christmas."

"We'll be here."

"Who visits the most often?"

"Probably Tucker, since he's with Lisa's aunt. They were just here a month ago with the grandson she just found out about. He's 14. His mother is my replacement and I met her when I was in New York the last time. She grew up with Maggie's son even though she's a little older than him. She moved to Dallas and they got together the summer of 2001. She just found out she was pregnant right before 9/11. He knew but never told his mother. Maggie knew they were trying to be in a relationship and she had invited Michelle to his Memorial Service but Michelle didn't think it was appropriate to tell her that she was carrying her late son's child. They met by accident at the 9/11 Memorial."

"Sarah and I both think that was Kevin bringing his mother and son together. He's an awesome kid just like his dad was. This is a hard weekend for our family."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. It doesn't seem like it should be 15 years though."

"You're right about that."

"Things got pretty chaotic here on 9/11 because people that worked in the City and lived in the suburbs were trying to get out of the City."

"I could see the towers as plain as day from my old apartment. We were on our way back from a scene and the hospital when the first plane hit. Munch talked to us on the radio wondering what that was about. We saw the second plane hit. Munch was on the radio with us again and Elliot and I could hear Fin cussing in the background."

"I remember that."

"Me too."

"Did any of you go to help out?"

"Not at Ground Zero but SVU became the Command Center to help locate missing friends and family members."

"The Morgue was busy."

"I can imagine. Were you able to reunite families?"

"Some. It was hard when the NYPD families came in looking for their husband, wife, parent, child or sibling. I remember this woman came in almost every day for a couple weeks and she was looking for her son, who was a firefighter. We kept telling her there was nothing new and we would let her know. I had a feeling that he was going to end up being one of the victims. We had gotten the latest list from the ME's office and her son's name was on it. I went over to her house and told her in person. I stayed with her for about an hour while she cried. I gave her my card and told her if she just wanted to talk to give me a call. I never heard from her again."

"That kind of sounds like my aunt."

"I went home and cried myself to sleep. If that had been me missing, I had no one. My mother was already gone."

"You still had all of us. We were all going nuts when William Lewis abducted you."

"Captain's right. That was scary. Amaro, Fin and I had to go through it again the second time he abducted you."

"I still cannot believe the same woman who helped Lewis escape helped Rudnick and Yates escape. That was about the only time I didn't have to tell you to behave."

"I know. He wouldn't have made it out of Chicago alive anyway."

"I don't doubt it. I think that was my best trip to Chicago yet."

Oh, yeah? Why is that?"

"I think you know."

"Yeah, I know. She'll be here in 10 weeks."

"I never asked you. What made you decide to propose to me after only a month?"

"Those few weeks we had spent together when I was recuperating from my shoulder surgery made me realize I didn't want to waste any time. It had felt like we were already a family. I was already crazy about Noah. The fact that I have basically been in love with you since you threatened to arrest me didn't help. You were on my mind all the time, especially at night. When Erin told me Fin called and said you needed me, I was glad that you would have thought of me."

"I really wanted you to be the person who rescued me from that hostage situation. I wouldn't have cared if you did things your way. I'm grateful Tucker did what he did but I am even more grateful that you showed up when you did. I thought about you a lot too, including at night. That was when it was the worst."

"I know. I didn't want to blow this relationship."

"Me neither. I'm glad you did propose and I am glad the wedding date got messed up. A part of me didn't feel right not being married when she was born."

"Another reason I proposed so soon was that I didn't want to lose you."

"Why do you think you'd lose me?"

"Because with my luck, I find the woman I want to share my life with and some guy comes along, turns on the charm and steals your heart right out from under me."

"No one did."

"If we hadn't gotten engaged and Trevor had shown up at your apartment, would you have given into him?"

"No. I don't have a habit of getting involved with more than one man at a time, especially when I have already given my heart to someone. You won't ever lose me to anyone."

"The thing that scares me is that I could lose you to a bullet."

"I know. I feel the same way. That's the reason why I wanted to get my Will redone. I wanted to make sure Noah would be taken care of if something happened to both of us."

"Right. We both had them changed after we got married. I'm guessing I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for Fin."

"That would have been hard for me to deal with, since it happened the day before our wedding. I can't think about that. I just want us both around for Noah and Lexie. Not to mention Daniel and any other grandchildren we are given."

"I am going to be here for you, our children and our grandchildren. I can't guarantee not getting shot but I am hoping we can have a long and happy life together."

"I hope so."

"We should probably get ready for dinner."

"I forgot you two were going out tonight. Justin and I made plans."

"Amanda and Melinda will be here."

"Will you be ok with Daniel too?"

"Absolutely. Noah, what do you want for dinner?"

"Portillo's."

"Can Daniel eat there?"

"Oh yeah. We usually get him a plain hotdog and cut it up into small pieces, so he can pick it up. He usually does pretty well with it."

"We have ice cream in the freezer. Noah knows about it but the rule is, he has to eat most of his dinner before he gets any. If he takes one or two bites of his hotdog and says he's done, he doesn't get ice cream. The fries I don't care about but the rest of it he has to eat."

"Ok. It's not like I've never dealt with feeding a kid before."

"May we join you?"

"Of course."

"Lisa and I will pick the two of you up in an hour."

"Ok."

Trevor and Lisa went home and Trudy left as well. Hank and Olivia went to take their shower and got dressed. After they left and Justin got home, he and Olive got ready to go out as well. Everyone else except for Don and Munch got out of the pool and changed. Everyone left and headed wherever they were going. By the time Hank and Olivia got home, everyone was asleep, so they went to bed themselves. The next morning, more people from New York were headed to Chicago for the baby shower, including Ed, who decided he didn't want Maggie to have to deal with 9/11 on her own, even though she had the rest of her family. As soon as the flight landed in Chicago and they got their luggage and rental cars, they went to the hotel to get checked in and all headed over to Hank and Olivia's. Lisa found out the shower was also for her the night before. She, Olivia, all the kids and the guys were out by the pool, while everyone else was decorating for the shower.

"Lieutenant, are you slacking off again?"

"Always. Good to see you, Fin."

"It's good to be seen. Wow!"

"I grew quite a bit since I saw you last."

"I became a Sergeant since I saw you last."

"Congratulations, Sergeant Tutuola!"

"Thanks. I still don't like it."

"He's doing fine. It's nice to see you again, Olivia."

"You too. Did the Captain come with you voluntarily?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't planning on coming but then I remembered what weekend it is. Even though Maggie has the rest of her family, she shouldn't have to go through this by herself. Is she behaving herself, Sergeant?"

"For the most part. She's been pretty moody lately though."

"That's nothin' new."

Olivia smacked Fin.

"Ow!"

"I'd be surprised if she wasn't."

"Not you too."

Olivia smacked Ed as well.

"Lisa, where are Sarah and your mom?"

"Inside."

Ellen, Maggie and Michelle went into the house. Then Hank's phone rang. He got the info and then he hung up. He gave the info to Mouse, who immediately started looking into it.

"There is a hostage situation at Med. The Emergency Department is in lockdown. We need all the manpower we can get on this one. Mouse, what have you found out?"

"The guy was arrested by the NYPD a month ago but never appeared in court."

"For what?"

"Sexual assault."

"Aw, crap! Let's go, Carisi."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'll go too."

Hank kissed Olivia.

"Please be careful."

"I will."

Hank and his group, along with Trudy, Kim, Chicago SVU, Manhattan SVU and Ed headed to get what they needed from the District and then they headed to Med. As soon as they left, Olivia started pacing and everyone else came outside.

"Liv, he'll be fine."

"I'm not so sure about that."

Olivia finally sat down and then Don put his arms around her.

"No one will let anything happen to him."

"I need to go lay down for a while."

Olivia got up, went into the house and went up to the bedroom. She ended up crying herself to sleep. Several hours later, everyone returned back to the house in one piece.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. The suspect is dead and fortunately, no one else got hurt or killed."

"Voight and Tucker work well together. That time Liv was held hostage, I wasn't so sure. They did most of the work."

"Where's Olivia?"

"Upstairs."

Hank went up to the bedroom.

"Hey."

"Hey. Everything ok?"

"Yeah. We're all back in one piece. Tucker and I did most of the work. Fin said we work well together."

"Good and I'm glad you two seem to get along for the most part. Coming from Fin, that's a compliment because he's never been too fond of Tucker. Not too many people from SVU ever really were."

Hank kissed Olivia and then they went back outside. Hank sat on one of the chairs, while Olivia sat between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her. Once someone had gone to get the food, everyone went inside and ate.

"Olivia, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"I was thinking about when I was told Kevin was gone. I remember this female cop kept telling me they would let me know if they found out anything. She had been kind enough to tell me as soon as she found out and stayed with my while I cried. She gave me her card and told me to call her if I just wanted to talk. I never thanked you for any of that."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I found your card. I moved not that long after Kevin died and I was looking for it. I was going through boxes of pictures and your card was in one of the boxes. I go through the pictures every year at this time but this was the first time I saw the card. I think my son is trying to tell me something. Like maybe it's time to move on with my life. It's hard because for 25 years, he was my entire life. 15 years ago, my world was turned upside down. The rest of my family has been amazing and Ed has been really supportive."

"You're never prepared for it. Sure I'm a cop but I am also a cop's wife now and I get really scared that he won't be coming home."

"I'm starting to feel that way about Ed. There have been no indications of marriage for us anytime soon but I get scared that he won't be coming home. Not only that, I worry about Michelle. I don't want Kevin to lose her."

"It's normal that you feel that way. Hostage Negotiation would probably be more dangerous than IAB. He was not well liked when he was with IAB though."

"He knows that. I never wanted to get involved with anyone until Ed. Maybe it's because he understands what it's like to lose someone on that horrific day."

"We all do. I was drained after attending all those NYPD Memorial Services and funerals."

Olivia and Maggie talked for a while and then Hank and Ed joined them. Olivia and Lisa opened their gifts and then they all had cake. The guys even stuck around for the entire shower and seemed to enjoy themselves. The next day, the Fire and Police Departments had a 9/11 Service of Remembrance that they all attended, including the ones from New York. Everyone who was heading back to New York left that night. Most of them would be returning in the next couple of months after Olivia and Lisa give birth.

Stay tuned…

Reviews are appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I do not own any of the characters except my own.

Halloween arrived and it was two weeks before Olivia was supposed to give birth. She was hoping to continue to work up until the birth but she was becoming so worn out that she was only working half days as was Lisa. Trevor had worked a half day, so he could take Emily, Adam and Tyler trick or treating around the neighborhood. Olivia and Alyssa went out with Noah and Daniel, since everyone else was at work. Noah was with Trevor and Daniel was in the stroller. Olivia was slowing down and all of a sudden got very uncomfortable. Lisa looked behind her.

"Olivia, are you ok?"

"I think I'm in labor. It started a little while ago but I needed to do this with Noah, since it's his first time."

"Alyssa, can you get Trevor for me?"

"Sure."

Alyssa ran ahead to get Trevor and then he ran over to them.

"Olivia needs to get to the hospital. I'll stay with Daniel and try to get a hold of Hank. You get her to the hospital."

"Ok."

"Tell Alyssa to stay until someone gets home."

"Don't worry about it."

Trevor kissed Lisa and went to get his SUV. Noah came over.

"Mommy!"

"Stay with Lisa and Alyssa, ok? Mommy has to go to the hospital."

"You ok?"

"Your sister is coming."

"Oh."

Noah kissed Olivia just as Trevor pulled up. He got out and helped Olivia get in. Then he drove her to Med, while Lisa tried calling Hank.

"Hey, Lisa."

"Hey. Trevor is taking Olivia to the hospital. She's in labor. Alyssa and I have the boys."

"Ok. I'm on my way."

"Ok."

Hank hung up the phone and went to the Squad Room.

"Hank, you ok?"

"It's show time. Lisa just called. Trevor is taking Olivia to the hospital. She and Alyssa are with the boys."

"Ok. We'll meet you there."

"Ok."

Hank headed down the stairs.

"It's show time, Trudy."

"I'll come to the hospital later."

"Great."

Hank left and headed to the hospital. Olivia had just gotten admitted to her room.

"Trevor, can you stay until Hank gets here?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Olivia started to have another contraction, so Trevor gave her his hand and helped her through it. Then Hank came in.

"There he is."

"Thanks for staying."

"No problem."

Trevor kissed Olivia's cheek and then he left. Hank kissed Olivia, put his hand on her belly and rubbed it.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The doctor came in and checked everything out.

"You're at 3cm but right now, the baby is breech. If she starts to turn, the risk would be having the cord wrap around her neck. We could do a c-section, which would probably be the best option at this point."

"What do you think?"

"It's up to you. I'm here for you no matter what."

"I think we should just get it over with."

"I'm fine with that."

Then Justin and Erin came in.

"The baby is breech, so they are going to do a c-section. The cord could wrap around her neck if she starts to turn. Maybe you should let the group in New York know."

"Already did. I texted Fin and Amanda."

The nurse came in and got ready to take Olivia in. Justin and Erin hugged her and went to the waiting room. Hank kissed Olivia and then the nurse took him to get ready to go in with her. They took her into the OR and did the c-section. Within minutes, Alexandra Margaret Voight came into the world.

"Hank, you can go with your daughter to the Nursery, so we can finish up here."

"Ok."

Hank kissed Olivia's forehead and left with Lexie to head to the Nursery, where she got cleaned up, weighed and measured.

"She is 8 pounds even and measures 20½ inches. Everything looks good."

"Great."

"Would you like to hold your daughter?"

"Oh, yeah!"

The nurse put Lexie in Hank's arms.

"Hello there, Beautiful. Let's go meet your new family."

Hank took her to the waiting room, where both Squads, Kim, Trudy, Lisa, Trevor, the 3 kids, Erin, Justin, Olive, Alyssa, Noah and Daniel were.

"Oh, Hank, she's precious! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Trudy."

"Lexie!"

"Dad, can I hold her?"

"Sure."

Hank handed Lexie to Justin.

"Hey there, pretty girl. I'm your big brother, Justin."

"Me too, Daddy."

"Not so fast, Prince Charming. You can hold the baby after she goes home or when your mom says it's ok."

"Fine."

Hank gave Noah a look. Noah went back and sat next to Emily, Tyler and Adam. Erin took a picture with her phone.

"We should probably take one with Liv's phone, since she has all the phone numbers."

"Ok. I'll be back."

Hank went to Olivia's room to get her phone and then he took a picture of Lexie. Jay took one of Hank and the 4 kids and Noah and Emily dressed as Prince Charming and Cinderella. Hank got ready to send the picture to everyone he was supposed to send it to.

"My aunt wanted to know when Olivia had the baby."

"Tucker is on my list. Did I miss anyone?"

"Who do you have?"

"Fin, Rollins, Carisi, Lucy, Dodds, Tucker, Melinda, Cragen, Munch and Barba."

"Sounds right."

"Include me on that and I'll send it to some of the Judges who know her. The last time I saw Judge Linden, she asked how Olivia was and said to let her know when the baby arrived."

"Great. Thanks, Trevor."

"No problem."

"Oh, send it to Gabby, Sylvie, Cindy and Donna too."

"Got it."

Hank sent the picture and then the doctor came out.

"She's in recovery and doing fine."

"Great. Can I see her?"

"Absolutely."

The doctor took Hank to see Olivia, while Erin took Lexie to the Nursery. Olivia was awake.

"Hey."

"Hey. How is she?"

"Perfect. She weighs 8 pounds and measures 20½ inches. We took pictures and I sent them to the people on your list. Trevor said he'd send it to the Judges who know you."

"Oh, good. I can't wait to meet her."

Hank pulled out her phone and showed her the picture.

" We made her."

"We sure did. She is as beautiful as her mama."

"I probably don't look so beautiful right now though."

"You will always be beautiful."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia and took her hand. They started to get responses to the picture. After a while, Olivia was moved back to her room and was introduced to her daughter for the first time.

"Well, hello, Sweetheart."

"By the way, someone wants to hold her but I told him not until she goes home or you say it's ok."

"Ok. Has anyone held her besides you?"

"Erin and Justin both have."

Then Justin came in with Noah.

"There are my boys."

"Hey, Mom. She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"We're going to get going. Noah's going to stay downstairs with us tonight."

"Good idea. You be a good boy, ok?"

"K."

Both Justin and Noah kissed Olivia and Lexie, Noah kissed Hank, Justin hugged him and they headed out. Olive and Alyssa came in to see them before they left. Everyone else pretty much left except for Erin, Lisa and Trevor. Sarah had come to pick up the kids and Trevor's parents arrived at the hospital with his brother.

"Olivia, Hank, congratulations."

"Thank you."

"David."

"Hey. Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Let's go get coffee or something."

"Ok."

Trevor kissed Lisa and then they went to the cafeteria.

"I hope this works. He's helped me to have a better relationship with my mom. I want him to work things out with his brother."

"Trevor can be a bit stubborn at times but then again, so can David."

"Who's older?"

"Trevor is but only two years. David and Amy regret how things turned out and neither of them meant to hurt Trevor. David got his act together and is now a fireman. In fact, he's a Lieutenant. Amy is a teacher and spends most of her spare time with their 4 kids. Allison and Katelyn are 16, Tommy is 12 and Joey is 8. Tommy is the spitting image of his uncle and he is going to be a tall one."

"We weren't going to tell anyone this but we are actually having twins."

"What! Lisa, how long have you known?"

"A few months. Both are girls."

"Did anyone know?"

"I did of course."

"Joseph, you know everything."

"He was there with us when we found out. 5 kids under the age of 5, I think I must be nuts. That includes two sets of twins."

"What are you naming the second one?"

"Charlotte Olivia. If I hadn't wanted to meet you before you moved here, I wouldn't have met Trevor. Although, I guess we did meet before but neither of us remembered."

Lisa started making faces.

"You ok?"

"I'm in labor. It started after Trevor brought Olivia here."

"I'll go with her and you get the boys."

"Ok."

"Send a picture."

"We will."

Joe left with Lisa to head to Northwestern and Rita went to get Trevor and David. Rita drove Trevor's SUV and Trevor called Sarah and Pauline on the way.

"I'm glad we didn't have twins."

"Me too. It's going to be overwhelming for Emily to go from being just her to having 4 siblings in just a few months."

"Yeah. Halstead took this cute picture of Emily and Noah."

Hank showed Olivia the picture.

"That's cute. He's a handsome little devil and I think he knows it."

"Kind of like his dad."

"He's trouble like his dad. That's for sure."

"You're funny. Is that anyway to talk about the guy who gave you this?"

"Uh, no. I do appreciate this. You know I do."

Hank started kissing Olivia.

"I'm still here."

"We know."

"Lexie, your parents are crazy but I love them both."

"Love you, Erin."

"Love you, kid."

They continued kissing and then Al and Trudy came in.

"They working on the next one already?"

"Sometimes I wonder."

"What next one? I'm not going through this again."

"This one just sort of happened."

"I know."

"Can I hold her?"

"Absolutely."

Erin handed Lexie to Trudy.

"You look like your mama."

"I think I am going to take off the rest of this week and all next week and then I'll do the week of Thanksgiving instead."

"Works for us. Let me hold her."

"I just got her, Olinsky."

"I know but I want to hold her."

"Men!"

Trudy handed Lexie to Al but she started crying.

"You're making her cry, Olinsky. She obviously doesn't like you."

"You're so funny, Trudy."

"I'm not trying to be."

Hank took Lexie from Al and she stopped crying.

"She likes him."

"He's her father, you idiot!"

The group from Station 51 was already at the hospital, so they stopped by. Boden, Matt, Kelly, Gabby, Sylvie and Mouch were the only ones that came in.

"Hey, you two. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure."

Hank handed Lexie to Kelly and Trudy looked at Olinsky.

"She's quiet."

"Is Trudy giving you a hard time, Olinsky?"

"When isn't she giving someone a hard time?"

"All the time, actually."

Trudy gave Mouch a look but then he kissed her.

"The baby doesn't like Olinsky, huh?"

"Nope."

"I've always wanted one of these."

"If you would settle down long enough, maybe you'd have one. There are two women you were involved with that you seemed like you'd finally find true happiness."

"Brittany was one and Erin was the other."

"He got a little too clingy with me after Shay died though."

"I liked you two together. Although Halstead is starting to grow on me."

Olivia got a text from Trevor.

"That was fast."

"Who's that from?"

"Trevor."

"Let's see."

Olivia showed Hank the picture.

"They're cute."

"It turns out that Trevor and Lisa were having twins."

"What did they name them?"

"The one we knew about is Rebecca Grace and the other one is Charlotte Olivia."

"How'd you two not end up together?"

"We never got along until he helped me with Noah. He was my Defense Attorney when I was being charged for a murder I didn't commit. I did have feelings for him both times but when he was helping me with Noah, I was trying to sort out my feelings for Hank as well."

"Where does that Tucker guy fit in?"

"He was with IAB and the one that charged me with murder. No one in SVU ever liked him. He became an unexpected ally with all the drama associated with Noah's adoption and we started getting along better. He wanted more but I never saw him as any more than a friend. In my heart, I knew I belonged with Hank."

"When I first met you a year and a half ago, I kind of suspected something with you two just by the way you were looking at each other."

"The feelings were there but we just never admitted it."

"I have never been a fan of Voight's but I must admit that I have noticed a difference since the two of you have been together."

"Thanks, Casey."

"No problem."

"She's asleep."

"Uh oh! Severide got her to sleep."

"What can I say? I have that magic touch."

"She looks like her daddy when she sleeps."

"She does."

"What hospital is Lisa at?"

"Northwestern."

Kelly put Lexie in Olivia's arms just as they got another call. Intelligence got a call as well.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Congratulations again."

"Thanks."

Everyone but Trudy left.

"Who is going to be the first visitor from New York?"

"It's hard to say but I'm guessing it'll either be Fin or Tucker. If Maggie wants to come see Lisa, I'm sure he'll tag along. Barba and Mel could be possibilities too."

Hank wrapped his arms around both Olivia and Lexie and kissed Olivia as the nurse was coming in.

"Do you want to keep her in here?"

"Yes."

"Have you tried feeding her yet?"

"Not yet. I'm sure I'll know when she's hungry."

"Oh, you will."

The nurse left and then Trudy left as well. Hank took Lexie from Olivia.

"I didn't think I could love you any more that I already do but I do."

"I am such a lucky man right now. My life completely changed the moment I met you. I'm glad you gave me a chance and I am glad I have you by my side. I am also glad to finally have a daughter."

"Me too. We still have Erin."

"I know. I just want this little one to know that I will always be there for her."

"I'm sure she knows."

Hank started stroking Lexie's cheek.

"Your mama and I love you so much."

Olivia fell asleep. Hank kissed her forehead and sat in the chair with his new daughter in his arms and fell asleep. When she woke up wanting to eat, the nurse came in and took her from Hank. Olivia had woken up, so she fed her.

"There's Mommy's girl. Let's see if Daddy notices he doesn't have you anymore."

Hank woke up and jumped.

"Where is she?"

"She's right here. She has her daddy's appetite. Slow down, little one."

Olivia put her over her shoulder and patted her back to burp her. She continued feeding her and then everyone fell back to sleep.

Reviews are appreciated. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I probably won't be updating this soon all the time. I had most of this chapter written before I posted the last one. I don't own any of the characters except my own

During the next few days, Olivia, Lisa and the babies were released from the hospital. They got home about the same time, so Trevor parked at Hank and Olivia's.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourselves. Congratulations."

"Thanks. We figured you'd like to meet them."

"Of course. What does the new big sister think of them?"

"She loves them so far but we'll see how that goes when they cry when she's trying to sleep."

"We know that feeling. We'll see how Noah is tonight. Do you want to come in for a bit?"

"Sure."

Hank and Trevor got the girls out of the SUV's and they all went inside.

"NOAH, WE'RE HERE."

Noah, Emily and Alyssa came out of his room.

"Not yet."

"Ok."

Noah, Emily and Alyssa went back into his room to finish what they were doing, while everyone else went into the living room.

"This is Becca and this is Charlotte. We need an unbiased opinion. Who do you think they look like?"

"Definitely Trevor."

"That's what I thought but he thinks they look like me. Hank, what do you think?"

"Don't ask him. He's not even listening. He can't take his eyes off of her."

"Trevor is the same way with them. How is Hank with diaper duty?"

"He's been great."

"So has Trevor."

"How'd things go with your brother?"

Trevor didn't hear her because he had fallen asleep. Then the doorbell rang, so Olivia went to get it. It was Fin, Melinda, Barba, Tucker and Maggie.

"Where's the baby?"

"Nice to see you too, Fin. I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so excited to meet her."

"Good luck at trying to get her away from her daddy. Come on in."

Everyone hugged Olivia and went into the living room.

"Hi, Aunt Maggie."

"Hi, Sweetie. They're beautiful."

"Thank you."

"They look like their daddy."

"They do."

"Dang, Langan, two of them?"

"We were shocked when we found out. Trevor is asleep and so is Hank now."

Olivia tried taking Lexie from Hank and then he woke up.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Relax. We have company and they'd like to hold her. You have to share her. The only time I get to hold her is when she eats."

"She's fine."

"All I want to do is hold my daughter. Is that too much to ask?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, actually, you're not. Just a few days ago, you're telling me how lucky you are to have me in your life but I feel like you're avoiding me for some reason and I have no idea what I did. You promised me you'd never let anything or anyone come between us. We all know that was a bunch of crap. I don't like being lied to, especially from the one man who said he'd never hurt me."

"I don't know why you're getting so upset. She needs me."

"Oh and I don't?"

"I can't believe you're jealous of a baby."

"I need to spend time bonding with her. You're not letting me do that. She's going to think I'm nothing more than a 24-hour diner. I thought you loved me."

"I do."

"If you did, you'd let me have the time I need with her. This is a new experience for me."

"I know it is but you just had surgery. I want you to do as little as possible. Nothing has changed between us and it won't. I thought I was making things easier for you. Camille used to get on my case because I wasn't doing enough. I thought I was helping by doing most of it and I end up making things worse."

"It's not that I don't appreciate what you're doing because I do. It's just that I'm the one that's going to be home with her until after the first of the year."

"I know."

Hank handed Lexie to Fin, wrapped his arms around Olivia and kissed her cheek.

"We need some Mommy and Daddy time too."

"Why don't we go upstairs and take a nap."

"Ok."

"How long ago did she eat?"

"Before we left the hospital. Maybe I should feed her first."

"You did some bottles, so she should be ok."

"Did they get in the refrigerator?"

"Yes."

Hank and Olivia went upstairs, got into bed, kissed each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Do I get to hold one of my great nieces?"

"Of course."

"Who's who?"

"This is Rebecca Grace and this is Charlotte Olivia."

"I'll take either one."

Lisa handed Becca to Maggie.

"Ed, do you want to hold her?"

"Oh, sure."

Lisa handed Charlotte to Ed.

"That's not something you see every day."

"I like kids."

"Fin, you're going to have to share."

"Why? She's quiet."

"No kidding but I'd like to hold her and I'm sure Rafael does too."

"Definitely."

Alyssa came downstairs with Noah and Emily.

"Uncle Fin! Uncle Rafi! Auntie Mel!"

"Hey, Noah! How do you like your new sister?"

Noah shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, Little Man!"

Emily got on the sofa and plopped down on Trevor's lap. Lisa couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, Princess."

"You sleepy?"

"I am."

Trevor wrapped his arms around Emily.

"Love you, Daddy."

"I love you too."

"Love you, Mommy."

"I love you too."

"Where Mommy and Daddy?"

"They're taking a nap."

"Oh."

Then Lexie started screaming.

"Wow! This kid has a set of lungs on her. Just like her mom."

"My sister, Uncle Fin."

"I know that, Little Man. She's just loud and kind of smelly too."

Noah started giggling at Fin. Fin looked at Melinda.

"Oh, no! I'm not doing it."

"I ain't changing no diaper."

"You've been hogging her ever since Liv gave her to you. She needs to be changed, so now you'll give her to me."

"Barba can do it."

"Don't look at me. At least you have a kid."

"I never changed diapers. I never even saw him."

"I'll do it."

"What do you know about changing diapers, Captain?"

"Nothing really. We can't let this little cutie cry all day though, can we?"

Ed got up and handed Charlotte back to Lisa and took Lexie from Fin. Then he took her upstairs and then Maggie came up with Becca.

"Have you done this before?"

"Nope. How hard can it be?"

Hank and Olivia woke up and came out into the hall as Ed attempted to change Lexie's diaper.

"Is that who I think it is?"

Maggie nodded her head.

"How'd you get on diaper duty?"

"Tutuola was holding her and she started screaming. He said she was loud like her mother and kind of smelly. He looked at Warner figuring she'd do it and she said no because he was hogging her. He said Barba could change her and he said no, so I said I would. Here I am and we're done. Good as new."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"PAPA!"

Hank went into Noah's room to get Daniel. They came out and Ed still had Lexie.

"Daniel, that's Lexie."

"Baby. Gama!"

"Can I get a kiss?"

Daniel gave Olivia a wet kiss.

"Thank you. Give Papa a kiss."

Daniel kissed Hank. The front door opened and Erin and Justin tried coming in at the same time. Justin pushed her, so she stepped on his foot.

"Ow!"

"You're such a baby."

"Go ahead, Erin."

"Why? So you can kick me?"

"Serves you right."

"Idiot!"

"I see the children are here."

"DADA!"

"Hey, Buddy!"

Olivia took Lexie from Ed and went into the bedroom to feed her. Lisa came up with Charlotte and went to change her.

"Hank, is Olivia in the bedroom?"

"Yep."

Lisa knocked on the door.

"Come on in."

"It's just me. May I join you?"

"Sure. You had a c-section too?"

"Yep. When we found out we were having twins, I basically decided to have one done. His dad agreed with me. 5 kids under the age of 5, am I nuts?"

Some people may think you are but you can handle it. You have a lot of support though."

There was another knock at the door.

"Come on in."

Maggie came in.

"Lisa, they're beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Olivia, are you and Hank ok?"

"Yeah. We're fine. I'm just trying to develop a routine with Lexie. I realize he's protective of her but I need to do what works for me. How are things going with you two?"

"Great, actually. I think we're on the same page with regard to our future together. I'm ready to get married and I think he might be too. This is the first serious relationship I have been in with a man. I don't want to mess this up."

"What does your grandson think of him?"

"They get along great."

Erin, Emily and Melinda knocked before they came in and the women continued talking. The guys were in the living room talking as well.

"I need some advice."

"About what?"

"I think I might want to propose to Maggie but I'm not good with this."

"You were married before, right?"

"Yep."

"How did you propose then?"

"I don't even remember. It's been so long."

"With Camille, I just kind of blurted it out. We had gotten into an argument about something and to shut her up, I asked her to marry me."

"You're so romantic, Dad!"

"Shut up! I didn't have the ring yet but after she said yes, we went and picked it out together. My daughter-in-law now has that ring. Not long before she died, she gave the ring back to me and said she wanted Justin to have it to give to his bride-to-be someday. With Olivia, I wanted to do it right. I knew it was going to be around Valentine's Day and I knew I wanted Erin and the boys to be involved in the decision. My plans almost got messed up no thanks to Yates but with Lucy's help, I was able to get Noah here. The 4 of us each liked a different ring. I told Olivia to get a dress and shoes for dinner and left Fin in charge of her. She saw us at the Jeweler and came in. She picked the ring Erin liked. We had gone on a dinner cruise and I asked her to dance. The mood and the music were right, so I asked her. I was afraid she'd say no though. Have you two been together?"

"Yeah."

"I almost proposed after sex but I figured it would have made more sense to get the family involved."

"I almost did that with Lisa too."

"You took her to the Signature Room, right?"

"Yes."

"What's that?"

"It's the restaurant on the 96th Floor of the John Hancock Center. I made reservations for Olivia and I to go there for dinner on New Year's Eve and I also made reservations for us to spend the night at the Four Seasons, which is across the street, afterward. I'd like to do the same thing for Valentine's Day except it doesn't fall on a weekend. I just called the Travel Agent about our anniversary trip."

"That's about 6 months away. Where are you going?"

"Disney World. Olivia wanted to go between Thanksgiving and Christmas for someone's birthday but that wasn't going to happen with the baby on the way. We're taking the whole family, including Erin and Jay."

"Sounds like fun."

"Tucker, how long have you been divorced?"

"Over 20 years."

"Any kids?"

"No."

"You obviously haven't met our new Detective for SVU. Her last mane is Tucker."

"Common name."

"Any siblings?"

"Two sisters and a brother. My brother has all boys. I have lots of cousins but no one other than me is a cop."

"Rollins just sent me this."

Fin showed Ed the picture.

"Oh, no! This isn't happening. She probably knew she was pregnant when she left. I don't know for sure she's mine."

"Look at the resemblance though."

Everyone but Lisa came downstairs.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at this picture and tell me what you see."

Ed handed Maggie Fin's phone and she looked at it as did Olivia, Melinda and Erin.

"She looks like you."

"She's right. Is this the new Detective?"

"Yep."

"When did she start?"

"Tuesday."

"I think she knows something. She came to me asking how she could go about finding her real father. I told her she and the father would have to do a DNA test to be sure they matched. She said she'd give me a sample but he didn't know yet."

"I'll stop in Monday morning."

"Why can't we do it here? We use the same databases NYPD does."

"He has a point."

"They owe me a favor at the lab anyway."

"Maybe it is better that I do this now, that way it'll give me time to take it all in."

Hank kissed Olivia, Lexie and Noah, while Ed kissed Maggie and then they left with Melinda.

"I'm guessing she is his."

"Rollins, Carisi and I saw the resemblance right away."

"Do you think this will change things between the two of you?"

"I don't think so. Obviously she wanted to meet him. If they want to be a part of each other's lives then I can't stop them. Is she married? Do you know?"

"No but she has twin boys. I think they're younger than Noah."

"Honestly, I think this would make him happy because he's always wanted children. A part of me wished I had had more than one but then again I would have had to find me a husband or pick out the father. I just hope there will still a place for me in his life if she is his daughter."

"Why wouldn't there be? It's obvious he loves you. I've never been a fan of the man but to find out 20-something years later that he has a kid has to be hard. He's gonna be angry and hurt and he'll probably need you more than ever. It may take some time for him to accept it."

"Fin's right. I never liked the guy much either. She seems very nice. I've met her already. DNA doesn't lie."

Olivia was going to say something but Trevor gave her a look.

"Olivia!"

"Fine."

Then Fin started laughing.

"Let him adjust to this. I'm sure you and his daughter will have to accept each other as well because you'll also be a part of each other's lives. It happens with everyone in that situation. Noah and Hank loved each other from the moment they met and Justin and I did too."

"I was in love with Emily the moment I met her."

"You have been so good for both of them. Ellen, Paul and I never liked Eric very much and neither did Sarah and Greg."

Lisa had come downstairs and heard what Maggie said.

"I just wish you had all stopped me from staying with him as long as I did. The best thing that came out of that relationship was my daughter."

The doorbell rang, so Erin went to answer it. It was Rita, David and the boys. Everyone walked into the living room.

"Olivia, this is my brother, David. David, this is Olivia Voight, Lisa's boss. Olivia and I have known each other a long time. I used to defend the criminals she tried to keep off the streets."

"Ok. It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Justin, we need to get back."

"Ok. Buddy, you be good for Grandma, Papa and Alyssa, ok?"

Daniel gave Justin and devilish smile.

"Little Hank."

"No kidding."

Justin kissed Daniel and put him down on the floor before kissing Olivia, Lexie and Noah. Erin hugged Olivia and kissed all 3 kids.

"Dada."

"I'll be back later."

Erin and Justin left and headed back to the District.

"What's going on?"

"It turns out Ed may have a daughter."

"I assume he doesn't know about her."

"Right. She already took a DNA test with Melinda. Instead of waiting until Monday, Hank took Ed and Melinda to the lab. I guess we'll see what happens and what this is going to mean for our relationship."

"I'm sure you two will be fine."

"I really hope so. What's her name?"

"Jenna. She's a good kid."

"Are you talking about Jenna Tucker?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Actually, yes. Her grandparents were neighbors of ours."

"They still are."

"They had custody of her after her mother overdosed. Actually, it was longer than that because her mother abused her and the guy we assumed was her father was sexually abusing her. She knew he wasn't her father but no one wanted to tell her about her real one. Her mother told her he never wanted her. She legally changed her name to Tucker when she turned 18. She was determined to find her father. She basically wants to know why he never wanted her."

"He never knew about her. Why didn't the grandparents tell her sooner?"

"Basically because he told them to keep their daughter out of his life, which they know really wasn't a good excuse not to tell their granddaughter about her real father. They didn't tell him because they knew there would be a confrontation between their daughter and ex son-in-law. They knew that was wrong too."

"As much as I never liked the guy, I feel bad for him."

"Me too."

"Did Barba tell you his news?"

"What news is that, Rafael?"

"I'm seeing someone."

"Really? That's great. How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Since we got back from your baby shower."

"So, someone that was at my baby shower. Michelle?"

"Yes."

"I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks."

"Do you and her son get along?"

"For the most part. He's a good kid. He had a project for his Spanish class that he needed help with, so he asked me to help him."

"What does Grandma have to say about that?"

"I'm fine with it. Rafael is a good guy."

"I made the mistake of dating David Haden, who was an Executive ADA. That ended up being a disaster. I hope you two have better luck than we did."

"Thanks, Liv."

"Liv, most of your relationships were disasters."

"Thanks for pointing that out, Fin."

"Just tryin' to help."

"Well, don't. I know how bad my relationships were. Rafael, do you want to hold her?"

"Of course."

Olivia handed Lexie to Rafael.

"She's beautiful, Liv."

"Thank you."

"Is she snoring?"

"She is. Just like her daddy. Sergeant Tutuola."

"Uh oh! Yes, Ma'am."

"Did I hear correctly that you said my daughter was loud like her mother?"

"I love you, Liv."

"You're changing the subject."

"Ok, maybe I did. Tucker has a big mouth."

"At least he changes diapers."

"I'm sorry."

"Maybe I'll forgive you."

Fin kissed Olivia's cheek just as Hank and Melinda came in.

"It's a girl!"

"Where'd you lose Ed?"

"He's still in the car and he's pretty upset."

"I better check on him."

Maggie went out to the car to check on Ed.

"I take it you heard."

"Yeah. I'm here for you. There are some things you need to know about the situation though. Trevor's mother was neighbors with her mother's parents. Rita said Jenna's mother abused her and her husband sexually abused her. Fin said she's not married but has twin boys. Your ex told her that you never wanted her."

"I wish they had told me."

"They knew you didn't want to deal with her."

"I still had the right to know about my daughter."

"I agree."

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"I know. I love you too."

"Do you want to get married?"

"Are you asking me?"

"I am. Margaret Louise Stewart, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will."

Ed took the ring out of his pocket, put it on Maggie's finger and then they kissed. They got out of the car just as another SUV driven by Carisi pulled in. The rest of the group from SVU and Lucy and the kids got out just as Melinda, Olivia and Rita came outside.

"Captain, I don't think you have met Detective Tucker yet."

"No, I haven't."

"Jenna, this is Captain Ed Tucker. He used to be with IAB but now he's with Hostage Negotiation."

"He's your dad, Jenna. He did the DNA test and it matched yours."

"You're sure?"

"Yep."

"I have waited for this moment for so long. Why didn't you want me?"

"I never knew about you. If I had known, I swear I would have fought for you and taken you away from her. This is my fiancée, Maggie Stewart."

"These two are my boys, Joshua and Jordan."

"Hey there."

"Hi."

"Grandma, you're engaged? That is so cool!"

"Thank you, Sweetie."

"Congratulations, Captain."

"Thanks."

Let's go for a walk.

"Ok. Guys, go with Rita, ok?"

"K."

Joshua and Jordan went inside with Rita and everyone else. Ed took Maggie's hand and they went for a walk with Jenna, while they talked and got to know each other better.

"Captain Tucker is engaged."

"Good for him. I like Maggie."

"This is Lexie."

"Liv, she's gorgeous. She definitely looks like you."

"Thank you. I've been hearing that a lot.""

"I like this picture."

Michelle sat down next to Rafael and kissed him, while Kevin hugged him.

"These two are Rebecca and Charlotte."

"They look like you, Trevor."

"That's what everyone says."

"Liv, you look good for just giving birth a few days ago."

"I haven't done anything. I just came home from the hospital today. Lexie did too."

"We probably should have called instead of overwhelming you with company the first day you're home."

"That's ok. You know I love you guys."

"We love you too."

After Ed, Maggie and Jenna came back from their walk, Ed introduced Jenna to everyone else. Everyone stayed for dinner and got caught up. The rest of the weekend seemed to go by too quickly. The group from New York headed back and Ed and Jenna decided to spend more time getting to know each other. Both Jenna and Maggie wanted to get to know each other better as well, since they were going to be a part of each other's lives. Ed also wanted to spend more time getting to know his grandsons better. Olivia and Hank spent Sunday night with their family before everyone had to start the new week.

Reviews are appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: The next update should be coming a little sooner than this one did. As usual, I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Three weeks had passed since Lexie's birth. Thanksgiving was approaching and this would be their first one as a family. Don was coming to spend the entire week with them and Alyssa was off, so Hank took off to help Olivia with the 3 kids. Don was planning to stay at the house. Hank took the boys for a ride to the airport to pick Don up since Olivia was feeding Lexie by the time they were getting ready to leave. They arrived just as Don was walking outside.

"Perfect timing."

"Good."

"How's everything going?"

"Great. I would have brought Olivia and the baby with but it was time to eat."

"She probably doesn't a whole lot of alone time with the baby or does she?"

"She does. Alyssa will take these 2 out for a few hours."

"Hi, Grampa."

"Hi, Noah. You're getting so big."

"He'll be 3 soon."

"I can't believe that."

"Neither can we. Are you and Eileen planning any trips any time soon?"

"We're spending a few months in Maui. We rented a condo on the beach. We leave shortly after the first of the year."

"That sounds nice."

"In May we're going to Disney World with her family."

"We are too. When?"

"Mother's Day."

"That's when we're going. Where are you staying?"

"The Contemporary Resort."

"We are too."

"That'll be fun."

Hank continued driving to the house. When they arrived and went inside, Lexie was asleep in Olivia's arms and Olivia was also asleep. Don took a picture with his phone as did Hank before he woke her up by kissing her forehead.

"Hey."

"Huh?"

"Look who's here."

"Hey, Don."

"Hey, yourself. Let me see this little beauty. Liv, she's gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"She looks just like you."

"I am very thankful for that. I wouldn't wish this mug on anyone."

"It's a handsome mug though. She may look like me but she has your personality."

"She was bound to get something from me."

"Daniel not only looks like you, he also has your personality."

"Ok, guys, nap time."

"No!"

"No!"

"Then no McDonald's for lunch and no visits to the fire station or the District."

Noah kissed Olivia and gave Don a hug. Daniel kissed Olivia and then Hank took them up to Noah's room for their naps.

"I had dinner with Fin the other night. Tucker's getting married and has a kid? Did I hear that correctly?"

"Yes. He also has identical twin grandsons."

"Oh, wow! He never knew about the daughter?"

"Nope. Her mother lied to her and told her he never wanted her. He said if he had known about her, he would have fought for custody. Both the mother and the guy she was married to abused her. They just met a few weeks ago but they have already established a relationship and she gets along pretty well with Maggie. He's definitely not the same person he was just a few years ago."

"The few times I've seen him lately, we actually had an intelligent conversation."

"Yeah, it is possible but I still can't forget the stuff he did to all of us over the years."

"True."

Hank came back downstairs.

"Don, would you like to hold her?"

"You bet I would."

Olivia kissed Lexie's forehead and handed her to Don. Hank sat down and put his arm around Olivia just as there was a knock at the door. Hank got up to get it.

"Hey, Lisa."

"Hey."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Lisa came in and they went into the living room.

"Thank you for not ringing the doorbell. Hank just got the boys down for a nap."

"Emily's asleep too. I still can't believe my entire family went to New York."

"Trevor's family is still here."

"Yeah, I know. His brother, sister-in-law and their kids are coming in sometime today."

"I'm surprised your mom and Sarah went."

"I am too. We were invited but I am not taking my 3-week old daughters on a plane nor do I want to drive out there with 5 kids. Trevor is working on a huge contract at work. Mom and Sarah went to find out the wedding plans. I'm glad Trevor and I had a short engagement. Although it doesn't seem like we've been married for 6 months already."

"I know the feeling."

"Has it only been 6 months? It seems like a lot longer."

"Henry, what was that?"

"Nothing, Dear."

"You lie."

"It just seems like it should be longer than 6 months."

"Yeah, sure."

"You know I'm crazy about you."

"You better be."

Hank kissed Olivia and then the doorbell rang, so Hank got up to get it. It was Fin, Amanda, Jesse and Nick.

"Hello."

"Hey. Come on in."

Everyone walked in and went into the living room.

"Uncle Fin has returned."

Olivia got up and hugged Fin and Amanda.

"Nick!"

"Hey, Liv."

"Now I know who we forgot to send the picture to."

"I took care of it."

"Thanks, Fin."

"No problem."

Hank took Lexie from Don.

"You need to be changed."

Hank took her upstairs to change her diaper. Once he was done, she started fussing.

"Uh oh! What's that all about?"

Hank put her on his shoulder and started rubbing her back as he headed back downstairs.

"This is actually the same guy who barged into SVU's Interrogation Room 2 years ago, scaring the crap out or Rollins and me and roughing up that George guy?"

"Yep. That's him. He is so amazing with her."

"What did you do to him?"

"I threatened to arrest him when he did what he did with George and I yelled at him when he tried roughing up that Van Kamp guy. He started behaving after that. I asked him to play it by the book with the Yates' case and didn't even have to ask him when Yates escaped and came back here. He got well rewarded for that."

"Oh, is that what that was?"

"Uh huh!"

Lexie made a face like she was going to start screaming but she didn't.

"She has the same facial expressions as her daddy."

"She's loud like her mommy."

"I'm not loud."

"Yes, you are."

"MOMMY!"

"That wasn't a very long nap."

"I'll get him."

Hank got up and handed Lexie to Nick and went up to check on Noah.

"Liv, she's gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"Where's your Nanny?"

"She's off this week. She is such a big help. There is just no way I could deal with an almost 3-year old, an 18-month old and a 3-week old on my own. Most days she takes the boys somewhere. Today we're going to check up on Daddy's Squad and then we'll go to the fire station."

"You're going?"

"Yep. You're all welcome to come with us."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great."

"Who has to get up during the night?"

"Hank does. I'm with her all day but ever since we brought her home, he's been getting up with her."

"Did I hear Fin correctly that Tucker is getting married?"

"Yes, you did."

"Wow! I didn't realize he had it in him."

"They're good together. He found out he has a daughter and twin grandsons too."

"That's a surprise."

"It really is."

"When's the wedding?"

"May 20th, I think. At least that's what I last heard."

"We're still in Florida. We leave on the 13th and return on the 21st.

Lisa got a text from Sarah.

"Well apparently they're getting married tomorrow at City Hall. They want Trevor and me there. He's working and I can't travel. My aunt can be like my mother and hold a grudge for a very long time."

"They know you just had twins and it was just by c-section."

"I know."

Hank came back down and sat next to Olivia. He put his arm around her and kissed her.

"Is Noah ok?"

"He just had a bad dream. Everything is fine."

"Good."

Lisa's cell phone rang, so she answered it.

"Hey, Aunt Maggie."

"Ed and I are getting married tomorrow."

"I know. Sarah sent me a text. Trevor has been busy at work and I can't travel. There's no way we can be there."

"I realize that. I had a c-section when Kevin was born, so I know what you're going through."

"I know you're like Mom and like to hold a grudge."

"I don't anymore. As much as we'd like you there, we understand that you can't because of the circumstances. I won't hold it against you. I promise. I'm sorry we're doing this so soon. We just want to get it over with. We're going somewhere next week. I think he mentioned Paris."

"Wow!"

"We're hoping to come there for Christmas. Michelle is shutting everything down then. She and Jenna are the ones on call for Thanksgiving since they've been there the shortest amount of time. She's planning to take Rafael with her and Kevin to Dallas, so Ed, Jenna, the boys and I will come there."

"Ok."

"How are the girls?"

"They're doing pretty good. My mother-in-law has taken over with all 5 kids at the moment. The first Saturday in December, Olivia, Hank, Trevor and I are having a combined birthday party for Noah and Emily, so hopefully you can come."

"I think we'll be back by then. We're leaving Saturday. Maybe we'll see if we can change the return trip to Chicago instead of New York. I'll let you go."

"Ok. I hope things go well."

"I'm sure they will. Take care of those beautiful daughters of yours."

"I will."

Lisa hung up the phone.

"I'm glad I can't travel. Well, they're going to City Hall tomorrow."

"You want to go, don't you?"

"Not really. My aunt has always been a bit on the spoiled side. My grandma helped her raise Kevin while she finished high school and there was nothing my grandpa wouldn't have done for her. Of course there was nothing he wouldn't have done for me either. She did say they'd probably come here for Christmas. Michelle and Jenna are both on call this week being the new people."

"Carisi stuck around in case they needed him."

"Technically, that would be me too."

"Michelle wants to shut everything down for Christmas. She and Kevin are taking Rafael to Dallas with them."

"Wait, Barba has a girlfriend?"

"Yep. Liv's replacement."

"Wow! Barba has a girlfriend and Tucker is getting married. I've never been a fan of Tucker's but she seemed nice when I met her at your wedding."

"She is. I had actually met her 15 years ago when SVU became Central Command for missing friends and family members on 9/11. She came in everyday and I went to talk to her when we had gotten the list from the ME's office and her son was on it."

"That had to have been hard."

"Yeah, it was."

"He's become a little more tolerable since he's not with IAB anymore."

"Where'd he go?"

"Hostage Negotiation. Maggie is good for him. He's mellowed out a lot since you left. I personally would not have gotten into a relationship with him as he is not my type. He's not a bad friend to have though."

"I would have made sure you didn't get involved with him."

"I don't doubt that, Fin."

"If I was still around, there's no way I would have let you be in a relationship with him."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have."

"Voight is much better for you."

"That he is. He's a great dad to all 4 of our kids. I definitely made the right decision."

"I did too. You're a great mom to all 4 of them. Erin tells me all the time how glad she is that we got together. She hasn't had anything to do with Bunny and she has a positive female influence in her life for the first time since Camille. I'm glad our paths crossed 2 years ago even if you did threaten to arrest me."

"I am too and I'm glad Fin and Erin played matchmaker to get you to New York when I was being held hostage. I'm also glad you went against Tucker and came in to try to get us out."

"For you, anything. You know that."

Olivia leaned into Hank and started kissing him.

"Apparently Tucker isn't the only one who has mellowed."

"Liv, we're still here."

"Uh huh."

Lexie started crying and that got Olivia and Hank's attention.

"Come on, Pumpkin."

Olivia took Lexie from Nick.

"Do you want me to bring her up for you?"

"I can handle it but if you want to keep me company, you could do that."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You can feed her here. We don't mind."

"I mind even in my own home. If I'm feeding her when someone comes in, I'm ok but I'm not just going to start feeding her in front of everyone."

Olivia and Hank took Lexie upstairs, so Olivia could feed her. Once she was done and the boys were up from their nap, everyone went to McDonald's for lunch and then over to the District. They all went in and Hank had Lexie in her carrier.

"Well, look who is out and about today. If it isn't Amaro."

"Sergeant Platt, it's always nice to see you."

"Is everyone here?"

"No."

"Commander Crowley walked over to them."

"This must be Lexie."

"Yes, it is."

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you. Thanks again for the gift."

"You're welcome. Whatever you're doing to him, keep it up, Lieutenant."

"I will."

Olivia introduced everyone to Commander Crowley and then Hank took Lexie on the grand tour. He took her down to the Cage. Olivia had followed them but she made sure he didn't know she was there.

"This is the Cage. Daddy puts bad people in here and Mommy got mad at Daddy in this same spot a couple years ago. That's when Daddy started having feelings for Mommy. I just didn't know how to tell her. She was getting in my face and I really wanted to grab her and kiss her but I didn't. If only I hadn't waited so long to tell her how I felt about her. I've done some stuff over the years that I'm not too proud of but I don't regret falling in love with your mommy and creating you. You and I may not always have the best relationship but I will always love you and you are always going to be my little girl. I love you as much as I love your mommy, your big sister and your big brothers."

Hank kissed Lexie's head as Olivia came up to him and put her arms around him.

"I knew you were there the entire time."

"You did not! I think the time yelled at you here was also when I realized I had feelings for you. I wish you had kissed me."

Hank kissed Olivia and then they headed back upstairs with Lexie. They stuck around until the Squad came back and then they went over to the fire station. During the next few days, they celebrated Thanksgiving and the group from New York and Nick celebrated Noah's birthday with him before they left, since they wouldn't be around for the party.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own. There are two "new" female Assistant State's Attorneys in Chicago that make an appearance at the end of this chapter but Olivia knows both of them and I don't own them either.**

The weekend of the party arrived and Lisa's family was flying in. Ed and Maggie flew in from their honeymoon in Paris to join the rest of the family. As soon as they arrived in Chicago, they went to Lisa and Trevor's, where everyone was. Olivia answered the door.

"It's only you. I was hoping it was Hank with the cake."

"Nice to see you too, Lieutenant."

"Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks."

Olivia hugged both of them as they came in. Trevor came out of the living room.

"Still no cake yet?"

"Nice to see you too, Trevor."

Trevor turned and headed to the kitchen as he rolled his eyes but Olivia was the only one that had seen it.

"Be nice."

"I am."

Emily came out of the living room to see who was at the door.

"MOMMY, IT'S AUNTIE MAGGIE AND THAT GUY."

Olivia tried not to laugh.

"You've obviously made an impression on her."

"Apparently."

Maggie and Ed went into the living room with everyone else and then Trevor came out of the kitchen.

"Did you hear what your daughter said?"

"I did. She makes me so proud. Where's Hank?"

"I don't know and I'm starting to get worried."

Erin and the rest of the Squad tried sneaking out without Olivia seeing them.

"Excuse me. Where are you going?"

"Going? I don't know."

"Hank has a problem."

"Olinsky!"

"What? She has the right to know. He never got to the store to get the cake. Someone that wanted revenge on him took him out to the silos."

"How do you know this?"

"Mouse tracked his phone."

"If you're going, take my Squad and maybe the Hostage Negotiator. He might be useful for something. I'm going with you."

"No, you're not."

"I have to. This isn't just anyone in trouble. This is my husband. I outrank all of you."

"Olivia, they're right. You need to stay here with your kids. Let them handle it. They'll call you if they need you I'm sure."

Ed came out of the living room.

"What's going on?"

Olinsky filled Ed in on what happened.

"Just get me a vest and I'll do what I can. Olivia, stay here. I know you're no longer with the NYPD but I still outrank you."

"Fine! I'll stay."

"Noah and Lexie need you here."

"Ok. I said I'd stay here."

"I'll stay with you, Mom."

"Thanks. Just please bring him home to me, ok?"

"We will."

Intelligence, Chicago SVU and Ed left and headed to wherever they needed to go before they headed out to the silos. Trevor left to go get the cake. When everyone arrived at the silos, Hank was there with all 4 tires shot out and the person who did this was nowhere to be seen.

"Hank, what happened?"

"I was at the store picking up the cake and got whacked on the head from behind."

"Who did this?"

"Bunny."

"Bunny? Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious. She said I poisoned you against her, so now she's going to ruin my life."

"I am capable of making my own decisions and forming my own opinions."

"I am afraid for Olivia, Noah and Lexie."

"They're still at Lisa and Trevor's. Justin is there and so are Platt and Burgess."

"As long as that woman is still roaming the streets, I will fear for my family's lives."

They explained the situation to Ed and then Erin got a strange text on her cell phone. She showed it to Mouse, who checked the number.

"It's a throw away."

"Figures. I have a feeling it's Bunny though. Hank, you need to get checked out."

"Yeah, ok."

"I'm going to meet this person."

"Just be careful."

"I will."

"Detective, I'll go with you. I deal with people like her all the time and I'm also not directly involved with the situation."

"Ok."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Ruzek and Atwater took Hank to the hospital, while everyone else went with Erin. Ruzek called to have Olivia meet them at Chicago Med. Justin drove her over there, while Olive and Alyssa stayed with the kids. Kim and Trudy went with Olivia and Justin. As soon as they arrived, they got out of the car and went inside.

"Hey, Olivia. He's right in there."

"Thanks, Maggie."

Olivia went into the room Maggie told her Hank was in.

"Are you ok? I was so worried?"

"I'm ok. I have a bit of a headache though."

"Who did this to you?"

"Bunny. I'm scared for you, Noah and Lexie. She said that because I poisoned Erin against her, she was going to ruin my life. You, Noah and Lexie, not to mention Erin, Justin, Olive and Daniel mean everything to me. I don't want something to happen to you."

"We'll get through this together. I promise."

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"I know. I love you too."

Olivia sat down and kissed Hank and then they heard commotion outside Hank's room.

"You can't go in there."

"Watch me!"

Bunny came into the room where Hank was.

"I thought I told you not to leave from where I left you."

"My Squad knows how to find me."

"Shut up! You, out."

Olivia looked at Hank and he nodded that it was ok. She got up and walked out. She went to find Platt and Burgess.

"Keep an eye on Hank's room. Bunny is here."

"Ok."

Trudy and Kim went to stay by the door of Hank's room, while Olivia went outside to call Erin.

"Hey, Liv."

"Bunny's at Chicago Med. She told me to leave the room. I'm scared, Erin."

"We're on our way."

"Hurry!"

Olivia hung up and went back inside. She ran into Sharon.

"Olivia, what's going on?"

"Erin's mother is trying to get revenge on Hank because she claims he poisoned Erin against her."

"Should we go on lockdown?"

"Probably."

"Ok."

"Erin, the rest of Hank's Squad and my Squad are on the way."

Sharon told the Emergency Department to go on lockdown as Dr. Charles came in.

"Hi, Olivia."

"Hi, Dr. Charles."

Ed came in with Erin, the rest of Intelligence and SVU. Justin came over to Olivia and put his arms around her.

"I can't lose him. She's going to hurt him or kill him. I know she is."

"Olivia, who are you talking about?"

"Bunny, Erin's mother."

"Maybe I should see if I can do anything."

Everyone went over to just outside the room and Bunny now had the gun to Hank's head despite Erin pleading with her to give herself up. She had taken the safety off, so any wrong moves and Hank was in trouble.

"Ms. Fletcher, maybe we should talk about this."

"No. I'm not talking to anyone especially some Shrink."

"You don't want to do anything you'll regret."

"I won't regret killing Hank Voight. I'd be doing the world a favor by taking him out."

"Mom, what do you want?"

"Hank Voight in a grave rotting in hell where he belongs."

"You don't get it, do you? All you want me in your life for is someone to get drunk and high with. I'm passed that."

"You're the one that doesn't get it. You at least spent time with me when we partied together."

"I need to be a responsible adult. I need to stay focused on my job."

"He's only going to get you killed."

"I can take care of myself. Hank has offered me the support I needed when you were more interested in drugs than your own kids."

Jay had gone out to get a vest for Olivia, which happened to be Hank's. Erin had Hank's gun in case Olivia wanted it. The more Olivia heard Bunny talking to Hank, the madder she was becoming. Ed was trying to talk to Bunny but he couldn't get her to want to change her mind about wanting to kill Hank. Olivia was in the doorway of Hank's room standing next to Erin. Bunny kept the gun pointed at Hank and dragged Erin and Olivia into the room.

"Oh, darn, no Justin? What a shame!"

Justin poked his head in.

"There he is. Get in here and sit down!"

Justin, Erin and Olivia were sitting together.

"Isn't this just adorable? I think it's disgusting. Well, Hank, I guess if you want to live, you have to choose which of the 3 of them you love more."

"I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I love all 3 of them."

"Fine. Then I'll deal with this one first. She's the reason we're all here."

Bunny pulled Erin up but Olivia stood up between them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Leave my family alone!"

"Your family? Did you give birth to Erin? No. I did. You're not her mother and never will be."

"She's more of a mom to me than you will ever be."

Bunny pointed the gun at both Erin and Olivia but ended up turning the gun on herself. Justin had his arms around both Olivia and Erin. Olivia went over to Hank.

"I thought for sure she was going to hurt you or kill you."

Erin wrapped her arms around Justin and wouldn't let go.

"Hey, you're ok."

They admitted Hank for observation and moved him to another room, so they could clean that room up and take Bunny's body out. Olivia, Erin and Justin went up with Hank and then Jay and Ed found them.

"Erin, are you ok?"

"I was so scared."

Jay wrapped his arms around Erin and held her.

"Thanks for your help, Captain."

"No problem. I'm just sorry it ended the way it did."

"Erin, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're more of a mom to me than she ever was. I'm actually relieved she's dead."

"Mom, Noah."

"Noah! I'll be back later."

"Ok. You know, technically, you saved my life."

"Well, it was definitely worth it because you mean everything to me and I love you so much. I love the two of you as well."

"I love you too."

"Me too."

"So do I."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she, Justin and Ed left to head back to Lisa and Trevor's. By the time they got there, mostly everyone from both Squads were there except for Erin and Jay.

"Babe, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. We all are. Mom's the one that stood up to her. She could have taken out the entire family except for you, Daniel, Noah and Lexie."

"I was scared that she was going to find a way to get to the kids."

"We tried to get a shot but she was too close to Hank. Honestly, I think Erin took that better than I thought she would."

"Maybe it hasn't hit her yet."

"Are they keeping Hank?"

"Yeah. He has a slight concussion. He didn't complain about being admitted."

One of the babies started screaming.

"That's mine, isn't it?"

"Yep."

Olivia went to get Lexie.

"There's Mommy's girl."

Emily kissed Noah just as Lisa and Trevor walked into the living room.

"She's bold."

"No kidding."

Noah had a smirk on his face.

"That little stinker liked it. Lisa, can I go somewhere to feed her?"

"Our bedroom is fine."

"Thanks."

Olivia went up to Trevor and Lisa's bedroom to feed Lexie. As she was feeding her, everything that had happened at the hospital started going though her head. She broke down and started crying. Lisa and Trevor had come up with the girls.

"Olivia, what's wrong?"

"I just started thinking about what happened or what could have happened at the hospital. I could have lost Hank. How would I have been able to go on without him?"

"He's a tough guy and I'm sure he's been in situations like this before."

"Not with a 4-week old daughter at home. I've been alone most of my life. I don't want to raise my family alone."

"I've known you longer that most people, right?"

"Yes."

"You're one of the strongest people I know and you proved that when you came back stronger after what William Lewis had done to you. I know better than anyone how scared you were at the possibility of going to prison but you got through that too. I know what a great mother you are after seeing you with Noah for a year before you officially adopted him. Sure, it's better to share that with someone but you proved that you were willing to take on parenthood by yourself. I'm glad you found someone to make you happy and sometimes I wish it had been me but you and Hank make a great pair and he's a great dad to Noah. My point is, if something had happened today, you'd find a way to get through it because you always do and you always manage to become stronger as a result. You won't be alone either. You have your family, which isn't just your husband and children."

"Yeah, I know. I appreciate it."

"I'm glad you're with Hank and not Tucker."

"Now you're in-laws with him."

"Yeah, I know. I like him with Lisa's aunt but you deserved better. You're too good for him and I always thought you were too good for Stabler."

"I never would have been with either one. I can't completely forgive Tucker for everything he's done to SVU over the years, whether he was doing his job or not but I'm glad we're friends. Elliot and I might have happened if he wasn't married but I didn't want to be the reason his marriage ended. I respected Kathy and the kids too much for that. I don't think he ever told her he bailed me out of jail and what he did to pay for it. Back then, the Squad was the only family I had. The only one who has really stuck around through it all was Fin. Sure Cragen and Munch are still a big part of my life but I haven't heard from Elliot since that shooting in the Squad Room. After Brian left, I never heard from him again and I never heard from David again either. After what happened with William Lewis, I really found out who my friends were."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come on in."

It was Ed, Maggie, Erin and Justin.

"You ok, Mom?"

"Yeah. How's he doing?"

"He wants to come home."

"That's not surprising."

"You were saying you found out who your friends were after what happened with Lewis."

"Yeah. Fin, Amanda and Nick knew it was going to take time but they were all there for support. My Therapist really helped and was there whenever I needed to talk. You and I started getting along better after that and I despised you for years. Of course there was no one I despised more than the Rat Squad. I thought the Defense Attorneys were full of themselves but the Rat Squad was a lot worse."

"I don't think my dad ever referred to IAB as the Rat Squad. Oh, wait, yes, he did. He said he was offered a job with Internal Affairs but said no because he wasn't joining the Rat Squad."

"Erin, can you hold her for a minute?"

"Sure."

Erin took Lexie and patted her back until she burped.

"Oh, my goodness! That was a big one."

"She just spit up on you."

"That's ok. I really want one of these of my own."

"Is Jay on the same page? I can take her back now."

Erin handed Lexie back to Olivia, so she could finish feeding her.

"He's not sure yet."

"Are you ok with what happened today?"

"Yeah. It really served her right though."

"Olinsky said they tried to get a shot but she was too close to Hank."

"That's what Jay said. He said he doesn't know if he could have been the one to take the shot. That would have been the only way to stop her. They said they'd have to do a toxicology test on her to see if she was she was even in the right frame of mind when she did this. I'm guessing no because she never had been in the right frame of mind. I still think losing Nadia was harder on me but killing Yates made me feel so much better about her death."

"If it came up, would you have been able to shoot Bunny?"

"Probably, if it meant protecting Hank. If I had to choose between her and Hank, I'd choose him every time. She was always trying to bring me down. I don't know what made me choose partying over Hank. Maybe it's because there was no other way to cope with the pain I was feeling after Nadia's death. I know I disappointed him when I quit my job and he didn't have to give me my job back."

"What made you decide to come back?"

"Jay was kidnapped and they wanted a female officer to make the delivery they wanted in exchange for him. Hank wanted to use Burgess but Ruzek said no. Olinsky called me and said Jay was in trouble. Hank wouldn't speak to me and wasn't going to let me help but that didn't mean he'd just let me come back. I had to earn it. He gave me several conditions I had to follow: I had to submit to weekly drug tests, I had to move in with him and I had to cut contact with Bunny."

"Wow! He really was playing it by the book."

"We knew there had to be a reason. It turned out he was trying to impress a woman, which was definitely progress for him. He had no desire to get involved with anyone after Camille died."

"No, he did not. I basically told him he needed to get laid. We know he did something because of little Lexie."

"Oh yeah. He definitely did something and it was amazing."

"Can he top 20 years?"

"It wasn't that long."

"It was close to that for me, since my nieces are 16."

"So, how was Paris?"

"Romantic."

"Ed Tucker romantic? I need to think about that for a minute."

"You're funny."

"He's very romantic."

"I can't wait for Disney World."

"Me neither."

"It'll be fun for the boys I'm sure. Can one of you take me to the hospital later?"

"Sure."

"Are you planning any trips to New York?"

"Not that I know of. The only trip we're planning next year is to Disney World for our anniversary and Mother's Day."

"We should take the 3 boys."

"It might be something to look in to."

Olivia finished feeding Lexie, took her downstairs and put her in the carrier.

"Noah, are you ready to go home?"

"When will Daddy be home?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Is he ok?"

"He's ok. He has a slight concussion. I'm going to go back to see him, so maybe you could color a picture for him."

"Ok."

Justin and Erin came down.

"We're heading home."

"Ok."

Justin went to get the coats, while Erin got all of Noah's things. Trevor came down, so they said goodbye to him before they went over to their house. Noah went to color a picture for Olivia to take to Hank. Erin went home and Justin went to help Olive get Daniel ready for bed. Olivia was just about to head upstairs to get Lexie ready for bed when the doorbell rang. She looked to see it was before she answered it.

"I don't believe this."

Olivia opened the door.

"Alex, Casey, it has been a long time."

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you for favorites, follows and reviews. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

"Yes, it has."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Alex and Casey came in and everyone went to sit down in the living room.

"We met your husband. We're the new Assistant State's Attorneys and we will both be working with Intelligence and SVU."

"That's great. Hank never said he met you two."

"We asked him not to say anything. We went to introduce ourselves to Intelligence yesterday and we're going to meet SVU on Monday. When we introduced ourselves, he said the names sounded familiar and asked if we knew you. We said we did. When did you get hitched?"

"May 13th and this is Alexandra Margaret. No, she's not named after you. Hank's mother was Alexandra and they called her Lexie. This is our little Lexie."

"She's beautiful, Liv. She looks just like you."

"Thanks. I hear that a lot."

"How old is she?"

"4 weeks. She was born on Halloween."

Noah came downstairs.

"Here, Mommy."

"I'll take that to Daddy. Noah, these are friends of mine, Casey and Alex. This is my adopted son, Noah."

"Hi, Noah. It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"How old are you?"

Noah held up 3 fingers.

"Yeah, just about."

The doorbell rang again, so Olivia handed Lexie to Alex and went to answer it. It was Trevor, Lisa, Emily, Tyler, Adam, Ed and Maggie."

"Wait until you see who's here."

"Who are you talking to?"

"You."

Everyone walked in and went into the living room.

"Langan."

"Hello, ladies."

"Uh, Liv, Tucker? Really?"

"Nice to see you too, ladies."

"Alex Cabot and Casey Novak, this is my wife, Lisa and 3 of our 5 children, Adam, Tyler and Emily. We also have 4-week old twin daughters, Rebecca and Charlotte. Lisa, this is Alexandra Cabot and Casey Novak, two of the ADA's I fought with regularly for years."

"It it's nice to meet you, Lisa."

"You too."

"Wow! 5 kids?"

"We're adopting the boys. Lisa's best friend and her husband were killed and they wanted Lisa to take their sons. This is Lisa's aunt, Maggie, who's married to Tucker."

"So, you two are in-laws?"

"Yep."

"Alex, do you remember when SVU became the Command Center for finding missing friends and family members after 9/11?"

"Yes."

"Maggie's son was one of the victims. He was a firefighter."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Thanks."

"Liv, you're a Lieutenant now?"

"Yep."

"What rank are you now?"

"I'm a Captain but I'm no longer with IAB. I transferred to Hostage Negotiation."

"That's great. Liv, how'd you end up with your son?"

Olivia told the story to Alex and Casey from when they found Noah and arrested Ellie through to when Johnny D was killed at the Courthouse.

"Wow! Barba actually told you not to say anything?"

"Yep. I covered my butt though, especially with IAB because I didn't want to get in trouble."

Emily and Noah were sitting together in the same chair.

"They're cute together."

"She kissed him earlier and he actually liked it."

"How long are you two in town?"

"We live here now. We both just started as Assistant State's Attorneys and we were assigned to both Intelligence and SVU. Liv, how much longer are you off?"

"Until after the first of the year. Lisa is my second in command and she's off that long as well."

"Where's Hank?"

"He's in the hospital. He had an incident with someone and got whacked on the head. He has a slight concussion."

"We hope he's ok."

"Yeah, he's fine."

"Liv, I just can't get over the fact that you're married and have kids. You look happy."

"I am. I'm a grandma too."

"What!"

"Yep."

Daniel came out from the basement door with Justin not too far behind.

"I thought you went to bed."

"Night-night, Gama."

"Goodnight, sweet boy."

Daniel gave Olivia a kiss.

"Where Papa?"

"At the hospital."

"Papa owie?"

"Yep. He got one on his head. Can you say goodnight to everyone?"

"Night-night."

"Goodnight, Daniel."

"Olive and I are going to bed too. If you get to the hospital, gave Dad a hug from me."

"Ok. I will."

Justin gave Olivia a hug.

"Love you, Mom."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight."

Justin took Daniel back downstairs.

"He's a handsome one and the little guy is adorable. Of course, Hank is handsome too."

"Thank you and yes, they all are handsome."

"He calls you Mom. That's a good thing, right?"

"Oh yeah. We hit it off from the moment we met. The boys get along great as brothers."

"Hank seems like a nice guy."

"He can also be a bit of a hothead. When we first met just over 2 years ago, he reminded me a lot of Elliot. I had to threaten to arrest him when we first met but he earned my trust a lot faster than others have. We worked together on a few cases over the last 2 years. We got together in January. I basically had 3 men interested in me at the same time in the last year and a half."

"Langan was probably one of them. That was always obvious."

"That would be correct."

"Who was the other one?"

"He's also in this room."

"Ew!"

"That one wouldn't have happened. My first choice was Hank and my second one was Trevor. Moving to Chicago has been the best decision I could have made."

"How long did you two actually date before he proposed?"

"A month and it was long distance. We were engaged for 3 months. We were planning to get married next May but the venue messed up. We basically planned everything in a week. I'm lucky I got people here from New York."

"Is this one the reason you got married sooner?"

"No. I told Hank that if she didn't change things between us, I was ok with waiting. I'm glad we didn't wait though."

"Do you have pictures?"

"Yeah."

Olivia got up and went to get the album from the wedding.

"Alex, I want to hold her."

"Ok."

Alex got up and handed Lexie to Casey.

"This is the one with all the proofs."

"You looked beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Hank didn't wear his uniform?"

"He decided to go with tuxes. Justin and Melinda were the only non-cops in the wedding."

"Fin cleans up nicely."

"Yes, he does. Actually, so does Hank. His entire Squad does too. Hank loves wearing jeans and his leather jacket. He would have been fine wearing that for the wedding."

"This guy is gorgeous. I remember seeing him yesterday but he was on his way in as we were leaving."

"That's Antonio Dawson. That's his sister, Gabriela and her boyfriend, Matt. They're firefighters. This is the group from the Fire Station."

"Oh, my! Are all the men in Chicago this sexy?"

"Pretty much. At least the cops, firefighters and the doctors at Chicago Med are."

"I think I'm going to love Chicago."

"No one special in your life?"

"Not yet."

"How about you, Alex?"

"No. Honestly, I didn't think you'd ever settle down."

"Neither did I, actually. For the longest time, I had such a bad track record with men. I dated David Haden, the Executive ADA for a while. Bayard Ellis found out about it and it didn't last much longer after that. I was with Brian Cassidy for a while and we were living together. He joined the Rat Squad briefly and did undercover stuff."

"Is the IAB thing the reason you broke up?"

"No. We wanted different things. I wanted a family and he didn't."

Olivia ended up telling Casey and Alex about her ordeal with William Lewis.

"Oh, wow! I don't know if I could have been the Prosecutor on that one."

"Me neither."

"Rafael had a hard time with that one. I had to go through being interrogated by the Rat Squad. This was right around the time I became a Sergeant and a little over a year ago, I became a Lieutenant. That request came from Tucker because apparently, they didn't want a Sergeant running SVU. After I left New York, my Sergeant was running it and they didn't make him take the Lieutenant's exam. I think someone was looking for some off duty action."

"It kind of sounds that way. He does seem better though."

"He's not a bad friend to have. I just don't think there could have been anything romantic there."

"Even though I wish there had been, I'm glad things turned out the way they did. Hank obviously makes you happy."

"Yes, he does. I honestly don't think I could have gotten into a relationship with someone else knowing I had such strong feelings for Hank. I know you were just doing your job but I can't forgive you for making my life and the lives of my co-workers a living hell for all those years. At least right now."

"Yes, I was just doing my job. Maybe someday you will be able to forgive me. We're friends and you trust me, so I guess that's a start. I don't blame you for feeling the way you do. I just wish there was more I could have done to help out with that situation earlier though. It makes me feel like I wasn't doing my job even though I was only assisting them."

"I'm the one that suggested they take the Hostage Negotiator with them because you might be useful for something. Obviously, she wasn't going to give in until she killed him."

"Usually, they want money or freedom."

"I know. Not Bunny. She wanted revenge."

"When she asked him who he loved more, I'm not sure I would have known who to choose either. Especially when they're all family or like family. That's something my ex would have done."

"That's how loyal Hank is to his family. He would never choose one over the other with me and the kids because he loves all of us. Our bond has gotten stronger these last 4 weeks since Lexie was born. I wouldn't have been able to choose either. Sure Hank is the love of my life but Justin is also my son. Erin and I have shared a special bond since we first met. We're a lot alike. She has told me that I'm the cop she wants to be like."

The door opened and Erin came in.

"Can I stay here?"

"Of course you can."

"I just need to be with my family right now. Where's Justin?"

"He said they were going to bed early."

"I guess that'll do it. I feel like today is my fault."

"I don't blame you and neither does he."

"Jay asked me if I had to choose between him and Hank in a situation like today, who would I choose? I told him he knows I can't answer that because I love both of them. I guess this means you're my mom now. Actually, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I. I just can't help but wonder if I hadn't said what I said about her not hurting my family, would she have killed herself?"

"I don't know but at least it wasn't Hank."

"True."

"I see you've met the new Assistant State's Attorneys."

"I met them years ago. They both used to be ADA's for SVU cases."

"How cool is that? At least you don't have to get used to them."

"That's true. Case, do you want me to see if I can play matchmaker for you and Antonio?"

"That would be great."

"He asked who you were when he came in as you were leaving. He said he thought the red head was cute."

"He's divorced and has kids."

"That's ok."

"Who would be good for Alex?"

"I'm thinking Kyle."

"Lisa, that's exactly who I was thinking."

"Who's Kyle?"

"My third in charge. Maybe we'll have to have dinner one night soon, so you can meet Antonio and Alex can meet Kyle. Lisa and Trevor, you two should join us."

"I'm there whether Trevor is or not."

"When? This week?"

"Let me see how Hank feels. Lisa, I see someone is not a fan of her new Great Uncle."

"Not yet. She got mad at me because I told her it wasn't very nice to say what she said earlier. I told her she can call him Uncle Ed."

"Maybe he needs to spend more time with her."

"I would love to spend more time with her."

Emily crawled up on Trevor's lap, put her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Princess."

"How long have you two been married?"

"A few days less than Olivia and Hank. Trevor adopted her."

"She's how old?"

"She's about 3."

"Are you still trying to get back to the hospital tonight?"

"I'd like to but I have to get them to bed yet."

"I'd like to go back myself."

"Maybe we'll go too."

"Maggie and I can put them to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Maggie?"

"Sure."

"They both need baths."

"I better do that. I have more experience with children than he does."

"What are you talking about? I've been giving Josh and Jordan their baths and you know it as well as I do."

"Yeah and that one night you ended up in the tub with them, fully clothed I might add."

"What's your point?"

"Really?"

Maggie smacked Ed.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right, you big baby!"

Noah, who would you like to give you your bath, Ed or Maggie?"

"Ed."

"Ha!"

Maggie smacked Ed again.

"Stop!"

"Which one is easier to get to bed?"

"Lexie is usually but Daddy normally puts her to bed. The other night, he was working on a case when I was getting them ready for bed. She had a full belly and a clean diaper but wouldn't settle. I had to call Hank and put the phone up to her ear, so she could hear his voice. That calmed her down. If you have problems with her, call me and I will give Hank the phone."

"Ok."

"Mommy, can Adam and Tyler sleep over?"

"Ask Trevor and Lisa."

"Can they?"

"Sure."

"Me too?"

"With the boys?"

"Uh huh!"

"It's ok with us if it's ok with Olivia."

"It's fine with me."

"Yay! Daddy, get our stuff."

"What do you say?"

"I love you, Daddy."

"That not what I was looking for."

"Thank you."

Emily and the boys headed upstairs after Noah kissed Olivia. Trevor shook his head.

"Well, at least she said thank you."

"Yeah."

Olivia heard the water running in the bathtub and Noah's door shut.

"He did it again. He starts the water in the tub and disappears. The last time he almost flooded the bathroom. You're supposed to find him. He makes a game out of this."

"I'm on it. Check to make sure the bathroom isn't flooded and look for the 4 of them."

"You have to be quick because he moves around and this time, there's more of them."

"Sounds like bath time at our house. I'll go get their pajamas, teddy bears and toothbrushes."

Trevor left and went over to their house.

"Thanks, Ed and good luck."

"You're welcome. He gets a story before bed, I take it?"

"Yes."

"Got it."

Ed went upstairs to shut the water off in the bathroom and went to capture the kids before putting them in the tub. Casey handed Lexie to Maggie and Olivia kissed Lexie on the head.

"All the stuff for her bath is in the kitchen."

"Ok."

Trevor came back as Olivia, Erin, Alex and Casey were leaving for the hospital. He took everything up to the bathroom and then he and Lisa went home. Maggie took Lexie into the kitchen to give her a bath. Erin arrived at Chicago Med and parked her car. They went in and up to Hank's room. Jay, Antonio and Kyle were all there.

"There she is."

"Here I am."

Olivia went over to Hank and kissed him and gave him a hug.

"The hug is from Justin and the picture is from Noah."

"Thank you. Nothing from my baby girl?"

"No, sorry."

"That's ok. I miss her. Did you leave Justin and Olive in charge?"

"No. They both went to bed early. Ed and Maggie are in charge of our 2 plus Trevor and Lisa's 3. Noah wanted Adam and Tyler to stay over and Emily invited herself. Emily kissed Noah today and he actually enjoyed it."

"Just on the cheek?"

"Nope. He had a smirk on his face too."

"Emily is definitely a character. She has always been a little flirt."

"So is Noah. He started the water in the tub again and went to hide in his room. One of these times though he will flood the bathroom. I told Maggie if she has any problems putting Lexie to bed to me call and I will give you the phone. She likes to hear the sound of her daddy's voice before she goes to sleep."

"So does Mommy."

"Guilty. Casey and Alex, this is Antonio Dawson and Kyle Schmidt. Antonio and Kyle, this is Casey Novak and Alexandra Cabot, the new Assistant State's Attorneys, who will be dealing with both Intelligence and SVU. They are former Manhattan ADA's, who worked with me on cases."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Everyone kept talking and got to know Casey and Alex better. Back at Hank and Olivia's, the baths were over, Ed had was putting Emily and the boys to bed and reading them a story when Maggie had come up to get Lexie ready for bed and give her a bottle.

"Ok, you 4, time to go to sleep."

"We want another story."

"I already ready you one."

"Please, Uncle Ed."

"You sound like your Aunt Maggie. You know that, right? How about instead of reading you another story, I show you the pictures from our trip?"

"Ok."

Ed pulled out his phone and started going through the pictures. There was one of him taking a nap that he had no idea Maggie had taken.

"You don't need to see that one."

"Let's see."

He showed it to them anyway and they all started giggling. Maggie came in with Lexie.

"What are you doing to them?"

"Showing them the pictures from our trip. Where'd the one of me napping come from?"

"I couldn't resist. You looked so cute. Your phone was closer, so I used yours and sent it to mine. I guess I never deleted it."

"I guess that's ok then. I took one of you sleeping too."

"I know."

Maggie went over and kissed Ed.

"Ew!"

"Yuck!"

Maggie couldn't help but laugh.

"This one is a lot like you."

"That she is. Her mama is a lot like me too."

Ed finished going through the pictures with them.

"Ok. Time for bed."

"Potty first."

Noah got out of bed and went to the bathroom and everyone else did the same. None of them had come back into Noah's room, so Ed went looking for them. They were in Hank and Olivia's bed all snuggled together.

"Maggie, look at this."

"That is too adorable."

Ed took a picture, while Maggie finished giving Lexie her bottle. She went right to sleep as well. Maggie set her down in the bassinette, took the baby monitor and shut the door on their way out. They sat down on the sofa and Ed sent the picture to Olivia and Lisa. Maggie put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Ed put his arm around Maggie, kissed her head, put his head back and fell asleep as well. It had been a long day for both of them. Back at the hospital, Olivia had gotten the text from Ed and could not stop laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"This."

Olivia showed the picture to Hank.

"Oh, that is pretty funny but cute."

Olivia showed the picture to everyone else.

"That is adorable."

"Erin, are you picking me up tomorrow?"

"I could. You are for sure being released tomorrow?"

"They seem to think so. At least that's what Will seemed to think when he stopped up to see me a little while ago."

"I hope you are being released tomorrow because I don't like this arrangement one bit."

"Me neither. You could stay."

"I need to be there when she wakes up."

"Liv, why don't you stay? I'll be there. She obviously went to sleep for Maggie and she's ok with me."

"You don't need to be alone either."

"Jay could come back with me. Just for comfort though."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Me too."

"Ok as long as Olivia agrees to stay."

"How could I resist you?

"You can't."

"I know I can't."

"Casey, would you like to get a drink?"

"I'd love one."

"How about you, Alex?"

"Sure. My car is at Liv's though."

"I'll take you to get it later."

"Ok."

Alex, Casey and Erin hugged Olivia and then Erin hugged Hank before they all left. Antonio, Casey, Kyle and Alex headed to Molly's, while Erin and Jay headed to Hank and Olivia's.

"Were you trying to set Alex and Casey up with Kyle and Antonio?"

"Maybe. Ok, yes."

"I think Antonio was interested when he saw her leaving as he was coming in yesterday."

"Lisa kind of suggested setting Alex up with Kyle. I've missed having them both around, so I'm glad they're back in my life."

"Good. I can't wait to get to know them better."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia kissed Hank and fell asleep in the chair with her feet up on his bed. Hank fell asleep after a while as well. Ed and Maggie ended up sleeping on Hank and Olivia's sofa all night. The next day, Hank was released from the hospital and everyone who was heading back to New York headed back to New York.

 **Reviews are appreciated. I'll write more eventually but I'm not sure when. In the meantime, if you haven't already, please read my other Benoight story, 'I'm Here For You'.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I am considering bringing someone else from Olivia's past back into the picture but not necessarily to cause trouble for her and Hank (and no, it is NOT Elliot, so don't even go there). I did leave it open, so any feedback on this one would be appreciated. Thank you in advance. As always, I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Christmas was just a few days away. Munch was coming in and Ed and Maggie were coming in with Jenna and the boys as well. On the day they all arrived, Hank was at work and Lisa and the kids were over at Hank and Olivia's. All the kids were taking a nap, which gave Olivia and Lisa some time to themselves.

"It's too quiet in here."

"No kidding. The only quiet time I get is when they sleep."

"I know the feeling. Hank made plans for New Year's Eve and I am actually looking forward to it."

"I have no idea what Trevor has planned. All I can say is that I have missed being with him."

"I feel that Hank and I are closer than ever but we just need to reconnect. It has been way too long."

"I feel that way too. Trevor is finally going to take some time off. To be honest, I don't really want to think about going back to work."

"That makes two of us. I'm not ready to leave her yet. I'm glad I did take a little more time than the 8 weeks I'm allowed."

"Me too."

Olivia's phone rang. It was Casey, so she answered it.

"Hey, Case."

"Hey. We were thinking about lunch. Do you and Lisa want to join us?"

"That would be great. Let me check with her."

"Ok."

"Lisa, do you want to meet Casey and Alex for lunch?"

"That sounds like a plan to me."

"Case, we're in."

"Great. There's a place on Monroe and Canal called Boston Blackie's. How about there?"

"That sounds great. What time?"

"How about 11:30?"

"That's fine. We'll see you there at 11:30."

"Ok. Great."

Olivia hung up the phone.

"We're meeting them at Boston Blackie's at 11:30."

"I love that place."

"Hank and I have been there a few times. I already gave Alyssa the afternoon off."

"I could call Sarah."

The doorbell rang, so Olivia got up to answer it. It was John.

"Munch!"

"Hey, Liv. I told you I'd be here for Christmas."

"I know you did and you don't even celebrate it."

"I know but I wanted to meet your little one."

"She is such a joy."

"You look happy."

"Oh, I am. You have no idea."

"I ran into Tucker on the flight."

"I knew he was coming."

"Since when does he have a kid?"

"He found out about 7 weeks ago. He was here the day we brought Lexie home. She's a new Detective with SVU."

"And he's married?"

"Yep. They got married just before Thanksgiving. Come on in."

"Thanks."

John came in and Olivia took his coat and hat.

"Lisa, you remember John Munch, right?"

"Yes. It's nice to see you again."

"You too."

"Have a seat. I'll go get Lexie."

"If she's asleep, I can just go up and look at her."

"Ok."

Olivia and Munch went upstairs to the Nursery just as Alyssa came out of Noah's room.

"Alyssa, you remember John Munch, right?"

"Yes."

"I need a favor. I know I gave you the afternoon off but Lisa and I made lunch plans, so can you stay until we get back?"

"Sure. No big deal."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

Alyssa went downstairs and Olivia and John went into the Nursery.

"This is my little pumpkin, Alexandra Margaret."

"She's beautiful. Of course I'd expect that with you for a mom."

"Thank you. These two are Lisa and Trevor's twins, Becca and Charlotte."

"You can definitely tell they're Trevor's."

"Oh yeah."

"You can definitely tell this one is yours."

"Lexie has her daddy's facial expressions though."

"Is she Daddy's girl?"

"Most definitely. She already has him wrapped around her little finger. Of course, so do I."

They headed back downstairs as the doorbell rang.

"I got it, Liv."

"Thanks."

Lisa opened the door. It was Ed and Maggie.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Where are Jenna and the boys?"

"At the hotel. The boys are taking a nap and Jenna ended up with a migraine on the plane."

Everyone went into the living room and sat down.

"Liv, I forgot to tell you who I ran into."

"Who?"

"Cassidy."

"How's he?"

"He's doing fine. He asked how you were and he said he thinks about you a lot. He said he was thinking about calling you."

"I hope he doesn't."

"I told him you were happily married and had a couple kids. He was a bit shocked by that. He almost choked on his beer."

"I take it he was at the bar?"

"Yes. He's back in Manhattan and I guess he inquired about getting his job with IAB back. He said he was going to call Tucker. I didn't tell him you were no longer with IAB."

"Good. I appreciate that. I don't think they'd hire him back anyway. If it was me, I wouldn't"

"I didn't say a whole lot. I did tell him though that you weren't in New York anymore. He tried getting out of me where you were but I told him it wasn't my place to say anything."

"Good. I'll have to really think about this. I just don't want him to interfere with my life. I'm finally happy."

"Who is this?"

"My ex boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Hank is the love of my life and the father of my children. I know nothing can come between us except maybe death."

"He asked if you were with Elliot and I said you haven't heard from him since that shooting in the Squad Room."

"I wish I knew what happened with Elliot."

"Maybe I can shed some light on that. He came to see me after the shooting and told me to do what I had to do. He told me everything that happened and I told him it had been justified because he was trying to protect everyone else from being injured or killed. He said more specifically, you. He said he'd never be able to forgive himself if his best friend had been injured or killed. He turned in his badge and gun on his own and said he didn't want anyone to know we had talked. He put his papers in and that was that. Before he left my office, I told him that he should at least tell you why he was leaving. He said he didn't want to hurt you anymore than he already had. He cared about you too much. He didn't want the shooting to be going through his head every time he was in the Squad Room. He didn't want the rest of you to look at him differently for killing that girl. I said to think about all the lives he saved though. I tried to get him to talk to you."

"Thanks. I guess I really didn't mean all that much to him if he couldn't even contact me after all this time. John, guess who is in Chicago now?"

"Tell me."

"Alex Cabot and Casey Novak."

"Really? That's interesting. What brings them to Chicago?"

"They are both Assistant State's Attorneys. They have been here a few weeks now. They're working with Intelligence and SVU. Lisa and I introduced them to Antonio from Hank's Squad and Kyle from mine. Both couples seemed to hit it off pretty well."

"I guess Kyle really likes Alex."

"Good."

"Olivia, how's Hank doing?"

"He's fine. He's still doing light duty for the most part. His CT scan was fine."

"That's encouraging. That was a scary situation."

"Yes, it was. Some nights he has trouble sleeping because of what happened and he just wants to watch or hold Lexie. He always gets up with her during the night anyway. Sometimes I find him asleep in the rocking chair in the Nursery with Lexie in his arms. If anyone understands what he's going through, I do. The night before Hank and I left for our honeymoon in Hawaii, I had a dream about William Lewis. He wasn't dead and he was trying to hurt me and my unborn baby. Hank got me through that just like I plan to help him get through what happened to him."

"That's really all you can do. Is Erin doing ok?"

"Yes, she's fine."

"What happened with your hubby?"

Olivia to Munch what happened with Hank.

"Wow! She hated him that much?"

"Yep. She claimed he poisoned Erin against her. I referred to Erin as being a part of my family. She said she is Erin's family, not me and I didn't give birth to her, she did. I also didn't give birth to Noah or Justin but they are still my sons. Erin is as much a part of this family as Lexie and the boys are. Erin is relieved she's dead. Between Jay and the rest of the family, including the Squad, she's dealing with it pretty well."

The front door opened and Hank came in.

"Hey, Gorgeous."

"Hey, yourself. What brings you home?"

"Casey called and said she and Alex invited you and Lisa to lunch with the rest of us. I'm here to pick you both up. Hey, Munch."

"Hey."

"I didn't know you were invited."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Maybe."

"Don't be so feisty."

Hank sat down next to Olivia and kissed her.

"Who else is invited?"

"Besides the 3 of us and the 2 of them, Trevor, Antonio and Kyle. Munch, you should come too."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"It'll give you a chance to catch up with Casey and Alex."

"Ok."

"Alyssa, Mouse asked me to have you meet him at this address."

Hank handed Alyssa the piece of paper.

"I said I'd stay with the kids."

"We'll do it."

"Emily will be happy. She thinks you're kind of funny after the last time you babysat for all of them. This time you have Becca and Charlotte."

"That's ok."

"Noah said you're alright. I just never would have thought anyone would ever think you're funny."

"I can't disagree with that. I'm crazy about Josh and Jordan and Kevin has started calling me Grandpa. I could really get used to this grandpa stuff. That still doesn't make up for the 25 years I missed with Jenna though."

"How's that going?"

"Pretty well. She never understood why her mother would say I wouldn't have wanted her. All she had to do was tell me that she was pregnant and I would have supported my daughter until she was 18, through college or whatever. I never would have let those psychos hurt her the way they did either. We just put a bid on a townhouse and it's big enough for all of us, so she and the boys will be moving in with us. Kevin will have his own room there too. This place is huge. Maggie just retired, so she will be taking care of Josh and Jordan, while Jenna is at work during the day once we move. Jenna really wants to get her own place but living in Manhattan is expensive, even just renting something."

"I know how that goes. Congratulations on your retirement."

"Thank you. Kevin was really looking forward to this trip to Dallas. Not only did they take Rafael but they also took his mother. They felt it was time for the families to meet."

"Does she like Michelle and Kevin?"

"She does. She and I get along pretty well too. Kevin thinks it's pretty cool that if things work out and Michelle and Rafael eventually get married, he'll have three grandmas. Rafael is a good man."

"Yes, he is. I haven't heard from him lately."

"They spend a lot of time together but they are trying not to let their feelings for each other affect their jobs. He is glad their relationship is out in the open with her Squad though."

"That was never one of my strong points. I dated an Executive ADA and didn't say anything. One of the Defense Attorneys found out and our relationship didn't last much longer after that. He decided his job was more important. I had a relationship with Brian Cassidy with a 13 year gap between our one night stand and when we became more serious. I never told anyone about that. Munch and Nick Amaro found out about it when this woman was accusing Brian of rape while he was undercover. They came to talk to him and I was at his apartment wearing only a shirt. Nick questioned me about it later and I told him it was none of his business. Apparently they all knew how I felt about Hank before I did. I really hope it works out for Rafael and Michelle."

"I do too."

The kids had woken up from their nap and were coming down the stairs."

"They're up!"

"GAMA!"

"I got him."

Hank got up and went to help Daniel, who decided to scoot down the stairs on his butt.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, Little Man."

"Papa!"

"Hey, Buddy. Emily, go see who's here."

Emily ran into the living room.

"Auntie Maggie, Uncle Ed!"

"Hey, you!"

Emily gave them both a hug and then Adam and Tyler did too.

"Hi, Uncle Munch."

"Hey, Noah."

"Daddy, Lisa, Uncle Munch and I are going out to lunch and Alyssa is going to meet Mouse somewhere, so Maggie and Ed are going to watch you for a while."

"Ok, Mommy."

"We told them before their nap that they could have either McDonald's or Portillo's for lunch."

"Ok."

Hank went to check on Lexie, got the coats and then they all left. Ed found out what the kids wanted and went to pick up lunch. Hank found somewhere to park and then they walked to the restaurant. They were the first ones there, so they got a table for all of them.

"What's Mouse up to with Alyssa?"

"No idea. I'm just the messenger boy."

"But you're a cute one."

Hank kissed Olivia.

"Liv, it's nice to see you so happy."

"Thanks. I am."

"I'd love to be a fly on the wall just to see Tucker babysitting."

"He's actually pretty good with them. When Hank was in the hospital, Lisa and Trevor went with me, so he and Maggie watched the kids. Becca and Charlotte were the only ones not there, since Trevor's mom was with them. The 4 older kids were in our bed by the time I got home."

"No room for you?"

"We have a king-size bed, so there's plenty of room. Anyway, Ed was in charge of bathing them and putting them to bed, while Maggie had to do the same with Lexie, which is usually her daddy's job. Noah usually gets a story before bed. That night the 4 of them wanted another story, so Ed showed them the pictures from Paris, since he and Maggie had just returned from there."

"You'd never expect that from him."

"Up until recently, no. Maggie has been good for him."

"The rest of the family says he's been good for her. I know how much she misses Kevin. I do too. He was my best friend in the family growing up. I was always close to Sarah but Kevin and I were about a year apart. His death was hard on all of us but it hit me a lot harder than my sister or my other cousins because I'm a first responder myself."

Alex, Casey and Trevor arrived and found them.

"Hey, Munch."

"Hello, ladies and Trevor."

"Who's babysitting?"

"Aunt Maggie and Uncle Ed."

"I'm sure Emily is happy."

"Oh, yeah."

Alex and Casey hugged Munch and sat down.

"So, Liv, what do you miss the most about New York?"

"I miss my former Squad. I do love my new Squad as much as my old one though. I miss Melinda and Rafael too. I miss Mike Dodds but not Chief Dodds. I don't particularly miss Tucker but I see him all the time anyway whether I want to or not. I don't miss the Defense Attorneys, who made my life miserable. We had a case a little over a year ago that our suspect had two Defense Attorneys but still ended up going to prison."

"Which two?"

"John Buchanan and Rita Calhoun."

"Ok."

"Of course, he ended up escaping with another inmate. He was caught and the other one ended up here."

"Did CPD recapture him?"

Hank and Olivia told Alex and Casey about Yates from their first case to when Erin killed him.

"He sounds like a creep."

"He was. The night Yates was killed was the night our daughter was conceived. My life is finally complete. I have an amazing husband and 4 kids, who I love more than life itself. I know Noah is my son on paper and I wouldn't change that for the world but there is just something about having one that's truly mine and was the result of our love for each other. That is the one thing I wanted more than anything besides having a husband."

"Liv, it is so great seeing you so happy. I wasn't sure I wanted to move to Chicago because I wouldn't know anyone. Boy, was I wrong."

"Me too. I'm looking forward to spending more time with Kyle. It has been so long since I have had a guy in my life."

"The only time I can say I remembered you being on a date was that time Elliot and I caught you dining with the enemy."

"Who was the lucky guy, Alex? Wait, did she say enemy?"

"Yep."

"I had such a crush on one of the Defense Attorneys."

"It was a Defense Attorney."

"Anything happen?"

"No. We dated on and off for a few months but it never got serious."

"Is he gay?"

"Casey!"

Olivia started laughing and Trevor nearly choked on his water.

"You ok, Trevor?"

"I swallowed an ice cube."

"No, he's definitely not gay. Who'd you have the crush on?"

"Not until you tell me who you dined with. Wait, it was Langan, wasn't it?"

"Good guess."

"That was who I had the crush on."

"He knows about this but I had feelings for him at one time or another too."

"When did you have feelings for him, Liv?"

"He represented my when I was being charged by IAB for a murder I didn't commit. Elliot retained his services for me."

"I do remember that. They wouldn't let me do the case."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, actually but all the evidence was pointed at me. El and Cragen believed I was innocent but my other colleagues continued investigating it."

"Just doing my job."

"Yeah, thanks."

Olivia finished telling Alex the story about when she was charged with murder.

"At least you had a hot lawyer."

"Oh, definitely!"

Trevor started blushing.

"He also helped with Noah's adoption. That's when he gave up criminals. He showed up at my apartment after I returned from being here for Valentine's Day, which is the weekend Hank and I got engaged, and he kissed me."

"Nice, Langan. Kiss an engaged woman why don't you."

"He didn't know. He wanted more but obviously nothing happened because I am madly in love with and completely devoted to Hank. Hank wasn't too happy when I told him but I swore nothing happened. Obviously he believed me because we're still together and closer than ever. I think Lexie has really strengthened our bond."

"I think so too."

Hank kissed Olivia.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Where are Antonio and Kyle?"

"It's hard to say."

Then Antonio and Kyle came in.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Munch, you remember Antonio Dawson and Kyle Schmidt, right?"

"Yes."

"How are you, Munch?"

"I can't complain."

The waitress came to take their order and then she brought their drinks.

"You two should spend Christmas with us."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I agree."

"Is anyone else coming from New York?"

"Not that I know of unless Rollins shows up. She could be spending Christmas with Carisi and his family. Mel has her family, Fin was going to spend it with Ken and Cragen has Eileen and her family. He was here for Thanksgiving."

"Has everyone met your daughter?"

"Yes. You're the last one. Nick came for Thanksgiving and got to meet her. Dodds hasn't met her yet though. Maybe in March when it's a little warmer, we'll come to New York."

"Lieutenant, we're not looking for more Detectives, are we?"

"Do we need to? I haven't been around."

"We've been fine without both of you. There was just an email that came in from someone looking for a position."

"That must have been the same one I got. I'm almost thinking about talking to the guy. He used to be with SVU in New York."

"I hate to ask this but who?"

"Brian something."

"Cassidy?"

"That's it."

"He's my ex."

"Oh. Should I be worried?"

"As far as I'm concerned, no. I am so over him. I am in love with you and the happiest I have ever been. John said he ran into him and he asked about me."

"He said he wanted to see if he could get his old job with IAB back but apparently, he's just trying to get anything."

"He's good at doing undercover work though. If you want to talk to him, don't let me stop you."

"I don't want to upset you."

"I can't tell you how to run Intelligence."

"You've never had problems telling me how to do my job, especially if it made you look bad."

"You got me on that one."

"I want to stay on your good side and I don't want this to come between us. I'm sure Ed could tell me everything I need to know about the guy, right?"

"Yeah, he'd definitely be the one to ask. He could probably tell you about any cop who has worked or currently works for the NYPD because chances are, he's probably investigated most of them."

"Even if I talk to him, it doesn't necessarily mean he'll be a good fit for us."

"The thing I'm worried about is him trying to weasel his way back into my life."

"Babe, I trust you completely. I can keep a close eye on him if he's working with me. If I decide to talk to him, I could set something up for after you're back and you could be in on it."

"Oh, yeah! That'll go over real big. You'll be asking him questions and he'll probably be staring at me the entire time. I don't think so. Like I said, if you want to talk to him, then talk to him. Don't let me stop you."

"When I told him you were married, I told you he almost choked on his beer but he did say he was glad you found someone to make that happen for you and he was happy for you. He was glad you were able to move on after him."

"He says he's happy for me now but once he sees me, he'll all of a sudden feel something for me again."

"Don't let it bother you so much. Like Hank said, he'll be able to keep a close eye on him if he's working in his Unit."

"Voight is big on loyalty more than anything else besides family. Any of us that work with him know this. While I may not always agree on how he handles things, he helped to get my son back after he had been kidnapped and I will always be grateful for that. If this Brian guy gets hired to work in our Unit, Olinsky and I will keep an eye on him and I'm sure the others will too."

"Thanks. I appreciate that, Antonio."

"No problem, Boss."

The waitress brought their food and everyone ate. After they were done, they went back to work or wherever they were going.

 **To be continued…**

 **Brian or no Brian?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: There is a little something for the Linstead fans in this one. As usual, I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Hank took Olivia, Munch and Lisa back to the house and the 4 of them went inside. The babies were awake and they were having their bottles. Maggie was giving Lexie her bottle with Noah's help and Ed, Adam and Tyler were giving Becca and Charlotte their bottles, while Emily and Daniel were coloring pictures.

"This one has such a good appetite."

"Yes, she does."

"So do these two."

"Ed, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

"I need to head back. Can you meet me at the District?"

"Absolutely."

"I've been told you can tell me anything about any cop that has worked or currently works for the NYPD because you've probably investigated most of them."

"Yep."

Maggie handed Lexie to Olivia and then took Becca from Ed, while Lisa took Charlotte. Ed got his coat and then he and Hank left for the District after they kissed their wives and Hank kissed Lexie, Noah and Daniel.

"Olivia, your tree is beautiful."

"Thank you. The boys made a lot of the ornaments. Alyssa is so good with them. I wish I knew what was up with her and Mouse."

"How long have they been together?"

"They started seeing each other after dancing together at our wedding. I'd be really happy if he was proposing."

Then Justin, Erin and Jay came in.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey."

"What's up with Dad bringing Captain Tucker back with him?"

"He got an email from someone who used to work for the NYPD looking for work. I know the guy but he wanted the dirt on him."

"Why couldn't he have asked you?"

"A part of me doesn't want Hank to call him for an interview. I'm not sure I want my husband and ex boyfriend working together. Antonio said if he did get hired, he and Olinsky would keep an eye on him and the rest of you probably would too."

"I would."

"If he's hot, I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thanks, Erin. I love you too."

"Shut up! Is this the guy that left you after your ordeal with Lewis?"

"Yep. Tell me, what's the latest gossip in Intelligence?"

"You mean with Mouse?"

"Yes."

"He won't tell me."

"What's the fun in that?"

"I have a feeling that he's getting ready to propose and they are picking out the ring together. Her parents really like him and I know he went over there to talk to them without her knowing about it."

"In the meantime, I'm still waiting."

"For what?"

"You know for what, Halstead. Hank and Olivia got engaged after a month and got married 3 months later. Mouse and Alyssa have been together for 7 months and he's more than likely proposing."

"If I do, I have to ask Voight for permission. He probably won't let us be partners anymore if we're married."

"Yeah, I know. I'll transfer out of Intelligence if and when it does happen."

"Wait, what? You're going to leave me with Voight?"

"Yep."

"Where would you go?"

"Where do you think?"

"Does Voight know about this?"

"Yeah, he knows. They both do because the 3 of us sat down and talked about it."

"Nice of you to talk to me about it."

"Come on, Jay. You can't tell me you didn't see this coming."

"I did but I guess it makes it so final."

"It's not like I'm transferring to New York. We'll still work together on occasion. Liv hasn't worked in a while but Hank always manages to find time to see her throughout the day."

"True."

Erin went into the bathroom.

"She's driving me nuts about proposing."

"You don't want to?"

"I do but I don't want her to keep nagging me about it. I want to do it when she least expects it. I do plan on talking to Voight. I just don't want her to think it has anything to do with her losing her mother. She keeps bringing up the fact that the two of you have been together for 11 months and are married and have a baby. I want to make it memorable for her. I really want to be married to her and have a family with her."

"Does Hank know how you feel?"

"I think he suspects something. I do have a ring too."

"Can I see it?"

"Not right now."

"Ok."

Erin came back into the living room and took Lexie from Olivia.

"Hey, there pretty girl."

"Munch, did you want to hold her?"

"Ok."

Erin handed Lexie to Munch.

"Well, hello there. You're pretty like your mom. I've known your mom a long time."

"You sure have."

"Who does she take after when she gets mad?"

"Most definitely her daddy."

"Oh, yeah."

"Fin said she's loud like me."

"He's actually right."

"I know. The other day, I was in the shower and I heard her screaming with the water on. Alyssa had her in the Nursery."

"She can be a bit demanding sometimes."

"Yes, she can. It was so nice to be able to eat without having her attached to me eating or with a bottle in her mouth. If I'm feeding her, I eat in the family room or the bedroom."

"With our two, someone always wants to eat. I was a chubby baby. They eat but they're so skinny. Rita says they take after their daddy. With my luck, they'll take after him with everything."

"Are you two done with babies?"

"I might want more. I'm not getting any younger though but Trevor really wants a son. He loves these two a lot though but he wants one that's biologically his."

"I felt the same way. I love Erin and the boys but I guess I wanted one that was a part of both of us more than I thought. I am so glad I had her. Thankfully, Hank did it right and got a girl, which we both wanted."

"I take you're done."

"Yes. We're good with 4."

"I wish I could have another one but I'm not so sure I'd want an infant at my age. Kevin is wondering if he is going to be a big brother soon."

"I think Lucia would be very happy about that."

"Kevin loves Josh and Jordan and he wants either a brother or a sister. He's not picky."

"I can see Rafael with a daughter. I really could."

"He's a handsome one."

"Yes, he is but he has a bit of an attitude sometimes."

"I have to show you this picture."

Maggie found the picture on her phone and showed it to Olivia.

"Oh, that's adorable. They look like little Eds."

"Don't they?"

"Oh, yeah. Show that to Munch."

Maggie showed Munch the picture.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it."

Olivia pulled up a picture on her phone.

"Here's mine."

"They're pathetic, aren't they?"

"They are but they're cute when they sleep."

"Trevor is always falling asleep with the kids."

"Mom, let me see the picture of Dad."

Olivia handed Justin her phone.

"Oh, that's funny."

"This one is one of my favorites."

Olivia found the other picture on her phone.

"All my babies."

"Us too, Erin."

"I thought so. My favorite is the one of Hank sleeping on your belly."

The door opened and Hank came in with Ed.

"There's trouble times two. I thought you went back to work."

"I did but I decided to take the rest of the afternoon off."

"What did you decide?"

"I decided not to talk to him."

"Good. I wasn't sure I wanted my husband and ex boyfriend working together anyway."

Hank sat down next to Olivia and kissed her. Ed sat down to Maggie and kissed her. Lexie started fussing.

"Are you hungry again? My goodness. Let's go change you first."

Olivia took Lexie upstairs to change her and then she went to feed her again.

"By the way, I gave everyone the afternoon off."

"Thanks."

"You still need your SUV though."

"Ok. Jay, can you take me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Justin and Jay left to get Justin's SUV at the District, while Hank went upstairs to join Olivia. He got on the bed with her and put his arms around her. They kissed and then she put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"It has been so long since we have been together."

"I know it has. I can promise you that New Year's Eve will be unforgettable."

"I can't wait."

Hank and Olivia started kissing again and then there was a knock at the door.

"Can we ever be alone anymore?"

"Apparently not. Come on in."

Lisa and Maggie came in with the twins. Lisa fed one, while Maggie gave the other one a bottle. Erin came in as well.

"Are we interrupting?"

"Of course you are."

Olivia gave Hank a look.

"Not at all."

"Wouldn't you rather hang out with the guys?"

"Not really but thanks for asking, Erin."

"Hold your daughter a minute."

"I'd love to."

Olivia handed Lexie to Hank and then he patted her on the back until she burped.

"That's my girl."

Emily came into the room as Hank handed Lexie back to Olivia.

"Mommy, why did Uncle Ed leave?"

"He went to check on Jenna and the boys."

"Oh."

Emily left and went back downstairs.

"I think someone has her great uncle wrapped around her little finger."

"She does."

"He really wants a granddaughter."

"Does Jenna want more kids?"

"She does but she's not ready to be in a relationship right now. She was lied to by the boys' father. He told her he was single but after they had been together, she found out differently. She was only with him once but that's all it took. He doesn't know about the boys mainly because she thought he'd try taking them away from her."

"A part of me could have seen Eric doing that but Greg has said he wouldn't have let that happen."

"I could have seen that happening with me too. Dad made sure the guy who raped me went to jail but his dad was a hot shot lawyer and tried getting his sentence reduced. He was 18 and I was 14, so that didn't help his case."

"It usually doesn't."

"My dad told his parents about the baby and they said I should just abort it. I'm grateful my parents were as supportive as they were and my sisters too. I always thought everyone else was ashamed of me because I became a young mother. I expected Pauline to be because that's just how she was with most things especially since she had a brand new baby at home and probably didn't want to be bothered with me. Sometimes I don't know why my parents had me at all. I'm 10 years younger than Pauline and 12 years younger than Ellen. I pretty much grew up with my nieces and nephews. Kevin told me once that he's glad I kept him."

There was another knock at the door.

"Come on in."

Ed came in with Josh and Jordan.

"Nana!"

"Hey, guys. How's Jenna?"

"She's kind of groggy. She's still at the hotel."

"Ok. Kevin would never leave the house without telling me he loved me. I never liked the fact that he wanted to be a firefighter. I never liked that my dad was a cop. My niece is exactly like her grandfather and became a cop. So, what do I do? I marry a cop. I'm happy with the decision I made though."

Everyone else joined them.

"Anyway, that morning was no different. He left to start his shift at the Fire Station and told me he loved me when he left but I had no idea it would be the last time he'd say it. The office I worked in was not that far away, so they called and told me not to come in. I just had a bad feeling most of the day that he would not be coming home. I had that same feeling about my dad the day he was shot before it even happened. I even have this guy telling me he loves me every day before he leaves."

"Yep. I do, you know."

"I hope so. I don't think you would have married me otherwise."

"You have helped me establish a relationship with my daughter. She wants to know if she can call you Mom. I told her she'd have to talk to you. She said you have been more of a mom to her these last couple months than her mother ever was."

"I'd love to. You know I love her like a daughter. After Kevin died, I sunk into a depression that I never thought I'd get out of. I was starting to feel like I didn't want to be her anymore. I really wish Michelle had said something about the baby. That boy is every bit like his father and it's scary sometimes."

Maggie found the picture she took of their freshman year pictures side by side and showed Olivia.

"This is my son at the same age as his son is now."

"Oh, wow! They do look alike. These two look like trouble."

"Yeah, they are."

"Definitely. They take after their grandpa. They have those blue eyes too."

"Erin, did you ever get a hold of Teddy?"

"No. He doesn't care. I've got my family right here."

"Sergeant, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, Halstead."

Hank kissed Olivia and Lexie, while Jay kissed Erin and then they we to the office to talk.

"What's going on?"

"You know how I feel about Erin, right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine with you two being together."

"I think I'm ready to ask her to marry me. I know this means that we won't be partners anymore but I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Jay pulled the ring out of his pocket and showed it to Hank.

"It's beautiful and I hope she does say yes. When are you planning to ask her?"

"Sometime in the next few days. I know Olivia wants to see the ring. We were talking about this earlier when Erin went to the bathroom."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Justin does and so does Will obviously. They both helped me pick the ring out."

"How bad was the one Justin liked? The one he liked when I was proposing to Olivia was pretty gawdy."

"Actually, we all liked the same one."

There was a knock on the office door.

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think?"

"Come on in."

Olivia opened the door and came in. She handed Lexie to Hank and then Jay showed her the ring.

"Jay, it's absolutely beautiful. When are you proposing?"

"Sometime in the next few days."

"Justin and Will helped him pick the ring out."

"Good. I'm really happy you're going to do this. Does this mean I'm getting a new detective?"

"More than likely but I don't know if it'll be now or after they're married."

"I've been doing some thinking about things myself and I've been considering decreasing my workload, so I can devote more time to Noah and Lexie."

"When you had to be on desk duty, you hated it."

"I know. My priorities have changed in the last 7 weeks."

"Hey, I get it. Mine have too."

Hank started blowing raspberries into Lexie's tummy and she smiled at him.

"You look like your mommy when you smile. You know that? Of course, you look like her all the time. Daddy loves you so much."

"So does Mommy."

Hank and Olivia each kissed one of Lexie's cheeks and then they all went back into the other room where everyone else was.

"Dad, can I hold her?"

"Sure."

Hank handed Lexie to Justin and then wrapped his arms around Olivia. Lisa and her family left after a while and then everyone had to worry about dinner. The next several days, everyone prepared for Christmas. Hank and Olivia had taken Noah to the Animal Shelter and let him pick out a dog, which he was beyond excited about. Captain was already protective of his new family. Hank came out of their bedroom at the same time Noah came out of his.

"Hey, Buddy, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Daddy."

Hank and Noah went downstairs and let Captain out. While he was outside, they fed him.

"He's running around out there."

"Yep. Where's Mommy?"

"She'll be right down."

Munch came down first.

"Morning."

"Hi, Uncle Munch."

Noah opened the door and let Captain in just as the doorbell was ringing. Hank was heading to open the door as Olivia came down the stairs with Lexie.

"I got it."

Olivia looked to see who it was. It was Alex and Casey.

"Are we early?"

"Kind of. We just got up."

Captain ran up to them and gave them kisses.

"Captain, come on."

Everyone else joined them and then Hank, Justin and Jay went to fix breakfast.

"What are you two up to the rest of the day?"

"I'm going over to Antonio's."

"I'm going to Kyle's. Good idea for breakfast."

"Other than Noah, this is the first time I have had a real family for Christmas. Noah, did you tell Auntie Alex and Auntie Casey who came to visit us last night when Emily was here with her family?"

"Santa!"

"Wow!"

"When can we open presents?"

"After breakfast."

Noah started pouting.

"We got you the dog."

"I know."

"Why don't we go see what Santa left in your stocking?"

"Ok."

Noah, Daniel, Olive, Erin and Olivia went to look in their stockings.

"Can you get your sister's stocking for me?"

"Ok."

Noah got Lexie's stocking and took it to Olivia.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Can I look in Daddy's?"

"Daddy can look in his own and so can Jay and Justin."

The doorbell rang again.

"I got it."

"Thanks, Erin."

Erin went to answer the door. It was Melinda, Amanda, Jesse, Carisi and Fin.

"Merry Christmas."

"Hey!"

Everyone came in and went into the living room.

"Merry Christmas, Liv."

"Hey, I thought you all had plans."

"We celebrated Christmas Eve with our families and decided to surprise you for Christmas morning."

"Did anyone know you were coming?"

"Your hubby did. Hey, Munch."

"Hey."

"Amanda, what did you do last night?"

"I was with Carisi's family."

"Good. I think there are more people here from New York than not."

Captain came into check everyone out.

"This is Captain."

"Liv, you never seemed like you were animal person."

"I am. Hank and I took Noah to the Animal Shelter to pick him out. He's good with kids and he's very friendly."

"A Beagle, huh?"

"Yep."

"How old is he?"

"He's 2."

"Was this the name he came with?"

"Yes. He walks the perimeter of the house as far as he can go every time he's outside. He also checks on everyone before he settles for the night and that's usually with Noah. Hank likes that he checks everything out. Trevor and Lisa did the same thing and they got his brother, Sarge. We're guessing Captain is slightly older because of his 'ranking'. Trevor and Lisa already said they would take him when we go to Orlando."

Hank came out of the kitchen.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"What did you do?"

"I burned my hand."

"I don't know about you sometimes."

Olivia kissed Hank's hand and then she kissed him.

"Much better."

"Daddy, see what's in your stocking."

"I could do that."

Hank looked to see what was in his stocking.

"Is Lexie talkin' yet?"

"No. She's smiling a lot more."

"Probably gas."

Melinda and Amanda smacked Fin.

"You two workin' on #2 yet?"

"We're not having another one."

"You were so sure you weren't going to have this one."

"I know but I had my tubes tied after I had Lexie."

"So, one little Voight is enough for you?"

"If I was younger, I might consider another one. We're perfectly happy with the 4 we have. I want lots of grandbabies though."

"Justin and I are working on baby #2."

"You two will definitely be grandparents to any of my kids. I would love to name my first son Henry and call him little Hank."

"Hank Halstead?"

"Assuming it's with Jay, yes."

Jay came into the living room.

"Erin wants to name her first son Henry and call him little Hank."

"Hank Halstead. Not bad. Breakfast is about ready."

Justin came out of the kitchen as soon as he put everything on the table.

"Erin, can I say something before we all have breakfast?"

"Sure."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah. I love you too."

"I was going to wait to do this but I don't think I can."

Jay took the ring box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Erin Marie Lindsay, will you marry me?"

"What do you think?"

Jay put the ring on Erin's finger, he stood up and then he kissed her. She went to hug Hank and Olivia and then Olivia hugged Jay, while Hank patted him on the back.

"Did you talk to Hank about this?"

"I did the other night. Justin and Will helped me pick out the ring."

"Justin did? The ring he liked when Hank was planning to proposed to Liv was so gawdy."

"I love you too, Sis."

Everyone hugged Jay and Erin and then they had breakfast. After breakfast, they opened presents as they listened to Christmas music. Everyone that had to take showers took their showers, while Melinda and Amanda got the kids dressed. They got a picture of the 4 little ones together before Olivia and Hank came down as well as one with Erin, Justin, Noah and Lexie. Once Hank and Olivia came downstairs, they took a picture of the entire family. After a while, Alex and Casey left to spend the afternoon with Kyle and Antonio and Erin and Jay went to meet Will, so they could tell him their news. It turned out that Mouse and Alyssa got engaged for Christmas too. Olivia spent the rest of the day with her husband, three of their children, their daughter-in-law, grandson and her former Squad, making this one of the best Christmases she had ever had.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

It was New Year's Eve and the group from New York had already gone back. The Chicago Police Department decided to have a New Year's Eve party at the Signature Room, so Hank's quiet evening out with Olivia had turned into a work-related thing. The one thing he was looking forward to was the 2 of them spending the night at a hotel. Of course, Justin and Olive and Erin and Jay were too and Lisa and Trevor decided to as well. They had everything packed and ready to go, including the gowns and tuxes as they planned to dress at the hotel. They were waiting on the person who was supposed to be watching the kids. The last they knew, it was supposed to be Matt who was coming over with Louie, while Gabby worked at Molly's but Louie was feeling under the weather. They were in for a surprise when the doorbell rang. Olivia was on her way down with Lexie, so she grabbed it.

"Kelly."

"Hey, Olivia."

"I didn't expect to see you. Matt called to say Louie wasn't feeling well and he found someone else. I just wasn't expecting you."

"Is there a problem?"

"Not at all. Come on in."

"Thanks. Hey, Lexie, remember me?"

Lexie smiled at Kelly as they walked into the living room.

"Look who's in charge tonight."

"Oh, geez!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Erin."

"No problem. What, no plans for New Year's Eve?"

"Not this year."

"I just finished feeding Lexie, so she should be fine for a while. There are bottles in the refrigerator and if you should run out, there's formula on the counter. The boys have not eaten yet but there is macaroni and cheese if they want that."

"Got it."

"NOAH, DANIEL, COME SEE WHO'S HERE."

Noah and Daniel came running into the living room.

"Uncle Kelly!"

"Hey, Noah. Hey, Daniel."

Hank came downstairs with their stuff.

"Hey, Severide."

"Hey."

"So, Casey got you to stay with the kids, huh?"

"Yep."

"Ok. Are you ready?"

"No."

Captain came in to check things out.

"This is Captain."

"Hey, Captain."

"Get your coat and let's go."

"What if the house burns down?"

"I think he knows how to handle that."

"What if one of the kids stops breathing?"

"I've got that covered. I can do CPR on children, including infants, and adults. They'll be fine. I promise."

Olivia kissed Lexie.

"I love you, Sweetie."

"Oh and Kelly, you do know how to change a diaper, right?"

"How hard can it be, Erin?"

Hank kissed Lexie and then Olivia handed her to Kelly. They put their coats on and kissed the boys. Justin and Olive kissed Daniel and then they left. Hank drove to the hotel. When they arrived, they got checked in and went to their respective rooms. Lisa texted Olivia to see if they were there and Olivia replied back that they were. They'd meet them in the lobby as soon as they were ready. The guys were of course ready first because the women had to fix their hair and makeup before they were ready. Hank waited until the last second to tie his tie, which is what he was doing when Olivia came out of the bathroom.

"Wow! You are one sexy mama."

"Thank you. You look handsome."

"Thanks. Is my tie on straight?"

Olivia put the finishing touches on Hank's tie.

"You should wear a tux more often."

"Why? I hate dressing up. You know that."

"I don't like it anymore than you do. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can come back here and have some real fun."

"I love the way you think."

Hank kissed Olivia and then they left to go down to the lobby. Lisa and Trevor were already down there.

"You two look great."

"Thanks. So do the 2 of you."

"Thanks."

"Now we just have to wait on the children."

Erin, Jay, Justin and Olive came off the elevator together.

"My son looks just as handsome as his dad."

"Thanks, Mom."

"My 'daughter' looks as beautiful as her 'mother'."

"Thanks. I hate wearing this though."

Mouse and Alyssa joined them and then they headed across the street. They ran into Antonio and Casey and Kyle and Alex on the way in.

"Lookin' good, Liv."

"Thanks. You too."

"You too, Langan."

"Thanks."

"So, who is watching the kids?"

"Matt was supposed to bring Louie over but Louie wasn't feeling well, so Matt sent Kelly over."

"I probably could have talked Eva into babysitting if Gabby had said something sooner. Laura wouldn't have had a problem with it I'm sure."

"They'll be fine with Kelly."

"Emily is going to be jealous. She has a crush on Kelly."

"He's a sexy one."

"He sure is."

"Matt is pretty sexy too but not as sexy as Antonio of course."

"Kelly and I were involved."

"I wouldn't have let him go."

"He's a playboy. He was faithful when we were together but he has a reputation. He is a sweetheart though."

They went up to the Signature Room. Olivia, Lisa and Kyle saw the rest of their Squad.

"Lieutenant, you look great."

"Thanks."

"When are you back?"

"A few more weeks."

"You too, Lisa?"

""Yep."

"How's the new baby?"

"She's perfect. Here's the latest picture of her and Noah."

"She's a cutie."

"Thank you."

"Babe, I'm going to go grab a beer at the bar. Do you want anything?"

"Ginger Ale."

"Ok."

Hank and the other guys went to the bar, while the women walked around. Olivia went to sit down at their table. One of the Captains walked up to her.

"I'm Captain Reynolds."

"I'm Lieutenant Voight."

"Voight? Do you know Hank?"

"He's my husband."

"I did not know Hank got married again. His first wife and my ex wife were cousins."

Justin and Olive came over.

"Justin."

"Stay the hell away from her!"

"I'm not bothering her."

"I know how you operate. You cheated on your wife for how many years?"

"You're kind of protective of stepmommy dearest, aren't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"She needs protecting from that hothead she's married to."

"The only reason you have a problem with Dad is because he convinced Kate into filing for a divorce. It serves you right."

"I could never understand what Camille saw in him."

"He loved Mom more than life itself. He and I may not have had the best relationship after Mom died but he was a better father to me and Erin than you ever were to your kids. When is the last time you've seen them or your grandchildren?

"Keep them out of this. They are none of your business."

"The last I checked, they're still my relatives."

"The last I heard, you spent time in prison too. I still don't understand why the Department gave Hank his job back after his time in prison. If it was up to me, he would no longer have a job."

"I did spend time in prison because I made a mistake when I got behind the wheel of a car when I was drunk. I also spent time in the Army."

"Why are you even at this party in the first place?"

"Because I am part of Intelligence."

"Courtesy of Daddy, I assume."

"Yes, he got me the job. What difference does that make?"

"I don't approve of family working in the same Unit. Of course Detectives Lindsay and Halstead are breaking the rules anyway. Lieutenant Voight being with SVU and Sergeant Hothead being with Intelligence is ok but bending the rules a bit, since they do work together on occasion."

Commander Crowley saw what was going on.

"Captain Reynolds, I don't care if you are IAB, you do not speak about any officer in this Department the way you just spoke about Sergeant Voight. He may have some questionable ways of doing things at times but he is a damn good cop because he gets the job done."

Captain Reynolds glared at Justin and Hank, who was now standing behind Olivia and walked off.

"Thank you, Commander."

"No problem."

Commander Crowley went back to where she was.

"Thanks, Justin."

"No problem. He had it coming for everything he put Kate through."

"He's a bigger rat than Tucker if that's possible."

"I was thinking the same thing. Who knew Tucker could actually be nice?"

"You're actually related to that guy by marriage?"

"Yep. He has hated me ever since I convinced his wife to file for a divorce. She caught him in the act anyway. Do you want to dance?"

"Of course."

Hank put his beer down and took Olivia out to the dance floor as their song started playing.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"You're too much. You know that? I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia as they danced. The rest of their table joined them. Everyone went back to the table and then they started serving the food. Hank and Olivia danced again and then they decided to spend some time alone.

"You ready?"

"You better believe it. Good night, everyone. Happy New Year!"

"Where are you 2 off to?"

"We're going back to the hotel."

"Happy New Year!"

Hank took Olivia's hand and then they left after they said goodbye and Happy New Year to both of their Squads. They walked over to the hotel and went up to their room. They got to the door and Hank opened it as he and Olivia kissed. He picked up Olivia and carried her over to the bed after he put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. He put her down on the bed, they undressed each other and then they made passionate love. Afterwards Hank had his arms around Olivia.

"I realize it's been a while since we have done this but I think we have gotten better at it. That was unbelievable."

"I think you're right about that. You were all hormones the last time we did this."

"Yeah, I know. That was just before I went to New York the last time when you fell down the stairs."

"Yep."

"It doesn't seem possible that we have been together almost a year, does it?"

"Nope. We've been through a lot this year."

"We sure have. I don't regret any of it."

"Me neither."

They heard fireworks, which meant it was after Midnight and the New Year.

"Happy New Year, Hank."

"Happy New Year, Olivia."

They shared their first kiss of the New Year and then they made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms. After a while, everyone else went to their rooms or went home. The next morning, Hank and Olivia woke up.

"Good morning."

"It sure is. I slept like a baby."

"Good. You needed it."

"I sure did."

"We both did. I forgot what it's like having an infant in the house."

"It hasn't been that long for me but I love every minute of our little girl."

"Me too. She's perfect just like her mom."

"Her mom is far from perfect."

"You're perfect to me."

"You're such a sweet talker."

They kissed and made love before they got up to take a shower. They ordered Room Service for breakfast and pretty much stayed in bed until they left. They met everyone in the lobby and then everyone headed to their house. Lisa and Trevor went to get the kids before they headed over. Hank parked in the garage and then they all went inside.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"How were they?"

"No problems at all. The boys slept in your bed and Lexie didn't give me a hard time at all."

"Were you good for Uncle Kelly?"

Lexie smiled at Olivia.

"I see everyone is dressed alike."

"Yep. Noah picked out his shirt, Daniel's shirt and Lexie's outfit."

"Hank has his Blackhawks shirt on too."

"So does Erin."

"Justin does too."

Olivia shook her head.

"What do you say to Kelly?"

"Thank you, Uncle Kelly."

"You're welcome, guys. Anytime. I mean that."

The doorbell rang, so Olivia went to answer it. It was Cruz.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hey, Joe. Come on in."

"Thanks. Hey, Sergeant."

"Cruz."

"What's going on, Cruz?"

"They need all the divers at the Lakefront."

"What for?"

"No idea."

"It's like 10º out there."

"Yeah, I know."

"Do Capp and Tony know?"

"They're out in the car."

"It would be nice if we had some warning."

"Exactly."

"Thanks again, Kelly."

"No problem."

Kelly and Cruz left and headed to the Lakefront. Everyone went to sit down in the living room.

"How was your night after you left us?"

"Unbelievable."

"Geez, Dad."

"Geez, what? We're just that good together."

Hank kissed Olivia and they everyone sat and talked for a while until Intelligence got a call.

"That's interesting."

"What?"

"Captain Reynolds shot himself."

"That is interesting."

"How much do you want to bet I'll get blamed for it because I wanted to slug him?"

"We were at the party until way after Midnight and you were with me the rest of the night. There's no way."

"It wasn't me. I didn't leave the room until we checked out of the hotel."

"I don't think it was anyone. It was obvious he had issues. Commander Crowley pretty much pointed that out. If Jay and I have to be separated, I'll go to SVU sooner."

"We'll see."

"Maybe you should go and find out what really happened."

"Ok."

Everyone who was going left, while everyone else talked.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Well, the new season for all but Fire has started. I really loved the season premiere of PD. Med was good and so was SVU except for the fact that Olivia is STILL with Tucker. I'm not there yet and doubt I ever will be. Hopefully there will be more crossovers this season and I can see my favorite duo together. Personally, I think they could help each other get through what happened to each of them in their respective finales. As always, I don't own any of the characters except my own**.

"Now I know why Hank doesn't like anyone from IAB. Alex and Casey, you two are so right. Captain Reynolds is more of a rat than Tucker. I honestly didn't expect Hank to get along with Tucker as well as he does."

"Tucker's not such a bad guy after all, even after all the crap he put everyone through for all those years."

"He was very supportive with all the drama associated with Noah's adoption. I just don't think I could have been in a relationship with him."

"Were you ever involved with Stabler?"

"No. I respected Kathy and the kids too much for that. We posed as husband and wife a lot over the years though. It was tempting sometimes. I never wanted to be the other woman in his marriage even though to an extent I was but nothing ever happened between us. Ever."

The doorbell rang, so Olivia got up to get it.

"Don."

"Hey, Liv."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Don came in and went into the living room.

"Ladies and Mr. Langan."

"Hello."

"So, what brings you here?"

"I just felt like visiting. When did you two come back into the picture?"

"About a month ago. We are Assistant State's Attorneys here in Chicago. Casey is assigned to SVU and I'm assigned to Intelligence. We could have switched but we're both involved with Detectives, so we chose not to work with the Unit they're with."

"That makes sense."

"I preferred working with Casey anyway."

Both Casey and Olivia started laughing.

"Funny, Liv!"

"You know I love both of you."

"Yeah, I know."

"LIv, can I hold her?"

"Absolutely."

Olivia handed Lexie to Don.

"It hasn't been that long since I have seen her and she is getting so big."

"Yes, she is."

"Did you enjoy Christmas?"

"We did. Munch was here for the week and Fin, Rollins, Carisi and Mel showed up Christmas morning. The Tuckers were visiting her family, so we got to see them."

"Good."

Noah and Daniel came running in with Captain right behind them.

"Hi, Grampa."

"Hi, Noah."

"Gampy!"

"Hi, Daniel."

"Mama!"

"Hey, you!"

Daniel crawled up on Olive's lap.

"I see there is another new addition to the family."

"Yep. This is Captain."

"Nice name."

"It's the one he came with. Trevor and Lisa have his brother, Sarge."

"Hey, Captain. How old is he?"

"He's just a little older than Lexie."

"Where's your hubby?"

"They had a case."

"When do you go back?"

"A few more weeks. I'm not looking forward to it. The thought of leaving her makes me sad. We attended a CPD New Year's party last night and I didn't want to leave her. She was fine apparently."

The doorbell rang again, so Alyssa went to answer it. It was Gabby, Sylvie, Donna and Cindy.

"Hey, Alyssa."

"Hey. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Everyone went in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I am so sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it. Everyone is fine. How's Louie?"

"He's doing better. Thanks. Where's Hank?"

"They had a call. Joe came to get Kelly because all the divers had to go to the Lakefront or something."

"Typical CFD. Unfortunately, we do get calls about people falling through the ice or in the Lake in this weather, so they probably have to do a mock rescue or something like that."

"Joe didn't seem to know what was going on and neither did Kelly."

"Not surprising. Sometimes they tell us as little as possible."

"Sometimes with Wallace, the less he knows, the better off he is. He didn't mention any trainings and he's a Battalion Chief."

"They never tell anyone anything."

"How was business last night?"

"Pretty good. How was the party?"

"It wasn't too bad."

"Those things are usually pretty boring and we usually end up sitting with the ones we know best."

"That's pretty much what we did."

Lexie started fussing, so Olivia took her upstairs to feed her. Casey and Alex went up as well.

"Hey, can we come in?"

"Sure."

Casey and Alex sat down on the bed.

"So, was what happened after you left the party everything you thought it would be?"

"Oh, definitely. It had been way too long. He is so amazing."

"I think I am starting to fall for Antonio. Am I crazy?"

"We've always known you were a bit on the crazy side, Novak."

"Very funny. I think he might be the one."

There was another knock on the door.

"Come on in, Lisa."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I figured once I started feeding her, they'd want to eat too."

"Like clockwork."

"Yep."

"Can I come in too?"

"Sure, Gabby."

"How'd your date with my big bro go last night?"

"Great. I think I'm falling for him."

"I think he is falling for you too. Our parents really seemed to like you and so did Eva and Diego."

"I heard Laura wants to meet me."

"Yep. I told Antonio that I'd go with you if you needed someone there. Eva and Diego said they'd like you even if their mother doesn't."

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah, it is."

"I think I'm in love with him."

"I'm pretty sure he feels the same way about you. He does want more kids."

"I definitely want kids too."

"Even I want kids."

"You, Alexandra Cabot, actually want kids?"

"Yes. I think I'm falling for Kyle."

"I think he feels the same way about you. I'm just glad he and Trevor seemed to get along a lot better than they used to. Kyle was jealous of Trevor because he had feelings for me for years."

"I was wondering if it had something to do with Trevor's size."

"Doubtful. I could kick his butt and he knows that."

"I could too and there were many times I wanted to over the years. I remember there was one case when the victim murdered her mother because the mother accused her daughter's boyfriend of statutory rape, so then she became the suspect. Trevor was the boyfriend's lawyer and we took her into custody with him there. She called me a bitch and tried coming at me but Trevor got between us."

"I remember that case. I wonder if Trevor remembers that. LANGAN."

Trevor came upstairs and into the bedroom.

"What?"

"Do you remember that case when we thought the boyfriend was the one that killed his girlfriend's mother but the girlfriend did it and when we took her into custody, she called me a bitch and came at me?"

"Of course I remember that. I'm the one that got in between the two of you. If I had to, I'd do it again."

"I appreciated it then and I would now too. Thank you."

"No problem. I'm glad I'm not a Defense Attorney anymore. I think I'd rather stay on your good side than not get along with you at all."

"I agree. If things work out, we could be in-laws someday."

"That's true."

"How was your night last night after you left the party?"

"Unbelievable. How about you?"

"Amazing. We left not too long after you and Hank did. It was just way too long."

"I know. I told Hank that I think we're getting better at it. It was amazing before but now, wow!"

"Trevor is pretty amazing."

"Glad you think so, Babe."

Trevor kissed Lisa, while Olivia patted Lexie on the back until she burped and then she continued feeding her. Everyone else came upstairs and joined them.

"Are you planning any trips, Liv?"

"I've been thinking about wanting to go back to New York for a long weekend. Noah wants to see Lucy and the last time we saw her was just after Lexie was born. I'd kind of like to go to California to see Nick too but our main trip this year is in May. We're going to Disney World for our anniversary."

"That'll be fun."

"I hope so. It'll be good for the boys."

"Who is all going?"

"We're taking Justin, Olive, Erin and Jay with us and Alyssa is going too, so someone can watch the kids."

"I completely forgot about that. My parents are taking us on a cruise. I am so sorry."

"That's ok."

"We'll be down there then too, so I'll watch her."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

Hank, Erin, Jay, Justin, Mouse, Antonio and Kyle came up.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"It's cold out there. That was an interesting case."

"What happened?"

"Captain Reynolds raped and murdered someone and killed himself."

"Lovely! I love cases like that."

"Kyle was the only one from SVU that was there."

"What were the excuses?"

"They varied. 'It's too cold' was used and so was 'it's a holiday and we'd like to spend the day with our families'."

"Did you call them specifically?"

"Yes and so did Kyle."

"Stephanie usually has no problems but even she was coming up with excuses."

"Technically, you were over SVU while I was off, so they should have listened to you. Kyle is automatically the 3rd in charge. Unfortunately, in our line of work, we never get a break for holidays. Kyle, tell them to get over to the District in about an hour and let them know that their Lieutenant is not happy with them."

"Neither is their Sergeant."

"Yes, Ma'am. I tried telling them that but they didn't seem to think they had to listen."

Kyle called the squad and told them to meet at the District in about an hour. After Olivia finished feeding Lexie and Lisa finished feeding Becca, the two of them, Hank and Kyle went to the District.

"I don't think I have ever seen Liv that pissed before."

"She has every right to be."

"I've seen her get mad before."

"I have too."

"Me too."

"I definitely have. She's come a long way over the years. There were times when she didn't listen to me but she's a great Detective."

"There were times when I didn't see eye to eye with the SVU Detectives."

"Me too."

"I never did for the longest time either. Of course I wasn't supposed to. I think you two were my favorite ADA's."

"That's probably because you always got your clients off against us."

"I was supposed to."

"Do you remember that case with the father and son that were on trial for killing the son's pregnant fiancé? I think you represented the father."

"Yes. I remember that. The son's lawyer was the one that did it because she was in love with him."

"Then fell to their deaths off the roof of the Precinct."

"I remember that well. I think I've known you two the longest."

"We were around the longest"

The doorbell rang, so Justin got up to answer it. It was Rafael, Michelle, Kevin and Lucia.

"Hey, Justin."

"Hey, Rafael. How are you?"

"I'm great. This is my mother, Lucia. This is Justin Voight."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Barba."

"You too but please call me Lucia."

"Come on in."

Everyone came in and followed Justin into the living room.

"Uncle Rafi!"

"Hey, Noah. Hey, everyone. Where's Liv?"

"She and Hank went to her office with Lisa and Kyle to have it out with her squad."

"Is she back to work?"

"Not yet."

"She is getting so big."

Erin handed Lexie to Rafael.

"Rafi, this is Olivia's daughter?"

"Yes. This is Alexandra and they call her Lexie."

Rafael introduced Lucia to everyone.

"You're Alex Cabot and Casey Novak, right?"

"Yes."

"I've heard a lot about you two from Liv. This is Michelle Douglas and her son, Kevin."

"It's nice to meet you both."

"You too. What do you do?"

"I'm the Lieutenant for SVU."

"Liv's replacement?"

"That's right."

"Rafi, let me hold her."

"Of course."

Rafael handed Lexie to his mother.

"Rafael, you seem like such a natural with her."

"I didn't used to like kids very much until I met Noah but now that I'm dating Michelle, I want kids. Is that wrong?"

"Not at all."

"Don't get me wrong, I love Kevin though. He knows this and so does Michelle."

"How old are you, Kevin?"

"14."

"He's Ed's wife's grandson."

"Oh, ok."

"Rafael isn't completely sure he wants to be friendly with Captain Tucker."

"I felt the same way at first but once you get to know him, he's not so bad. I never thought I'd actually say that."

"He does seem like he has gotten better. I'm also glad Liv is with Hank. Just knowing Tucker had feelings for her really upset me. The change of scenery has really been good for her."

"Definitely. I admit I didn't like Sergeant Voight when I first met him during the Yates trial but it was obvious they both felt something for each other."

"I think it may have been a little more obvious to her squad first because they saw them together during that first case. Jay sort of noticed something then. Nadia noticed something when Liv called him to find out how things were going."

"I wondered if there was something going on between them because every time she was here, they'd end up at Molly's."

"The feelings were there though."

"It was a little hard not to notice the way they were looking at each other when we went out for drinks with SVU after the trial."

"You were mad at both of them for talking to Will about knowing more than one victim."

"I definitely thought they had feelings for each other when he defended her when I was getting so mad about her asking Will questions."

"She invited him to her apartment after he called her to tell her that he had threatened Yates and was disappointed when he said no. She also said she had to stop herself from going to his hotel that night. The only thing that stopped her was Noah because she would have had to get Lucy or someone else to watch him. A part of me can understand Hank's hesitation because I know how in love with Camille he was and 6 years doesn't seem like it's that long."

"I know that better than anyone. I'm glad he finally moved on with his life. I'd still be an only child other than you if he hadn't. I love Noah and Lexie more than I ever thought possible. I don't know if I could have loved anyone else for Dad as much as I love Olivia. I honestly don't think I could have called anyone else Mom though."

"Even though I didn't have the best relationship with Bunny, Liv has been there for me and I really appreciate that. At least she can help me plan the wedding. I'm not so sure I could have asked Bunny to help with plans. She was married 5 times or something stupid like that. I only want to get married once. Not that I think Hank remarrying was a bad thing because it was the best thing he could have done. I definitely want Hank to walk me down the aisle."

"You're engaged?"

"Yes. Jay proposed on Christmas morning."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Have you decided anything yet?"

"I want to have the wedding on the Odyssey like they did but it probably won't be until next year. We should have a double wedding with Mouse and Alyssa."

"We'll see."

"I told Olivia that I can't go to Disney with them."

"Voight already knew."

"Then who is going to keep an eye on the kids?"

"I told Liv I will."

"Thank you, Grandpa Don."

"It's no big deal. I'd do anything for Liv and she knows that."

Olivia, Hank, Lisa and Kyle came back.

"Hey, Liv."

"Rafael!"

Olivia gave Rafael a hug and then she gave Lucia one as well.

"Olivia, she's beautiful."

"Thank you. Lucia, this is my husband, Hank Voight. Hank, this is Rafael's mother, Lucia."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. He's a handsome one."

"Yes, he is."

"Liv, how was Christmas?"

"Total chaos but I loved every minute of it. We had a house full of people and that included Fin, Rollins, Jesse, Carisi, Mel and Munch. Of course the Tuckers were all here too. I wouldn't have expected it but Ed gets all the kids so wound up."

"He sure does."

"He's great with Kevin."

"Josh and Jordan are awesome."

"He's taken Kevin to some games."

"Good. So, how'd things go in Dallas?"

"Pretty well. My parents really liked Rafael and they got along with Lucia as well."

"Good."

"How'd it go at the District?"

"Fine. They apologized for disobeying orders. I was about ready to threaten their jobs. Kyle is taking the Sergeant's exam the next time it's offered, so then there won't be any problems."

"I want to as well but there is no need for it in Intelligence."

"I've thought about it myself but you're right there is nowhere to go."

"I think your Sergeant should take the Lieutenant's exam."

"She outranks you, Dad."

"Yes, I know. She does remind me of that every so often."

"Would the Chicago Police Department be ready for two Lieutenant Voights? That would be kind of scary actually."

"At this rate, I'll be a Captain before he's a Lieutenant."

"Do you want to be a Captain?"

"Not really. I didn't want to be a Lieutenant either. At least think about it. Please. For me."

"Ok, I'll think about it."

"Thank you."

"You're lucky I love you."

"I know. I'm very lucky. I love you too."

Olivia kissed Hank.

"Olivia, do you have your wedding pictures?"

"I do."

"I'll get them."

"Thanks, Olive."

Olive got up and got the wedding album. She handed it to Lucia and Lucia handed the baby to her.

"She missed her daddy."

"You always get to hold her. I hardly ever do."

"Let Olive hold her. You can hold me instead."

"Now there's an offer I can't refuse."

Hank wrapped his arms around Olivia.

"Olivia, you looked so beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Where did you go on your honeymoon?"

"Waikiki Beach in Honolulu."

Lucia started saying something to Rafael in Spanish. He started muttering back at her, rolling his eyes and making faces. Antonio and Gabby started laughing because they knew what she was saying. Olivia and Trevor knew some of it as well, so they both started laughing too.

"Care to fill us in?"

"She told him that she hopes he gets married and gives her grandchildren before she dies. She also hopes he doesn't mess this up because he messed up the last serious relationship he was in. Normal bickering."

"Ok."

"Mom never did that to me."

"No, she didn't. Unfortunately, she knew she wasn't going to be around long enough to see you get married and have a family. I know I don't say it very often but I am proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad. I appreciate that. I just wish I had been able to finish my time in the Army."

"I'm still proud of you."

"Alyssa, can you please let Captain out?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Alyssa got up and let Captain out the back door. Olivia ended up falling asleep on Hank's shoulder with her arm across his chest. Lexie fell asleep in Olive's arms and the boys fell asleep as well as did the little Langans.

"Did Mom sleep any better last night?"

"Oh, yeah. She said she slept like a baby. I did too. I forgot what it was like to have an infant in the house all the time. I love every minute of it though. I just don't want to screw things up with her the way I did with you."

"It wasn't all you though. I didn't help matters. We both fell apart after Mom died. I turned to alcohol and your temper started showing up more often. I'm just glad you didn't start smacking me around but I would have deserved it. I really screwed up when I got behind the wheel. I should have known better."

"I thought about it but that's not me. I thought it was better to have the Army do it than me. I should not have threatened Matt the way I did either just to protect you. I wouldn't blame him if he never forgave me for that."

"He has. Antonio talked to him about what you went through with your late wife's doctor about a year ago around the time Herrmann was stabbed and now that we have Louie in our lives, he now understands that a parent will do anything to protect their children no matter what. He was the one that offered to watch the kids last night before Louie got sick. I said I could have called my niece to come stay with them but he convinced Severide to do it."

"They seemed happy when we got home today."

"Good. I think he wants kids but it's just a matter of him wanting to settle down."

"That's true. He's wanted kids for a while."

"Sarge, Matt has noticed the difference in you in the last year."

"I promised Olivia that I'd try to be better and she knows I'm a man of my word."

"What happens if you don't behave?"

"I get arrested."

"She must have you on a short leash."

"She does but I also need to be better for Noah, Lexie and Daniel."

Trevor noticed Olivia had a smirk on her face.

"I'm guessing she's not really sleeping, since she started smirking."

"You have to watch what you say about her when she sleeps."

Olivia kissed Hank.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The rest of the day was quiet. They ended up ordering pizza for dinner and enjoyed the evening together.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Olivia was in her last week of maternity leave as she was planning to return to work on Monday. Alyssa had called and said she was sick, so Olivia had to deal with the 3 kids by herself. So far, the day had been going fine. She pretty much stayed in the living room, so if someone came to the door, she'd be right there. Noah and Daniel were in the family room playing and Olivia had just finished up feeding Lexie when the doorbell rang.

"Hi."

"I have a delivery for Olivia Voight. Sign here please."

Olivia signed for the delivery and the delivery guy set it down by the door for her. After she thanked him, he left and she shut the door. Olivia took the card out and read it.

 _'Happy 1 year. I love you.'_

"GUYS."

Noah and Daniel came out of the family room.

"Do you want to go for a ride?"

"Where?"

"To see Daddy."

"Yeah."

"Ok. Go potty first, Noah."

Noah went to the bathroom, while Olivia got Lexie bundled up. She put her in her carrier and went into the bathroom herself. She got the boys bundled up and put her own coat, hat and gloves on. They went out to the garage and she got everyone into their seats. She then drove to the 21st. When she arrived, she got everyone out and headed inside. She ran into Burgess and Tay on the way in.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hello, ladies."

Trudy was at the desk as always.

"Olivia!"

"Hey, Trudy. Can you buzz us in?"

"Of course. Hey, guys."

"Hi, Auntie Trudy."

"Tudy!"

"I can't get over how much Daniel looks like Hank."

"I know, right? Come on, guys."

Olivia took Daniel's hand and they headed up the stairs. Trudy buzzed them in and they continued up. Daniel saw Justin right away.

"Dada!"

"Hey, Buddy!"

Justin picked Daniel up.

"I missed you. Are you being a good boy for Grandma?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey, Noah."

"Hi, Justin."

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Sweetie."

"Hey there, Lexie."

Lexie smiled at Justin.

"When are you back to work, Lieutenant?"

"Monday. Sweetie, where's your dad?"

"He said he had an errand to run. Did he know you were coming?"

"No. I wanted to surprise him. I hope he's not doing something he'll regret."

"I think he's done with all that."

Hank came up.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Did you do something you'll regret?"

"Absolutely not."

Hank wrapped his arms around her and looked her straight in the eyes, so she knew he was telling the truth. He kissed her, took her hand and went to his office.

"I want to take you home and make passionate love to you right now."

"I love that idea."

"I thought you might."

"Thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome."

"Did you remember on your own that we have been together for a year or did Erin have to remind you?"

"I remembered on my own. Does that surprise you?"

"Yes, actually, it does. How are we going to do this with the boys around?"

"Justin is taking them for a few hours. I took the afternoon off and told him he could too if he did me a favor."

"We still have her though."

"She is going down for a nap in her own room."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Let's get out of here."

Hank and Olivia walked out of his office, said goodbye to the boys, took Lexie and headed down the stairs. Alex was on her way up.

"Sergeant, do you have time to talk about that case?"

"I don't but everyone else is here, so they can discuss it with you."

"Are you coming back?"

"No."

"You were the one who made the arrest though."

"Along with Detective Dawson. The guy was arrested in New York for rape and murder 14 years ago and got paroled. The two of you and Trevor are familiar with the case. He came here and did the same thing. We took over the case from SVU."

"Why would you do that?"

"He threatened to do the same thing to the arresting officer and Prosecutor and murder his former Defense Attorney if he ever found them. I'm thinking Casey needs to take over on this. I didn't want SVU taking on this case and have to worry about something happening to you or worse, our children. I really don't want to see any of you get hurt and that includes Trevor. The kids need you, especially Noah and Lexie and I'm not ready to bury another wife."

Hank's eyes started tearing up and Olivia wiped the tears away.

"As long as I have you in my life, I'll always be safe."

"I just can't be held responsible for my actions if he would go after you."

"Did you contact Manhattan SVU about getting their notes on the file?"

"Yes. Lieutenant Douglas said she would send someone to bring the file out here."

Fin, Barba, Tucker and Trevor all walked in.

"Hey, Sarge. Hey, Liv."

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. I see you brought reinforcement."

"Yeah."

"I brought the file from the DA's office and Trevor contacted his former partner and had him bring the files on the case to me to pass along to the Cook County State's Attorney's office."

"I remembered the case and that he had made threats to NYPD personnel upon being taken into custody. I went to IAB and asked to see the file on that case, since I was the one that wrote the report. I said there was a possibility that your life was being threatened by this person in another city and I wanted CPD to have as much information on this case as possible."

"I don't remember IAB being involved with this case."

"We weren't until threats were made. Are you sure it's the best thing to have Cabot as the Prosecutor when he also threatened her life? Which team picked up the case?"

"Both Intelligence and SVU got called to the case. My guys ran a check on the guy and everything that he's done came up, including the arresting officer, the Prosecutor and Defense Attorney. While in custody, the guy made threats that if he found the arresting officer and Prosecutor, he'd rape and murder both of them and murder his Defense Attorney for letting him go to jail in the first place. I didn't want SVU taking this case, since it involves Olivia and indirectly, Lisa because of Trevor."

Another cop came in and went to see Commander Crowley. Hank and Olivia both knew who he was.

"Who's that?"

"Lieutenant Bradley from IAB."

"Lieutenant Voight, Sergeant Voight, my office please."

Olivia left the baby with Fin and then she and Hank went into Commander Crowley's office.

"Commander. Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant. Sergeant. Have a seat."

Hank and Olivia both sat down.

"Intelligence is being removed from the Bradshaw case. I understand why you took the case from SVU and Hank, I understand that you want to protect your family. That's why we're removing Intelligence from this. This guy could go after anyone related to or close to them, including yourself or even Justin and Detectives Lindsay and Halstead. Sergeant Langan is at risk. We're taking these threats seriously. Ms. Cabot is also being removed from it."

"Ok."

"We are assigning this case to Major Crimes but need as much information from the previous case as we possibly can."

"It's already here."

Olivia went to get the rest of the group.

"Commander Crowley and Lieutenant Bradley, this is Sergeant Odafin Tutuola from Manhattan SVU and Captain Ed Tucker, who used to be with IAB with the NYPD and is now with Hostage Negotiation. This is the Manhattan Assistant District Attorney, Rafael Barba. Of course, you already know Alexandra Cabot and Trevor Langan, Sergeant Langan's husband."

"Captain Tucker, I think I spoke with you before regarding Sergeant Tutuola taking a bullet for Sergeant Voight."

"Yes, you did."

Lexie started fussing.

"What, Sweetie? Mommy just fed you."

Hank took Lexie out of her carrier and put her over his shoulder as he rubbed her back. She fell right to sleep.

"Lieutenant, when do you and Sergeant Langan return to work?"

"Monday."

"Since he left New York and wasn't supposed to, he will have to go back there as well."

"It's possible it's me that lead him to Chicago. He could have called my former firm and they could have told him that I'm in Chicago now. Olivia's last name is different than it was 14 years ago and Alex hasn't been in New York for years."

"That's possible but he could have had someone following me and Alex around too as well as you, which puts us all in danger, including the kids. One of these times, I'm not going to be so lucky. This had to happen today of all days."

Olivia got upset and ran out of the room.

"Sergeant, what is she talking about?"

"One of these three can explain. I need to calm her down."

Hank handed Lexie to Alex and went after Olivia.

"Trudy, where'd she go?"

"Downstairs."

Hank went downstairs and heard banging. It turned out that Olivia was taking her frustrations out on the Cage and kicking it.

"Hank, why does this have to happen?"

"I don't know, Babe. Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

"What if it's not?"

"If that bastard comes after anyone in my family, you know where I'll be putting him and I won't be playing anything by the book."

The rest of the squad came down.

"I thought you two left."

"Alex came in wanting to discuss the case. Crowley and the Rat Squad are taking us off of it."

"We heard."

"Hey! You down there?"

"Yes, Fin."

Fin, Tucker, Barba, Trevor and Alex came down with Lexie.

"Thanks for your help."

"Glad to. You know that. The Commander suggested that maybe both your family and the Langans get away for a week or so."

"What's that going to prove? Where would we go?"

"You've been wanting to take a trip to New York."

"When it gets warmer. Not now."

"We could get a suite at the Plaza or Waldorf Astoria. Noah will be happy he can see Lucy."

"Trevor, are you going to go somewhere too?"

"I have to talk to Lisa yet."

"I still don't want to go. New York is really the last place I want to be right now."

"Then do you want to go to California to see Nick?"

"No."

"Then where do you want to go?"

"Home to bed."

Olivia took Lexie and went to head up to get the boys.

"Olivia, you're not going by yourself."

"Watch me!"

"Damn it, Olivia, stop being so stubborn! I know what's best for you."

"Do you really, Sergeant? I outrank you."

"Here we go again."

"I outrank you, Lieutenant."

"Stay out of this, Tucker! This really isn't any of your concern."

"Oh, no?"

"You have never cared about anyone but yourself. Ever."

"I could have refused to help you a year ago if that was really the case and left it up to Tutuola, Carisi and Dodds but I didn't."

"Hank, I am so sorry I'm snapping at you. I am just so frustrated right now."

"Trust me, I understand."

"Just hold me. Please."

"You don't even have to ask."

Hank put his arms around Olivia and Lexie and held them.

"Ed, I apologize. I shouldn't have said what I said to you either. I know you care about me."

"It's ok. Yes, I do care about you, which is why I'm here now."

"I appreciate it. Thank you. All of you. Hank, you know where I'd like to go?"

"Where?"

"Back to Hawaii."

"Let's see what we can do."

Everyone went back upstairs and then both Lisa and Olive arrived at the District. Olive and Lisa agreed on Hawaii, so Hank and Trevor made the arrangements for their families to spend the next week in Hawaii to get away from Chicago and the threats. Trevor invited both mothers to come with them and Erin and Jay were also included. At the same time, Ed made arrangements to take Maggie, Jenna and the boys there as well. He cleared it with Michelle and she was fine giving Jenna some time off. Everyone was leaving for either Honolulu or New York the next morning.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I received a PM from a reader saying I should write an Olivia/Elliot reunion. Even though that's not really my thing, it fit into this next chapter, so here it is. Hope you like it. As always, I do not own any of the characters except my own.**

The flight from Chicago arrived in Honolulu hours before the flight from New York. They arrived at the hotel and got checked in. It was the same hotel that Hank and Olivia had stayed at on their honeymoon. The first thing Olivia and Lisa did was feed the girls. Emily and the boys were anxious to get to the beach, so after Hank got Noah changed into his swimsuit, he took him to Olive and Justin's room, so the two of them, Jay and Erin and Trevor and Lisa's moms could take them to the beach. After Lexie was done eating, Olivia changed her and put her swimsuit on. She had fallen asleep, so Olivia and Hank made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I feel so safe when I'm in your arms."

"I won't ever let anything happen to you. You know that, right?"

"Yes."

They kissed and then they got up and put their swimsuits on. Olivia put Lexie's hat on her, put her in the stroller and they headed out to the beach. They ran into Lisa and Trevor.

"I heard from my aunt, Ellen. We're being invaded. Trevor knew."

"I did too."

"You did what? Just how I wanted to spend my vacation."

"Don't worry about it."

They walked to the beach and found everyone. When they got there, Erin was helping Emily and the boys bury Jay and Justin in the sand. Olivia took pictures with her phone. Emily ran up and grabbed Trevor's hand.

"Come on, Daddy. Your turn."

"Not right now, ok, Princess?"

"Ok."

Emily gave Trevor a hug and a kiss and then went back over to Erin and the boys. Then Noah came over.

"Daddy, can we bury you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Mommy, can we bury you?"

"Nope."

Noah started kicking the sand around.

"Keep that up and you'll be going back to the room."

Noah went back over to where Erin was.

"Aunt Maggie, Uncle Ed, Jenna and the boys are coming."

"Of course they are."

"It was his idea."

"I just had a brilliant idea."

"What? The kids should bury Ed in the sand? I thought of it too. I'd even help."

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Trevor."

Daniel decided to stand on Justin and then he sat on the big mound of sand.

"The men in this family are nuts."

"I know we are. I'm nuts about you."

"You're cute."

"So are you."

"She's awake. I'm going in the water. Bring her in to me in a few minutes."

"Ok."

Olivia kissed Hank and they she went into the water. Hank got Lexie out of the stroller and held her before they joined Olivia. Olivia took her from Hank and put her feet in the water. Hank put his arm around Olivia and started kissing her. Erin took pictures of them, the kids and Justin and Jay buried in the sand.

"I'm glad to see Dad so happy."

"I am too. Compared to the way he was for 6 years, he's a completely different person now. You know as well as I do that he never liked the public displays of affection before."

"Yeah, that's true. Do you remember him wearing a wedding ring with Mom? I don't."

"Not that I remember. Jay, I think we should get married here. This is paradise."

"We can of it's just family. We can't be inviting the squad, Olivia's squad and the group from New York."

"Then there would only be one person there for you."

"I know."

"At least think about it."

"I will."

Hank and Olivia had gotten out of the water and were sitting on the sand. She leaned back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. Lexie was on Olivia's chest and Olivia was rubbing her back. Noah came over and sat next to them. Erin came over and took some more pictures.

"Mommy."

"What?"

"I want to go swimming."

"Ok."

Olivia handed Lexie to Hank, kissed him and took Noah to get his water wings on. Then she took him in the water. Erin sat down next to Hank and then Jay and Justin came over with Daniel.

"They got loose."

"I see that."

"What's with Olive?"

"We've been trying to have another baby since Lexie was born and nothing seems to be working. We're paying attention to her cycle every time."

"It started this morning, didn't it?"

"Yeah. How'd you guess?"

"Women know these things."

"Justin, it'll happen."

"I know that, Dad but she wants them close in age."

"Olivia and I weren't even trying. She didn't think she could ever get pregnant but it happened and we are both in love with this little one."

"And with each other apparently."

"That too. I know I never cared for the public displays of affection with your mom but neither did she. Olivia just brings out a side of me that I never thought would ever appear again."

"How do you think Mom would feel about all this?"

"During the last year, I have been to the cemetery multiple times to 'talk' to your mom. I went when I was thinking about proposing to Olivia just to find out what she thought. That night I had a dream about her and she told me to follow my heart. If I was happy and in love, I needed to do what was right for me. She also said you'd be ok with whatever decision I made."

"That is so weird. I went to talk to her before Olive and I left after you proposed to Olivia. I wanted to tell her that I loved Olivia but wanted Mom to know that my feelings for her were never going to change. I knew then that I wanted Olivia to be my mom. I told Mom that. She came to me in a dream and told me that I should do what I thought was right. She loved me and always would. She said she was proud of the man that I had become since becoming a husband and father."

"She came to me in a dream maybe 6 months ago and this time, she did it on her own. All she said was that everything would be ok. I took that as being this one because it was right around the time we were waiting on the results of the amniocentesis."

"She was right."

"She sure was."

Trevor took Emily and the boys in the water. The Tuckers arrived in Honolulu, got their luggage and went to the hotel. They got checked in, changed and went to the beach. Hank, Lexie, Erin, Jay, Justin and Daniel had joined Olivia, Noah, Trevor and the kids, while Olive went back to the room.

"Look who landed."

"Nice to see you too, Pauline."

"Papa, go play."

"In the sand or the water?"

"Water."

"Hold on, guys."

Jenna put sunscreen on the boys and put their water wings on, while Maggie put sunscreen on Ed.

"I can do that myself, you know."

"I know. I'll join you in a minute."

"Ok."

Ed kissed Maggie and took the boys into the water.

"Josh, Jordan! Yay! Uncle Ed, can we bury you in the sand?"

"Maybe later."

Ed looked at the other adults.

"Do I want to know?"

"They already buried Justin and Jay. How was your flight?"

"Long. Have you heard anymore?"

"No. I told Antonio and Olinsky that if they hear anything to call me."

"Did Cabot go anywhere?"

"No. She hasn't been at her job long enough to get time off."

"She's here."

"What?"

"Liv."

"I didn't know you had the time off."

"My boss told me I needed to take leave until this case is over."

"Is Casey on it then?"

"No."

"No Kyle?"

"He didn't think you'd be too happy if he showed up when he's supposed to be in charge. Casey's jealous."

"I'm sure she is."

"Where's your daughter-in-law?"

"She was here."

Then Lisa, Maggie and Jenna joined them.

"Where'd Olive go?"

"I think she went back to the room."

"Is something going on with her?"

"Female problems."

"She wants another baby, which we have been working on since Lexie was born."

Olive came back.

"Babe, are you ok?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to take her?"

"Yeah. She probably needs to get out of the sun. Thanks."

"No problem."

Both Hank and Olivia kissed the top of Lexie's head and then Olive went to put her in the stroller.

"How are things going at SVU, Jenna?"

"Not too bad. I really like the people I work with."

"They're a great bunch of people. Do you like having your dad checking up on you all the time?"

"Sometimes. I'm glad he's around though."

"I've heard that he is much easier to work with now than when he was with IAB and that came from Detective Rollins."

"I can understand why no one liked him when he was with IAB."

"Definitely. He arrested me for a murder I didn't commit because everything was saying it was me. The DNA matched mine."

"You must have had a good lawyer."

"He was ok."

"Just ok?"

"Yeah. Just ok."

"I'll remember that the next time you need me for something."

"Stop it! You know I appreciate what you did for me when I was adopting Noah."

"How long have you and your husband been together?"

"A year yesterday but the feelings were there a lot longer. I also had two other men in love with me at the same time."

"I wish I was that lucky."

"Hank and I didn't start out on the right foot and I had to threaten to arrest him when we first met but he earned my trust almost right away. The other two I have known for over a decade and it took them a lot longer to earn my trust. I'm glad I ended up with Hank but I'm glad the other two are still a part of my life."

Olivia told Jenna the whole story about what happened a year ago.

"Ok, Dad, I can see why she wouldn't want to be in a relationship with you. I wouldn't either if you threatened my job."

"I'm glad we're friends though."

"I am too."

"I am more in love with Hank every day."

"I am more in love with you every day too."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she thought she saw someone she recognized pass them on the beach. It couldn't be. Could it? It most certainly was. He glanced back because he thought he recognized her too.

"LIV."

"EL."

He walked over to them.

"Yeah, it's me."

Olivia gave Elliot a hug and then she punched him in the arm..

"It's been too long, Stabler."

"I know. I shouldn't have stayed away as long as I did. I wanted to contact you but I didn't know what to say. You've been ok though?"

"Yes and no. It's been a rough almost 6 years."

"Do I even know anyone at SVU anymore?"

"Other than Fin, probably not. I transferred to Chicago about 11 months ago and got married 8 months ago. This is my husband, Hank Voight. Hank, this is my former partner, Elliot Stabler."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Liv, I can't believe you're married."

"Neither can I some days but I'm very happy."

"You look happy. Any kids or no?"

"Actually, yes. This is Noah. I adopted him in 2015. He's 3 and Hank and I have an 11 week old daughter, Alexandra. We call her Lexie. Hank adopted Noah before we got married and before I left New York."

"I'm glad you finally got what you wanted."

"What's going on with you?"

"I'm divorced from Kathy but not until we had another kid."

"#6, huh?"

"Yep. Daddy takes her on a daddy-daughter vacation every year for her birthday and this year it was Hawaii. This is Olivia."

"Hi, Olivia."

"Hi."

"This is Daddy's friend, Olivia and she's who we named you after."

"Oh."

"How old is she?"

"She's 4. Have you moved up the ranks at all?"

"I have. I'm a Lieutenant now."

"That's kind of scary."

"Yes, it is. What's even scarier is Fin is now a Sergeant."

"Oh, boy! I bet he hates that."

"He does. I tried getting him to take the exam when I took the Lieutenant's exam but he wouldn't."

"Do you still keep in touch with him?"

"Oh yeah."

"Is that Tucker?"

"It is."

Olive brought Lexie over and handed her to Olivia.

"There's Mommy's little pumpkin!"

"She looks like you."

"That's what everyone says. She has her daddy's personality though."

Everyone else joined them.

"Stabler."

"Tucker."

"Elliot."

"Alex, it's good to see you. You too, Trevor."

Olivia introduced Elliot to everyone.

"What are the kids up to?"

"My girls are all married and have kids. They live all over the place. Richard is in the Army National Guard and he's still in New York."

"So, he did stick with the Army."

"Yeah. I would have preferred the Marines like I did but he's doing fine. He went through the NYPD Academy. He wanted to be a cop but he's not sure if he wants to be a Detective. I can't blame him for that. Hopefully his name won't be held against him."

"I'm not with IAB anymore. I'm with Hostage Negotiation."

"How long ago did you get married?"

"A couple months. I found out I had a daughter about 3 months ago. My ex never told me about her."

"Wait, you're Richard's dad?"

"You know Richard?"

"Yeah. We just started seeing each other."

"You didn't tell me his last name was Stabler."

"You never asked. I like him, Daddy and he wants to spend time with the boys. I've been so afraid to start dating because who'd want me? I have too much baggage. Please don't mess this up for me."

"Fine. I won't. I'll try to get along with him for you."

"Thank you."

"You won't have to deal with me all the time. I'm in Seattle now. He's nothing like me. Trust me. Jenna, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot of nice things about you."

"Thanks. I've heard a lot of nice things about you too."

"How old are your boys?"

"They're about 2½. They'll be 3 in August. Did he tell you about the boys?"

"He did. Kathy and I were surprised he was willing to take that on. He's supposed to be flying out here. I told him his sister would love to see him. He sees her less than the girls do. Actually, the girls will be here too."

"So, everyone but Eli?"

"Yep. He has school."

The kids saw them.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey."

"Olivia! It has been so long."

"Yes, it has. This is my husband, Hank Voight, our sons, Justin and Noah, our daughter, Lexie, our daughter-in-law, Olive and our grandson, Daniel. This is our other daughter, Erin Lindsay and her fiancé, Jay Halstead."

The girls introduced their families to Olivia.

"I can't believe you have families of your own. Where do you live?"

"I'm in Philadelphia, Maureen is in LA and Liz is in Chicago."

"She's married to Kyle's brother."

"Oh, wow! Small world. Al, you didn't say anything."

"I know I didn't. I'm sorry."

"I'm Kyle's boss."

"Wow! It is a small world. So, Dickie, is this the new girlfriend?"

"Yes. This is Jenna Tucker and her sons, Josh and Jordan. These are my sisters, Kathleen, Maureen and my twin, Elizabeth. Hey, baby girl."

"Hi, Dickie."

"What about us?"

"Hi."

"His sisters can call him Dickie but everyone else has to call him Richard."

"Captain Tucker, it's good to see you again."

"You too."

"Tucker. IAB, right?"

"I used to be. This is my wife, Maggie."

"It's nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"You too."

"Why does she look familiar?"

"She was the one that came in everyday looking for her son after 9/11."

"The firefighter?"

"Yep."

"Got it. So, it's Captain now?"

"Yeah. It's been a year."

"Lisa, Trevor's wife, is Maggie's niece."

"Ok. You still a Defense Attorney, Trevor?"

"No. I helped Olivia when she adopted her son. My best friend from college and Law School is married to my wife's sister."

"I always thought you and Liv would have ended up together."

"Not you too."

"You don't see it?"

"To a certain extent. I did develop feelings for him when I was charged with the murder I didn't commit and when he was helping me with the adoption. During the adoption, I was actually trying to figure out my feelings for Hank."

"If he's with Chicago, how did you two meet?"

"We worked on a case together. It involved Erin's half brother?"

"I thought she was your daughter."

"Hank and his first wife took her in as a teenager."

"My mom was into drugs and alcohol and was more interested in that than her kids. I lived in shelters and on the streets. Hank took me in at 15 and if he hadn't, I'd probably be dead right now. I cleaned up my life and became a cop."

"Anyway, Erin and I had met before on another case. Chicago had contacted us on this case, so Erin and Jay came to New York. After Erin got hit by a bicycle, Hank came to New York to send her home. He came to SVU to introduce himself and went to 'help' with an interrogation. His version of helping wasn't sitting well with me. He reminded me of you, actually."

"What did she do?"

"She threatened to arrest me but at the same time, she stole my heart. It took me over a year to realize how I felt about her."

"It took me that long to realize how I felt about him too. We have been together a year but it was a busy year and she is absolutely perfect."

"Can I hold her?"

"Absolutely."

Olivia handed Lexie to Elliot and then Hank wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, there."

"Olivia, she's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"We should get together sometime, since we are in the same city."

"That would be great."

"Jenna, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

"Come on, guys."

Richard, Jenna and the boys went for a walk along the beach.

"I can't believe how grown up he is."

"The Army changed him. He used to be a screw up but he has really gotten his life together. He is good with kids. His nieces and nephews love him and his baby sister is crazy about him."

"Jenna has been through a lot and I'm not sure how much she will actually tell him. The boys' father lied to her and told her that he and his wife were no longer together. She later found out that wasn't true. Her mother left me and she knew she was pregnant. She told Jenna I never wanted her. If I had known about her, I would have fought for her. Her mother abused her and the idiot her mother was married to molested her, so needless to say, she has trust issues. Thankfully her mother is dead and we're trying to establish a relationship after 25 years. She and Maggie have developed a pretty good relationship and she does call her Mom. I know you and I have never really gotten along but if anyone understands what she's been through, I think you would."

"Yeah, I dealt with it for 12 years. I think you and I actually came to an understanding after the talk we had after the shooting."

"I told Olivia about that not too long ago."

"That's fine."

Lexie started fussing, so Hank took her back.

"What's the matter? Is it time to eat again?"

Hank rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. Olivia kissed Lexie's cheek and then she kissed Hank's.

"Do you want to eat, Pumpkin? Are you coming with us, Daddy?"

"Absolutely."

"Liv, will I get to see you again?"

"Maybe. We do have a lot of catching up to do but my family comes first."

"Maybe we could meet for dinner or drinks or something."

"Not drinks. I'm nursing, so I'm not drinking."

"What was I thinking? Sorry."

"Noah, you need a nap, ok?"

"Ok."

Olivia took Noah's hand and Hank's hand and they went to get the stroller before they headed back to the room. Everyone else went their separate ways as well. When they got back to the room, Olivia changed her clothes and Lexie's clothes, while Hank changed Noah. Olivia then fed Lexie and Noah kissed her before taking his nap. Hank changed his clothes and got on the bed with Olivia.

"Am I going to have to worry about this guy?"

"Jealous?"

"Maybe a little bit. You are my wife."

"I know and I always will be."

Hank and Olivia started kissing and then there was a knock at the door.

"Can I get more than a few minutes alone with you?"

Hank got up and went to open the door. It was Alex, Ed, Maggie and Trevor.

"What?"

"You ok after that?"

"I'm surprised you're allowing your daughter to date his son."

"She's an adult. He does seem to really care about her and the boys."

Everyone walked in and sat down.

"That was a shock."

"Yeah, it was. I think he does need to know about the William Lewis stuff. Someone is a little jealous though."

"Honestly, he has every right to be. I still don't trust him."

"Babe, obviously, you think it's amusing that I have issues with this. I know you had feelings for this guy and you're comfortable with his kids."

"He's the one that chose to walk out of my life almost 6 years ago. I'm willing to let him back into my life but he just has to understand that my heart is and always will be with you."

There was another knock at the door, so Hank went to get it. It was Kathleen, Maureen and Elizabeth.

"Hi."

"Hello, ladies."

"Alex told me what room you were in."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

The three of them came in.

"Hey."

"Hey. Dad has been wanting to talk to you about what happened for a while but he had a feeling you were upset with him."

"That's putting it mildly. After being partners for 12 years, you'd think he would have at least said goodbye. He just better not try to come between me and my husband. My heart belongs to Hank and no one else. I won't lie, I did have feelings for him at one point but I respected the 5 of you and your mom too much. I don't know if he ever told you that he bailed me out of jail."

"He did. He told Mom too and she was mad at first but she understood why he did it. She was less mad about that than she was when he told her that Dani kissed him."

"Who's Dani?"

"I was working undercover for the FBI 10½ years ago and she was who they brought into replace me. I met her once but she seemed awfully cold. Munch said that was the time I was off somewhere having his love child."

"It could have been mine for all anyone knows."

"Very funny, Langan! We never slept together."

"I know we didn't but I still thought it was funny."

"You're still annoying but you're a good friend. I'm actually glad you ended up with Lisa."

"Yeah, me too. I'm glad you ended up with Hank."

"Me too. This last year has been absolutely amazing and I wouldn't change it for anything. I'm glad I have both you and Ed in my life, even though it took me a long time to learn to trust either of you."

"I may be an ass sometimes but I do care about you."

"Ed Tucker actually admitted he can be an ass. That's a first. You're not as big of an ass as you used to be though. I thought Hank was as ass when I first met him. Trevor was an ass for years and there were times when Elliot could be one."

"That's an understatement. Mom says that all the time."

"Brian and David were both asses at times too."

"Chief Dodds is definitely an ass."

"Oh, yeah. Sometimes I don't get how Mike can be his son. He's such a sweet guy compared to his dad."

"Do you still think I'm an ass?"

"No. You've made up for it in more ways than one. You know what I like. You're also an amazing father."

"You're a cop too?"

"Yes."

"What unit are you with?"

"Intelligence."

"Ok."

"What does your husband do?"

"He's a nurse at Northwestern. He works with Dr. Anderson in the Surgical Department. He thought about Med School but I got pregnant sooner than we had hoped."

"How old are your kids?"

"Molly is 2 and Nicky is 11 weeks. He was born on Halloween."

"That's when Lexie was born."

"Our girls were born then too."

"That's what Kyle said. Is your dad on staff there?"

"Yes. Lisa's dad got him the interview. He's an OBGYN."

"He delivered Nicky. Olivia was your daughter born at Northwestern?"

"No, Chicago Med."

"Ok."

"Kathleen, what does your husband do and how old are your kids?"

"Jason is a lawyer. Jessica is 4 and Andy is 2."

"How about yours, Maureen?"

"Dan is a fireman. Lucy is 3 and Patrick is almost a year."

"Lizzie, Jason said if you go to Law School, he'll get you a job at his firm."

"Kevin won't leave Chicago."

"You should totally move to LA. It's warm year round."

"Winter never bothered me. I'd go to Law School but being with the kids is more important. I could get a job to help cut down my loans but who would hire me?"

"Have you done anything yet?"

"I've taken the courses to be a Paralegal and I have a Bachelor's Degree."

"That could be helpful to us."

"I thought I wanted to be a lawyer but I don't."

"There are some days when I haven't liked it either especially when I was a Defense Attorney. Here's my card. Send me your resume and I'll talk to my partner/brother-in-law about it even if it's just something part-time."

"Great. Thanks, Mr. Langan."

"Please call me Trevor."

"Ok. I wouldn't mind working a few days a week. We live with my in-laws right now and we would eventually love to get a place of our own but like I said I have my college loans to get paid down before we do that. Kevin has his too. I really don't want to be even more in debt by going to Law School. Where'd you go to Law School?"

"Yale. I went there for college too. My mom did too. My mom is a retired lawyer."

"Wow! Your dad is a doctor and your mom was a lawyer. That's pretty impressive. How many siblings do you have?"

"I have a younger brother. He's a fireman. Actually, he's a Lieutenant now."

"I'm surprised Richard became a cop."

"We were all surprised by that. He didn't want to leave New York like the rest of us did and he wanted to get into something that would keep him disciplined. He just didn't want to be like Dad and unlike Dad, Dickie knows how to control his temper now. He doesn't want to be a street cop for his entire career but he's not really sure what he wants to do. He thought about seeing if maybe he could get into the Scuba Unit but he's not really sure."

"I'll talk to him. I probably know enough about most of the Units in the NYPD."

"You think maybe it's because you have probably investigated most of them?"

"Oh, probably."

After Olivia finished feeding Lexie and Noah woke up from his nap, everyone went to have dinner on their own but in the same restaurant. Olivia, Hank and the kids met Elliot and his daughter for dinner.

"Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, me too. We need to get caught up and there are some things you need to hear."

"Ok."

Olivia took Hank's hand for support and told Elliot about what happened with William Lewis. By the time she was done, he really didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Liv. I really am. I wish I had been there because I would have protected you."

"You don't know that you could have prevented it from happening."

"I wouldn't have let him come near you. There is no one who cares about you more than me."

"Yeah, there is. Hank would do anything to protect me."

"He doesn't know you like I do."

"He knows me well enough and loves me more than anyone."

"I love you too, Liv. I always have."

"You do not get to do this to me, Stabler. You walk out of my life and then you come back in it expecting me not to be upset with you. You hurt me when you left. There never would have been an us."

"Don't say that, Liv."

"I happen to take my marriage vows seriously and I am so in love with Hank. It never would have worked between you and me anyway."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do. If you think you are just going to waltz back into my life and ruin the best relationship I have ever been in, you are sadly mistaken."

"I'm still the longest relationship you have ever had with a man."

"You know what, I think Fin has gotten me out of a lot more crap than you ever did and he was the one that was there for me when all this happened with William Lewis. Technically, Fin has been around for 17 years, so he is actually the longest relationship I have had with a man."

"What's the deal with you and the Rat?"

"We're friends. The reason he tried going after my badge so many times was because of you."

"You actually believe that?

"Yes."

"Did you sleep with him too?"

"No. I never saw him that way. We're a lot more civil than we used to be."

Olivia got up and picked up Lexie's carrier. Elliot got up and grabbed her arm. Hank got up and moved between them.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you."

"Stay out of this. This is between her and me."

Elliot pushed Hank down into the chair, grabbed Olivia and kissed her. Olivia slapped him and Hank got up and punched him in the eye.

"Is that all you got, tough guy?"

Elliot punched Hank in the eye. Jay, Justin, Trevor, Ed and Dickie came over to try to break them up.

"Dad, you're an idiot!"

"Shut up, Dickie!"

Elliot thought he had taken another swing at Hank but ended up hitting Ed instead.

"You were just waiting to do that, weren't you, Stabler?"

Ed punched Elliot in the nose, while Noah grabbed the pitcher of water off the table and dumped it on Elliot. Jay and Justin helped Elliot outside and tossed him face first into the sand.

"Olivia, we are so sorry about him."

"It's ok. It's not your fault."

"Captain Tucker, I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me."

"You're a good kid. Be good to her and please, if you two ever get married, think about not inviting him to the wedding."

The wait staff came out with ice for both Hank and Ed.

"Thanks. I apologize for my behavior."

"Me too."

"No problem. He was being pretty obnoxious."

Hank took his ice and left the restaurant. He decided to take a walk along the beach just to cool off and hoped he would not run into Elliot again. Olivia left the kids with Erin and went after Hank. She found him on the beach with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry."

Olivia started crying.

"Why are you crying? You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm not sorry I punched him."

"I'm not sorry you did either."

"I really wanted to slam him into the wall."

"I think this was the closure I needed. I thought things were going pretty well and then all of a sudden, he thinks he's the only one in my life. I love you and only you."

"I love you too."

Olivia sat on Hank's lap, put her arms around her and they started kissing. The rest of the family found them.

"Geez, you two, get a room!"

Hank looked up at them as Olivia kissed his eye.

"Nice eye, Dad."

"It feels much better now."

"Mommy made your boo-boo feel better?"

"Yes, she did."

The Stabler kids, their families, Jenna, the boys and Alex found them."

"Sergeant, are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"How's your vision?"

"It's back now."

Elizabeth's husband looked at Hank's eye.

"It looks ok."

"If I start to have problems, I'll get it looked at."

"Good."

"Jenna, how's your dad?"

"He'll live."

"We're not really sure what got into Dad."

"Unless he apologizes to us and to Tucker, he better think twice about coming to see you in Chicago because I am very protective of my city."

"Dad better apologize to Captain Tucker. I don't want him messing things up for Jenna and me."

"Have you been to SVU?"

"Not yet."

"Fin is probably the only person there that you'd know."

"I may have to go over there."

"We heard you and Lisa talked Kyle into taking the Sergeant's exam."

"Yep."

"Good."

"Olivia, we're really glad you found someone and you're happy. You also have a beautiful family."

"Thank you. I am really happy and Hank and I are so in love with one another. I don't want anyone or anything to ruin that."

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

"That is completely understandable. I'm not sure why Dad chose now to tell you how he felt about you."

"I don't know that I ever could have been in a relationship with him even if he and your mom had gotten divorced years ago when we still worked together. I didn't want to be the reason for the breakup of their marriage."

"We would have understood if you were. We know Dad cared about you and Mom knew too. She always referred to you as Dad's work wife."

"We had always suspected something was going on between the two of you. Why do you think I asked you that one time if you had ever slept with your partner?"

"Because you were being a smart ass."

"More than likely."

"He's always being one."

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Since just after Christmas."

"Does he know everything?"

"Yes. He seems to like me despite all the baggage I have. I want my sons to have a father and I do want more kids."

"I know that feeling. I wanted the same thing for Noah. I didn't expect Lexie to come along but I'm glad she did. On top of that, I love being a grandma."

"I really want a daughter."

"If we stay together, you could end up with another set of twins, since I am a twin."

"I'll probably end up with them myself."

"Any of us could end up with twins."

"I just want someone to love me and my sons. I'm glad I found my dad but I'm ready to settle down. I don't want to live with him forever. I also don't want to rush into anything."

"We can take things as slowly as you want. I like you and the boys a lot. I'm ready to take parenthood on. I know what happened to you in the past and I can assure you that I would never hurt you or the boys."

"Thank you."

Trevor, Lisa, Ed and Maggie found them as Dickie put his arms around Jenna and kissed her cheek.

"You're lucky I like you, Officer Stabler."

"Daddy, please."

"I haven't been a father to her all that long because her mother kept us apart for 25 years. I'm not sure I'm ready to lose her to you yet."

"We're still trying to get to know each other. I care about Jenna and the boys a lot. I really want this to work between us. I swear to you, I won't let anyone hurt her again."

"I'm going to hold you to that. Hank, how's the eye?"

"It's fine. How's yours?"

"I'll live."

"He's been whining about it."

Ed gave Maggie a dirty look and then she kissed him.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"The boys wanted to know if Noah could stay with them tonight."

"The boys or Emily?"

"This time it was the boys."

"Noah, do you want to stay in Adam and Tyler's room tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Let's go get your pj's on and then Daddy can take you."

"Will you miss me?"

"Of course we will."

"Can you take me?"

"I have to feed your sister."

"You always have to feed her."

"I have to. She needs to eat. I'm sorry if you feel that I'm not paying enough attention to you. Come here."

Noah wrapped his arms around Olivia and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Sweetheart but I also love Justin, Erin and Lexie so much. I'll never stop loving you though. You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm proud of you for protecting me before."

"Good."

"I am too, Little Man."

"I had all my boys protecting me, including Jay."

"I need to stay on Voight's good side."

"Also on mine."

"We know he's our dad but he deserved it. He shouldn't have just kissed you like that."

"I don't like when Hank resorts to violence but I was pretty sure he wasn't going to take any crap from Elliot after he shoved him down on the chair and kissed me. I would have been very surprised if Hank hadn't done something in response to Elliot's actions."

"I think he's been waiting to punch me for years."

"No doubt. A lot of people have. There were many times when I would have loved to take a swing at you. You came after SVU many times over the years."

"Were you the only one from SVU that he arrested?"

"He arrested Rollins too."

"Her sister was a piece of work."

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Her mother is too. Amanda has done such a great job with Jesse. I can understand what she's going through because I've been a single mother. It's so much easier parenting with someone else. Hank is an amazing father. He's been great with Noah from the moment they met but he's even more amazing with his daughter."

"He's a softy when it comes to the women in his life."

"I can see you being the same way with a daughter."

"I won't deny that. I want a daughter."

"Jay, do you want to be a dad?"

"Oh yeah."

"We're naming our first son Hank."

"Ok. I'd like to name our first daughter Nadia."

"That works for me."

"Hank Halstead?"

"Why not? It's a strong name. It could be Henry Jay, Henry Justin or Henry William. Who knows?"

"Our daughter could be Nadia Erin or Nadia Margaret."

"Nadia Camille too."

"Our first daughter will be Camille Olivia. That way I'm including both of my mom's in my daughter's name."

"Is Olive ok with this?"

"I am perfectly fine with it."

"Being pregnant is amazing but exhausting."

"I agree with Olivia."

"I'm looking forward to being pregnant one day soon. I'm just grateful that the two of you are going to be my kids' grandparents. I would not have wanted Bunny to be a part of their lives."

"Do you ever wonder about your father?"

"Sometimes but I'm guessing he was a loser like Bunny was. The only real dad I've known is Hank and honestly, that's enough for me. I loved Camille like a mom and she loved me like a daughter. She didn't have to. Justin became my brother the moment I moved in. Sure we fought like siblings at times but that was to be expected. I was heartbroken when Camille died. I felt like my own mom died at that moment. These two fell apart. Hank basically declared that he would never be put through that again. Little did he know was that 4 years later, his life would change for the better. That happened all because I got an concussion and Hank came to New York to send me home."

"That didn't go too well. She threatened to arrest me."

"You earned my respect but most of all, you captured my heart and you gave me the greatest gift anyone could have ever given me. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I'm glad Erin told me to go to New York."

"Oh, me too."

"I thought you two would be perfect for each other and I thought Liv would be a great mom for us."

"Erin, you did good."

"Thanks Justin."

"Bonus, we got a new brother and a new sister out of it."

"We sure did."

"I'm quite happy being the mother to 4 children. I love the 4 of you so much."

"We love you too."

Both Justin and Erin sat down and hugged Olivia and Hank.

"Love you, Dad."

"I love you guys too."

"You make such an awesome family."

"Thanks. Olive, do you want me to take her?"

"I'm good."

"It's about time for bed anyway. Noah, you want to stay with Adam and Tyler, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"It is so beautiful here."

"I know. It beats freezing cold Chicago."

"It beats New York too. At least we didn't get 2 feet of snow again."

"Apparently it's snowing in Chicago. I just got a text from Casey."

"Oh goody!"

"The last case I worked on with CPD when I was with Manhattan SVU, it was so cold in Chicago."

"Did you always stay at the same hotel?"

"That time I didn't. Where I stayed, I really didn't care how cold it was outside."

"Gee, you must have been staying with Hank."

"Yep. That was a busy weekend for us."

"It sure was. We got engaged that weekend and that's when our daughter was conceived."

"Exactly. Hank said Lexie was born at the right time. In his world, history was made two days after her birth."

"I said the same thing about Nicky."

"I said the same thing about Becca and Charlotte."

"I was rooting for the Cubs even though I'm still a Mets' fan. I did it for Hank."

"Me too. I knew it was important to Lisa."

"I rooted for them. Over 100 years without winning a World Series was a long time. I'm glad they won. I really like Chicago now that I've been there multiple times."

"Hank said he didn't root for the Mets when they were in the World Series the year before."

"Because I don't root for the team that beat mine. Besides, I've never liked the Mets anyway. I tolerate Mets' fans though."

"Oh, so now you only tolerate me?"

"I'm crazy about you."

"That's good to know."

Hank kissed Olivia's cheek.

"What team does Noah prefer?"

"Noah?"

"Cubbies like Daddy and Justin."

"And me."

"Yeah."

"I'm outnumbered."

"I am too, so don't feel bad."

"Mommy."

"Yes, Emily."

"Can I stay with Auntie Maggie and Uncle Ed?"

"I think they have Jenna and the boys in their room too."

"Actually, we don't. They're in their own room. We'll take her."

"Yay!"

"Ok, Noah, let's get you ready for bed."

Noah got up and then Olivia got up. Hank got up and then everyone headed back to the hotel. Olivia got Noah ready for bed and then she took him to Trevor and Lisa's room, while Hank gave Lexie a bath. She came back ad joined them in the bathroom. She kissed Hank's cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"How's your eye?"

"It's ok."

"Good. I'm going to take a quick shower, so I can get all this sand off of me."

"Ok."

Olivia kissed Hank and took a shower as Hank finished giving Lexie a bath and got her ready for bed. Hank heard a knock at the door, so he went to answer it. It was Elliot.

"What do you want?"

"I came to apologize. I shouldn't have kissed Liv or punched you. I'm sorry."

"It won't happen again?"

"No. I just want to be a part of Liv's life again."

"That's up to her."

Hank heard another knock at the door, so he went to answer it. This time it was Ed.

"Stabler asked me to meet him here."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Ed came in.

"Can you hold Lexie for me?"

"Yeah sure."

Hank handed Lexie to Ed and took some clothes into Olivia.

"I have a nightgown I was going to put on."

"Stabler is here to apologize and Ed is here too. I don't want anyone else seeing you look sexy in a nightgown."

"You're absolutely right."

"As soon as they're gone and Lexie is asleep, I plan on taking off whatever you are wearing and making passionate love to you."

"I will be looking forward to that."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he let her get dressed.

"She'll be right out."

"Ok."

Hank took Lexie and held her until Olivia came out of the bathroom.

"There's Mommy."

Olivia got on the bed and then she fed Lexie.

"Liv, I wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier. I want to become a part of your life again."

"As long as you understand that I am truly in love with Hank and you and I can never be any more than friends. You also have to respect that I'm friends with people you don't necessarily approve of, like Ed."

"Well, I guess since my son and his daughter are dating, we need to learn to get along. I'll try if you will."

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry I hit you too. Although it felt good after all this time."

"I probably deserved it after everything I've done over the years. I'm not that guy anymore though."

"If Liv can forgive you after all this time, maybe I can too eventually."

There was another knock at the door, so Hank went to answer it. It was Trevor with a pouty Noah.

"Someone forgot his teddy bear."

"We can't have that, can we?"

"No."

Noah ran in and found his bear. He crawled up on the bed and kissed Olivia.

"Love you, Mommy."

"Love you too."

Then Noah kissed Lexie's cheek.

"Love you, Lexie."

He then stood on the bed and wrapped his arms around Hank.

"Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, Little Man."

Trevor took him back to their room.

"Does Noah know the real reason you're here?"

"No."

"You in trouble?"

"An old case is coming back to haunt me. Do you remember the Bradshaw case 14 years ago?"

"Yeah. He's the guy that threatened us when he got hauled off to prison and threatened Alex and Langan if I remember correctly."

"Yep. He showed up in Chicago after being paroled. He told Hank's Unit that if he ever finds me, Alex and Trevor, he will rape and murder Alex and me and murder Trevor. Hank takes threats to his family seriously, so we're here for a week."

There was another knock at the door, so Hank went to answer it. It was Lisa, Kyle and Alex.

"Kyle."

"Sergeant Voight."

The 3 of them came in.

"Hey Lieutenant."

"Hey Kyle. Alex, did you know he was coming?"

"Nope."

"Did you leave Stephanie in charge?"

"I did. Is that ok?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Has anyone heard anything?"

"Nope."

"How long are you here?"

"Through next weekend."

"Your brother is here too."

"I did know that. I didn't want Alex to go through this by herself and I also wanted to be here for you and Trevor as well."

"Thank you. We don't need Alex going back into Witness Protection."

"I hated that so much."

"That sucked."

"I understand Kathy knows what you did to bail me out of jail."

"Yep. She was mad at first but understood why I did it. Your attorney was a bit pricey."

"I can imagine."

"Cragen was advised that you needed a good Defense Attorney if we wanted to prove your innocence."

"After Sealview, I don't think I would have dealt with being in prison very well. Hold your daughter."

"Ok. Come on, Pretty Girl."

Hank took Lexie from Olivia and patted her on the back until she burped. He handed her back to Olivia, so she could finish feeding her. Everyone left and then Hank went to take a quick shower. Olivia put Lexie to bed and waited for Hank to come out of the shower. Once he was done, he got on the bed, they started kissing and then they made love. Afterwards they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Lexie had woken up during the night. Hank woke up and saw how peacefully Olivia was sleeping, so he put his robe on, fixed Lexie's bottle, picked her up and fed her.

"Daddy loves you so much. He loves Mommy, your brothers, Erin, Olive and Daniel too. I think I love your mommy more and more every day. I will do anything to keep our family safe. I promise you that. More like you have my word."

Olivia was so sound asleep, she was snoring.

"Mommy must be tired. Usually when she hears you up, she wakes up. That's ok. We're on vacation. I don't mind."

Hank kissed Lexie's head and then he finished feeding her her bottle. He patted her back until she burped and then she fell asleep in his arms. He fell asleep as well. A few hours later, Olivia woke up and saw Hank sleeping in the chair with Lexie in his arms. She decided to take a picture. She took the picture and sent it to Erin and Justin. She put her robe on and went into the bathroom. After she came out of the bathroom, she heard a knock at the door. It was Justin and Erin.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey."

"That picture was so cute."

"Wasn't it? Now you can see it for yourselves."

Erin and Justin walked in and saw Hank sleeping with Lexie in his arms.

"How cute is that?"

Olivia kissed Hank on the forehead and then she kissed Lexie's. Hank woke up.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"Look who's here."

"Morning Dad."

"Jay and I are going to go exploring. We want to go hiking up Diamond Head."

"I don't think my knee could take that."

"Mine neither."

"I wanted to do that the last time but I didn't think it was such a good idea being pregnant. Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all."

"Olive will probably go to. Dad and I can hang out with the kids."

"Maybe we could go to Pearl Harbor."

"Sounds like a plan."

Hank handed Lexie to Olivia, so she could feed her and then everyone went to get ready for their day. After Olivia was done feeding Lexie, they met the rest of the family for breakfast, once Trevor brought Noah back to them. After breakfast, Olivia kissed Hank, Noah and Lexie and Olive kissed Justin and Daniel. Then the two of them headed out with Erin and Jay, while Hank and Justin took the kids to Pearl Harbor. Trevor, Lisa, Maggie, Ed, Jenna, Dickie, Alex, Kyle and Elliot were all going on the hike as well, while Trevor and Lisa's mothers spent some time with the kids and the 4 Stabler girls spent time together.

"So, Liv, no hubby?"

"No. He had a bad fall a little over 6 months ago and had knee surgery. On top of that, he broke his foot and his tailbone and bruised his back. Justin had knee surgery a few days after Hank and I got married. Hank and Justin were going to take the 3 kids to Pearl Harbor."

"That's where the moms were taking our kids and Josh and Jordan."

"I've been wanting to start exercising more but it's been too cold in Chicago to go out walking. I really haven't done much walking since just before the baby was born. My big thing lately is swimming, so I can't wait until it gets warmer and we get the pool ready for summer. We had thought about signing Noah up for swimming lessons at the Y, so he can swim all year. I'm thinking about getting a membership there, so I can swim all year or go work out there."

"Maybe that will be an incentive for me if you do. We can take the kids swimming and go work out after our shift. I need to get rid of more of the baby weight."

"Yeah, me too."

"Liv, I think you look beautiful as always."

"Yeah, Hank thinks so too but his opinion is the only one that matters."

Both Ed and Trevor tried not to laugh.

"Casey and I have been thinking about starting to get a workout routine. Maybe we'll all have to meet up."

"I've been thinking about it myself. At least when it's nicer out, you, Lisa and I can go out walking after dinner."

"Very true."

"That might even get me to go work out. Kim and I both want to start a routine either before or after our shifts. We need to start our Friday girls' night out again."

"Yeah, we do. As long as I can count on Hank to watch Noah and Lexie, we can start up again."

"The same with Justin."

"If one of them is home, we'd be fine."

"Count me in. Even if Trevor isn't home, his mother is watching the kids."

"Casey and I will probably join you if we're invited."

"You are. Gabby and Sylvie join us if they're not working. Trudy, Cindy Herrmann and Donna Boden join us all the time. Sometimes Sharon, Natalie, Sarah, Maggie and April from Med join us but not all the time."

"Trudy?"

"She's a character but she and I get along so well and she and Hank have been friends for over 20 years."

"Trudy is great. She was so supportive after Camille died."

"Are you two looking forward to coming back?"

"Not really."

"Me neither."

"We need to discuss the possibility of me coming to SVU."

"We will."

"Erin is coming to SVU?"

"Eventually, yes."

"For good?"

"Yes."

"That'll be great. Sergeant Voight is ok with this?"

"He doesn't want Erin and Jay working in the same Unit."

"SVU is the only other Unit I'd work in anyway."

"Intelligence is probably the only other Unit I'd work in."

"Me too."

"I wouldn't mind being in Intelligence myself."

"Do the two squads ever work together?"

"All the time."

"Hank responds to you more than most."

"Oh yeah!"

"Erin that sounded gross."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Halstead!"

"That way too, actually."

"Geez, Liv!"

"I have that effect on him. I can't help it. I know how to get my way with him."

"He has definitely been in love with you from the moment he first met you. I think threatening to arrest him was a real turn on for him."

"For me, I think it started when I was in Chicago that first time. I should have told him I has feelings for him during the stuff with Yates. When he called to tell me he threatened him, I should have told him then. Honestly, I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't felt the same way about me. I have never been this in love with someone before."

"I don't think he has either and I know he was in love with Camille. It's different with you though."

"I owe it all to you and Fin."

"Liv, how is Fin?"

"He's a Sergeant now."

"Fin, a Sergeant? I can't picture that. Of course, I can't picture you as a Lieutenant either."

"Things were a lot easier when I was a Sergeant. I'm not in it for the politics. That's for sure. The NYPD is definitely more about politics than CPD is. Cragen got me to take the Sergeant's exam before he retired. Munch had already retired. I was told that NYPD Brass wanted a Lieutenant running SVU and not a Sergeant. I tried to get Fin to take the Sergeant's exam around the time I took the Lieutenant's exam but he said no. I'm now trying to talk Hank into taking the Lieutenant's exam."

"He doesn't care that you rank higher than he does?"

"Not really. The last case I worked on with them before I moved to Chicago, he didn't want me going with the rest of them. I told him that I outranked him, so he didn't have a choice. I know he did it because he's only worried about my safety."

"Now I understand why he didn't want me going to get Yates myself."

"He does know what's best for both of us."

"That's for sure."

Everyone continued walking. Olivia ended up stepping wrong and hurt her foot.

"Damn it!"

"You ok?"

"No. I just hurt my foot."

"Can you walk on it?"

Olivia tried walking on it.

"It really hurts."

"I'll take her back to the hotel."

"I will too."

"I can take her."

"I'd rather have Ed and Trevor take me."

"I hope you feel better, Liv."

"Thanks, Erin."

"Me too."

"Thanks, Olive."

Erin and Olive hugged Olivia, while Trevor and Ed kissed their wives. They both put an arm around Olivia and headed back towards the hotel.

"Thanks you two."

"No problem."

"I see you didn't want Stabler taking you back."

"I still don't quite trust him not to pull something if we're alone. I don't think Hank would appreciate that. He trusts the two of you."

"Do you think it's broken or just sprained?"

"I think it's just sprained. Is it wrong of me not to trust Elliot?"

"Honestly, no."

"I agree."

"I don't mind if he wants to be a part of my life again but he shouldn't have done what he did."

"No, he shouldn't have."

"I never thought I'd see the day where I'd trust you two over Elliot. I'm still hurt by the fact that the just left without a goodbye. I know you said the two of you talked about it. I don't know if I can every really forgive him for that."

"That's your choice."

They saw Kyle's brother running towards them.

"Kyle texted me and told me what happened. Do you think it's broken?"

"Probably just sprained."

"Do you want anything for the pain?"

"I would prefer not taking anything since I am nursing."

"True."

They saw Hank coming towards them.

"Babe, you ok?"

"I'm better now that you're here. Did you lose the kids?"

"They're with Justin, Pauline and Rita. Erin texted me."

"Are the kids behaving?"

"Daniel is surprisingly and so is Noah. Noah offered to hold Emily's hand, so she decided to smack him. Adam and Tyler are fighting with each other and so are Josh and Jordan."

"Those two are trouble."

"Like their grandpa?"

"I'm not trouble."

"Really?"

"Ok, maybe I am."

"They certainly look like you."

"I won't deny that."

Ed pulled something out of his wallet.

"This is a picture of me at their age."

"Oh my God! You were two once?"

"Very funny!"

"I'm teasing. You haven't changed much."

"Not really."

"Jenna looks like you too."

"I hear that from Maggie all the time."

"How'd you end up with these two coming back?"

"They offered. So did Elliot but I went with these two instead."

"Wise choice."

"I figured as much."

"I apologize for Emily's behavior."

"Don't worry about it."

They found a bench and then Kevin wrapped up Olivia's ankle.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Erin sent Olivia a text when they reached the top of Diamond Head."

"They made it. What a view!"

She showed it to Hank.

"That is pretty."

Trevor and Ed had gotten texts from their wives.

"That looks amazing."

"It sure does."

"Do you want to go back to the room to rest?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Olivia got up and then Ed and Trevor walked her the rest of the way to the hotel. When they got to the room, Hank called to have some more pillows brought up."

"Thanks for your help, you two."

"No problem. Hope you feel better."

"I'm sure I will eventually. I really need to enjoy the peace and quiet while I still can."

"I can't blame you for feeling that way. Emily, Adam and Tyler are enough to drive me nuts sometimes."

"The twins drive me nuts sometimes but they're usually good for Maggie. Jenna still wants more kids?"

"The boys are two don't forget."

"Yeah, true."

"Noah can be a little crazy sometimes and Daniel is getting closer to two, so sometimes they drive us all nuts, including Olive and she's pretty patient with both of them. Once I'm back to work, Alyssa will have to deal with all 3 of them on her own. She is so good with the boys, especially when I'm trying to have some one on one time with Lexie. I already told her that if Lexie doesn't want to go down for her nap, she should put them all in the car and take them to see Hank. He can get Lexie to sleep very quickly."

"So, she's definitely Daddy's girl."

"Completely."

"That's a good thing."

"It is."

"Believe it or not, I think Richard is good for Jenna and the boys."

"Good. Are you and Rafael getting along?"

"We're not best friends or anything but for Kevin, we get along ok."

"I've never seen him this serious about anyone before. I'm glad he's willing to take on being a dad to Kevin."

"Maggie really likes him. Maggie and Lucia get along really well."

"Babe, can I get you anything?"

"Ice please."

"Of course."

Hank went to the ice machine to get some ice and then he put it on Olivia's ankle.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hank kissed Olivia as he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry you two had to come back here with me."

"Don't be sorry."

"Like I said, I didn't trust Elliot not to pull something."

"Personally, I trust these two more than I'd trust Stabler."

"That's kind of what I though."

"I probably should have gone with you."

"I didn't know he was going to be there."

"I knew since he came with Richard to get Jenna. I knew you were going because I took Emily back to Lisa and Trevor and Lisa had already talked to Erin. I knew Jenna was going because she came to our room and said they were going. I didn't want to go but I figured I needed to. I don't think I'll ever completely trust Stabler."

"I don't blame you. A part of me needed closure and I got that now. Even if I was still single, I doubt I'd start something with him romantically. I would like to have the kids in my life again but I'm not so sure I want him back in my life. I never expected the two of you to be a big part of my life, especially when I hated both of you from Day 1 but I'm glad you are."

"I'm glad you allowed me to be in your life."

"Me too. I'm glad you called me when you were being held hostage."

"I am too. I know you wanted more but I'm glad we became friends."

"Same here."

"I'm glad that both of you look out for her. I wasn't too sure I liked either of you at first. I know when we first met, we both wanted to get her out of that townhouse safely. I had a feeling that you were not necessarily going to tell her that I was there when you told me to go back to Chicago because you had it under control. I knew how I felt about her at that point. Camille told me many times that I was never good at communicating how I felt. She and I were married for over 20 years and after she died, I had promised myself that I wouldn't be put through that again. It happened again but obviously, I didn't quite know how to tell her that I had feelings for her. I wasn't sure the long distance thing was what I really wanted. In the 9 months between the stuff with Yates and me showing up in New York a year ago, I did a lot of thinking. I realized I couldn't see my life without her as a part of it. I could have told her how I felt and had my heart broken into a million pieces because she tells me she wants to be with someone else. I would have had to accept that if that's what it had come to."

"I admit that it did cross my mind but one of the other four would have told her that you had been there, so I probably wouldn't have gotten away with it. I developed feelings for her too. I've never been good with communicating my feelings either, especially after my divorce. It took me a while to accept that Olivia wanted to be with someone else. I don't even know what I was thinking. She is the first person I learned to trust. After the divorce, I had trust issues, which is why I joined IAB in the first place. I wanted to confirm that I couldn't trust people. I'm trying to move passed that now. I have felt so much better about a lot in my life since I left IAB and fell in love with Maggie."

"I can understand you not liking me at first. I did kiss Olivia unexpectedly. Like both of you, I developed feelings for her over the years. Of course I felt like a total idiot when I admitted to her that I had feelings for her and she tells me she's engaged to someone else. If I hadn't met and fallen in love with Lisa and Emily, I wouldn't have had the chance to get to know Olivia on a more personal level, allowing us to have the friendship we do now."

"Before Jenna became a part of my life and Maggie's life, Maggie and I had discussed the possibility of moving to Chicago once I retire. She wants to be closer to Sarah and Lisa. She's also starting to have a better relationship with Pauline. Then Jenna came into the picture and now we bought the new place. Maggie doesn't want to leave New York when she is just starting to establish a relationship with her grandson. I'm establishing one with him as well and with my own grandsons. A part of me thinks leaving New York would be better for Maggie because of her losing her son."

"It's a hard decision to have to make. I didn't think I'd ever get out of there but it's the best decision I could have made for myself and for Noah."

"I certainly never thought I'd leave New York. The moment Lisa and Emily came into my life, I knew I had a decision to make. I never expected my parents to follow me to Chicago but I'm glad they did. Family is important to both of us. She helped me have a better relationship with my brother again and I helped her have a better one with her mom."

"I never knew what family life was like until Noah came into my life. I never had much of a relationship with my mother. I tried to establish a relationship with my half brother but felt he was just using me most of the time. For the longest time, my squad was my family. The fact that I had no family was the reason the Prosecution said I was a flight risk at my arraignment in the Vandyne case. All I can say is, I'm glad Elliot got me a hot lawyer."

"You weren't too happy when I showed up though."

"I know I wasn't. All I remember about that was I was sick with the flu and I was asleep in Cragen's office. This giant rat woke me up and arrested me for something I didn't do. I should have just thrown up on him. I thought I was having a nightmare or maybe I was hallucinating because I was delirious with a fever."

"Babe, I don't think it's amused."

"I guess not."

"I thought it was funny."

"Thank you Trevor. I appreciate that."

"Pick on the IAB guy. Why don't you?"

"Serves you right."

"I'm sorry."

"Mark this day down. Ed Tucker said he was sorry. I'm teasing you."

"I'm trying to be a better person for my family. It seems so weird to say that."

"You have family though."

"I know but never one of my choosing. I don't spend that much time with my family as it is. I managed not to see any of them during the holidays. No one knows I'm married and they certainly don't know that I have a 25-year old daughter. Maggie, Jenna and the boys are my family and that's all I'm worried about."

"Hank, Justin, Olive, Daniel, Noah, Lexie, Erin and Jay are my family but I have friends that are also like family to me as well. All I have ever wanted was to have someone to love and to have them love me back. When that little boy came into my life, I finally knew what it felt like to love someone more that life itself. I knew I had feelings for Hank since we first met but I wasn't really sure how he felt. Brian left during the hardest time in my life, which was my recovery from my ordeal with William Lewis. My so-called best friend/partner of 12 years walked out on me because he couldn't deal with the aftermath of the shooting in the Squadroom. Did he not think I'd have problems with that? Of course I did. Now he shows up and tells me after 5½ years that he has feelings for me. He certainly has a funny way if showing it. To me, when you love someone, you do everything you can for that person, even if you risk your own life to protect them. That's why I love Hank as much as I do. A year ago, he was not afraid to risk his own life to protect me. I know he could have been killed but as police officers, we know it's our duty to protect each other and those around us."

"You know I'd do it again if I had to."

"I know you would."

"Not only is it my job to protect you as a fellow officer but it's also my job to protect you as your husband."

"You know I'd do the same thing for you."

"I know you would."

"I love you, Sergeant Voight."

"I love you too, Lieutenant Voight."

Hank kissed Olivia and then everyone who went on the hike had returned back to the hotel. Hank and Olivia were alone, so before Justin came back with the kids, they made love. Justin, Olive, Erin and Jay took the boys to the beach, so Olivia could stay off her foot. By the next day, Olivia was feeling better, so she and Hank had gone to the beach with Lexie and Noah. They got word from Chicago that Bradshaw and any of his 'friends' were behind bars for a very long time.

Their week in Hawaii seemed to go by quickly. Olivia chose not to see much of Elliot for the remainder of the trip because she wanted the trip to be all about her and her family. If they ran into each other, they were civil but she didn't make much of an effort. By the end of the week when everyone was getting ready to head back to their respective cities, Elliot and little Olivia had already gone but Olivia told the rest of the Stabler kids that she wanted to be a part of their lives again and they could come visit her in Chicago whenever they wanted. They all agreed. Elizabeth being the closest hoped to see her quite often but everyone else said they hoped to be visiting their sister soon, so they would definitely stop over for a visit. Olivia hugged the 3 Stabler kids as they all went their separate ways. The group headed to Chicago boarded their flight back to the freezing cold.

 **Stay tuned…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

It was Olivia's first day back to work and she was having a hard time trying to concentrate because she missed Lexie so much. She was in her office, since she was trying to stay off her foot. Everyone else was gone, so she was trying to get some paperwork done. All she could think about was Lexie and how hard it had been leaving her with Alyssa for the first time that morning. She had her hand on her forehead just staring at the paperwork in front of her and tears were falling down her cheeks. Hank figured she'd be having a bad day, so he had sent her flowers to cheer her up. It had been a slow day for Intelligence, so Hank worked part of the day and gave Alyssa the afternoon off. He took the 3 kids to visit Olivia. The Desk Sergeant let them in and they went upstairs.

"Daddy, Mommy is crying."

"I see that. It's been hard for her to go back to work and leave Lexie."

Daniel went into Olivia's office.

"Gama!"

"Hey, Sweetie. Did Alyssa bring you for a visit?"

"No. Papa."

"Papa? Lexie!"

Olivia got up and went to grab Lexie.

"Mommy has missed you so much!"

Olivia took her into her office.

"Nice to see you too, Babe."

"I'm sorry. I'm glad to see my boys too."

Olivia kissed Hank, Noah and Daniel.

"Thank you for bringing her."

"Anything for you. You know that. You hungry?"

"Actually, I am."

Hank got Olivia's coat and then they headed to Portillo's for lunch. When they arrived, Hank went to order the food, while Olivia went to get the kids settled at a table. Casey and Alex had come in for lunch as well. Olivia saw Hank tell them where they were sitting and then he came over to the table.

"Are they joining us?"

"Yep."

"Are you the only one who took the afternoon off?"

"I gave Alyssa the afternoon off, so I gave Mouse the afternoon off too."

"That makes sense. Thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome."

"I am having such a hard time being back at work. I miss her so much."

"I know you do. It's going to take a while. Olive had a hard time adjusting to working and leaving Daniel at first."

Then Casey and Alex came over.

"It looks like Liv has been in the sun. Hey, guys."

"Hi."

"You don't buy the fact that Alex was in Hawaii?"

"No. Look at her."

"I can't help it that I'm fair skinned. I'm not like Liv."

"Obviously. I heard Elliot was there."

"Yep."

"How'd that go?"

"It went. I think I got the closure I needed. Things were going great until he told me he was in love with me and kissed me. He shoved Hank down onto the chair and I knew Hank wouldn't let him get away with it."

"Is that where Hank got the black eye from?"

"Yep. I hurt my ankle when some of us were hiking up Diamond Head and Ed and Trevor both said they'd take me back to the hotel. Elliot said he could take me and I said I'd rather have Ed and Trevor take me back. I didn't trust Elliot not to try to pull something again."

"Hank wasn't with you?"

"No. He and Justin decided not to go because of their recent knee surgeries. Justin's was in May and Hank's was in July. If Hank had been there, he would have taken be back himself. I figured Hank would have been fine with Ed and Trevor taking me back. I told them I never thought I'd see the day that I trusted the 2 of them over Elliot."

"I must admit that Tucker is a lot better than he used to be. He has become pretty protective of you it seems."

"He has. He wanted more but I couldn't deny my feelings for Hank any longer. Honestly, I couldn't see myself in a relationship with Ed Tucker. Like I've told him, I'm glad we're friends and I'm glad he's a part of my life but Hank captured my heart from the moment we met and gave me this little cutie. I have everything I need. I am more in love with Hank every day. Alex, I don't think I showed you this."

Olivia found the picture she had taken of Hank sleeping with Lexie in his arms.

"That is too cute. Show Case."

Olivia showed Casey the picture.

"That's adorable."

"Show me, Mommy."

Olivia showed Noah.

"That's funny."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not."

Olivia showed Hank the picture.

"Send that to me."

"Ok, I will. Usually when I take a picture of you, you get all grumpy."

"This one I like and that one of me sleeping on your pregnant belly was another one of my favorites."

"I truly think she responded to you before she was even born. If you were rubbing my belly, she'd be kicking like crazy. She responded to Justin too. You're both amazing fathers."

"And you're an amazing mother. Not only is our daughter beautiful, she's healthy."

"Sometimes I wish I was a little younger, so I could do this again."

"I'm fine with just one. We still have the other 3."

"I'm glad I got to experience it just once."

"I want to experience it."

"Me too."

"It's amazing but scary all rolled into one. It does make it easier when you have someone to share it with. Casey, do you remember that case we had when those frozen embryos were stolen from the clinic?"

"Yeah."

"I wanted a baby so much then. I tried to adopt then but because I was a single woman, they wouldn't let me."

"How'd you end up with Noah?"

"Judge Linden suggested that I take him because I seemed to be so concerned with his well-being. I didn't think I'd ever have a family but I have the best family anyone could have asked for. I used to hate Elliot because he had such a big family and during that case, he rubbed it in. I told him that not everyone could get pregnant as easily as Kathy did. I'm glad that when I ran into Elliot after all these years, I was the one who was happily married. I told the kids that I wanted them in my life but I wasn't sure I wanted their father in my life after what he pulled."

"Alex said Elliot has a 6th kid?"

"Yep. They had another daughter, who they named Olivia, before finally divorcing. She's 4."

"What happens of you weren't married and you ran into Elliot?"

"Honestly, I don't think I could have ever crossed that line with him. He was my partner and best friend before anything else. He ruined that when he left without saying goodbye. If he cared about me at all, he would have."

"Who do you consider to be your best friend now?"

"Fin is definitely one, Rafael is one, Melinda is one and so is Erin. Erin is also my daughter. Hank is my everything, so that also makes him my best friend. You two and I have always been pretty close and I've kind of always loved you both like sisters. Just like Mel. I love Amanda and Lisa like sisters too. I'm friends with people I never even thought I'd give the time of day too and that's Trevor and Ed. I kind of think that if I wasn't with Hank, Langan would have had a chance. He said if we were together, he would have given up being a Defense Attorney."

"Do you believe him?"

"I do. I always thought he was a good looking guy. I still do."

"Me too."

"Same here. Most of the men in this City are pretty hot."

"The Sergeant at the 21st is pretty sexy I think. Of course, I'm pretty biased since I am sleeping with him."

Hank started blushing.

"He's blushing."

"I am not."

"You are so."

Olivia kissed Hank.

"You're so adorable."

"So are you."

"How's your first day back?"

"It sucks actually. I miss her so much and I've been crying almost all morning just thinking about her. I am an emotional mess. I know it'll eventually get easier but right now, it is so difficult. It's not that I don't trust Alyssa because I do but I'm just having a hard time being away from her."

"Here I thought you'd stop being an emotional mess after you gave birth."

"I haven't."

"No, you haven't. It's the first day. She'll be fine. You were with her for the first 2½ months of her life. It's going to be hard. When I took off the week she was born, the following week and then the week of Thanksgiving, I had a hard time going back too. I have a hard time leaving her to go to work every day too and I'm only her father. You're the one she needs right now."

"She needs us both. She has you wrapped around her little finger and I know you'd do anything for her."

"I would but I would also do anything for you and rest of our family. I hate seeing you so sad."

"I'm feeling better. I think I just needed to spend some time with her but I really didn't want to go home."

"Pretty soon we'll be going to Disney and we can spend time together as a family."

"Our first family vacation went pretty well."

"It did."

Hank's cell phone rang, so he answered it. It was the squad telling him they had a big case they needed him for. He tried telling them that Alyssa had the afternoon off, so he was taking care of the kids. They said they still needed him.

"I have a case they need me for."

"I still have some paperwork to finish up but I can probably keep them with me. I have paper and crayons for them after their naps."

"We have a meeting this afternoon."

"When did I schedule this?"

"I'm supposed to officially meet the Boss of SVU."

"We've known each other for years."

"That's what I told them."

"The kids are still going to be there."

"I'm fine with that."

"I need to go."

"Ok. Come on, guys."

Hank and Olivia left and put the kids in Hank's SUV, so he could drive Olivia back to work. She kissed Hank, got the kids out and took them in. The squad was back.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hey."

"Hey, Noah. Hey, Daniel."

"Hi."

"She's getting so big."

"Yes, she is. They are going to be in with me. Hank had taken the afternoon off but he had a big case that they needed him for. He already gave Alyssa the afternoon off."

"That's fine."

Olivia heard her phone ring, so she picked it up from Lisa's phone. When she hung up, the Desk Sergeant let her visitors in. It was Amanda, Jesse, Melinda and Lucy.

"Noah, look who's here."

"Lucy!"

"Hey, Noah."

Noah ran up to Lucy and gave her a big hug. Melinda took Lexie from Olivia.

"Girl, she is getting big and it hasn't been that long, since I've seen her."

"I know."

"Where's Alyssa?"

"Hank took the afternoon off, so he gave Mouse and Alyssa the afternoon off. However, Hank had to go back to work, so they're with me."

"I'll take them."

"Lucy, are you sure?"

"Positive. I miss my little buddy anyway."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

"They're due for a nap. I'll keep Lexie because I'm having issues."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine. I'm not. I've been sad all day."

"I was like that the first time I went back to work after Jesse was born."

"Come on, guys."

Amanda handed Jesse to Lucy and then Olivia gave Lucy her keys. Olivia kissed the boys, Amanda kissed Jesse and then they left. Olivia took Amanda and Melinda into her office.

"How are you two?"

"Not too bad."

"Same. Fin said you went to Hawaii. How was that?"

"It was amazing. I actually need to tell Fin something."

Olivia used her desk phone, put it on speaker and dialed the number for Manhattan SVU.

"SVU. Sergeant Tutuola speaking."

"Sergeant, this is Lieutenant Voight from Chicago. Do you have a minute?"

"For you, always. I should warn you, Warner and Rollins escaped and are headed your way."

"They're here."

"Hey, Fin."

"Sergeant Tutuola."

"Ladies. How was Hawaii, Liv?"

"What have you heard?"

"Why would I have heard something?"

"Oh, I don't know. I know you."

"Tucker was here to pick up Jenna for lunch."

"And what did Captain Tucker have to say?"

"Not much other than he asked if I've talked to you. I said no and asked why. He said he's pretty sure you'd tell me. Did you know Jenna was dating Dickie Stabler?"

"I did."

"Does Tucker know that's Dickie Stabler?"

"He does."

"He's allowing this? He and Stabler never got along."

"Elliot was in Hawaii."

"Say what?"

"All the kids were there except for Eli. He and Kathy are now divorced but not before they had another baby. Little Olivia is 4."

"He named her I take it?"

"He said Kathy did because of what I did to help in Eli's birth."

"What happened between the 2 of you?"

Olivia told Fin what happened, while Amanda and Melinda listened. She also talked about the other Stabler kids.

"Dickie said he and I would have to get together soon."

"I told him that you were probably the only person still there that he'd know."

"Sorry that it didn't go well."

"I did tell Elliot that I was hurt by how he just up and left. If he cared about me at all, he would have contacted me."

"Well, yeah. You actually told him that I've been in your life longer than him?"

"I did. You've been in my life for 17 years. He was only in it for 12. I told Elliot that there never would have been anything between us."

"I don't blame you for feeling that way."

"Neither do I, Liv. I can't believe he had the nerve to kiss you in front of your husband."

"I knew Hank wasn't going to let him get away with kissing me."

"I'm glad even Noah got involved."

"Liv, I gotta go. Barba's here."

"Ok. Tell Barba and Carisi I said hi."

"I will."

Olivia hung up.

"So, it was an interesting trip?"

"To say the least. It was also our first family vacation."

"How did Lexie do on the flight?"

"Pretty good. She slept quite a bit but she slept at night too."

"Good."

Lexie started fussing.

"Do you two mind if I feed her?"

"It's your office."

Olivia moved over to the sofa and fed Lexie. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Case."

"Hey."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Casey came in and sat down.

"So, Casey, how are you?"

"I'm good, Melinda. How are you?"

"Not too bad."

"Liv, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. I'm just having a hard time being separated from my daughter."

"It gets better."

"I hope so."

"What brings you here, Casey?"

"I'm introducing myself to the Lieutenant. I tried telling my boss that I've known her for years but I still had to."

"You get all the SVU cases then?"

"Yeah. Go figure."

"I don't mind. At least it's someone I'm familiar with."

"True."

Olivia continued feeding Lexie and the 4 of them continued talking. A little while later, Intelligence was done with their case, which also involved calling Alex in. Hank went to SVU to check on Olivia. He went up and went straight to her office. Melinda and Amanda had left and gone to the house.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey, yourself."

"Where are the boys?"

"Melinda and Amanda are in town and brought Lucy. Lucy took the boys, along with Jesse, to the house for their naps. Mel and Amanda headed to the house. Casey was here for our meeting.

"Good."

Hank sat down on the sofa and rubbed his hands over his face.

"What's wrong?"

"This case really got to me. The guy killed his wife and young children. All I kept thinking about was you, Noah and Lexie."

"I know you'd never hurt us."

"No, I wouldn't."

Olivia moved over to the sofa, so Hank could wrap his arms around her and then they kissed.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Hank and Olivia kissed again and then Olivia decided to call it a day, so they left and headed home.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! Hopefully I will be updating a little more frequently than I was. As always, I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

After a long winter, spring finally arrived. Hank and Olivia decided to take Noah, Daniel and Lexie to New York for a long weekend. That gave Alyssa some time off and Justin and Olive some time alone. They flew to New York and then once they arrived, they went to the hotel and got checked in. They went to SVU and went up. Everyone was at their desks when they arrived.

"Apparently nothing has changed in over a year since I have been gone."

"Liv, it's good to see you."

"You too, Fin."

"She's gettin' so big."

"She sure is."

"Liv, it's great to see you."

"You too, Carisi."

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey, Amanda."

"Hi Olivia."

"Jenna, how are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Not too bad."

Rafael came in.

"There's one of my favorite Lieutenants."

"Uncle Rafi!"

"Hey, Noah."

Rafael held up his hand to give Noah a high five. It happened to be his left hand and Olivia noticed he was wearing a ring.

"When did that happen?"

"Valentine's Day."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks. We just went to the Courthouse with Kevin and my mother. Michelle and I are having a baby and I'm adopting Kevin. She got pregnant when we were in Texas over Christmas."

"You've been busy."

"Oh yeah."

"I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks. This one gets cuter every time I see her."

Lexie smiled at Rafael.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Sure."

Olivia handed Lexie to Rafael.

"It must be Daniel's nap time."

"Yep. He fell asleep on the way here."

"Did you bring Justin and Olive too?"

"No. We're giving them a break. That's why we have Daniel."

"Where's Michelle?"

"She went to 1PP about something."

"Oh."

"How is it working out for you two and your work relationship?"

"I don't do SVU cases anymore."

"Was it your choice?"

"Yes. We didn't want our jobs to put a strain on our personal relationship."

"Where are you?"

"I'm doing homicide cases but I am still in Manhattan. We're buying a townhouse near where Kevin's school is. It's still close to my mother and Maggie and Ed."

"Daddy, I have to go potty."

"Ok."

Hank handed Daniel to Olivia, kissed her and then he took Noah to the washroom. Lexie started fussing.

"She's probably hungry."

"I'll take him, Liv."

"Thanks Fin."

Olivia handed Daniel to Fin and then she took Lexie from Rafael.

"You can use Michelle's office. I'm sure she won't mind."

"Thanks."

Olivia went into Michelle's office and fed Lexie. Hank came back from the washroom. He left Noah in the Squad Room and joined Olivia in the office. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. Michelle came back and Dickie was with her. She kissed Rafael when she saw him.

"You have company in your office."

"I wasn't expecting anyone."

"Hank and Olivia. She's feeding the baby."

"That's fine."

Michelle went into her office.

"Hey, you two."

"Hey. Sorry about this."

"Don't worry about it."

Dickie poked his head in.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Not too bad."

"How long are you here?"

"Just through the weekend."

"Mom is coming in. Eli is on Spring Break next week, so Mom is bringing him and Olivia. I think they're coming in tomorrow. I want Mom to meet Jenna and the boys."

"As long as your dad isn't coming. I'm not in the mood to deal with him. I'm still trying to recover from what happened in Hawaii."

"I can't blame you for that. That was uncalled for."

"Did Kathy hear about that?"

"Yep. She heard about it from all 4 of us."

"Michelle, I understand congratulations are in order."

"Yes. Thank you."

"The first time he ever held Noah, he wasn't sure what to do. He's a little more comfortable holding Lexie."

"I can see him acting like that. He probably didn't want anything on those expensive suits of his. He said he's ready for this though. I'm hoping for a daughter."

"I could see Rafael spoiling a daughter but if you had a son, he'd be a good dresser like his daddy."

"I could see that too. He actually wants a daughter and Kevin wants a sister."

"How does Maggie feel about this?"

"She knows she will always be a part of his life and we want her and Ed to be a part of this baby's life too. Lucia is fine with sharing her grandchild with them since Maggie is sharing her grandson with her."

"I'm surprised Rafi wants to share his child with Ed."

"He's not such a bad guy once you get to know him. I'm trying to get along with him for Kevin."

Ed came in and poked his head into Michelle's office.

"Hey."

"Speak of the Devil."

"Hello."

"How long are you in town?"

"Until Sunday."

"You should come over for dinner. That way you can see our new place."

"As long as you don't mind having Noah and Daniel there. It's just us and the 3 kids."

"It's fine. Josh and Jordan would love to have someone to play with for a while."

"What do you think?"

"It's fine."

"I'll call Maggie and let her know. Young Stabler will be there too."

Michelle's desk phone rang, so she answered it and then she put the call on hold.

"Honey, Kevin hurt his knee. Can you go pick him up?"

"I have a meeting shortly. I can cancel it if you want me to."

"No. Don't do that. I can't leave either."

"I'll go."

"Ed, are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

Ed wrote down their address for Olivia and Hank and then he left to get Kevin once Michelle gave him their insurance card. Michelle told the school Ed was picking Kevin up and then she hung up. Maggie had come in with the boys.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Sweetie. Richard."

"Mrs. Tucker. Hey, guys."

"Hi. Mama!"

"Hey."

Maggie left the boys with Jenna and went into Michelle's office.

"Ed went to pick up Kevin. He hurt his knee."

"I ran into him outside. He did tell me we're having company for dinner."

"Yep. Hopefully that's ok."

"Of course it's fine. How's work been?"

"I still haven't gotten used to being back and I've been back for 2 months."

"I hear the same thing from Lisa."

"Hank just recently took the Lieutenant's exam, so I'm hoping that once he gets promoted, I can think about staying home."

"I think that's the only reason you want me to get a promotion, so you don't have to work."

"That's not the only reason. You know I've been having a hard time being back at work."

"I know. I'm giving you a hard time. I don't care if you want to stay home. I just want to make you happy."

"You do. You're the love of my life and the father of my children."

"I would love to be able to stay home but I'm still pretty new to this job."

"I know the feeling. I've been at my job in Chicago for just over a year."

"Your years of service go with you, right?"

"I hope so. I've been a cop for 25 years."

"We've got over 50 years between us."

"That's kind of scary."

Then Alex and Casey came in.

"Cabot, Novak, good to see you."

"You too, Fin."

Then they came in to Michelle's office.

"Lieutenant Voight."

"Assistant State's Attorneys Cabot and Novak, are you following us?"

"No."

"Sure you're not."

"ADA Barba."

"Ladies. They're meeting with me."

"Are you two leaving Chicago?"

"No. We got a case this morning and it's similar to a case here a few years ago. We wanted to get some info on it, so we're meeting with ADA Barba and the new ADA for SVU."

"How long ago was the case?"

"Over 3 years ago, so Barba was the ADA. It just came up today, so you weren't there. We also need SVU's files on the case."

"What's the case?"

"Serial rapist that brutalizes his victims."

"Uh oh! I'm not liking the sound of this."

"Sounds like the William Lewis case."

"Please give this case to Intelligence. I can't go through that again. Any of it."

"Both squads are working on it together."

"Great."

Hank wrapped his arms around Olivia and kissed her cheek.

"If you want me to take the lead on this case, I'll do it. You outrank me, so it's your call."

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Liv, we didn't mean to upset you."

"I know. No one other than my former squad and Barba really understands what I've been through."

"Babe, I understand."

"Liv, we understand too."

"Take your daughter."

Hank took Lexie from Olivia and then she left. Then Noah came in.

"Daddy, where's Mommy going?"

"She got upset about something."

"Was I bad?"

"No. Of course not. I should go after her."

"I'll take her."

"Thanks Maggie."

Hank handed Lexie to Maggie and handed his keys to Fin before trying to find Olivia. She ended up going to the hotel and that was the first place he decided to look. He went up to the room and found her sitting on the bed crying. Hank sat down next to her and put his arms around her.

"This is never going to go away, is it?"

"It's ok. Let it out."

Olivia buried her face in Hank's chest and broke down.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I love you and you know that I will never let anyone hurt you again."

"I know."

"I'm not just saying that because you're my wife and the mother of my children. If we had known each other when this had happened, Lewis never would have survived if I had gotten my hands on him."

"I really thought I killed him."

"Other than Lisa, does your squad know about this?"

"No."

It's ok to be scared, you know."

"I am scared. I don't ever want to go through that again."

"I take your safety seriously. I did with that guy that threatened you a couple months ago. If anyone messes with you or our family, they mess with me and it won't be pretty."

"That's the reason I'd rather have Intelligence take this case. If this guy is like Lewis, I'd rather have him taken care of the first time. That's one of the things I love about you."

"What?"

"That you're so protective of me."

Olivia kissed Hank.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They started kissing again, undressed each other and then they made love. Afterwards Olivia fell asleep in his arms. Fin brought the kids to the hotel and knocked on the door. Hank was just about asleep but he got up, put his robe on and went to answer the door.

"Hey."

"Hey. I'm returning your kids and grandson to you."

"Thanks."

"Is Liv ok?"

"She's got that Lewis thing running through her mind with that case. She's asleep right now."

Olivia had woken up and put her robe on.

"I'm up."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Hank.

"I interrupted somethin', didn't I?"

"Other than my nap, no."

"You both take naps in your robes? The bed is all messed up too."

"Your point, Sergeant?"

"I don't have one."

"I didn't think you did."

"I have somethin' to tell you anyway."

"Like what?"

"Melinda and I are seeing each other."

"Fin, that's great."

"I've wanted to date her for a while but she wasn't ready. I've had feelings for her since we walked down the aisle together at your wedding. After her last trip to Chicago, she was finally ready."

"I know she said she was thinking about dating again but wouldn't say who it was. I'm glad it's you. I hope you two will be happy together."

"Me too. I'm glad you found your true happiness."

"So am I. I wouldn't change this for the world. I don't think anyone else could have made me this happy."

"By the way, before she left, Maggie said to be there at 5:30."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Babe, I'm going to go get dressed."

"Ok."

Hank kissed Olivia and took his clothes into the bathroom so he could get dressed.

"Hopefully that case isn't just like the Lewis thing."

"Me too. I didn't tell Hank this but I just wonder if this has something to do with me. Lewis assaulted and brutalized me and then a few years after his death, someone with a similar M.O. shows up in Chicago, where I happen to be. After Lewis, I didn't care what happened to me but now, I have a husband and a family. I can't go through that again and I can't put my family through that."

"Liv, I doubt this has anything to do with you."

"One of these times, I'm not going to be so lucky."

"You have the entire Intelligence Unit of the Chicago Police Department protecting you and one of those people happens to love you more than life itself. Your squad would protect you and you'll always have us. Shoot, even Tucker would probably protect you if he had to."

"I know. The only person from my squad who knows what I've been through is Lisa."

"Maybe you should tell them. I don't think Casey and Alex would intentionally put you in harm's way."

"I know they wouldn't."

Hank came out of the bathroom and then Olivia went to get dressed. When she came out, she told Hank what she told Fin. Hank assured her again that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Once Fin left, they watched a little TV before heading to the Tucker's for dinner.

 **To be continued…**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

When Hank, Olivia and the kids arrived at Ed and Maggie's, they parked, got out of their SUV and went to ring the doorbell. Maggie answered it.

"Hey, come on in."

"Thanks."

They walked in and Maggie shut the door.

"Can I take your jackets?"

"Sure."

Hank and Olivia took their jackets off and helped the boys with theirs. Josh and Jordan ran to the door.

"Noah, Daniel, come play."

The boys went to play.

"It smells delicious."

"Ed's barbequing chicken and ribs. Let me show you around."

Maggie took Hank and Olivia and showed them around and then they went into the living room.

"How's Kevin?"

"He tore up his knee pretty bad. He is scheduled for surgery tomorrow morning. Luckily he's off next week."

"Is he in the hospital?"

"Yep."

"You should have told us. We would have understood."

"Michelle and Rafael are with him. We'll go to the hospital in the morning to see him before he goes in."

Daniel came in crying and then Noah came in after him.

"Mommy, I didn't do it. Daniel wanted to play with the blocks and one of them took them from him and said they were his."

"JOSHUA EDWARD TUCKER, GET IN HERE NOW!"

Josh came into the living room.

"Yes, Nana."

"Did you take the blocks from Daniel?"

"Yes."

"What do we always tell you?"

"To share."

"That's right. Is it sharing if take your toys away from someone you're playing with?"

"No."

"What do you say to Daniel?"

"Sorry."

"Ok."

"Noah, keep an eye on him."

"I will."

Noah took Daniel's hand and they went to play again. Then Ed came into the living room.

"What did Josh do now?"

"Daniel was playing with Josh's blocks and then he took them away from him and said they were his."

Ed shook his head.

"Hank, you want a beer?"

"Sure."

"Liv, can I get you something?"

"Sprite or something like that."

"No problem."

Ed went to get a beer for Hank and a Sprite for Olivia before coming back.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Lexie started fussing.

"Are you hungry again?"

"I don't think that's the problem."

"Where can I change her?"

"I'll take her."

"Thanks."

Maggie took Lexie and her diaper bag upstairs to change her.

"How are things going with you two?"

"Great. I discovered I love to cook since we've been married, so I'm not eating takeout every night."

"I know that feeling. I've been cooking some myself since I've been with Hank."

"Who does most of the cooking?"

"Actually, Alyssa does unless one of us is home early. I've started to cut back on being out in the field unless I absolutely have to. Hank wants to do the same thing once he hears about his Lieutenant's exam."

"That makes sense."

"This case that Casey and Alex are here for is really bothering me."

"Did they say anything about it?"

"It's similar to the William Lewis case with the same M.O. I just find it a little weird that this has come up in the city where I happen to be living. I'm never going to be completely over this, am I?"

"Babe, if this guy is really after you, I can guarantee that he won't make it out of Chicago if I get my hands on him."

"I don't want you to do anything that could take you away from me."

"I take your safety seriously, you know that."

"I know."

"Liv, then let the guy do his job."

"Who do I have to talk to to get the files on the Lewis case?"

"SVU would have that. The DA has all the files on the trial and IAB has files as well. If you need the IAB files, let me know. Those need to go through the proper channels."

"I don't doubt it."

Maggie came down with Lexie.

"Hi, Sweetie."

Lexie smiled at Olivia and then Hank took her.

"She's more beautiful every time I see her."

"Thank you."

"Don't you wish we could have one?"

"Sometimes. We have the boys and they're a handful."

"The apples don't fall too far from the tree."

Olivia tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it. Ed gave both Maggie and Olivia a dirty look and then he went to check on dinner.

"Maybe I'll go help."

"Good idea."

Hank handed Lexie to Olivia, kissed both of them and went to help Ed. Then Jenna came in with Dickie.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Sweetie."

"How were the boys?"

"Joshua got into trouble. Little Daniel was playing with the blocks and Josh took them from him and said they were his."

"Figures. Do I need to talk to him?"

"No. I took care of it."

"Good."

"Olivia, can I hold her?"

"Of course."

Olivia handed Lexie to Dickie.

"Hi there. You're pretty like your mama."

Lexie smiled at Dickie and then Noah came running in.

"I have to go potty. Bad."

"Ok."

"I got him."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Jenna took Noah to the bathroom and then Daniel came in. He crawled up on Olivia's lap, put his head on her shoulder and put his thumb in his mouth. Olivia started rubbing his back.

"What's wrong, sweet boy?"

Daniel pointed at his ear. Olivia felt his forehead.

"Buddy, you do feel warm."

"Should I get Hank?"

"Please."

Maggie went to get Hank and then he came into the living room.

"He feels warm and when I asked him what was wrong, he pointed at his ear."

"Let me call Justin and Olive. You know the doctors here obviously."

"Yes, I do."

Hank called Justin and then they left for the hospital, while Noah and Lexie stayed with Ed and Maggie. Daniel had an ear infection, so after he got his medicine, they went back to the Tucker's. Ed got them so food, so they could eat before going back to their hotel. Hank got the boys ready for bed, while Olivia got Lexie ready for bed and fed her. After the kids were all asleep, the two of them got ready for bed and went to sleep in each other's arms. During the night, Lexie woke up and wanted to be fed. Olivia got out of bed, got Lexie and got back into bed to feed her. She heard her phone notifying her that she had a text, so she put her glasses on and checked it. It was Olive checking on Daniel. She replied back that he was sound asleep just like Papa and Noah. Olive replied that Justin was sound asleep as well. Then Hank woke up.

"You are so sexy in those glasses. Do you know that?"

"Yes, I know! We go through the same routine every night."

"Any chance we can get some Mommy and Daddy time at all?"

"I was thinking about calling Lucy to see if she'll take them to the Zoo or something, so obviously I had the same thing in mind."

"Good."

They started kissing and then as soon as Lexie was done eating, Olivia put her back to bed and got back in bed with Hank. She kissed Hank again and they fell back to sleep. The boys were awake before Hank and Olivia were. Noah got on Hank and Olivia's bed and started jumping on it.

"Get up!"

Olivia opened one eye and looked at Noah.

"Please stop!"

Daniel crawled up on the bed and did the same thing.

"I see you're feeling better."

"Yeah!"

Daniel plopped down on Hank's chest to wake him up.

"Up, Papa!"

"I am now."

Noah ran into the bathroom, while Olivia called Lucy.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey. I need a huge favor."

"I heard from Amanda that you were here."

"If you're available, would you like to watch Lexie and the boys for us?"

"Of course. I'd love to."

"Great."

Olivia told Lucy where they were staying and their room number. They set up a time and then she hung up.

"She'll be here in an hour. We might as well feed them before they go."

"Ok. I'll order something from Room Service and you take care of our daughter."

"Ok."

Hank got the Room Service menu and ordered breakfast, while Olivia fed Lexie. Once the food arrived and they ate, Hank gave Daniel his medicine and then he got the boys dressed, while Olivia got Lexie dressed.

"Daddy, are you going to miss us?"

"Sure."

"Mommy, are you?"

"Of course, my love. You guys will have a good time with Lucy."

"I miss Lucy."

"I know you do. She said Amanda, Sonny and Jesse are probably going to go with you."

"Yay!"

Hank's phone rang, so he answered it. After he was done talking, he hung up.

"That was Justin checking on Daniel."

"Olive sent me a text earlier. I said he was sound asleep."

"Was that when you were up with Lexie?"

"Yep."

There was a knock at the door, so Hank went to get it.

"Hey, Lucy."

"Hey, Hank."

"Lucy!"

"Hey, Noah."

Noah ran up to Lucy and gave her a hug and Daniel did too.

"Hey, Daniel."

Then Olivia walked to the door with Lexie in the stroller.

"Hi, Cutie."

Lexie smiled at Lucy.

"We had Daniel in the Emergency Room last night. He has an ear infection but his medicine seems to be helping. He doesn't seem to be as warm as he did last night. He just had a dose of medicine with breakfast."

"No problem. Ok, guys, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Noah and Daniel gave Hank and Olivia hugs and kisses and then Hank and Olivia gave Lexie kisses before Lucy left with them. They locked the door and went over to the bed.

"Alone at last."

They started kissing, undressed each other and made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I wish we could stay like this all day."

"Why can't we? I would love nothing more than to make love to my beautiful wife all day."

"I think you and I need to get away for a few days without the kids."

"That sounds like a plan to me."

They started kissing and made love again before they went to take a shower. While they were in the shower, Dickie called Olivia to tell her that Kathy was there with the kids. When they finally got out of the shower, Olivia got the message.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. That was Dickie telling me that his mom and siblings are in town."

"I just hope his father isn't here too."

"He didn't say anything"

"Good."

Hank and Olivia started kissing and removed each other's robes. Just as they were about to make love again, there was a knock at the door. They kissed again, put their robes back on and then Olivia went to answer the door. It was Kathy.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Kathy, hey."

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all. Come on in."

Kathy gave Olivia a hug and walked in.

"Kathy, this is my husband, Hank Voight. Hank, this is Kathy Stabler."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. I hear you have a couple kids."

"Four actually. He has two grown children, we have a 3-year old son and a 5-month old daughter. We also have an almost 2-year old grandson."

"How long have you been married?"

"10 months. Where are the kids?"

"With Dickie. I want to apologize for what happened in Hawaii."

"It wasn't your fault. At this point, I'm not sure I want him in my life after what happened. He can't just come back into it and think things are going to be the way they once were. It really hurt me when he left without saying goodbye. If he wants to be in my life, then he has to accept things as they are and that I am very happy with Hank and our family."

"You have every right to be upset with him. When we moved to Seattle, I told him he should at least call you and tell you that he was ok and that we were moving. He at least owed you that. It was all his choice. When the kids told me what had happened in Hawaii, I couldn't help but laugh. I told him it served him right."

"Like I told the kids, I do want to be a part of their lives. I've missed them."

"They've missed you too and I'm fine with you wanting to be in their lives. I asked Eli is he remembers you and he said he did. He's looking forward to seeing you but he wanted to see his big brother. Olivia missed her big brother too."

"She's adorable. Another one that looks like you."

"Thanks. Eli looks just like his father."

"You picked the name I heard."

"Yes. I figured Elliot wouldn't argue about it. If it wasn't for you being with me in the car, I don't know what I would have done."

"Babe, I'm going to go get dressed."

"Ok."

Hank kissed Olivia, grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

"He's a handsome one."

"Thank you. I think so too. He's amazing."

"What does he do?"

"He's a cop. He's in Chicago and our squads had worked on a couple cases together. We didn't necessarily start out on the right foot. The feelings were there but neither of us could admit it. Once we did admit our feelings just over a year ago, we've become inseparable. He's been better but he can be a bit of a hot head. I had to deal with that for 12 years with Elliot. He's very protective of the people he loves. He is so sweet with our daughter."

Hank came out of the bathroom just as there was a knock at the door.

"I got it, Babe."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Hank answered the door. It was Ed and Maggie.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How's Daniel?"

"He's doing better. Lucy took the kids for a while. How's Kevin?"

"He's in surgery. We said we'd be back later."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Ed and Maggie walked in.

"Olivia."

"Hey. This is Kathy Stabler."

"Richard's mother. I'm Ed Tucker and this is my wife, Maggie."

"Jenna's parents."

"Yes."

Then Kathy looked at Olivia.

"He used to be with IAB?"

"The one that arrested you and Elliot hated?"

"Yep. We're friends now though."

"Elliot knows this?"

"Yes."

"He's an idiot. He never told me this. Of course I never connected the name with the face until now. I find this amusing actually."

"I already told your son that if he and Jenna get married, he needs to think about not inviting his father."

"He'd still find a way."

There was another knock at the door, so Hank went to answer it, while Olivia went to get dressed. It was Fin, Melinda, Casey and Alex.

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Everyone walked in.

"Hey, Kathy."

"Hey, Fin."

Kathy gave Fin a hug.

"I'm Dr. Melinda Warner, the Medical Examiner."

"I'm Casey Novak, one of the former ADA's here. I'm an Assistant State's Attorney in Chicago now and I still work with SVU cases, so I see Liv all the time."

"I'm Alexandra Cabot. Like Casey, I'm a former ADA here and an Assistant State's Attorney in Chicago. I work with Intelligence, which is Hank's Unit."

"I'm Kathy Stabler, Elliot's ex wife."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Where's Liv?"

"Getting dressed."

Olivia came out of the bathroom.

"Hello, ladies and Fin."

"Hello."

"Hey. Are you available for dinner? Cragen and Munch both want to get together with you while you're here."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah. I'll watch the kids. You spend some time with your former co-workers."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"We should do lunch."

"That'll be great. It'll probably be just me and Hank."

"That'll be fine. That'll give me the chance to get to know him better and for us to get caught up."

"I can't wait."

"I want to meet your kids."

"You will. We're going back to Chicago tomorrow but we will make sure you meet them before we go."

"Great. I should get going."

"Ok."

"Ed and Maggie, it's nice to meet you."

"You too. I guess we're getting together for dinner some night."

"I'm looking forward that."

"We are too. He's a good kid."

"Yeah, he is. I have never seen him want anything this much before. He wants to be a dad now that he has Josh and Jordan in his life."

"He's really good with them and I know that means a lot to Jenna. She and I just found each other almost 5 months ago. My ex kept her from me.

"That's not right."

"It's not. She and I have become pretty close ever since. Her mom and stepfather abused her, so she was living with her mother's parents. We were living in the same city and working for the same Police Department and never knew it."

"I need to go."

Kathy hugged Olivia and then she left. Everyone else left as well. Hank and Olivia decided to go for a walk before they had to meet Kathy for lunch.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Olivia had set up a time to have lunch with Kathy. Hank decided not to go, since he wanted to start getting as much as he could on the William Lewis case. Since Kathy was staying in the same hotel, they went together. Hank went over to Ed and Maggie's. He got out of the SUV and rang the bell.

"Hey."

"Hey. Thanks for doing this."

"No problem. I don't blame you for wanting to get as much as you can on this case."

"I figured since I had time today, I could start looking at the files. Fin is picking her up later, so he's bringing the SVU files over. Casey and Alex got the files from the DA's office, so we're going to start looking at stuff together."

Ed got his jacket and then he and Hank headed over to IAB. When they got there, they went in.

"Captain Tucker."

"This is Sergeant Voight from Chicago. They have a similar case to the William Lewis case and he needs Olivia Benson's file from that."

"The whole file?"

"Yes. Thanks."

The person from IAB went to get Olivia's file from the William Lewis case and then Ed and Hank left.

"If you want, you can go through that and we can make copies of whatever you might need. If you need any of the photos, I can email those to you. The photos are pretty disturbing."

"I investigate murders for a living."

"I know but these are photos of your wife with burns and bruises all over her body. Why don't you, Casey and Alex come over and work at our house? That way you can spread stuff out."

"I'm supposed to take care of the kids tonight."

"Bring them too. Maggie is going to be at the hospital to give Michelle and Rafael a break and Jenna and the boys will be gone."

"I'll see what Casey and Alex have to say."

"Ok. Let me know."

"I will. Thanks."

"Sure."

Hank dropped Ed off and went back to the hotel. When he arrived, he went up to the room, got comfortable and started going through the files. Hank had obviously seen Olivia's scars and they didn't bother him but he wasn't prepared to see the burns so fresh even though Ed had warned him. This was really bothering him. This case was going to be harder than he figured. Olivia had come back from lunch as Hank was looking through the files. Hank had a serious look on his face but she could tell he was upset about something.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can handle this case. Ed warned me about the photos in your file. I thought I could handle it but now I'm not so sure. Come here."

Olivia got on the bed next to Hank and then he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're never going to look at me the same again, are you?"

"Of course I will. I still think you're beautiful."

Hank started kissing Olivia and then he started unbuttoning her top. He kissed her neck and then he kissed her scars. He finished undressing her the rest of the way, put the files in the drawer of the bedside table, got undressed and then they made love. Afterwards they were holding each other.

"I could never feel any differently about you or look at you differently. Even though I was warned, it was still hard knowing those photos were of you. Seeing how fresh those burns were really bothered me."

"Thank you for being honest and for loving me."

"I'll always love you. You know that."

"I know. I guess I'm going to have to talk to the squads about what happened."

"I'll be there when you do. Halstead knows, right?"

"Yeah. He noticed my scars in Hawaii and we had a long talk. He was speechless after that. Kyle was in on the conversation too. All the girls in our group know."

"If both squads are working on this, it's probably better that they know."

Hank started kissing Olivia and then his phone rang. He grabbed his phone and looked to see who it was.

"This better be good, Olinsky."

"I'm researching this new case that we got yesterday after you left. It looks like a copy cat case to something NYPD had a few years ago."

"Yeah, I know."

"How do you know? You're not even here."

"I ran into Alex and Casey, who were here to meet with Barba. I know it's a combined case with SVU but Olivia wants me to take the lead on it."

"I'm surprised, since she outranks you."

"We'll explain on Monday. Have the squad meet at Olivia's office first thing Monday morning."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Are you planning to get the files for the case?"

"Yep. I'll have everything Monday. I need to go."

"Ok."

Hank hung up the phone.

"You could have told him."

"He can hear about it on Monday like everyone else. Right now, I want to concentrate on us."

"I like that idea."

They started kissing and were about to make love again when there was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute."

They got out of bed and got dressed. Hank went to answer the door, while Olivia made the bed. She got the file out and was looking through it. Fin, Ed, Casey and Alex were at the door.

"It's not the kids."

"Obviously."

"You're both acting weird."

"Thank you."

"Ed invited us to work at their house. There's more space."

"It's fine with us."

"Here are the SVU files."

"Thanks. Remind me again as to why I'm doing this."

"Because you love me."

"Oh, is that why?"

"Yep. Don't forget you're watching the kids tonight."

"I know. Ed said I can bring them. Maggie is spending time at the hospital and Jenna and the boys will be gone."

"Someone is lonely all by himself?"

"You're so funny, Lieutenant."

There was another knock at the door, so Olivia went to answer it. It was Lucy, Amanda, Sonny and the kids. Daniel and Lexie were asleep in the stroller and Noah was on Sonny's shoulders but using his head as a pillow.

"Nice hat, Carisi."

"Thanks."

"Is it alive?"

"It should be."

Carisi sat down on the bed and then Olivia took Noah.

"How were they?"

"Two of them were fine but one of them was being Mr. Cranky Pants."

"Well, that rules out Sleeping Beauty."

"It wasn't Noah."

"Daniel is very stubborn when he is over tired. He is definitely a Voight."

Hank gave Olivia a dirty look and then she started laughing.

"I hear the same thing from Maggie about the twins all the time."

"Jenna can be pretty stubborn when she wants to be."

"I've noticed that. I never had to deal with the female issues until now. She gets crabby. If I had known about her, I don't know that I would have survived her teenage years on my own. I'm just glad Maggie is around."

"Are you and Dickie getting along?"

"For the most part. He and I had a long talk about his father and he understands why we never got along. He's a good kid and he's great with the boys but I just don't know that I want to be in-laws with his father."

"Trevor wasn't so sure he liked the idea of being related to you by marriage but he said you're not such a bad guy after all."

"I can see that. I know I haven't been the easiest person to get along with in the past."

"I started seeing the better side of you with all the drama associated with Noah's adoption and I did call you when Joe was holding me hostage. The only thing with that that I didn't like was that you told Hank you had everything under control and he could go back to Chicago. You told him I'd call him if I wanted to talk to him. Do you honestly think I wouldn't have found out he had been there? Fin would have told me."

"Hell, I never realized Tucker had feelings until he showed up when Joe was holding you hostage. I'm still glad you ended up with Voight though. Tucker, you're much easier to get along with now that you're not with IAB."

"Maggie has been good for you."

"Yeah, she has. I admit that I didn't particularly like Hank when I first met him because I had a feeling that he also had feelings for you but at the time, I wasn't sure what to think. I knew I probably shouldn't have feelings for you. If it wasn't for you turning me down, I wouldn't have had Maggie come into my life."

"Like I told you before, I never felt anything romantically for you. If I wasn't with Hank, I probably would have given Trevor a chance."

"I understand that now. I was hesitant about getting into another relationship. Tutuola, you're right by saying that you didn't think I had feelings. Most of the time, I didn't. I judged people and I didn't trust anyone. All I cared about was doing my job. I started realizing that wasn't how I wanted to spend my life. I feel a lot better about things now. I have someone to share my life with and someone to come home to every night."

"Honestly, I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life alone. I've done some stuff that I'm not too proud of but most of that was after Camille died. Spending time with Olivia brought out feelings that I hadn't felt in a long time. She made me feel whole again even before I realized how I felt about her. A part of me knew I didn't deserve her but I took a chance with a little help from Erin."

"And Fin."

"Yeah and Fin."

"This is the first relationship that I actually got right."

"I feel like I was given another chance with Justin. I want to be a better father to Noah and Lexie. Being with Olivia makes me want to be a better person. I can see why you'd be hesitant after your ex did what she did to you. A part of me felt like I was cheating on Camille but I know she did want me to move on. I didn't want to be miserable for the rest of my life and I think that's where I was headed."

"I know that feeling. When I realized I had feelings for Olivia, I felt something I hadn't felt in years. I'm glad she allowed me to be a part of her life. I was glad when she called me when she was being held hostage because she trusted me enough."

"I meant what I said in Hawaii. It took me a while but I grew to trust you and Trevor, which is why I chose the two of you to walk me back to the hotel when I hurt my foot. If Elliot really cared about me, he would have contacted me long before now."

"That's true."

"I don't want him to mess things up for me. Hank and our family are my entire world. I know Noah has been through a lot in his life and he wasn't conceived out of love like Lexie was but I promised to love him and treat him like any biological children. He's still my son and I love him as much as I love my little girl. I also love Justin and Erin as much as I love Noah and Lexie. I don't think I could let just anyone love my son."

Lexie started to stir, made a face, yawned and made a growling noise. She opened one eye and was peeking at everyone.

"Is she growling?"

"Yep. She sleeps like her daddy. He does the same thing when he wakes up from a nap. Daniel does the same thing as well."

Lexie opened her other eye and let out a sigh. Hank shook his head.

"She's a little drama queen."

"Who do you think she got that from?"

"Must be her mama because Liv can be a drama queen."

"What do you mean can me? She is. She sighs when she wants attention from me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh."

"I don't."

Olivia started sighing and then Lexie started giggling.

"Mommy thinks she's funny, doesn't she?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Has Lexie started teething yet?

"Oh yeah. Show Uncle Fin your tooth."

Olivia showed Fin Lexie's tooth. Lexie started crying and then Hank picked her up. He stuck his finger in her mouth.

"Daddy doesn't like seeing you in pain, does he?"

Hank kissed the top of her head and then she put her whole hand in her mouth.

"Lucy, has she eaten recently?"

"It's been a while. She ate a whole jar of baby food for lunch."

"Good girl. Fin, can you take him?"

"Sure."

Fin took Noah, so Olivia could get comfortable and then Hank took Lexie to her. Olivia started feeding her.

"Has Noah ever asked about your scars?"

"He has. I told him before he and Daddy came into my life, someone did something to me. I didn't know what else to tell him. I'll probably tell him the whole story when he's old enough to understand."

"That makes sense."

"Are the 3 of you and the 3 kids coming over?"

"I'm fine with it."

"Us too."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Of what?"

"You and Casey and Alex."

"No way! You know I'd never do that to you. You're the love of my life."

"I know."

"We wouldn't do it either."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Olivia's phone rang. She noticed it was Trevor.

"Hey, Trevor."

"I know you're in New York but have you heard from Lisa?"

"No. Why?"

"They had a case and I haven't heard from her since. I've been trying her cell but it goes right to voicemail."

"Did you try Erin or Kyle?"

"Yes. No one has seen her. She was going to grab a few things at the store and then come home."

"I'll look into it."

"Thank you."

"Sure."

Olivia hung up.

"What?"

"Hold on."

Olivia called Erin.

"Hey, Liv."

"Are you guys looking for Lisa?"

"Of course we are. I have Intelligence on the case as well."

"I have a feeling this has something to do with that case. As soon as Trevor called me and said she was missing, I just had this feeling. I've been through it, so I know."

"I know."

"I'll see if we can get a flight out tonight and I'll bring as much help as I can. Let me know if you hear anything."

"I will."

Olivia hung up again."

"Damn it!"

"What?"

"I think the guy with the same M.O. as Lewis took Lisa. All of you thought I was crazy for thinking this guy was also after me. He more than likely has my Sergeant."

"I'm goin' to Chicago."

"Me too."

"I probably should too, since she is my niece."

"Jesse can stay with me. I better stay in case Lieutenant Barba needs me for anything."

"I'll insist that Jenna stays here. Michelle will probably be off most of next week with Kevin unless she can get Rafael or Lucia to do it."

Hank called to see if they could change their flight, while everyone else left. Olivia called Cragen and Munch to apologize for not being able to make dinner. She called Kathy to have her come meet the kids before they left. Everyone was able to get on the same flight, so they met at the airport. Ed ended up bringing Maggie.

"I hope Lisa is ok."

"We'll find her. I told you if you wanted to stay here with Kevin, you could."

"No, I can't. I need to be with my sister and my family."

"Your grandson is also your family."

"I know but right now, this is about Lisa."

"You called Ellen, right?"

"Yeah but they're out of town."

"How's your grandson doing?"

"The surgery went well."

"That's good."

A little while later, they all boarded the plane and waited for it to take off for Chicago.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

When the plane landed in Chicago, they went to get their luggage and then Fin and Amanda went with Hank, Olivia and the kids, while Ed and Maggie went to get a rental. Fin and Amanda were staying with Hank and Olivia, so Hank drove straight home. Ed and Maggie were going to stay at Trevor and Lisa's. Hank waited until Ed got there and then the 5 of them headed to the District together. Justin and Mouse were there by themselves when they got there.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad."

"Hey."

"Anything?"

"Between both squads, they are following leads."

Hank looked at the map.

"Has anyone been to the Silos yet?"

"I thought someone was heading that way."

"We'll head there anyway."

They went down to get vests and then they headed out to the Silos.

"I have a feeling she's here. This is a lot like the granary, where William Lewis took me."

"That was Round 2 though."

"Yeah, I know."

They opened the door to one of the Silos and went in with their guns drawn. They walked around and came across a door that was locked. Hank kicked the door in and sure enough, there was Lisa, bound, gagged, bruised and she had some burns on her body but not like Olivia's. Olivia went over to her and untied her. Then she put her arms around her.

"Did he rape you?"

"Not yet. He's threatening to."

"Can you give us a description of the guy?"

Lisa gave then a description and then Hank called the squads and an ambulance. Ed took Olivia's place and held Lisa, while Olivia called Trevor.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey. We found her."

"That's great. Is she ok?"

"That guy got to her but she said he didn't rape her. She has some burns on her but they look like cigarette burns. Just be patient with her."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks."

"No problem. The ambulance just got here. Do you want her at Med or Northwestern?"

"Northwestern."

"Ok. I'll let you know when she's on her way there."

"Thanks."

Olivia hung up the phone just as Gabby and Sylvie came in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They came in and cleaned and covered her burns the best they could. Just as they had gotten her on the gurney, they heard gunshots.

"Someone just shot out the tires on the Ambo and Voight's SUV.

"He's back."

Then the guy came in.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? You weren't planning on taking her, were you? I'm not done with her but now I have 4 more of you to play with and they can watch."

He went over to Olivia and grabbed her.

"I think I'll finish what William Lewis started. Drop your weapons. All of you."

Hank, Ed, Fin and Amanda put their guns down and then the guy smacked Olivia across the face. Ed and Fin both had to hold Hank back from going after him.

"Did I strike a nerve with someone?"

"Go to hell!"

"I wasn't talking to you, Bitch!"

He slapped Olivia in the face again. He had his back turned and was facing the door, where he had Olivia. Lisa got off the gurney and then Gabby and Sylvie shoved it at him. It knocked him over and the gun flew out of his hand. All of a sudden they all heard a gunshot.

"Olivia!"

"I'm ok. I shot him."

Gabby checked for a pulse.

"He's dead. She got him in the head."

Gabby called for another ambulance and then both squads arrived as did Commander Crowley.

"He's gone. I shot him with his gun."

Olivia handed Commander Crowley the weapon, along with her badge and gun.

"What's this?"

"It's protocol, isn't it? I killed someone on purpose."

"Detective Lindsay told me of your similar ordeal. More than likely it won't be investigated. You were protecting yourself and fellow officers. You will probably have to talk to Lieutenant Bradley."

"If he or you want my IAB file for that, it's here. Captain Tucker took Hank to get it while we were there, so he could get as much as he could on the William Lewis case. It will have to go back when he goes back."

"Sergeant Voight was the lead investigator on this case, right?"

"Yes. I had a feeling it might have been me this guy was after. He made a comment to me that he was going to finish what Lewis started."

"I'm guessing they'll say it was in self defense, since he did threaten you."

The ambulance and Coroner arrived, along with a couple tow trucks for Hank's SUV and Gabby and Sylvie's ambulance.

"Olivia, will you ride with me?"

"Sure."

Hank gave Olivia a hug and a kiss before she got into the ambulance with Lisa. The other 4 got rides with someone else. Hank texted Trevor on the way to let him know the ambulance was on its way to the hospital.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Killing that guy."

"I'm sorry he got to you though. If you need to talk to someone, I'll be there for you, even if it's the middle of the night."

"Thanks. I might need some time off."

"That's understandable."

"How did you get my uncle here?"

"He was there when Trevor called me. Your aunt is here too. She said she needed to be here for you and the family."

"How's Kevin."

"The surgery went well."

"Good."

They arrived at Northwestern and Trevor and her dad were both waiting for her when she got there. Olivia went to the waiting area and sat down. Fin and Amanda came in with Erin and Jay. Olivia had finally broken down, so Fin sat next to her and put his arms around her.

"Where's Hank?"

"He had Olinsky take him to get his SUV from the District. He was also going to get the files for Commander Crowley and IAB. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told Commander Crowley without asking you."

"That's ok. I'm not mad. I just need Hank right now."

"Will I do for right now?"

"I guess."

Olivia put her head on Fin's shoulder and waited for Hank. Everyone else, including Hank, Olinsky and Ed got there. Hank sat down next to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am so proud of you."

"Me too, Liv."

"Yeah, me too."

"I am too. It was probably the closure you needed from what happened with William Lewis."

"I guess."

Olivia got up and went to the washroom just as Commander Crowley and Lieutenant Bradley came in.

"Hank, where's Olivia?"

"Ladies' room."

"When we get statements, can we get them from the 4 of you that were there as well?"

"Absolutely."

"Lieutenant, my sister, Gabby, who is a paramedic at Fire Station 51 and her partner, Sylvie Brett, were there as well. They both said if they need to give statements, they will."

"Thank you, Detective."

"Here's her IAB file from the William Lewis case."

"Thank you."

Then Olivia came back.

"Why didn't anyone tell me I looked this bad?"

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? I have bruises on my face. I need to be alone for a while."

Olivia left and went for a walk.

"Sarge, what's going on?"

"She had something similar happen to her a few years ago. He abducted her and had her for 4 days. He forced pills and alcohol down her throat. He burned her with cigarettes, keys, wire hangers or anything he could get his hands on. He smacked her around and broke her wrist. Fin, finish the story. I need to go."

Fin finished the story, while Hank went after Olivia. He found her sitting in the SUV crying. Hank stood outside the passenger side of the SUV trying to get her attention but she wouldn't even look at him, so he walked around and got in.

"Go away!"

"Why?"

"I don't want your pity."

"I thought I made it perfectly clear to you earlier that nothing could change the way I feel about you. Everyone now knows."

"Thanks a lot."

"We were going to tell them in a couple days anyway, so what difference does it make?"

"How can you even stand to look at me?"

"Why would you even ask that? I'm not one of those men who wants a woman for her looks. To me, is more than just how a person looks."

Hank put his hand on Olivia's heart.

"It's more about what's in here. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know. You're passionate about what you do and you fight hard to get justice for your victims. It's never been just about what someone looks like. I think you're beautiful but that's not the only reason I love you. You happen to be one of the two most amazing women I have ever met. I might be biased toward how beautiful you are but you gave me a beautiful daughter, who looks just like her mommy. Of course, Camille gave me my handsome son."

"He looks like you. I think you're pretty sexy."

"I'm no Trevor though."

"No, you're not but I'm very lucky to have you in my life."

"I'm lucky to have you in mine."

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did."

"It's ok. Just remember that I'm never going anywhere and I will be by your side helping you get through whatever bothers you. All those people in there, I'm sure feel the same way."

"I know."

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. I love you."

Hank started kissing Olivia and then they decided to go back inside. Trevor was sitting outside. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Give me a minute."

"Sure."

Hank kissed Olivia again and went inside, while Olivia went to sit next to Trevor.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why do I want to blame myself for what happened to Lisa?"

"You shouldn't blame yourself. If anyone should be blaming themselves for what happened, it should be me. I had a feeling this guy was after me but no one believed me. He even said he was going to finish what Lewis started and I'm guessing that meant he was going to rape me. He was going to make Hank watch. I know Hank wanted to wring his neck but I also know Fin and Ed stopped him from doing it. I'm glad I killed him and I think Ed was right. I needed the closure. I wished I had killed William Lewis."

Trevor's dad came outside.

"You doing ok?"

"I guess. It just bothers me that he could have raped her."

"She is going to need your patience and support more than ever."

"I know."

"I told her to take as much times as she needs. I'll be here for her no matter what time of day it is. I know you primarily do everything out of Northwestern but Dr. Charles out of Med is great."

Then the rest of the squad came out.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hey."

"Sorry to hear about your ordeal."

"Thanks. Kyle already knew and so did Lisa. I was planning to tell you on Monday."

"Lieutenant Bradley wants to talk to you."

"Yeah. I should know the routine by now. Trevor, if you need anything, call, ok?"

"I will. Thanks."

Olivia hugged Trevor and went in. She talked to IAB, went to see Lisa and then she and Hank went home. They took Fin, Amanda and Ed with them. Maggie met Ed at Hank and Olivia's. Everyone went in and took their coats off. They all sat in the living room.

"I'm still afraid of losing my job. Commander Crowley didn't seem like it was a big deal but IAB is another story. I don't think they really believed me and I'm sure seeing my file from the William Lewis case didn't help matters. Why should I be surprised? I have never had IAB believe anything I've said. They're all alike no matter what city I'm in."

"Don't get so worked up about it."

"How can I not?"

"It's me you're talking to. I'm usually IAB's worst nightmare but you did what you had to do."

"As someone who has been on the other side of one of those investigations, you did nothing wrong from what I could tell. You were threatened by the suspect, so you were protecting yourself, along with the rest of us. That's exactly what I told them."

"It's my job to protect you and I will protect you until the day I die."

"Thank you. All of you."

Hank kissed Olivia and then the doorbell rang. Olivia went to answer it. It was Trevor and Lisa.

"Thanks again, Olivia."

"No problem."

Lisa gave Olivia a big hug."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Trevor and Lisa came in and joined everyone in the living room.

"Hey, Sweetie."

"Hey, Aunt Maggie."

Olive came into the room.

"Where's Captain?"

"He's sleeping with the boys in Noah's room."

"Ok. Did Lexie go down ok?"

"She was fine."

"Good."

"Kevin is doing ok?"

"He's doing fine. Michelle, Rafael and Jenna all send their love. So do Uncle Paul and Aunt Ellen. They're in DC this week."

"I'm surprised they haven't moved there."

"Yeah, I know. At one point, we were talking about moving out this way once this guy retires but we don't want to leave Jenna on her own and we just bought the townhouse not that long ago."

"Are you thinking about retiring?"

"I am, actually. Now that I have someone to share my life with, I want to enjoy it. I'd kind of like to travel more, even if it means taking the boys with us. Richard found out that he's being deployed to Afghanistan for a couple years, so we'll see what this is going to do to their relationship."

"When?"

"Next weekend. He just found out."

Ed's phone rang, so he answered it. He hung up once he was done talking.

"What was that all about?"

"That was Jenna. Richard was shot in the leg. They were going to dinner with his mother and the kids and he tried breaking up a fight. He's in surgery right now. Jenna made the arrest. He knows this could end his time in the Military. He was shot in the knee."

"A knee injury is what ended Justin's time in the Army."

"He'll probably be on desk duty for a while. I told her we'd come home sometime tomorrow. His father is coming in, which I guess is to be expected. I can hardly wait for that."

"I don't blame you for that. I would prefer that he not hear about this. The last thing I need is him showing up at my door."

"He shows up here, I can't be held responsible for my actions. I'm just warning you now."

"That's understandable."

The doorbell rang, so Olivia got up again to answer it. It was Alex, Casey, Melinda, Don and Munch.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I killed him."

"Good. Is Lisa ok?"

"We found her and she's still pretty shaken up. She has some burns on her. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Everyone came in and went into the living room just as Hank was hanging up his phone.

"I have to go. It's a combined case with SVU."

"Do you need me?"

"No. Stay here. We'll take care of it."

"Be careful and wear your vest."

"I will."

"Do you need us to help?"

"We should be fine. Love you, Babe."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he headed to the scene.

"I get a bad feeling every time he gets a call."

"He probably feels the same way about you."

"I know he does."

"Are you limiting how much you're in the field?"

"Yep. Our squad is big enough that we can do that. We survived when both of us were on maternity leave but we've added one more to the squad recently. We've been having a lot of cases with Intelligence lately. We had one a couple months ago, which was something we had in New York years ago. Do you two remember the Bradshaw case?"

"Yes."

"He was out and skipped town. He had made threats to the arresting officers, which was me and Elliot, the ADA, which was Alex and his Defense Attorney, which was Trevor. He was in custody here and made the threats again. All 3 of us happen to be here now. Intelligence had him in custody and because Hank takes my safety seriously, our whole family, the Langans and Alex all went to Hawaii for a week. The Tuckers and Trevor and Lisa's mother's joined us. Fin, Barba and Ed came out here with the case files from SVU, the DA and IAB. Hank said the entire family should go, so we went to Honolulu again. It was our first family vacation. We ran into the Stabler kids, who were all there on vacation with their families. They were meeting their father and 4-year old sister."

"You saw Elliot?"

"Yep."

"Did you say they have a 4-year old sister?"

"Yes. They had one more before they got divorced. Her name is Olivia. Kathy chose the name because of what I did to help deliver Eli."

"How did seeing him again make you feel?"

"He told me he had feelings for me and kissed me in front of my family and friends. He shoved Hank down into a chair and I knew Hank wasn't going to let that go. They got into a fight. He punched Ed. Noah dumped a pitcher of water in Elliot's lap, which made me so proud that he defended me just like his dad. Justin and Jay ended up tossing him face first into the sand. The kids were not too happy with him. Dickie has been seeing Ed's daughter since after Christmas."

"I'm sure both fathers are thrilled about that."

"He's a good kid and I'm not holding it over his head that I don't like his father. We had a talk and he understands why I feel the way I do. He's good for Jenna and he loves the boys. I guess we're going to have to try to get along for our kids."

"He's a cop with the NYPD."

"Really. That's interesting. Liv, I can't believe he just said he had feelings for you and kissed you."

"Oh, yeah. I hurt my foot while we were there. Most of us went walking on the trail up Diamond Head, including Elliot. Ed and Trevor offered to walk me back and so did Elliot. I had Ed and Trevor take me back because I didn't trust Elliot not to try something. Hank didn't go because of his knee and the same with Justin. I said I trusted these two over the man I would have once trusted with my life. Several years ago, that wouldn't have happened, since I despised both of them for the longest time. I finally got the closure I needed with him. I told the kids I wanted them in my life again but I'm not so sure I want Elliot in my life. Kathy is in New York visiting Dickie and she and I had a long talk about her ex over lunch."

"Where are they living now?

"Kathy, Elliot and the 2 youngest are in Seattle, Maureen is in LA, Kathleen is in Philadelphia, Elizabeth is here in Chicago and Richard is in New York still."

Munch started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Did he actually think you were going to wait around for him?"

"Apparently. I don't think I would have ever crossed that line with him. Hank and I are closer than ever and we share an unbreakable bond because of our daughter. I have never been this happy with anyone else that has been in my life. Even when we do argue, we never go to be angry and we never leave for work without telling each other we love each other. We never know when it could be our last time seeing each other. We check in several times during the day. Sometimes it's just the little things like that. If Hank didn't hear from me, he'd check with Erin first and if she hadn't heard from me, then he'd start to worry. If I don't hear from him, I check with Justin. I feel better having Erin in my Unit now because if something happens to me, she would immediately call Hank. Justin is supposed to let me know if something happens to Hank."

"I never let Ed leave for work without telling him I love him or getting him to tell me he loves me. I'm like that with Jenna too now. I've lost someone I've cared about twice in the line of duty, my dad and my son and I really hope I don't lose my husband, daughter, niece, the mother of my grandson and possible future son-in- law the same way."

"I worry about Jenna constantly. That's why I show up at SVU so often, even if it is just to take her to lunch."

"I worry about Carisi and I'm with him all day, unless I have to go somewhere with Fin."

"Lisa checks in with me several times during the day too. That's why I knew something was wrong. I hadn't heard from you since you left for the case and it's not like you not to let me know if something changes."

"Right. Olivia, how did you know where I was?"

"Hank had asked Justin and Mouse if anyone had looked at the Silos and they said they thought someone was heading there. He said we'd look anyway. Once we got there, I had a feeling that's where you were because it was a lot like the granary where Lewis took me."

"Sorry you had to cut your trip to New York short."

"It's ok."

"That's why we came here, since you had to leave in a hurry."

"That was nice of you."

Everyone kept talking and then everyone who was leaving, left. Olivia was sound asleep by the time Hank got home. The next day, Ed, Maggie, Fin and Amanda left for New York. Don and Munch decided to stay for a few days.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Ok, so it's been a while since I have updated this story. In the meantime, I hope you have been reading my other Benoight stories. If you have been following "Benson and Voight One-Shots by Request", I am always looking for suggestions, so if you have anything you'd like me to write about, send me a PM or leave me a review. I am hoping to be updating this one a little more regularly. As always, I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

During the time between Lisa's ordeal and Olivia's vacation, things had become tense between the Lieutenant and Sergeant and most of the Unit was taking sides. Mostly everyone had sided with Lisa but both Kyle and of course Erin had sided with Olivia. Lisa was upset with Olivia for telling Trevor to give her time after her ordeal and most of the rest of the Unit had started to see Olivia differently after finding out about what she had been through. Both Erin and Kyle had been given the silent treatment from everyone else. Olivia got to the point where she would disappear for a little while and go spend time at the 21st or she'd go home for a little while to be with the kids. The higher ups were aware of the situation but the only person who seemed concerned about the whole thing was Commander Crowley. The closer it was getting to the Disney trip, the worse things were getting. Olivia was sitting at her desk and most of the squad except for Erin and Kyle were out to lunch. Hank came in with Trevor and Ed, Maggie, Josh, Jordan, Ellen and Paul, who had just come from the airport. Olivia had her hands on her head with her elbows on her desk.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey."

"Still not any better?"

"Nope. I can't deal with this anymore. I know I didn't do anything wrong."

"There are some people here to see you."

"I don't want to see anyone. I just want to get out of here, head to the airport, get on that plane and spend an entire week with my family."

"I know you do."

Hank went over and kissed Olivia and then she saw who was there.

"Great. What, is Lisa's family going to let me have it for interfering with her marriage? Thanks a lot."

"This was all Trevor's idea."

"Figures!"

Everyone came into Olivia's office including Erin and Kyle.

"Olivia, we don't blame you for any of this."

"Ed told us what happened to you. He said it was the same thing that happened to Lisa except yours was a longer period of time."

"Yes. Trevor and I talked right after what happened with her and I said to give her time especially because of the burns on her body. She may need time to deal with them before she allows Trevor to see her in that way again. I was only speaking from experience. Brian, my ex, was the first to see me in that way after what happened. IAB saw me because of the investigation. I haven't scared Hank off yet."

"And you won't. I admit it was harder than I thought seeing the photos of you right after it happened and I investigate murders for a living. Ed warned me it would be hard."

"I know how hard it is to deal with sexual assault. I had to listen to some of those cases in the courtroom."

"I knew Lisa wasn't going to get over it that quickly. I was raped. I know."

"Exactly. Pauline said the same thing. We all know that Lisa is blowing this out of proportion. Olivia, none of us is blaming you for any of this."

"Especially me. You know that."

"Yeah, I know."

Then Stephanie came back and knocked on Olivia's door.

"Come on in."

"I want to apologize for how I've been acting lately. I don't know why I sided with Lisa and everyone else and not you, Erin and Kyle. My dad died when we were young and my mom started dating this guy, who was bad news. My mom was oblivious to the whole thing at first. I was 9, Teresa was 7, Claire was 5 and our brother, Michael, was 11. Mom didn't realize what had been going on until she saw him try something with Mike. The last 20-some years have been a lot better for the 5 of us. Mom met the most amazing guy and he ended up adopting the 4 of us. I'm really the only one who has faced what happened head on. My dad was a cop and I'm the most like him. I basically decided to do this Unit because I wanted to be able to put sleazebags like the guy that molested us behind bars for a very long time."

"I appreciate your honesty. Thank you. I pretty much did it because my mom was raped and had me as a result. I never knew my father but I do have a half-brother and we have met. Up until the last year, I have never had the best luck in relationships. Being with Hank changed all that for me. It doesn't seem like we should be married a year already."

"No, it doesn't. I am a very lucky man especially since you had other suitors besides me and you've known them a lot longer."

"They're not you though but I'm glad they're both a part of my life."

"I'm fine with the way things turned out."

"I am too."

"Same with me. Have you heard from anyone from SVU lately?"

Not recently. Why?"

"Tutuola and Stabler got into it."

"Who won?"

"I'd say it was Tutuola. Some of it was how Stabler left things after the shooting and how upset and hurt you were. Then he really let him have it for what happened in Hawaii. Barba and Carisi just pretty much glared at him and Rollins said you definitely ended up with the right guy. When Stabler left, I looked at him and asked him who the idiot was now. He told his son that he doesn't want him in a relationship with my daughter. He told his father that it was too bad. He said he loves Jenna and the boys very much. I know he does and I'm fine with the relationship. I have no problem with Kathy. We're taking the boys to Disney to give Jenna and Richard some time alone."

"Well, that sounds like fun. The 4 boys can tear up Disney World together."

"We were hoping to take Trevor, Lisa and their family as well."

"That could be interesting. Will the rest of you be ok?"

"Yeah. No problem, Lieutenant."

"Trevor, what do you think?"

"I'm up for it as long as Greg is fine."

"He is. Pauline and Steve are going too."

"My mom is going to be lost without her grandchildren. Sarah is fine with this?"

"It was her idea."

"I know they'll be gone for a few weeks once the boys are done with school."

"That and she knows what a pain her sister has been lately. It's been a while since we have had a sister's vacation anyway."

"Most of that was because of Mom. This is the first one with all 3 of us married."

"Yep and the first one with the husbands."

Lisa came back from lunch.

"Hey, everyone."

"Hey."

"Olivia, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course."

"I should head back anyway."

"Pizza for dinner?"

"That's what Justin, Jay and I were thinking."

"You busy this afternoon?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Josh and Jordan want to go to the Fire Station."

"No problem. I need to pick up the kids, since Alyssa and Mouse are leaving tonight for their cruise and then I have to check on a couple things at the District. You can come with me if you'd like."

"The 4 of us and the kids will meet you at the District."

"Ok. Give me about a ½ hour."

"Ok."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he left.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I know you were only trying to help because you've been through it. I'm scared that Trevor has lost interest."

"Babe, there's no way. You're my entire life and so are the kids. I was just doing like Olivia said and giving you time. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"It pisses me off that he did this to you. What pisses me off even more is that I used to represent scum like him in court. The smartest thing I ever did concerning my job was giving up being a Defense Attorney."

Then Casey and Alex came in.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey."

"Most of my Clients probably should have gone to prison."

"Oh, sure, now you think that."

"Did you think I should have gone to prison?"

"No. I knew you were innocent."

"What happened, Lieutenant?"

"I was arrested by IAB for a murder I didn't commit. My Captain was told I needed a good Defense Attorney, so my partner got Trevor to represent me. Trevor and I never got along until Noah came into my life. When I was at Central Booking, after being arrested by the Rat Squad, Trevor showed up and I thought he was there just to be an ass, so I told him to keep on walking because his Client was probably waiting for him. He said I was his Client and I was less than thrilled. The Prosecutor said I was a flight risk because I had no family, so I was supposed to be locked up until the trial. The guy I was accused of killing was in a biker gang and they were all at my arraignment. They said they knew people in prison and would tell them to pay me a visit. Trevor was able to get them to release me on bail, which my partner posted. He never told his wife until later on. At the time the crime was committed, I was at home with the flu. I didn't know the guy but my DNA was all over the knife. I was being framed by someone I had sent to prison. Fin and Munch continued investigating the case to find the real killer, while Elliot tried to prove my innocence. "

"That had to have sucked."

"Yeah but the thing with William Lewis sucked more. He's still in my head sometimes, which is what he wanted."

"I know how that goes. I've been talking to Dr. Charles."

"Good. I do too sometimes. My family has been amazing especially Hank. With my family, I also include Fin, Amanda, Melinda, Nick and Rafael, since they've been there for me since it happened."

"If we had been around, we would have supported you through it."

"I know you would have. It was after all that when I started seeing these 2 differently. As much as I disliked both of them over the years, they both supported me when I wanted to adopt Noah. Trevor did what he could to make that happen and Ed knew that our investigation of Noah's father wasn't just so I could adopt Noah. I had IAB's support for the first time ever. I will always be grateful for that. I'm glad you're both a big part of my life."

"I am too. I'm glad you trusted me enough to call me when you were held hostage especially after everything I put you and everyone else through over the years. I'm still surprised that you said you trusted me more than you did Stabler."

"If he had made more of an effort to keep in contact with me, maybe I'd feel differently about it but he didn't. Who kisses another man's wife and tells her he loves her after all this time just because he's divorced? I take my marriage vows seriously and I would never hurt Hank."

"You're right for feeling that way. I'm really trying to get along with the guy because I happen to like his son and my daughter together but he makes it so damn hard."

"Like I've said before, I got the closure I needed when he did what he did in Hawaii. If he shows up here to see Lizzie, I can't be held accountable for what Hank does. You've seen how protective he is of me and you knew it as well as I did that Hank was not going to allow Elliot to get away with shoving him or kissing me."

"I know how protective he is of you and he has every right to be. Not that I have anything to worry about but if another man admitted to Maggie that he had feelings for her after many years, I'd probably be the same way. If anyone hurts or tries to hurt her, Jenna, Lisa, Sarah, Pauline, Ellen or even you, Rollins and Michelle, I will go after them."

"I appreciate that. If it's me though, you'd have to get in line behind Hank and the entire Intelligence Unit."

"I don't doubt that."

"We were invited to go to Disney World."

"We were?"

"Yep. The 4 of us and your parents are going with Josh and Jordan and we wanted to invite you, Trevor and the kids to go with us."

"I'm sorry. Did you say my parents are going?"

"Yep."

"Olivia, are you ok with the 3 of us being gone at the same time?"

"Yeah. Kyle and Stephanie are fine with handling things while we're gone."

"Kevin is ok with you being gone?"

"Oh yeah. He's been spending a lot of time with Lucia, so she'll spend the next week with him."

"How's he doing?"

"Great. It's amazing how much he's like his dad. So, are you going to join us?"

"It sounds like fun. Olivia, we're ok, right?"

"We are."

"Ok, good. These last few weeks I haven't been myself."

"I understand. I think I am going to head out, so I can meet Hank and the kids and go to the Fire Station."

"Ok."

"Is it ok if we follow you?"

"That's fine."

"Are we going out for pizza or are we carrying out and eating at the house?"

"I'll talk to Hank and see what he says. I'll let you know."

"Ok."

Olivia finished up what she was doing and then she got ready to leave. She went out to her SUV and then Ed followed her to the 21st. When they arrived, they all went in.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey, Trudy."

"Go on up."

"Thanks."

They headed up the stairs and Trudy buzzed them in, so they could continue the rest of the way up. Justin had the 3 kids.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey."

"Mommy!"

"Gama!"

"How are my boys?"

"I'm great."

"Me too."

"I good boy, Gama."

"I know you're a good boy. There's Mommy's girl. Where's your dad?"

"Washroom."

Hank came back and wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist as he kissed her cheek and neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Lexie started fussing.

"Alyssa said it had been a while since she's eaten."

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm here."

Olivia took Lexie into Hank's office and fed her, while Hank finished his paperwork. Once Lexie was done eating, they all headed over to 51. When they arrived, they all walked in.

"Hey, guys."

"Uncle Kelly!"

"Matt."

"Hank. What's going on?"

"You remember Ed Tucker, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, his grandsons, Josh and Jordan wanted to see the fire trucks."

"Come on, guys. We'll show you around."

"Uncle Matt, can we blow the horn?"

"Sure."

Matt took the 4 boys and let them climb up onto the truck.

"Olivia, can I hold her?"

"Sure."

Olivia handed Lexie to Sylvie.

"She's getting so big."

"Yes, she is."

"Hi, Cutie."

Lexie smiled at Sylvie.

"If the boys are going to start blowing the horn, maybe we should go where it's more quiet."

"Good idea."

"Connie wanted to see her anyway."

"Ok. I take it you can watch your son and your grandson."

"Yes, Dear."

"Good."

"Edward, I take it you'll stay with them."

"Yes."

"I will too."

Olivia, Maggie, Ellen, Gabby and Sylvie took Lexie and went to see Connie, while Hank, Ed and Paul stayed with the boys. They heard the horn on the truck blowing quite frequently. All Olivia and Maggie could do was shake their heads. Hank came in with Daniel.

"Sit down!"

"No!"

"Do you want to go see Mickey?"

"Yes."

"Then sit down."

"No!"

"Daniel!"

"Sweetie, please sit down."

"K, Gama."

Daniel sat down and Hank gave Olivia a dirty look, while she gave him a smirk.

"All you have to do is say please."

Hank shook his head and then looked over at Lexie.

"Hey there, pretty girl."

Lexie smiled at Hank.

Gabby and Sylvie got a call, so they left.

"Erin wanted to know if we were going out for pizza or eating it at home."

"We could go out."

"That works."

Olivia got a phone call from Lisa and Hank got one from Antonio that they had a joint case.

"I need to go."

"Me too."

"We'll take the kids and head to Trevor and Lisa's."

"Great. Thank you."

"No problem."

Olivia handed Maggie the keys to her SUV and then she and Hank kissed Lexie and Daniel before going to kiss Noah. They left and headed to the scene. Olivia texted Olive to tell her that the kids were going to be at the Langan's. After the case, Olive and the kids met them for pizza and then they went to finish packing for the trip before going to bed.

 **To be continued…**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: This chapter has a lot of Erin and Jay. As always, I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Hank and Olivia had just woke up for the second time that morning. Olivia had gotten up earlier to feed Lexie and then she and Hank made love before falling back to sleep.

"What time is our flight?"

"10."

Olivia and Hank started kissing and were about to make love again when Lexie woke up.

"That kid has bad timing."

"Stop it! She does not."

Olivia kissed Hank, got out of bed, put her robe on and went to get Lexie from the nursery. Hank got up, put his robe on and went to make some coffee and let Captain out. Justin came upstairs.

"Morning, Dad."

"Morning."

"You ok?"

"I don't know. Remember what we talked about not that long ago?"

"Yeah. You never told her, did you?"

"Nope. How can I? Not only do I have to tell Olivia but I also have to tell Erin. Sometimes I don't even know why your mother forgave me for cheating on her and with Bunny of all people."

"She probably forgave you because you told her right away and she knew it meant nothing."

"I made a mistake and yes, it meant nothing but now I'm starting to wonder if Erin's mine."

"How do you think Olivia is going to react to it?"

"I'm guessing she'll be pissed. When we first got together, I told her that the only other woman I was with was Camille. She's always telling people that I'm the most loyal person she knows. I'm not. I hate myself right now."

"Tell her."

"And ruin the trip and our first anniversary? I don't think so."

"Dad, you'll feel better about it and who knows, she may understand. It was one indiscretion and Mom forgave you."

Olivia came down with Lexie and put her in her high chair. She got a jar of baby food and a spoon and then she sat down.

"Mom, I'll do that."

"Thanks. Hank, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Erin, actually."

"What about her?"

"This isn't going to be easy."

"Is Erin ok?"

"I haven't heard if there's a problem. Jay would have called. There's a possibility that I might be her father. I made a mistake but Camille forgave me for it."

"And have you made any mistakes in the last year?"

"No. Back then, I was young and stupid and it just sort of happened. I know I should have told you sooner. I asked Bunny if the child she was carrying was mine and she said no. Foolishly, I believed her. I promised Camille it would never happen again and it never did."

"Does Erin know?"

"No. I'll understand if you want to kick me out or file for a divorce. I deserve it."

"Why would I do that? I'm a little upset but not completely surprised. She's too much like you. I do wish you had told me sooner but I'm ok with this."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"Yep. Bunny? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. I'm lucky Camille forgave me but I would never do that to you. I swear on my own life."

"I believe you. You know I already love Erin like a daughter."

Olivia sat down on Hank's lap, put her arms around him and they started kissing. Olive had come up with Daniel and Erin and Jay came in with Will, Natalie and Owen as Noah came downstairs. Justin covered Lexie's eyes.

"There are children present."

"Good grief, you two! Get a room!"

"You're both funny, you know that?"

Olive let Captain in.

"So, here's the thing, Jay and I are getting married this weekend, which is why Will, Nat and Owen are coming down with us. They're staying until Monday."

"Ok."

"Did you find a dress?"

"Yes. We've been planning this for a while."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"We wanted to pay for it ourselves. They have a chapel at the Grand Floridian, so Jay and I are staying there."

"When are you doing this?"

"Tonight at 5. It accommodates up to 250 people. Lisa and her family were invited, the people from 51 were invited, Intelligence was invited and SVU Chicago and New York were invited. I also invited Captain Cragen and Munch. Munch said he couldn't come but Cragen said they were down there anyway, so he'd be happy to be there."

"How big is the wedding party?"

"Olive is my Matron of Honor and Amanda, Kim, Gabby and Sylvie are Bridesmaids. Will is Jay's Best Man and Justin, Adam, Kevin and Antonio are Groomsmen. Noah and Daniel are Ring Bearers and Emily and Jesse are Flower Girls."

"I would have paid for this."

"You paid for our airfare and you're paying for the parks. That's enough. I do need you to walk me down the aisle."

"You got it, kid."

"So, Lisa was going all along?"

"Yeah but it was originally only supposed to be for a few days."

"Do I have a part in this whole thing?"

"Definitely. You're the Mother of the Bride, so that's very important. I found you a dress and I found a matching one for Lexie."

"Maybe I should try it on but I need to take a shower first."

"Ok."

"Need any help?"

"No. I know what your version of helping is."

"I can't help it if I find you irresistible."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she went upstairs to take a shower. Erin went to get the dresses out of the car and brought them in. She took Liv's upstairs and put in on the bed. Justin took Lexie upstairs to get her cleaned up and then Erin went to put her dress on her. Olivia was done in the shower and put her dress on after she dried off. Erin took Lexie down to show Hank.

"What do you think, Daddy?"

"She looks beautiful. Just like her mama."

Olivia had come downstairs as well.

"Erin, it's perfect."

"Wow! I don't know if I am going to be able to keep my eyes off of you all night. I am one lucky bastard."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not."

"Go upstairs and take a cold shower."

"Can I help you get that off?"

"Go!"

Hank kissed Olivia and went up to take a shower.

"He's pretty frisky this morning."

"This morning? He's frisky all the time."

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"How about a banana?"

"Ok."

Olivia got Noah a banana.

"We're having breakfast at the airport."

"McDonald's?"

"Probably. We need to put you in the tub because you look like a troll with your hair all over the place."

"So did Daniel."

"I got him, Mom."

"Thanks, Sweetie. I better go change."

Olivia went upstairs to put her robe back on and dry her hair, while Justin took Noah up to give him a bath and Erin went to change Lexie out of her dress. Hank got out of the shower and went into the bedroom wearing only a towel. Olivia was sitting on the bed still wearing her robe.

"I think we have time to pick up where we left off earlier."

"I'll lock the door."

Hank went to lock the door and then he went back over to the bed. Olivia removed his towel, he removed her robe and then they made love before they got dressed. Hank took their luggage down and everyone was ready to leave for the airport. They dropped Captain off at Trevor and Lisa's so Trevor's parents could watch both dogs and then they headed to the airport. They of course got stuck in traffic on the way. After they got there and got checked in, they went to have breakfast before going to the gate. Once they were sitting at the gate, Jay and Justin took the boys over by the window to watch the planes and Olivia had taken Lexie to change her, so Hank decided to go talk to Erin.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

Hank sat down.

"I have something I need to tell you but I'm not quite sure how. I thought telling Olivia was going to be hard but this is even harder. Have you ever done something you regretted?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't mean for it to happen but it did."

"What? Did you do something to hurt Liv?"

"No. I cheated on Camille. It was a one-time thing and I ended up telling her about it. I was young and stupid. Really stupid."

"Did Camille forgive you?"

"Yeah, she did as long as I promised never to let it happen again, which of course I didn't. I've often wondered if the baby girl the woman I was with ended up giving birth to was mine."

"How old is this kid?"

"32."

"Am I the kid?"

"Yeah. I asked her of you were mine and she said no. Foolishly, I believed her but now I'm not so sure. Whether I'm your father or not, it won't ever change how I feel about you."

"Ditto."

Both Erin and Hank had tears running down their cheeks as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"So, when are we doing the test?"

"Halstead already did one."

"He knew?"

"I told him and Justin. Why didn't you ever tell us you two wanted to get married so soon?"

"We talked about it when we were in Hawaii and we looked into it. We want to start a family sooner than not."

"That makes sense."

"We also just want to get it over with. I love him and he loves me."

"We want you two to be happy. I admit that I wasn't sure I wanted you two together at first but he has really proven himself."

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. I love you too, kid."

"Funny thing, Bunny never liked that I was living with you. Maybe she knew you were my real dad and kept it from us on purpose."

"I wouldn't put it passed her."

Olivia came back and sat down on the other side of Erin.

"Everything ok?"

"Yep. Do you want me to walk with her to get her to fall asleep?"

"Maybe in a little bit. I'm hoping she'll sleep on the plane."

Noah came over to Hank.

"Daddy, I have to go potty."

"Ok."

Hank got up, kissed Erin and Lexie on their foreheads, kissed Olivia and took Noah to the bathroom.

"Liv, you're really ok with this?"

"With what? Him possibly being your dad?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah. You know how much I love you. I also know that you can be quite a bit like him."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner. Like I told Hank, we decided we wanted to get it over with and didn't want to wait. We also want to start a family."

"Tomorrow was supposed to have been our wedding. I'm glad the venue screwed up. I love being married to him and part of me didn't feel right not being married when she was born but I didn't want to get married just because I was pregnant.

Hank and Noah came back and Lisa, Trevor and everyone in her family was with them.

"Look who's here."

"Same flight?"

"Yep."

"Since I just found out about the wedding a few hours ago, when is everyone else coming down?"

"The flight for the two squads is leaving at 1, I think. They're working until 10 and heading here after that. 51 is on that flight too."

"The group from New York is leaving at the same time we are."

"Who's coming from New York?"

"Tutuola, Warner, Rollins and Carisi. Rollins is bringing Jesse and Lucy."

"I figured she was bringing Jesse, since Erin said she was a Flower Girl."

"Rafael said to tell you he wishes they could come down but he has a big case coming up. It would have made more sense for them to bring Kevin but he still has school."

Everyone continued waiting for the flight and then once they boarded the plane, it took off for Orlando. A few hours later, they arrived in Orlando and everyone got their luggage and rental cars. They headed to whichever resort they were staying at and got checked in. Olivia fed Lexie and then they all went down to the pool. Olivia got into the water and swam around for a bit and then she went to lay on one of the chairs after she put lotion on. She had just closed her eyes when the group from New York came down to the pool. Olive, Lisa, her mom and aunts had all joined Olivia.

"Now, there's somethin' you don't see every day. Liv lookin' good in a swimsuit. What, no bikini?"

"You know why I'm not wearing a bikini, Fin."

"Where's the little one?"

"She's with her daddy."

"I'm goin' in the water."

"Ok."

"Fin, are you comin'?"

"Ask me that one more time and I'm gonna throw you in. Got it?"

"Got it."

Carisi kissed Rollins, took Jesse and went into the water.

"Rollins, couldn't you have left him at home?"

"Nope."

"He's a dork."

"Yeah, well, he's my dork."

"If you say so."

Melinda gave Fin a dirty look."

"What?"

"Go join the other guys."

"Don't be so bossy. What are you gonna do if I don't?"

"I work in the Morgue don't forget."

Fin gave Melinda a look and went to join the rest of the guys.

"He can be such a child sometimes."

"Yes, he sure can."

Noah saw who was there.

"LUCY!"

Noah got out of the pool and went over to Lucy and gave her a big hug.

"Hey, Buddy. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Can you play with me?"

"Sure."

"I thought Daddy was playing with you."

"He's playing with Lexie."

"I can come play with you."

"You will?"

"Of course."

"You don't want to play with Daddy?"

Olivia started blushing and tried not to laugh.

"Maybe later. We're going to have to start getting ready soon because the wedding is at 5, ok?"

"Ok."

"I'll be right there."

Noah went back into the pool.

"Someone is jealous of his sister I see."

"Yep."

"Has he walked in on you and Hank?"

"Not yet."

Olivia got up and went to spend some time with Noah in the pool. The other women had gone into the pool as well. Erin called and said the Salon could take all of them to get their hair and nails done and Erin really wanted Olivia to help her get ready. After they all got showered and the group from Chicago arrived, the Bridal Party and Olivia went over to the Grand Floridian, leaving the guys to get the kids ready. They got their hair and nails done and then they went back to Erin and Jay's suite to get ready, while Jay went to Will's room. After Olivia was ready, she went to help Erin with her dress.

"You look so beautiful."

"Thanks. So do you."

"Thank you. Are you ready for this?"

"I am. I have never been more ready for anything in my life. Olinsky brought this for Jay and Jay said it was the results of the DNA test."

"I think Hank should be here soon."

Olive came in.

"The rest of the family is here."

"Send them in here. I want you here for this too."

"Ok."

Olive went to get Hank, Justin and the kids and then they all came into the room.

"Wow! You both look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she took Lexie.

"These are the results of the DNA test."

"Have you looked at them?"

"I'm afraid to."

"Me too."

"I'll do it."

Erin handed Justin the results and he opened it.

"It matches."

Hank wrapped his arms around Erin.

"I couldn't have asked for a better gift on my wedding day. I would always dream that my father would walk me down the aisle when the time came and now that's possible."

Everyone hugged Erin and then they headed downstairs. Olivia saw Lucy.

"Can you take her?"

"Sure."

Lucy took Lexie from Olivia and went to sit down. They got ready to start. Justin walked Olivia down the aisle and then he went to join the other Groomsmen. The Bridesmaids headed down the aisle followed by the Flower Girls and Ring Bearers. The 4 of them sat next to Olivia. Both Daniel and Jesse wanted to sit on Olivia's lap. Olive came down the aisle and then Hank brought Erin down. Olivia noticed that they both seemed relieved that they were father and daughter. Hank looked like the proud father Olivia knew he was. Erin took Jay's hand, while Hank kissed Erin's cheek and patted Jay on the back before taking his seat next to Olivia. Daniel sat on Hank's lap, while Jesse sat on Olivia's. Hank kissed Olivia's cheek and held her hand. The ceremony started. They exchanged vows first and when it came time for the rings, both Noah and Daniel went up with the rings. Erin and Jay exchanged rings and after they were pronounced husband and wife, they kissed. Everyone headed back up the aisle and both Erin and Jay hugged Hank and Olivia before continuing the rest of the way. The wedding party did pictures and then everyone headed outside for the reception. Erin and Jay made their entrance as husband and wife. The photographer took more pictures, including one of the whole family and other family shots. They took a picture of Olivia with her former squad and one with her current one. All the women in their girls' night out group were there, so they had their picture taken together as well. Erin and Jay had their first dance and were joined by Hank, Olivia and the rest of the wedding party. Erin went over to the DJ and asked him to play _Wind Beneath My Wings_ before asking Hank to dance, while Jay asked Olivia. Hank and Olivia were busy dancing with everyone just as Jay and Erin were. Erin and Justin were dancing with each other, while their spouses were dancing. Olivia was dancing with Ed and Hank with Maggie.

"Do you think we should request their song, so they can dance with each other?"

"I think so. They only had the one dance together so far."

After the song ended, Erin went up to the DJ and requested _Unforgettable_ and dedicated it to her parents.

"This next song is dedicated to the Bride's parents."

The song started playing and Hank and Olivia found their way to each other and danced to their song. Erin and Jay and Justin and Olive joined them as did some of the other couples. After the song, they were getting ready to serve dinner. Lexie started fussing, so Olivia went to get her a bottle.

"You didn't bring her any bottles?"

"Oops!"

"That's ok."

Olivia got up and went over to Erin and Jay.

"I need the key to your suite. She needs to eat."

"Sure.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Jay handed Olivia the key card to their suite and then she headed inside. Hank, Lisa and Trevor followed.

"We're coming with you."

"Ok."

The 4 of them and the babies went up to Erin and Jay's suite and then Olivia and Lisa fed the girls.

"It would save me a lot of time if I could put one on each side."

"I don't know how you do it."

"Sometimes I don't either. The wedding was beautiful."

"Yeah, it was. At least we won't have to worry about any more weddings for another 20 years or so."

"That's true. Do you suppose Noah and Emily will end up together?"

"Probably."

"I have to tell you what Noah said earlier."

"What?"

"When he saw Lucy and got out of the pool to hug her, he asked her if she could play with him. She said she would and I said I thought you were playing with him. He said you were playing with Lexie. I told him I'd play with him and he seemed surprised. Then he asked me if I was going to play with you. I had to stop myself from laughing but I told him that I would play with you later."

"He's something else."

"That sounds like something Emily would say."

"Yes, it does."

"I think since we didn't pay for the wedding, I at least want to give them money to put towards a house."

"That's a good idea. She did say they're ready to start a family."

"She told me."

Hank got as text from Justin, so he looked at it and started laughing. It was a picture of Noah and Emily dancing.

"What?"

Hank showed Olivia the picture.

"Oh, that's funny."

Hank then showed Lisa and Trevor.

"Just like her mother."

"Excuse me?"

"You can't blame me for her like you can these two."

"True."

"I'm going to have to keep a close eye on this one when she gets older. She's going to be trouble like her mama."

"Excuse me? She's half yours and she has your personality."

"I don't deny that. She has a way with me I think and she gets that from you."

"Both of your girls have you wrapped around their little fingers."

"What do you mean both? You do too."

"Guilty."

"So, Erin is yours?"

"Yeah. It was confirmed."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you."

There was a knock at the door, so Hank went to answer it. One of the servers from the wedding brought food up for the 4 of them."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Hank brought the plates over to Trevor and Lisa and then he got the other two for himself and Olivia. They enjoyed a quiet meal, while the babies ate. Once Lexie was done eating, Olivia got her ready for bed. Hank put her over his shoulder and rubbed her back until she fell asleep. Trevor got Becca ready for bed, while Lisa fed Charlotte. After Charlotte was fed and changed, they went back down to the party. Olivia handed Lexie to Lucy and she and Carisi took the 5 kids to their hotel and up to Olivia and Hank's suite. Lisa's parents took the 5 grandkids back and put them to bed. Everyone did more dancing before they had cake. They saved a few pieces of cake for the kids. Carisi had come back and had cake. The park had fireworks, so they all sat and watched that before calling it a night and going to their rooms/suites. Tomorrow they were all headed to the Magic Kingdom.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The next morning, Lexie got up and Justin got up with her to allow Hank and Olivia to sleep in for a while. It was going to be a busy day but he also knew that they'd want to spend some time alone on their first wedding anniversary. He was looking at the Room Service menu when there was a knock at the door, so he went to answer it. It was Erin.

"Good morning, Mrs. Halstead."

"Morning."

"Where's your hubby?"

"He's still sleeping. I wore him out last night."

"I wore Olive out and Mom and Dad are still sleeping. I know what they did when they got back up here last night."

The boys came out of their room.

"Hey, guys."

"Are we going to see Mickey today?"

"Yep."

"Erin, where's Jay?"

"He's still sleeping."

"Is he my brother now?"

"Yeah, he is. Justin, thanks for being so supportive of all this."

"No problem. I'm actually glad it's all out in the open. I'm glad you're my sister and I'm glad Lexie is too."

"I don't even miss Bunny. Even if she was still alive, I don't think I would have included her. The one person I wish could have been here was Nadia. She was hoping Jay and I would have ended up together and she was really hoping the two in the other room would have ended up together. I'm glad they did."

"I'm glad they did too. I admit that I wasn't sure about it at first but she's been good for him and she loves me unconditionally. She didn't have to."

"She loves me too. I'm the illegitimate one, don't forget."

"No matter what happens especially with them , the 4 of us will always have each other."

"That's true."

"I'm just scared about losing one or both of them. I don't want to lose another parent. I'm finally having a good relationship with Dad again and my world came crashing down when Mom got sick and died. Olivia is so amazing and she really brings out the best in Dad. That's a side I haven't seen since Mom."

"When I kept trying to convince him that he should tell Liv how he really felt about her, I kept reminding him that he's a man, so it's completely normal to have those feelings for something other than the woman he was married to."

"I know he loved Mom but a part of me thinks he loves Olivia more."

"I think you might be right. Are you ok with that?"

"Oh, yeah. Having Olivia in my life makes me miss Mom a lot less. I still miss her but it makes it less painful."

"She's been more of a mom to me in the time I've known her than Bunny ever was my entire life."

Olivia came out of their bedroom with her hair sticking up all over the place.

"Did Dad do that to you?"

"Pretty much. Did she eat?"

"Yep. She had a jar of baby food and a bottle."

"Good. I need coffee. Where's Jay?"

"Sleeping. I wore him out. Is Dad sleeping?"

"Nope. He's in the shower."

There was a knock at the door.

"I hope whoever that is has coffee."

Olivia went to answer the door. It was Ed, Trevor and Fin.

"That's a great look on you, Liv!"

"Shut up, Fin! Did any of you think to bring me coffee?"

"Nope."

"Justin, order some coffee."

"Do you want to eat anything?"

"French toast, scrambled eggs and sausage. Noah, do you want pancakes?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok. What do you want, Buddy?"

"O's"

"You eat Cheerios every day. Are you sure you don't want something else? How about some scrambled eggs?"

"K."

"Should I get something for Dad?"

"He likes waffles."

Hank came out of the bedroom.

"What do you want for breakfast, Dad?"

"A waffle, scrambled eggs and bacon."

"I guess I'll go take a shower. "

Olivia kissed Hank and went to take a shower, while Justin ordered breakfast. By the time Olivia was done, Olive was up and Jay, Will, Natalie and Owen were there, along with the rest of the group from Intelligence, Trudy, Mouch, Lisa, Maggie, Kyle, Alex, Casey and Melinda. The kids were already dressed.

"I see Daddy dressed you."

"Yes, Mommy."

"Breakfast should be here soon."

"Good. Sergeant Tutuola."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I understand you and a certain former Detective got into it."

"Yep. I made it clear that if he cared about you at all, he would have contacted you before now. I told him there's no excuse for him and had a few choice words for him, which I won't repeat since there are children present. He just stood there looking smug as usual. Rollins was not impressed."

"That's what I heard. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anything think for you, baby girl. You know that."

"I know who truly cares about me. Who is Elliot Stabler to tell me who I can and can't have in my life? I know Ed and I never saw eye to eye over the years but he knows what I went through with Lewis and after everything I had gone through with Noah, I started seeing him differently. I know the Lewis thing had been in the news because the group from Chicago had heard about it, so if Elliot had any common sense, he should have called me after it happened. I don't need him in my life. Everyone here is my family and that includes the group from 51, my squad, Rollins, Carisi and Cragen and even Barba and Munch. I do want Kathy and the kids in my life again but I am done with Elliot Stabler especially if he can't accept that I'm friends with people he doesn't approve of."

"I don't care what he thinks. I never did. You're right. You and I have come a long way in the last few years."

"Even Trevor. He was a thorn in SVU's side for years but he gave up being a Defense Attorney to help me with all the stuff with Noah. Now he's a big part of my life. Then there's Hank. I'm glad that I have someone I can grow old with."

"Me too, Babe. I thought I had that with Camille but that was cut short. I'm glad Erin nudged me a bit."

"Me too. We didn't start out on the right foot and I never expected to find the right guy at all but I also didn't expect the future love of my life to be in another city."

"You had me when you threatened to arrest me and when you were having your talk with Van Kamp in the Cage. I would move to the ends of the earth for you."

"I know you would, Baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he pulled her anniversary/Mother's Day gift out of his pocket.

"This for both our anniversary and Mother's Day. Happy anniversary!"

"You too. I thought this trip was my gift."

"Nope."

Olivia opened her gift.

"Oh, Hank! It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Olivia kissed Hank.

"What is it, Liv?"

"A mother's ring with the genuine stones of the 4 kids."

"4?"

"Yeah. We didn't tell everyone this last night but Erin is Hank's daughter."

"That's awesome!"

"I was young and stupid and ended up cheating on Camille. It's not something I'm too proud of. It was a one night stand and meant absolutely nothing. I told Camille after it happened and she forgave me. I'm surprised she didn't question it when Erin moved in with us."

"I think she suspected it but left it alone. "

"You didn't know?"

"Nope. I asked her if the baby she was carrying was mine and she said no. Foolishly, I believed her."

"You're ok with this, Liv?"

"What choice do I have? Erin knows I love her as much as I love Justin, Noah and Lexie."

"As much as I had always hoped he was my dad, I'm glad the truth is finally out."

The food arrived and then after they ate and got everyone together, they went down to the monorail and took it to the Magic Kingdom. When they got there and got off the monorail, the kids stood there with their mouths hanging open. None of them could believe what they were seeing. Even the adults were taking it all in.

"Wow!"

"My thoughts exactly."

"There is no way Owen is going to remember this moment."

"We'll have to bring him back when he's a little older."

"I like that idea. I promised Helen I'd send her a picture of us in front of the castle."

Everyone started heading toward the gate but Hank, Ed and Fin stood side by side and hadn't moved since they got there. Olivia, Maggie and Melinda tried not to laugh at their respective men. Noah went up to Hank and took his hand.

"Come on, Daddy!"

They went to the gate and went in. They took pictures and tried to decide what they were going to do first. They went on rides with the older kids including Jesse and Daniel. There were a few things they could take the real little ones on. Hank and Olivia took Noah and Lexie on the People Mover and went on with Fin and Melinda.

"This place is awesome."

"It sure is."

"Daddy, what's that?"

"That's Space Mountain."

"Can we go on it?"

"Mommy and I can but you can't."

"Why?"

"They have height restrictions on some of the rides."

"Oh."

"Do you think a place like this closes a lot?"

"Not a lot. I think I heard they closed last year because of a hurricane which was causing bad weather all over the state. I think they closed for 9/11."

"What didn't close for 9/11"

"Not much."

Lexie was looking around and smiling. She started giggling and bouncing around.

"Someone is having a good time."

"It sounds like it."

"Da!"

"Did she just say Da?"

"She did."

Hank kissed Lexie.

"Uh oh! The kid's talkin'. Now you won't be able to shut her up. Just like her mom."

"Excuse me, Fin? What was that?"

Both Olivia and Melinda gave Fin the raspberries. Lexie looked at him and did the same thing.

"She told you. Good girl, Sweetie."

After the ride was over, Fin and Melinda watched Noah and Lexie while Hank and Olivia went on Space Mountain. They got in line and Trevor, Lisa, Ed and Maggie came up behind them.

"What did you two go on?"

"The People Mover thing with Fin and Mel. Lexie said Da."

"Oh, wow! That's great."

"Her daddy can't stop smiling."

"I bet."

"Fin said now that she's talking we won't be able to shut her up. Just like me. Melinda and I both gave him the raspberries and then Lexie did too."

"Smart kid. Are they watching the kids?"

"Yep."

They continued through the line and all got on together. Olivia ended up in the front.

"How did I end up in front?"

The ride started moving and Olivia ended up loving the front seat by the time the ride was over.

"That was awesome!"

Hank put his arm around her and they all went to find Fin, Melinda and the kids.

"Where are the boys?"

"Noah wanted to go on the cars."

"Ok."

Lucy came walking up with Daniel and Jesse.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry."

"No, that's ok. I don't mind."

Don and Eileen found them and had the other stroller.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on the stroller. Erin, Jay, Olive, Justin, Rollins and Carisi just took off on their own."

"No problem."

"Lucy, do you want to go on this Space Mountain thing with me?"

"Sure."

Melinda and Lucy headed towards Space Mountain after Melinda handed Lexie to Olivia.

"Alexandra, you don't smell too pleasant and neither do you, Jesse."

"Olivia, do you need help?"

"Sure."

Maggie and Olivia took Lexie and Jesse to the bathroom to change them and then Fin came back with Noah.

"Where's Mel?"

"She and Lucy went on Space Mountain."

"Ok. Where's Liv?"

Lexie and Jesse both needed to be changed.

Then they saw Matt, Gabby, Kyle, Alex, Antonio, Casey and Sylvie.

"So, Antonio, are Eva and Diego jealous?"

"They are. I told them I'd bring them down here for Spring Break next year and Laura was fine with that."

"Do they like Casey?"

"They do and surprising enough, so does Laura. So do my parents."

"They can all be surprising sometimes."

"That's for sure."

Olivia, Maggie and the girls came back.

"Where's Uncle Kelly?"

"That's a good question."

"At least Erin invited him to the wedding."

"Yeah. He was surprised."

"I wouldn't have minded him marrying her. I liked when they dated."

"But you like Jay now though, right?"

"Sure."

"Is it just me or were Kelly and Lucy spending quite a bit of time together on the dance floor last night?"

"He and I went to New York with Boden a few months back and we had stopped at SVU to say hi and Lucy was there with Jesse. He asked her to dinner and she accepted."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I know Lucy and I also know that Kelly has a reputation. I like Kelly and he's good with the kids but Lucy isn't his type."

"In his defense, he does want to settle down. He just wants to find the right woman to do that with. He has seen what Gabby and I have and he's starting to want that."

Melinda and Lucy came back and Kelly was with them.

"How was it?"

"Awesome!"

"Lucy, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure."

Olivia and Lucy went to talk.

"What's going on?"

"I noticed that you and Kelly were spending quite a bit of time together last night. He's a great guy but he has a reputation."

"I know, Liv. I appreciate your concern but it's my life."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Like I said, it's my life."

"Ok, fine."

Olivia went back over to where everyone else was and then she and Hank took their two and Daniel and went to find something else to go on.

"Babe, you ok?"

"She pretty much told me to mind my own business. I guess it is her life. I'm not going to worry about it then."

Hank kissed Olivia and then they walked around. They went on It's A Small World and the boys even liked it. After that, Hank took the boys on the Haunted Mansion and Pirates of the Caribbean, while Olivia gave Lexie a bottle. Lexie fell asleep and then Erin, Jay, Olive, Justin, Amanda and Sonny found her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Liv. How long have we known you?"

"Lucy pretty much told me to mind my own business when I tried talking to her about Kelly."

"She called me. She and I have gotten to be good friends in the last year. They've been flirting on and off since your wedding. The first time he really asked her out was a few months ago when he, Matt and Boden were in New York and they had stopped at SVU to say hi . Lucy was there with Jesse. That's why I wanted to invite her to the wedding. Kelly wasn't going to come but I told him Lucy was going to be there. If things don't go well, then blame me."

"Is he even capable of being faithful."

"When we were together, yes. He's ready to settle down."

"If they end up together, she could leave New York."

"My mom will take care of Jesse, don't worry."

"What if Alyssa decides to quit working after she and Mouse get married?"

"You pay her more than he gets paid. Trust me."

"If I have to, I can work part-time to help with the kids if that's what it comes to."

"We'll see."

"Where are Dad and they boys?"

"He took them on the Haunted Mansion and the Pirates of the Caribbean. We took the 3 of them on It's A Small World. Lexie was bouncing around. Earlier she said Da."

"Aw! I bet he loved that."

"Oh yeah. She gave Fin the raspberries when he said she probably wouldn't shut up now that she's talking. Kind of like me. Of course I gave him the raspberries for that."

"He's so pleasant sometimes."

Fin, Melinda, Trevor, Lisa, Ed and Maggie found them and Fin had Jesse on his shoulders.

"Mama!"

"Hey, baby girl! Who's got you?"

"Fin!"

"Shhhhhh! Baby Lexie is sleepin'."

"It's ok, Amanda. She sleeps through the puppy barking most of the time and she's finally almost sleeping through the night."

"That's always encouraging."

"It definitely is."

"Edward, did you tell Olivia about the phone call you had this morning?"

"No, I did not. Jenna called this morning. She and Richard went to the Courthouse yesterday and they got married."

"Wow! Are you ok with this?"

"Well, I was hoping to be included but I understand why they did it. I told her to talk to him and pick somewhere for a honeymoon. I said I'd pay for it. Right now, she said they would like money towards getting a place of their own. I agreed to that. I called the Plaza and made a reservation for them for the weekend in the Honeymoon Suite."

"That was nice of you."

Hank and the boys came back.

"Now the 4 of you can watch the kids for a while, so Olivia and I can spend some time alone."

"Ok."

"Where are we going?"

"On the same rides I just took them on."

Hank helped Olivia up, took her hand and then they headed off to ride some rides on their own. Everyone else found something to do. Daniel fell asleep. They met for lunch and they spent some more time walking around. They went back to their respective hotels for dinner. Hank got Noah ready for bed and tucked in but he was out by the time his head his the pillow. Hank joined Olivia in the bedroom.

"Noah give you any problems?"

"Nope. I put him in bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out."

"I don't think he had much of a nap. I think he was too excited today."

"He did pretty good though."

"Yes, he did. Happy anniversary."

"You too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank started kissing Olivia, they undressed each other and made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next day, mostly everyone left to head back to either New York or Chicago. Olivia spent Mother's Day with her family. They spent time at EPCOT and Universal Orlando during their week there. By the following weekend, everyone headed back to Chicago or New York and back to work on Monday morning.

 **As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Monday arrived and Olivia, Erin and Lisa didn't want to return to work and neither did their husbands. Hank and the rest of Intelligence got a call early, so Hank left before Noah was awake. Erin came to pick up Olivia and Lisa and they stopped for coffee before heading to the District. They went up and sat in Olivia's office for a while.

"I don't want to be here."

"Me neither."

"Neither do I."

"Lexie was being fussy this morning and was running a slight fever. She's teething. I gave her some medicine and nursed her before I left. She woke up after Hank left and I couldn't get her back to sleep. She fell asleep when I nursed her. Noah was upset because Hank left without saying goodbye to him."

"The twins are teething too."

"A part of me didn't feel right leaving her though."

Olivia's cell rang.

"Hey, Alyssa."

"Hey. Lexis is burning up."

"Ok. Take her to Med and I'll meet you there."

"Ok."

"Thanks for calling."

"No problem."

Olivia hung up with Alyssa and called Hank."

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey. Alyssa is taking Lexie to Med. After you left, she woke up and I couldn't get her back to sleep. She was being fussy and running a slight fever. I know she's teething. I nursed her and she finally fell back to sleep. Alyssa just called and said she's burning up. Erin picked me up this morning, so I don't have a car. Noah isn't happy with you for leaving without saying goodbye to him."

"He should know by now that I can have cases at all hours."

"That's what I tried telling him."

"I'm on my way. I'll call you when I get there."

"Ok. Thanks."

Olivia hung up and then Hank left. On the way to the hospital, Alyssa and the kids were in an accident. Hank picked Olivia up and they headed to Med. They encountered the accident on the way. The crew from 51 had responded to it.

"That's Alyssa's car."

"Yeah, it is."

Hank put his lights on and drove over to where everyone was.

"Sergeant, Lieutenant, we didn't contact Intelligence or SVU."

"That's our nanny's car. Our kids and grandson are with her."

"Ok. Sorry."

"OLIVIA, OVER HERE."

Olivia ran over to the ambulance.

"They were headed to Med because Lexie was burning up."

"Mommy, my arm hurts."

"I know, Sweetie."

Hank came over.

"Are they ok?"

"Noah is complaining about his arm hurting. Daniel, Sweetie, are you ok?"

"Owie!"

"Yeah, you have a nice owie on your head."

"Your daddy will meet us at the hospital. I called Justin and told him what happened and to bring Mouse."

"Ok."

A couple more ambulances arrived on the scene and then Olivia went with the kids, Gabby and Sylvie, while Hank put the seats in his vehicle and followed them. Another ambulance took Alyssa and the last one took the other driver. When they arrived, Maggie put the kids in two different rooms. Olivia stayed with Noah and Lexie and Hank went to be with Daniel until Justin got there.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?"

"He's with Daniel until Justin gets here."

Will came in.

"Noah has a broken arm, so we will need to cast it. Lexie has an ear infection. We'd like to keep her until her fever goes down."

"Is she ok from the accident?"

"She appears to be but that's another reason we'd like to keep her. If the fever goes down by tonight, she can go home by morning. We'll start her on an antibiotic. We'd like to admit Noah for observation too."

"Mommy, no!"

"Sweetie, it'll be ok. I'm not going anywhere."

Then Hank came in.

"I take it Justin got here?"

"Yep. They want to keep Daniel overnight for observation."

"Noah too. He has a broken arm. Lexie has an ear infection and they want to keep her here until her fever goes down but they also want to keep an eye on her. She appears to be ok from the accident though."

"If it makes it easier for you, we can have a crib put in Noah's room for Lexie."

"That would be easier. Thank you."

"No problem."

Then Trevor came in.

"I brought Olive. Lisa is going to talk to her mom and see if she can help out with the kids."

"Thank you."

"No problem. If you need anything else, let me know."

"Thanks. They want to keep all 3 kids overnight at least."

"Maybe we'll have to bring Emily and the boys to visit later."

"I think Noah would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah."

"What color cast do you want, Noah?"

"Blue."

"Ok. Blue it is."

Hank took Lexie from Olivia, put her over his shoulder and rubbed her back.

"Daddy loves you."

"Daddy."

"What?"

"Are you going to leave?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"But you left early."

"I know. I had a case. Right now, I need to be here with you and your sister."

"And Mommy?"

"Of course. Mommy knows I'll always be here for her."

Will put Noah's cast on.

"How long does he have to keep it on?"

"6 weeks probably."

Noah started pouting.

"What's wrong, my love?"

"Can I still go to the baseball game?"

"Yes, you can still go to the baseball game. You just can't get your arm wet."

"No bath? Yay!"

"You can still take a bath but no swimming though."

"You can get a cast cover."

"I'm sure we'll need to get a prescription for her, so we can get that then."

"What game are you going to, Noah?"

"Cubs."

"Who are they playing?"

"Mets."

"We're going to New York for it. Who's going with us?"

"Uncle Fin."

"Yep. I asked him if he could pick up the tickets for us if I got them and he said he would if he could go with us. Melinda is watching Lexie. I tried getting tickets here but it didn't happen."

"Jay and I want to take Erin and Nat to a game. Our dad is a Season Ticket holder for the Sox and he always gets tickets for the series against the Cubs. Dad didn't want to travel for the wedding but as a wedding gift, he's giving Jay the 4 tickets. Although I'd rather go to a game at Wrigley. It's just all part of the experience."

"That's for sure. My dad used to take me to Opening Day every year even if it meant taking me out of school. I continued that with Justin for a while. This year I took both my boys to Opening Day for the first time. I'm looking forward to sharing this tradition with Daniel too one day. This season's was probably the best one I've been too. I wish my dad had been around to see all this happen. Actually, I have tickets to the Cubs/Sox Series at Wrigley. Olivia and I wanted to do something fun with both of our Units, so we're all working a ½ day and going to the game. We have a Suite. We included the families as well, so if you and Nat can get off or switch shifts or something, you should join us. You're family now. We only have two non-Chicago fans going."

"Hey! I rooted for your team in the World Series, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Olivia, I get the same thing from Lisa and I rooted for them in the World Series too as you know."

"I'll fix you, Henry Voight. I'll root for the Sox."

Hank gave Olivia a dirty look.

"Mommy, that's not nice."

"Maybe I should start rooting for the Yankees."

"You better not."

"Then don't tell me that you're going to root against my team."

"You two are starting to sound like Lisa and me. It's a losing battle for us, Olivia."

"Yeah, I know it is."

"If you don't want to go to the damn game, then don't go."

"I never said I didn't want to go. Why are you getting so upset when I was just giving you a hard time? We may never agree on our sports teams but nothing will change the way I feel about you. That's all that matters. I don't want you upset with me and I probably should not have said that either. I apologize."

"I'm sorry too. I'm just not having a good day. That case this morning was rough and now this. I didn't even want to go back to work."

"Neither did I. I wasn't even there that long."

"I think she needs to be changed."

"Did you grab the diaper bag out of Alyssa's car?"

"I didn't think to unless it was in the trunk."

"I think our diaper bag is in the back of my SUV. We never took it out when we got home last night. I can get it for you."

"That would be great. Thank you, Trevor."

Just as Trevor was about to leave, Trudy came in.

"I took these out of the trunk of Alyssa's car."

"Thank you, Trudy."

"No problem."

"Do you want to take her or should I?"

"I'll go."

"Thank you."

Hank took the diaper bag and then took Lexie to change her.

"How are you, Noah?"

"I'm ok. My arm hurts though."

"I bet it does."

"I'm going to go see if we have any rooms available in Peds or if we'll have to wait for one."

"Thanks, Will."

"No problem."

Will left just as Mouse came in.

"How's Alyssa?"

"She's pretty banged up and in a lot of pain. She broke her hip, so she needs to have surgery to fix that. She's probably going to need to be off for a while. This isn't how I wanted to start our first week back after getting married but it was just an accident."

"We'll be fine. Trevor said Lisa is checking to see if her mom could help out. If not, then I'll take time off."

"I told Olive to take as much time as she needs if that helps."

"We'll see what happens. Are you planning to take time off, Mouse?"

"Probably. I'll take a couple days now and then once she goes home. Her mom will stay with her when I'm at work. Noah, are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"I broke my arm when I was 3, so I know what you're going through."

Then Justin came in with Hank and Lexie.

"How's our boy?"

"He's ok but he's kind of cranky. All he wants is Olive to hold him."

"Poor little guy."

"Open the stroller and I'll set her in it."

"Ok."

Olivia opened the stroller, so Hank put Lexie in it.

"Will went to see if there was a room in Peds for them."

"Ok. Trudy, have you heard anything?"

"No. They know to contact me if something comes up."

"Ok."

"Are they going to check the cameras?"

"I think so."

Then Ethan came in.

"Hank."

"Dr. Choi."

"The other driver didn't make it. He had a massive heart attack, which is what caused the accident. The wife wants to speak with the families of everyone involved."

"Ok."

"Maybe I should go with you. I know the questions to ask."

"Great. Thanks."

Ethan took Hank, Justin, Mouse and Trevor to where the other driver's wife was. Mouse went to get Alyssa's dad as well. Will came back.

"Ok, we have two rooms up in Peds, so we will move them shortly."

"Ok, great."

Will left again and then the kids were moved up to Peds. Once Mouse and Alyssa's dad got back to her, they took her into surgery. Trevor and Trudy both went back to work and then Hank and Justin found their kids' rooms.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey."

Then Olivia's cell rang.

"Hey, Erin."

"Is everything ok?"

"Not really. On their way to the hospital, Alyssa and the kids were in an accident. Alyssa broke her hip and is in surgery. Noah has a broken arm, Daniel has a cut on his head and Lexie has an ear infection. They want to keep all three kids for observation. I know I didn't want to go back to work today but I really didn't want to spend time at the hospital with my kids."

"Do you need me there?"

"No. Justin and Olive are both here. We're fine."

"Ok. If you need anything, let me know."

"We will."

"I'm not sure if this is the time to be telling you this but Kyle said his sister-in-law's dad is coming in for a few days."

"Not a good time to tell me that, Erin. He's probably just using his daughter as an excuse to come see me."

"Maybe so but he's on Dad's turf and Al is around to help out this time."

"I'm hoping it doesn't come to that and your dad has enough to worry about with everything that's going on here. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. Love you."

"We love you too."

Olivia hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Erin said Kyle told her that Elliot was coming to visit his daughter. I said he's probably using her as an excuse to come see me. I know Tucker isn't one of his favorite people but the fact is, their children are now married, so now he has to deal with him whether he wants to or not."

"He also has to accept the fact that you're married and happy."

"And I am. I want him in my life but not if he's just going to try to ruin things for everyone, including us."

"So, tell him that. If he wants to be a part of your life then he has to accept me as your husband or there is no place for him in your life."

"That is true. I also want him to try to get along with Ed. I learned to and so has my former squad. You and Ed get along pretty well, which I never expected."

"After that incident with you over a year ago, I wasn't sure."

"I know. I'm glad he accepted you in my life and we're now friends."

"He's not so bad once you get to know him."

"Maggie has definitely done wonders for him."

"You've done wonders for me too."

"Yeah, you can be a little rough around the edges sometimes but really you're just an old softy."

"You really think I'm old, don't you?"

"Nah. I think you're amazing."

"You're pretty amazing yourself."

Hank kissed Olivia and then Al came in.

"Hank, we got another case."

"I'm busy. Come back later."

"Well, this is a pretty big one. It's a combined case with SVU and they're calling in Manhattan SVU as well, since it was something of theirs."

"Are you coming?"

"I don't want to but I guess I have to. Maybe I'll go see what's going on and then come back here."

Olive and Justin came in with Daniel.

"Dad, do you need me, since Mouse is here too?"

"Atwater can probably help out. Stay with your brother and sister."

"Ok."

Hank and Olivia kissed Noah and Lexie, who were both sleeping and then they left with Al to go wherever they were going. Fin, Amanda and Jenna got a flight to Chicago for the case. By the time the group from New York arrived in Chicago, everyone was at the 21st. Fin texted Olivia to find out where they were and she said to meet them at Hank's District. By the time they arrived, Olivia, Hank and Lisa were in Hank's office. Fin joined them.

"Hey."

"Hey, Fin. Who came with you?"

"Rollins and Tucker."

"She didn't change her name?"

"She still goes by Tucker at work."

Then Amanda and Jenna came in.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey, Amanda. Hey, Jenna."

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks. I am getting so sick of his dad already."

"Does Dickie know this?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine with his mom, his sisters and Eli but I have gotten into it with his dad about my dad multiple times. Dickie has even gotten into it with him and basically said if he can learn to get along with him then he won't be a part of our lives. He's in the process of adopting the boys."

"I heard Elliot is supposed to be in town visiting for a few days."

"I texted Lizzie to tell her I'd be here for a case and she mentioned that. Dad wanted to come with me but I told him I'd be fine. "

"I plan on having a talk with Elliot myself. I'm going to tell him that if he wants to be in my life, then he needs to accept the fact that I'm happy and that I'm friends with your dad. If he can't, then there's no room for him in my life."

Olivia got a text from Justin that Lexie was being really fussy. She said she'd be there as soon as she could.

"I need to get back to the hospital."

"What's going on at the hospital?"

"Lexie has an ear infection because she's teething. Alyssa was taking her to Med because she was running a fever and they ended up being in an accident. Daniel has cut on his head, Noah has a broken arm and Alyssa has a broken hip. She's in surgery and Will wanted to admit the kids for observation. If she's being fussy, that probably means she wants to be nursed."

"I know the feeling. Jesse gets ear infections too and when she was the same age as Lexie and got them, she wanted to be nursed quite a bit."

"Go ahead and take the SUV. I'll get someone to either take me home to get the other one or to the hospital later."

"Ok. I'll probably just stay there then. If you need me, let me know."

"I always need you."

"For this case."

"I know. We'll be fine. Let me walk you out."

"Ok. Bye."

"See ya, Liv."

Hank took Olivia's hand and then he walked her out to the SUV. He put his arms around her and held her. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"I'd rather be there with you and our family instead of working on this case. You know that."

"I know. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I'll check on you later."

Olivia kissed Hank before she got into the SUV and then she drove to Med, while Hank went back upstairs. When Olivia arrived at Med, she parked and went up to Noah and Lexie's room. She could hear Lexie screaming as she was walking toward the room.

"Oh, my goodness, Alexandra, what's the problem? Mommy's here."

Olivia took Lexie from Olive, sat down and started nursing her.

"I missed you, Mommy."

"I missed you too. Daddy and I had a case."

"Again?"

"That's what we do. Uncle Fin and Auntie Mandy are here for the same case, so maybe you can see them before they go home."

"Yay!"

"Olivia, I'll be back."

"Thanks."

Olive went to Daniel's room to check on him, while Justin went into Noah and Lexie's room.

"At least she's quiet."

"I kind of figured this is what she wanted."

"How's the case?"

"Not good. So far no leads and children are involved. I'm really not in the mood to be working on cases anyway. I didn't want to go in this morning. On top of that, my ex partner is supposed to be in town and I really don't want to deal with him."

"Him again? He's an ass. Excuse my language."

"It's ok. He definitely was in Hawaii. How's the arm, Buddy?"

"It hurts."

"I'm sure it does. Justin, have you heard anything about Alyssa?"

"Not lately. What are we going to do about the kids?"

"I don't know. I could probably take time off if I have to. Trevor said Lisa was supposed to talk to her mom about helping or he also said that Olive can take as much time off as she needs. Mostly they're my problem, so it should be me taking the time off."

"Olive doesn't mind. If you want to alternate days with her, she's fine with it. If I have to, I'll take time off and I'm sure Dad will too."

Then Pauline came in.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey."

"How is everyone?"

"Noah said his arm hurts and this one is kind of fussy."

"Lisa said you might need help with them with Alyssa out of commission."

"Yeah. Unfortunately, it'll probably be a while before she's back to work."

"I am more than willing to help. Joe and Rita are going out of town the day before Father's Day until the 25th, so I am committed to staying with Trevor and Lisa's kids that week. "

"We'll be gone for a few days the week before. I got tickets for the Cubs/Mets game in New York for the 13th, so we leave Monday and come back Wednesday night."

"That sounds like fun."

"We're hoping it will be."

"When do you need me this week?"

"Probably not until Wednesday. If her fever breaks, she can go home tomorrow. The boys just need to stay overnight for observation. I'll probably take off tomorrow as well, so I can take them home. I have a great squad."

"I may not show it too often but I am very proud of Lisa. I'm just scared that we're going to lose her like we did my dad. I've already seen my sister lose her only child because of 9/11 and that was hard enough."

"Tell me about it. I'm the one that had to tell her."

"I never completely got over losing our dad. Maggie didn't either and then she lost Kevin. Dad was so supportive of her with her choice to keep Kevin even though she was 15 and he was the result of rape. She was a better mother to him than I ever was to Lisa. Ed has been so good for Maggie. This is the happiest she has been in over 15 years. Emily's father hurt Lisa when he cheated on her. I wasn't sure I liked Trevor at first but he makes her so happy and Emily loves him so much."

"I didn't like him when I first met him either but he turned out to be a great guy and I am glad we became friends. He helped me with Noah's adoption ."

"He did help me to have a better relationship with Lisa and I really appreciate that. I've also established a relationship with Emily, which I didn't have because of my relationship with Lisa. I think my mom passing away really made me open my eyes with my relationship with my youngest. I love all 9 of my grandchildren."

"Emily seems to have adjusted to having 4 siblings."

"Yeah, she really has.

"I love being a grandma. Maybe between the 4 of them, I'll get that many grandchildren someday."

"We're still working on it, Mom."

"I'm not worried. "

"Give me a call tomorrow to let me know for sure."

"I will. Thanks."

"No problem."

Pauline left and then Olivia finished feeding Lexie. They brought lunch in for Noah and Daniel and then Justin went to get something for himself, Olive and Olivia. Several hours passed and Alyssa had gotten out of surgery. Everything had gone well. Intelligence and both SVU teams were still working on the case but at least they now had leads and were getting somewhere. Hank had a few minutes, so he called Olivia to see how things were going. They got the suspect in custody and then called it a day. Hank, Erin, Jay, Fin and Amanda headed to the hospital, while Jenna went over to Lisa's. When the group arrived at the hospital, they got out of their SUV's and went upstairs to Noah and Lexie's room.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey."

"Well, the suspect is in custody."

"Good."

"How is everything here?"

"Her fever went down, so she should be able to go home tomorrow."

"That's great."

"Pauline said she will take care of the kids while Alyssa is out of commission. Trevor's parents are gone the week of Father's Day, so she's committed to taking care of the little Langans that week."

"We'll figure something out for that week."

"I'm sure we will. I'll take tomorrow off to bring them home."

"Ok."

"I told Pauline probably Wednesday."

"Sounds like a plan."

"How are you feelin', Noah?"

"My arm hurts."

"I believe it."

Hank sat down next to Olivia and put his arm around her.

"Why don't we go home and sleep for a while? Erin and Jay can stay here with them for a while I'm sure."

"Absolutely."

"Ok."

"Good."

"We'll stay for a while too."

"Ok."

Hank got up and helped Olivia up. They both kissed Noah and Lexie, Hank took Olivia's hand and then they headed to the SUV. Hank drove home . When they arrived at the house, Olivia went up to the bedroom, while Hank took Captain out. Once they came back, Hank joined Olivia upstairs and shut the bedroom door. He got on the bed, started kissing Olivia and then they made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. A little while later, they went back to the hospital. They went out to dinner in shifts and then Olivia and Hank both stayed at the hospital as did Olive, while Justin went home.

 **Stay tuned for more…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The next morning, the three kids were released from Med and Hank took them, Olivia and Olive home before heading to the District. Olive took a shower and went into work. Hank had gotten call that the suspect from the previous day's case had been killed in custody. Fin, Amanda and Jenna went over to Olivia and Hank's to spend some time with her.

"Mornin', Liv."

"Morning. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Everyone came in and went into the living room.

"The suspect was killed in custody."

"Good. We heard who's in town."

"That's what I heard."

"Oh, I saw him last night and we already got into it. I told him again that if he can accept me with his son, then there is no place for him in our lives. I called Dickie after it happened and he supports me 100%."

Olivia got a text from Lizzie saying that Elliot wanted to see her."

"Just as I thought. He wants to see me. He's not coming here."

"I got your back, Liv. Just like always. Pick a place to meet him and I'll go with you."

"Hank's office."

The doorbell rang, so Olivia went to answer it. It was Ed and Dickie.

"She here?"

"Yeah. Come on in."

"Thanks."

"Nice house, Olivia."

"Thank you."

Olivia, Ed and Dickie went into the living room.

"I didn't expect you to fly out here."

"When you're upset, I'm upset and you're upset because of my dad. Of course I need to be here."

"You too, Daddy?"

"You know me. Stabler and I are going to finish this once and for all."

"Where do I sign up for that?"

"With me?"

"No. He's been a pain in my ass for a long time and I can't forgive him for what he did to Liv when he just up and left. After he did what he did the last time he visited SVU, I've had it with him. You're not so bad anymore."

"Thanks, Sergeant."

"No problem."

"Now you know why I want to do this at Hank's office."

"Oh, yeah."

Olivia texted Hank to see if he was going to be there and what she wanted. He was fine with it, so she texted Lizzie back and told her. They picked a time to meet.

"Mandy, can you watch the kids?"

"No problem."

"They're asleep right now anyway."

"I got it, Liv."

"Thanks."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

They all left and went to Hank's District. When they arrived, Trudy buzzed them in and they went up.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hey."

They all went into Hank's office.

"You ok, Babe?"

"Not really."

"Come here."

Olivia went over to Hank and he wrapped his arms around her. Then he kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Trudy came up with Lizzie and Elliot. Everyone looked up from what they were doing.

"Well, I see you called Daddy in."

"No, I called my husband and my father came with him."

"Stabler, this is between you and me. I'm the one you have the problem with, so let's discuss this. Leave my daughter out of this."

"My son knows my feelings about this relationship."

"It's my choice, Dad."

"Yeah but she's a Tucker."

"So, what? She's my wife and there's nothing you can do or say to change how I feel about her. You're the one that has to grow up. The smartest thing Mom did was divorce you."

"I have to agree with Dickie on that. You just invited yourself to come see us not even taking into consideration that Kevin and I were heading to LA at the end of the week to see Maureen. The only reason you decided to come here was so you could see Olivia. She doesn't even want to see you."

"I want to hear that from her."

"She's right. I have enough to worry about at home. Our nanny and the kids were in a car accident yesterday and she had to have surgery."

"I could have met you at your house."

"I'm sure you would have loved that."

"I'd meet you anywhere. I'm not here to cause trouble. I really am sorry for my behavior in Hawaii. I guess a part of me is jealous that you have someone in your life and are finally happy. I am happy for you and I want to be a part of your life as friends."

"Then you have to learn to accept Tucker as a part of my life as well. He's your son's father-in-law whether you want it to happen or not. Dickie is an adult and capable of making his own decisions just like your daughters did."

"Yeah, I know."

"Stabler, I know I was hard on you for all those years but like I told Olivia, I was just doing my job. I'm willing to put the past in the past just so we can get along for our children and grandchildren. I'm not that same guy anymore. I missed the first 25 years of Jenna's life because my ex wife neglected to tell me she was pregnant. If I remember correctly, I'm the one that told you to contact Olivia and tell her what was going on when you put your papers in. You have no one to blame but yourself for that."

"I know you told me to talk to her. I just could face her or anyone else in the squad for that matter after what had happened."

"El, I could have been shot or worse, killed if you hadn't killed her and stopped her from shooting up the Squad Room more than she already had. You saved my life."

"Yeah and I also lost everything."

"You still have your kids and you and Kathy are still friends. You just need to learn to accept things the way they are."

"I know. I've never been good with that."

"Dad, you'll always have us even when you drive us nuts."

"Jenna, I apologize for the way I've been treating you. I do want to get to know you and the boys better and I promise to try to start getting along better with your dad."

Jenna gave Elliot a hug and then he and Ed shook hands.

"Hank, I apologize to you too for everything. I was always protective of her when we worked together."

"That's what I've heard. I'm fine with you two being friends if that's what she wants. She's still my wife."

"I know. I respect that. Can I hug her?"

"You'll have to ask her."

"Can I hug you?"

"Yeah."

Elliot hugged Olivia.

"Fin, I apologize to you too for the way I acted the last time I saw you too."

"If Liv can forgive you, I guess I can too."

"Babe, maybe we should have everyone over for dinner tonight."

"That works."

"The guy is supposed to be coming to do the maintenance on the pool today."

"Ok. Amanda is at the house with the kids, so someone is there."

"Noah is pretty bummed that he won't be able to go swimming for 6 weeks."

"Yeah, I know. He was excited when he thought he wasn't going to have to take a bath the entire time he had his cast on. I can't wait to be able to use the pool."

"Me neither."

"We should probably let you get to work."

"That's no fun. My mind is on you and the kids anyway. Why don't you show Elliot around?"

"I can do that. Are you interested?"

"Sure."

" Amanda and Fin will probably come with us."

"Tucker can come too."

"I'm up for that."

"Ok."

Olivia introduced Elliot to everyone and then they left after she kissed Hank. Olivia drove to her District and they all went up.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hey."

"Hey, Uncle Ed."

"Hey, Lisa."

"We're having everyone over for dinner tonight, so all of you are invited too."

"I'll let Trevor know."

"Good."

Olivia introduced Elliot to her squad and then they headed to the house.

"Liv, you live here?"

"Yep. This is it."

"Wow!"

"We moved in not quite a year ago. Hank and Justin did all the painting and moved everything themselves."

"This is nice."

"Thanks. I'll give you the tour. Hey, Mandy."

"Hey, Liv."

"You've met Elliot, right?"

"Yeah. The guy came to maintain your pool and left a little bit ago."

"Ok. Good. Hank said he was supposed to be here. Were the kids ok?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Mommy!"

"Gama!"

"Hey, guys. Do you guys want to go to Navy Pier?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok. I'm going to show them around and then we'll go. We'll stop somewhere for lunch too. We're having company for dinner tonight."

"Ok."

Olivia took Elliot, Dickie and Lizzie around and showed them the house.

"I would love a house like this. Kevin said hopefully soon."

"Jenna and I would never be able to afford something like this."

"I can help out."

"We're fine right now. If her dad ever kicks us out, then we'll need something. He likes me though."

"I love Kevin's parents but I would love some privacy. She watches the kids, so I guess I can't complain."

"Justin, Olive and Daniel live in the basement, which is finished. They don't pay us money for rent but they help with the grocery shopping and give us money towards the cable bill. We have it in every room it seems like including downstairs in their bedroom and Daniel's room."

"How is it set up down there?"

"I'll show you."

They went down to see the basement.

"This is amazing."

"One of the firemen we know is also a Contractor, so he helped out with everything. They just basically sleep down here. Daniel sleeps upstairs during the day, since it's easier than having to keep him down here by himself. If Hank and I go out and Justin and Olive watch Noah and Lexie, they'll stay down here. If they go out and we watch him, he'll sleep in Noah's room."

"That's why Jenna and I don't really mind staying with her parents for right now. She gets calls at weird hours and I'm still on patrol and I have to work nights sometimes, so it's just easier to be where we don't have to wait for someone to stay with them."

"Ed gets calls at strange hours too."

"Definitely. We had a call recently that all 3 of us went to. I was out on patrol and we had gotten a call about a domestic disturbance. Someone had broken into the house and was holding the family hostage and sexually assaulting the women. I called Jenna's dad right away and told him there were victims being sexually assaulted. He brought Jenna and she called Sergeant Tutuola. He showed up and so did Detectives Rollins and Carisi."

"We'd get a lot of weird calls in the middle of the night."

"Yes, we did."

They went upstairs and then Lizzie went home, while everyone else went out for lunch before heading to Navy Pier for a while. Olivia showed Elliot some of the sites in the city as well. Everyone went back to their hotels, while Olivia took the kids to the grocery store to get something for dinner. By the time they got home, Erin was there.

"Need help?"

"Yes. Thank you so much."

"No problem."

Erin got the boys out and took the bags in, while Olivia took the baby in and went upstairs to feed her. Hank, Jay and Justin arrived at the house.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Where's Olivia?"

"Upstairs feeding the baby."

Hank went upstairs.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey, yourself."

Hank kissed Olivia and changed his clothes.

"How was your day?"

"It was great. We all had a good time."

"That's great."

"How was yours?"

"Same as always. I missed you, Noah and Lexie like crazy."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia again and then he went down to start dinner. After Olivia was done feeding Lexie, she took her downstairs and set her down in the high chair. Everyone did what they could to get dinner ready by the time everyone got there. Everyone enjoyed themselves and had a great time catching up. The group from New York left the next day. Elliot stayed for a few more days before going back to Seattle and Lizzie, her husband and kids left for LA.

 **Stay tuned for more…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

It was a few days before Hank, Olivia, Noah and Lexie were leaving for New York and Chicago was having some pretty nasty thunderstorms. Noah and Daniel were cooped up in the house during the day because of the rain. Everyone was settled into bed for the night when they saw a huge flash of lightning followed by a loud clap of thunder. Hank wrapped his arms tighter around Olivia and then Noah came running into their bedroom. He got into bed with them and squeezed in between them. Captain came in and jumped on their bed as well but he wouldn't settle.

"Captain, lay down."

After several more huge flashes of lightning and loud claps of thunder, the wind had picked up. Hank thought he heard sirens.

"Uh oh!"

"What?"

"The sirens are going off. Grab Lexie and get downstairs. I'll get the radio and some flashlights."

"Ok. Come on, Noah."

Olivia and Noah got up and went to get Lexie. Hank went to get the radio and some flashlights and then the 4 of them and Captain headed down to the basement.

"What's going on, Dad?"

"The sirens are going off, so we need to stay down here for a little while."

""Sure."

"All I wanted to do was go to bed."

"We're leaving in a few days. Stop complaining."

Olivia started pouting, so Hank kissed her. He turned the radio on and put on a news station. Daniel came out of his room and then the power went out. Everyone ended up falling asleep where they were. By the time they woke up, the power was back on and the sun was brightly shining. Hank got up and looked out the window to the backyard. He also went upstairs and checked the rest of the house. Everything looked like it was ok. Olivia and Olive took the kids up, let Captain out, fed him and got the kids something for breakfast, while Hank and Justin got into the shower. Once Hank and Justin were done, Olivia and Olive went to take their showers. By the time they were done, Pauline was there.

"Morning, Pauline."

"Good morning. That was some storm last night.

"Yes, it was."

"Are you by any chance going to see my sister while you're in New York?"

"I'm sure we will."

"I have something for her, so could you deliver it for me please?"

"Absolutely."

"I'll drop it off either tomorrow or Sunday."

"Ok."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm sure we'll see one of them. Ed usually makes a point of tracking us down or we will be at the Precinct, so I can give it to Jenna too."

"As long as it gets to her. I have some stuff for Ed too for Father's Day."

"What amazes me is Emily. At their birthday party, she didn't appeared to be too thrilled with him but after he and Maggie stayed with them, they became best buddies."

"Yep. She's a feisty one just like her mother."

"I have a feeling this one will be feisty."

Hank gave Olivia a look.

"What's your problem?"

"You said it. Not me."

"She could take after you too, you know."

"I know that. She's feisty now but at least you can admit she's like you."

"I never said that."

"Yes, you did."

"What are you going to do about it, Sergeant?"

"Nothing, Lieutenant. I have to go to work. Let's go, Justin."

"Yep."

Hank grabbed his coffee and kissed the kids, while Justin grabbed his and kissed Olive and Daniel. They walked to the car and Olivia followed and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't I get a kiss?"

"Yes, of course you do."

Hank put his travel mug of coffee down, took Olivia in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Geez, Dad! Get a room, you two! We're going to be late."

"We are not. I know the Boss."

"Isn't Mom the Boss?"

"Of who?"

"Us."

"Hell no!"

"I'm the Boss here?"

"You sure about that?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely! Thanks, Justin. At least someone sees it my way."

"You're welcome."

"Do you like your job?"

"Yes, you know I do."

"If he gets rid of you, I'll take you."

"At least someone loves me."

"Now, wait a minute, I never said I didn't love you."

"Justin, if he gives you a hard time today, call me and I'll come over there and give him a hard time."

"I'll tell Trudy not to let you in."

"She will. She loves when I give you a hard time."

"Stay at your own District, Lieutenant!"

"What are you going to do if I don't, Sergeant?"

"Probably nothing but I could lock you in the Cage."

"You wouldn't. I'm too irresistible."

Hank got into the SUV after he kissed Olivia again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank backed out of the garage and headed to the District. Lisa walked over right after Hank left.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You about ready?"

"Yeah. Come on in for a minute."

"Ok."

Lisa followed Olivia into the house, so she could get her stuff.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Sweetie."

"Where's Noah?"

"He's in the other room watching TV and so is Daniel. I need to get going."

"Ok. Have a good day."

"You too."

Olive hugged Olivia and left. When she tried starting the car, it wouldn't start, so she came back in.

"The car won't start."

"Let me call Trevor. He should still be home."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Lisa called Trevor.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. Can you come get Olive? The car won't start."

"Of course."

"Thanks, Babe."

"No problem."

Lisa hung up the phone.

"He said it was fine."

"Thanks."

Olivia and Lisa left and headed to the District. Shortly after they left, Trevor came over to pick up Olive. When Olivia arrived at the District, they went upstairs and Olivia called Hank.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey. Has Olive called Justin yet?"

"About the car, yeah. They were hoping they could have gotten away with not having a vehicle for each of them after his truck crapped out a few months ago but now I guess they need to do something about get a new car. I told him I'd go with them tomorrow if they wanted to go. They want something a little bigger like what you have."

"That makes sense, especially since they are trying to have a baby."

"Exactly."

"We're ok, right?"

"Absolutely. We were just teasing each other as we usually are."

"Ok. Your daughter just walked in."

"Her hubby just got here too. Give my love to Erin."

"I will. Give mine to Jay."

"I will do that."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Do you want to have lunch with me today?"

"You don't even have to ask."

"Portillo's or Boston Blackie's?"

"Boston Blackie's works for me."

"Ok. I'll pick you up about 11:15."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good. I'll see you later."

"Ok."

Olivia hung up and then Erin came in.

"Your dad sends his love."

"Ok. Did you guys survive the storm last night?"

"We did. We went down to the basement when the sirens went off and we fell asleep down there. Lexie slept right through it. Some night are better than others with her. She's getting better at sleeping through the night."

"That's good, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Jay and I have a lot to learn for when we become parents but we're both ready."

"At least you're on the same page."

"Yeah. I just hope Justin and Olive have another one soon."

"She told me that she thinks something may have happened in Florida."

"I think it may have with us too."

"That's great!"

"What's going to happen if Justin and Olive do have another baby?"

"We're not in any hurry to get rid of them if that's what you mean."

"Yeah, that's basically what I meant."

"Your dad seems to think there is enough space to make into another bedroom down there. They will probably have to move upstairs with us while it's being done though. He and Justin have talked and plan to talk to Matt about doing the work. He helped out with that originally anyway."

"Jay and I have started looking for bigger places."

"Dad is planning to go car shopping with them. Olive's car wouldn't start this morning and it's been happening too frequently."

"Did you have to take her to work?"

"Trevor came to pick her up. Lisa had just gotten there and called him to see if he could come get her."

"That's a good thing, so at least it didn't make her late for work."

"Exactly."

Then Lisa came in.

"Thanks again for having Trevor come pick Olive up this morning."

"It's no problem at all. He doesn't mind."

"She said she loves working for them. They are both great bosses."

"Good. They're both pretty laid back. I still can't figure out why you and Trevor never dated."

"Me neither."

"He was a pain in my ass for years representing the scum that I tried keeping off the streets. He is very handsome and that smile would make any woman weak in the knees. By the way, I like the facial hair. It makes him look even more handsome."

"Oh, me too!"

"I couldn't agree more. I tell him that all the time."

Erin and Lisa went to their desks as the rest of the team arrived. The morning seemed to go pretty fast. Both SVU and Intelligence got called to a case but they were both back by the time Hank picked Olivia up. He arrived at the District and she met him downstairs.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

Olivia got into the SUV and kissed Hank before he drove to the restaurant. Little did they know was that Trevor was picking Lisa up for lunch and they were going to the same place. When Hank arrived, he found a place to park, took Olivia's hand and they walked to the restaurant. They walked in and waited to be seated and then Trevor and Lisa came in.

"Hey, you two."

"Hey."

"Would you like to join us?"

"Sure."

Hank told them there were now 4 of them and then they were seated in a booth. The server came to take their order and then he brought their drinks.

"Where is your sister and her family going on their vacation?"

"They are flying to New York to spend a few days with the aunts and uncles and then they are taking the train from New York to DC. We have family down there but they're going to take in the sights and a Cubs game. Which game do we have tickets for?"

"July 25th."

"Does Emily like baseball?"

"Oh yeah. She and I love watching all our teams together.

Lisa got a text from Ed.

"Which game are you going to in New York?"

"Tuesday's."

"I just got a text from Uncle Ed. He was able to get a bunch of tickets for Tuesday's Mets-Cubs game. Did we want to go?"

"Who's all going? Can you even take a few days off?"

"It's fine with me if you want to take off."

"He said he had 10 tickets. Let me call him. Excuse me."

Lisa dialed Ed's number.

"Hey."

"Hey. Who's all going?"

"I'm taking Rafael and the 3 boys. Jenna and Richard are leaving for their honeymoon in London early tomorrow morning and they will be gone a week, so old Grandpa gets to spoil the boys while they're gone."

"Does Jenna think they're ready for a baseball game?"

"She thought it would be ok."

"Isn't Uncle Paul going?"

"Yeah. All their kids are coming in and he got tickets as well. I asked Sarah and Greg and they said no because they're coming in a few weeks anyway. Pauline said Steve probably couldn't get the time off."

"Yeah, he's been working a lot lately. One of the surgeons had knee replacement surgery and everyone else seems to be taking their vacations every time he turns around. The joys of being Chief Surgeon. I'm glad he was able to go to Florida with us though. Mom is starting to worry about him. I would like him around to see his grandchildren grow up. If we go, can Aunt Maggie watch Becca and Charlotte?"

"Absolutely."

"I'll talk to Trevor and get back to you later. Olivia said it wouldn't be a problem but they'll be there too."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok."

Lisa hung up.

"He said he's taking Rafael and the 3 boys."

"Rafael is actually going to a baseball game with Ed?"

"That's what he said. My cousins will all be there. I can hardly wait for that."

"We can be sociable but it's not like we have to spend all our time with them, right?"

"Yeah, true."

"Maybe if you can get that whole week off, we can stay in the city Monday and Tuesday night and then we can go to my parents' place in The Hamptons."

"That sounds wonderful. Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"You may have but you can always tell me again."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Lisa kissed Trevor.

"Olivia, do you have a problem with me taking the rest of the week off too?"

"I'm fine with it."

"Thank you so much. I owe you big time for this."

Lisa texted Ed back telling him they'd be there and then their food arrived. After they ate, they took their wives back to work. When Trevor got back to work, he made the reservations for their flight and for a couple nights at the hotel. Hank and Olivia invited Jay and Erin over for a cookout and then mostly everyone went swimming. Noah sat on the pool stairs and watched everyone but at least he was in the water. Olive and Daniel stayed close to him to keep him company. They even made s'mores. The rest of the weekend went quickly but Hank took Justin and Olive to get a new vehicle, while Olivia packed for their short trip to New York.

 **Stay tuned for more…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The Voights and Langans arrived in New York and went to the hotel. They got checked in and then everyone went to the Precinct. Everyone was there.

"Hello, everyone."

"Hey, Liv."

Olivia poked her head into Michelle's office.

"So, do you know what you're having yet?"

"Yep. We're having a girl and we're naming her Lucie Olivia. I wanted to name her after Lucia and he wanted to name her after his best friend, so we came up with this name. Lucia is absolutely thrilled that her granddaughter is being named after her."

"I'm honored that Rafael wanted to name her after me but you don't have to."

"To be honest, Olivia has always been one of my favorite girl's names. If Kevin had been a girl, it would have been Olivia Michelle."

"When I talked to Justin about Hank's parents, I decided I liked either name for our kids. His mother was Alexandra and his dad was Richard. I was thinking that if we were having a boy, I'd want him to be named Richard. I never knew my father and he raped my mother anyway."

"Which is why you went into the line of work you're in."

"Yep. Not that I had the best relationship with my mother but I want to be able to make a difference. She respected me a little more after I became a cop."

"I know that feeling about wanting to make a difference. I had a friend who was raped by her ex-boyfriend and of course he denied it as they always do. He went to trial but ended up getting off because of his sleazy Defense Attorney. He and his friends started harassing her after that and that drove her to committing suicide. They'd call her every name in the book and I think he even raped her again. I knew I had always wanted to be a cop but I decided I wanted to deal with sexual assaults after what happened to her. I've dedicated my entire career to her."

"Good for you."

"When I interviewed for this job, they told me that I had some pretty big shoes to fill."

"Let me guess, that didn't come from Chief Dodds."

"Actually, it did."

"He was telling the squad that I'd end up regretting leaving here. So far, I haven't."

"Good. How's your son?"

"He's fine. He's not happy that he has a cast on though."

"But they still manage to do most of what they want."

"He hates that he can't go swimming but he sits in the water on the stairs. How's Kevin?"

"He's doing great. He's really excited about getting a sister. He's looking forward to going to the game tomorrow night."

"Does he prefer one team over the other?"

"Actually, even though we have never lived in Chicago, he is a huge Cubs fan. He's always been like that though. We've lived in Dallas until last year and the team there is the Texas Rangers. He even likes the Blackhawks, Bulls and Bears over the Stars, Mavericks and Cowboys. He would love to go to a Cubs game at Wrigley Field one day."

"My unit and Hank's unit are going to the Cubs-Sox game on July 25th and everyone is allowed to bring their families. If you can get him to Chicago, he's more than welcome to come with us. Trevor and I are both completely outnumbered. We are the only New York fans.

"Is Lisa with you?"

"Yes."

Olivia got Lisa's attention and then she joined her in Michelle's office.

"What's going on?"

Olivia was telling me about the baseball game in July. Kevin is a huge Cubs fan, so she said if I can get him to Chicago, he could go. He's been wanting to go out there but because of his surgery, he couldn't. He had a great time with your sister's oldest and wants to stay longer like maybe a week. Would he be able to stay with you or Sarah if he comes out? I still need to talk to Rafael about it. I don't expect Maggie and Ed to take the time to bring him out there and most days, getting Rafael to take any time off is like pulling teeth. I'm lucky if he remembers my doctor's appointments."

"Hank missed one and it was the one when I had the amniocentesis. I was so mad at him. He and the squad had a last minute meeting with the Commander and he didn't have time to call me and tell me he wasn't coming."

"I get like that with Rafael sometimes. I get he has meetings and court but I have to work around my schedule and not just his."

"Is everything ok with you two?"

"Yeah. He's just stubborn. Lucia understands why I get so frustrated with him sometimes. If he calls and says he can't make it, I call her and she goes with me. Then we have lunch together. She usually ends up giving him an earful later about canceling at the last minute. She always tells him that these appointments are very important. She usually yells at him in Spanish. It's good to have someone on my side."

"Actually, that shouldn't be a problem. Sarah and her family will be out here next week sometime, so I'll mention it to her. He should be able to spend time with his cousins."

"How long are they here for?"

"Just a few days. They're visiting with the aunts and uncles and then they are taking the train to DC. They're spending the rest of the time there visiting all the sights and taking in a Cubs game."

"You have cousins there too, right?"

"Yeah but they aren't planning to see them at all. I hear they're in town."

"That's what Maggie said. Kevin and I haven't met any of them yet."

"Tracy lives in Baltimore and is always bragging about her husband, who is a doctor at Johns Hopkins and their 4 perfect children. Honestly, I think they're brats. My sister's boys are more behaved than her boys are. My kids behave better and they're a lot younger. She thinks her husband is so brilliant because he's a surgeon at Johns Hopkins. Big deal. My dad is Chief Surgeon at Northwestern. They never came to Gram's funeral because they couldn't possibly pull their kids out of school. Jen is in DC and her husband is a doctor at Walter Reed. They also have 4 kids. PJ is the youngest of my aunt and uncle's 3 kids and the only one I tolerate. He doesn't look down on the rest of us like his sisters do. They don't work and criticize me because I do. Well, excuse me, I had to raise my daughter. My sister doesn't work but doesn't treat me like shit the way my cousins do. They treat everyone like that though, even their aunts. PJ was the only one that came to Gram's funeral. I love my aunt and uncle more than anything. This has nothing to do with how my aunt raised them. The girls just think they're better than everyone else."

"Didn't Trevor graduate at the top of his class at Yale?"

"Exactly.

"Maggie isn't looking forward to seeing them either."

"How long has it been since you have seen them?"

"Honestly, I think at Kevin's Memorial. I need to go have a few words with my late cousin. He hated them as much as I did."

"Do you go to the Memorial and talk to him?"

"Yeah. Stupid, right?"

"Not at all. I do it all the time. Right before Rafael adopted Kevin, which is now final, he wanted to ask his dad if it was ok. He didn't even know his dad."

"Hank talks to Camille at her grave all the time and so does Justin."

"Does it bother you?"

"No. The two of them and Erin went to her grave and left flowers for Mother's Day before we left for Florida. It's only right. I don't expect them not to remember her on special occasions like Mother's Day and her birthday."

Lisa went to tell Trevor that she was headed to the 9/11 Memorial, so he and the kids decided to go with her. When they arrived, Lisa found Kevin's name on the fountain, while Trevor and the kids walked around. Lisa ran her fingers over the letters of his name.

"Hey, Kev. I miss you like crazy. Guess who's coming to visit Aunt Ellen and Uncle Paul. I'm not ready to see them. I haven't seen them since the Memorial your mom had for you and as usual, it's all about them. I wish you could have been here to meet Trevor and our family. He is so different than Emily's real father. We knew each other a few months and got married soon after that. He loves Em so much. We adopted Adam and Tyler, the twin sons of my best friend and her husband after they were killed in a car accident and we have our own twins, Rebecca and Charlotte. It's good to see your mom so happy. She met, fell in love with and married a great guy."

Lisa's aunts and cousins walked over to where she was. Her cousins all hugged her. All four of them had tears in their eyes

"Hey, Kevin. This is just weird to be here like this. Lise, listen, I wanted to apologize for everything. I never should have acted the way I have towards you. I've been wanting to say this for years. After Kevin was killed, I started seeing how I really was. Kent and the boys were the ones that pointed it out. I know I should have cleared the air between us sooner. I really don't think I'm better than everyone else and I never have."

"Me neither. Can you forgive me too?"

"Yeah."

"She never had a problem with me. I'm the good one."

"Nope. Where are Kent, Shawn and the kids?"

The kids are with Dad and the guys made a trip to Chicago. They both had interviews at different hospitals. Mom may have planted the bug in Kent's ear that Uncle Steve needs more surgeons. He's interviewing with Uncle Steve and Shawn is interviewing at Chicago Med."

"Maybe that's why Mom and Dad couldn't come out here because Dad has interviews."

"Is Sarah here?"

"No. They're coming out next week for a few days and then heading to DC by train. I think they are going to the Cubs-Nats game on Monday."

"Actually, so are we."

"Aunt Maggie, where are the boys?"

"They're over there with Trevor and the kids.

"That's your husband?"

"Yep."

"He's nice looking. How'd you meet him?"

"He is Greg's best friend from college and Law School and apparently we met at their wedding but neither of us remembers that. I was probably too busy drinking with Kevin and PJ. I had come here last year to see the aunts and Uncle Paul and met my soon to be Lieutenant. Trevor was her attorney and was in her office. We met and fell hopelessly in love with each other. We were engaged for a week and we got married, which was a year in May."

Trevor came over with the kids.

Tracy and Jen, this is my husband, Trevor Langan. This is Adam, Tyler, Emily, Becca and Charlotte. Em is mine. Her father and I were engaged and he kept putting off getting married. It turned out he cheated on me. He died in a car accident before I could tell him about the baby. Trevor adopted her after we got married. Adam and Tyler lost their parents a year ago and they wanted me to take the boys if something ever happened to them, so Trevor and I adopted them together. These two were born on Halloween. These are my cousins, Tracy, Jen and PJ."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too. I take it he moved to Chicago?"

"Yes. Greg offered him a job in his firm, so they are partners now. He had his own firm here but sold it to his partner when he left."

"Ok."

"There might be a possibility of them moving to Chicago. Tracy's husband is out there interviewing with Dad and Jen's husband is interviewing at Med."

"My dad is at doctor at Northwestern. My parents moved out there to be closer to me and my family."

"Do you have siblings?"

"Yeah, I have a younger brother. He and his wife have 4 kids. They live in Hartford. My mom seems to have taken over taking care of the kids."

"How's your job, Lise?"

"It's going good. As of last year, I'm now a Sergeant."

"Wow! Do you ever get scared that you'll end up like Pop?"

"All the time. A couple months ago, I had an incident with a perp. He took me and wanted to rape me. He was a copycat from a case that was here in New York a few years earlier that involved my Lieutenant."

"The same guy?"

"No. The guy that assaulted my Lieutenant killed himself. Her husband is also a cop and his squad was working on the case with ours. She wanted him to be in charge since she couldn't deal with the case because of what had happened to her. Trevor called Olivia and asked if she had heard from me. She said no. They were here for the weekend and Hank and our Assistant State's Attorneys were starting to get the files on the case here, including Olivia's file from IAB. Olivia knew the guy had me, so they headed back to Chicago, with one of the guys Olivia used to work with here and of course, Uncle Ed."

"So, Uncle Ed is a cop?"

"Didn't I mention that?"

"No, Aunt Maggie. You didn't. I thought you weren't going to get involved with someone who was a cop or firefighter after what happened to Pop and Kevin."

"Yeah, I know."

"Nana."

"What?"

"Is Kevin coming to play with us today?"

"He is but he's with Mrs. Barba today."

"Have you three met Kevin yet?"

"Not yet."

Ed was out walking and the boys saw him.

"Papa!"

"Hey, guys. Are you two behaving?"

"We're always good."

"Uh huh."

"Uncle Ed!"

Emily and the boys ran up to Ed and gave him a hug.

"Hey, you three."

"These are my nieces, Tracy and Jennifer and my nephew, PJ. This is your Uncle Ed."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Lisa, are Olivia, Hank and the kids here?"

"Yeah. They were still at the Precinct when we left."

"Well, guys, we need to head home. Mommy is going to call soon and you two need a nap."

"No."

"Guys, don't talk back to your grandma."

"Sorry, Nana."

"It's ok. We'll see all of you later I guess."

"Ok."

Maggie went to hug Lisa.

"Stop over."

"We will."

Maggie and Ed took the boys to her SUV and once they got them strapped in, she kissed Ed and headed home, while he headed over to the 16th. When he arrived, Olivia, Hank and the kids were still there and Rafael was also there.

"Hey."

"Hey. Lisa said you were here when she left, so I came to see if you were still here."

"Yeah, we're still here. The kids fell asleep."

"I'm ready to retire."

"That good, huh?"

"I've had enough of Hostage Negotiation."

"Would you go back to IAB?"

"Hell no!"

"Does Maggie want you to retire?"

"She does. She wants to do more together. We were talking about eventually moving to Chicago to be closer to Pauline and the girls but we can't with the boys. I'm the only family Jenna has and Richard's closest family is Philadelphia. We love the boys but Maggie is with them all day and sometimes they drive her nuts. They're not even her grandkids. I admit that I spend a lot of time with Kevin and he's technically not my grandson but he's a good kid."

"He loves spending time with you. We both want you and Maggie to be grandparents to Lucie. Lucia wants to share her granddaughter with you two because you're sharing Kevin with her."

"We appreciate that. You two live with your grandson. Does he drive you nuts?"

"Not at all. Noah is starting to drive us nuts because we tell him not to leave the door to the nursery or gate open at the top of the stairs and he does anyway. She's crawling more now, so we really have to watch her. Alyssa wants to come back possibly by the beginning of August but her mother may be coming with her for a while. If she can't Pauline said she could come over. We don't expect her to be climbing the stairs and chasing after the baby. Rita and Joe are gone the week of Father's Day, so we won't have Pauline then."

"Justin is taking off that week. Trevor is by himself with Greg taking a couple weeks off, so he needs Olive there."

"I would have taken off."

"We need to get away just us though."

"That sounds wonderful. That would be nice if you and Maggie could get away without having to deal with the boys."

"That's what we're hoping for. Jenna knows I'm thinking about retiring and I'm leaning towards the end of August. I just need to file the paperwork. Richard told me that his dad was thinking about coming back to New York but his main concern was not seeing the two youngest. I have a feeling that they are going to come back from their honeymoon pregnant of she's not already."

Then Michelle started laughing.

"What?"

"If she does, she'll be the 3rd one. Amanda and Sonny are expecting, so then Fin and Sonny are the only ones that can go out in the field."

"How long has Amanda known?"

"She found out after she got back from the Chicago."

"That's amazing. There must be something in the water."

"Last year it was in Chicago."

"That's for sure. We should go."

"Ok. I'm sure we'll talk later."

"I'm sure we will."

Ed took Lexie, so Olivia could get up and then he handed her back to Olivia. She and Hank left with the kids and went back to the hotel. After they woke up, they went to the pool. They made arrangements to have dinner with Don and Munch.

 **Stay tuned…**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Less than 3 weeks until 3 of the 4 shows come back. I'm really hoping for a PD/SVU crossover this season, so I can see Benson & Voight in action together. None of the characters are mine except my own.**

Hank, Olivia and the kids arrived at the restaurant and Don and John were both waiting for them outside.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey."

"Hank."

"Hey."

Olivia hugged both of them and then they all went in. They got their table and sat down.

"How are things?"

"Kind of crazy but that's nothing new. We've been without our nanny and Lisa's mother has been helping us out with the 3 kids. Alyssa is coming back in early August or at least she hopes to anyway. Her mom will probably be with her so she doesn't have to chase after Lexie on her own. She's crawling more now, so she keeping everyone on their toes."

"That makes sense."

"Elliot is in my life again. We worked things out and he wants to be a part of it. He apologized to both of us. We'll see what happens I guess."

"Are he and Tucker getting along?"

"They're trying to for their kids."

They had their order taken and then their server went to get their drinks. Olivia got up to go to the washroom. While she was in there, she heard someone come in. She finished up and went to wash her hands. Just as she was about ready to head back to the table, someone grabbed her from behind, put their hand over her mouth and put a gun to her head.

"You are going to pay for what happened to my friend, you bitch!"

The guy locked the door to the washroom, blocked it and took Olivia into the handicapped stall. He slapped her a few times.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to rape you and then I am going to kill you. What do you think I'm going to do?"

Someone tried to get into the bathroom but couldn't. Olivia hoped whoever it was would get someone to open the door. Better yet, she wanted Hank to come in to get her.

"Can't we talk about this?"

"Shut up, Bitch! I am tired of you thinking you are so much better than everyone else and then have innocent people put in prison. Now because he's dead, I am going to finish off what he started. Starting with you. I'll deal with that Cabot bitch and that Langan guy some other time."

Olivia realized this guy was connected to Bradhsaw. The only person who could save her at the moment was Hank but she knew the only way she was going to get out of there unharmed was to handle things herself. Hank and their family were her entire world and there was no way she was going to miss being around to see Noah and Lexie grow up. Olivia started fighting with the guy. She kicked him and punched him as hard as she could until his gun got loose and fell to the floor. She slammed him into the wall knocking him unconscious. She called Fin and told him to call an ambulance as well. Hank had been pounding on the door. She picked up the guy's gun and went to open the door.

"What the hell happened? Someone said the door to the women's washroom was locked."

"One of Bradshaw's "friends" tracked me down and tried attacking me."

"Did he?"

"Other than slapping me a few times, no. He said he was going to rape me and then kill me."

"Where is he now?"

"Unconscious in the handicapped stall."

"How'd that happen?"

"I slammed him into the wall."

"That's my girl! I knew you had it in you."

"Stop it!"

Olivia smacked Hank's arm and then he kissed her. Fin and Carisi came in and Tucker was with them. Carisi cuffed the guy and waited for the ambulance to get there.

"Liv, you ok?"

"Yeah. Just a few bruises."

Olivia told them everything including why he was unconscious in the handicapped stall. Ed and Fin tried not to laugh when she said she slammed the guy into the wall.

"What are you laughing at, Edward?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Just a few years ago, you would have taken my badge for doing something like this. You tried to when I beat William Lewis within an inch of his life"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm sure I'll still have to deal with IAB even though I'm not with the NYPD anymore."

"More than likely."

The ambulance got there and took the guy to the hospital.

"Olivia, I want you to get checked out. He hit you pretty damn close to your eye."

"I'm fine."

"Liv, listen to the guy. You always say you're fine even when you're not."

"Fine!"

Olivia gave Fin a look and then she agreed. Hank put his arm around her and then they all headed out. Hank asked if Don and John could watch the kids for a while and they agreed. Don walked out with Hank and got the seats and then put them in his car. Hank had also given him the key card for their hotel room. Hank then drove Olivia to the hospital. Ed and Fin followed. They took Olivia in almost right away. They looked in her eye and everything appeared to be ok but if she had started to experience vision problems to go see an Opthamologist. She said she would. IAB had come in and then Ed brought showed him where Olivia was, so he could get her side of the story. The guy had regained consciousness and planned to press charges against Olivia. Fin and Ed both came in.

"He said he's pressing charges against you."

"What the hell? He can threaten to rape and kill me and because I was defending myself and slammed him into a wall, he's pressing charges against me? Ed, be honest with me. What are my chances of beating this? I mean, I WAS defending myself. Again, I could lose everything."

"Babe, you're not going to lose everything. You'll still have me and our family."

"I could lose my pension. I've put 25 years of my life into this job. I'm sure Lieutenant Davis is going to contact Lieutenant Bradley. As soon as we get home, I'm sure I'll have to go talk to him."

"Honestly, you did the right thing. He threatened you and you defended yourself."

"Again, you didn't feel that way when I beat Lewis within an inch of his life."

"I realize that but you didn't get in trouble when you shot and killed that guy that was holding Lisa hostage and you were so sure you would. The NYPD and CPD have both been trying to get this guy and anyone else associated with him since Bradshaw made the threats to you, Alex and Trevor several months ago."

"What if there are more people? I can't be putting my family in danger."

"Isn't that what you have a husband for? He's a good cop and he will go out of his way to protect you. He won't let anything happen to you or your family. Most of Bradshaw's associates were apprehended when he was. Don't worry about it."

"That's easy for you to say. You weren't just beaten in the women's washroom and then threatened to be raped and killed."

"IAB would be stupid to go along with the charges this guy wants to file against you considering his credibility."

Lieutenant Davis came back after talking to the guy.

"Lieutenant."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"As far as IAB is concerned, you were justified in this incident. You're clear as far as I'm concerned."

"You won't contact CPD about this?"

"No, of course not. I'm not as bad as Tucker used to be and I actually do listen the Officers. You and I have also known each other a long time and we went through the Academy together, right?"

"Yes."

"Olivia, you were defending yourself from your attacker just like you did with William Lewis. This guy had a blood-alcohol level of twice the legal limit and we're waiting on the toxicology report as well. I'm guessing he's on something. He's not very credible to begin with. Even if he died, you still would have been justified in what you did."

"Thanks, Brent. I really appreciate this."

"Don't worry about. Is your job in Chicago going ok?"

"Yeah, it's great. Brent, this is my husband, Sergeant Hank Voight. Hank, this is Brent Davis."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. How's Noah?"

"He's doing great. Thanks for asking. How's your family?"

"Great. The kids are growing up too fast. Our oldest starts high school in the fall."

"Oh, wow! Time does fly. Noah starts Preschool this year."

"Wow! You had a baby I heard."

"I did. She's almost 8 months old. She was born on Halloween."

Olivia pulled up a picture of the kids on her phone.

"That's Noah and that's Lexie. That's our grandson, Daniel."

"You're a grandma too?"

"Yep. Hank has two grown children. Daniel is his son's little boy. Justin, Hank's son, calls me Mom. He just found out that he had a daughter. He's known her since she was 15 but he didn't know she was his until a month ago. Her mother committed suicide 7 months ago. Erin and I have a mother-daughter relationship and she knows I love her like a daughter."

"That's great. So, you're widowed I take it?"

"Yes. She died from ovarian cancer."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Thanks."

The nurse came in with Olivia's release papers and then they all left. Olivia called Don to find out where they were. He told her they were at the hotel, so Hank drove there. They arrived back and went up to the room.

"Mommy, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Sweetie."

"We brought your food back."

"Thank you. I am starving."

"Babe, I'll warm it up."

"Thank you."

Hank pulled the containers out of the refrigerator and warmed everything up.

"Dada! Mama!"

"Hi Pumpkin! Are you being good for Uncle Munch and Grandpa Don?"

Lexie smiled at Olivia

"I am, Mommy."

"Good boy!"

"What happened?"

"The guy wanted to press charges against me once he regained consciousness but IAB said I'm cleared as far as they're concerned."

"Good."

"They said he was twice the legal limit and they were waiting on the toxicology report."

"You were just defending yourself."

"That's what I keep hearing. Sorry I ruined dinner."

"That's ok. We can sit here and talk for a while it that's ok with you."

"Sure. If you don't mind us eating."

"No big deal."

"Did he eat?"

"Oh, yeah. He cleaned his plate."

"Good boy, Noah."

After Hank warmed up the food, he brought it over, so he and Olivia could eat and they talked with Don and John for a while. They decided to try to meet up again before they went back to Chicago. After Don and John left, Olivia took a quick shower before Hank gave Noah a bath. Olivia got into bed and put the TV on and held Lexie, while Hank was in the bathroom with Noah. After Hank was done with Noah and got him ready for bed, Noah came out and crawled into bed with Olivia. Hank came out and took Lexie after he kissed Olivia. Noah snuggled with Olivia and his teddy bear and fell asleep. By the time Hank was finished with Lexie, Olivia was asleep. He gave Lexie her bottle and sat in the chair with her. After she was done, he put her in the Pack 'n Play and went to get ready for bed. He got into bed on the other side of Noah, kissed Olivia's cheek and Noah's forehead and fell asleep.

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The next morning, Hank, Olivia and the kids got up. Olivia fed Lexie, while Hank helped Noah get ready. After Lexie was done and everyone was dressed, they went down to the hotel restaurant. Trevor, Lisa and their kids came in.

"Olivia, are you ok? We heard from Uncle Ed that someone went after you."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was a "friend" of Bradshaw. He threatened to rape and kill me and he said he'd deal with you and Alex later."

"We heard you threw him into the wall."

"Yeah, I did."

"I told her I knew she had it in her."

"Remember George, the guy I yelled at you for getting physical with?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when I said he kind of got hurt during the chase, I did it."

"You yell at me and threaten to arrest me for getting physical with the guy but it's ok for you to elbow the guy in the face and throw him to the ground."

"I threatened him with you though, didn't I?

"You did and that's what I found funny."

"I found it sexy when you got into the fight with Elliot though."

"Well, he deserved it. He kissed you."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from you."

"I still don't trust the guy but if you want him in your life, I guess I have to respect that and try to make an effort. I like his kids and his ex wife though."

"I never had any problems with any of them. I just don't think I could have crossed that line with him. I know it has worked for Erin and Jay and Rollins and Carisi but work is work and home is home."

"That's how I felt about Kyle. I couldn't cross that line. I love him with Alex though."

"I do too and I love Casey with Antonio."

"Me too. I'm glad Erin is with you now. I really didn't want them working together, while they were in a relationship. I'm glad they finally figured that out."

"Erin has been a great addition to our squad."

"Definitely."

How'd your evening go with your cousins?"

"It wasn't too bad. They're not the same people they once were. We spent a lot of time catching up. They got to know Trevor, Uncle Ed and the kids a little better."

"That's great. Who's watching the girls tonight, while you're at the game?"

"Aunt Maggie is."

"Do you think she'd mind watching Lexie too?"

"I don't think she would mind."

"Good."

"Olivia, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, Trevor. Really. I went to the hospital. Hank insisted on it."

"Ok. That just looks pretty painful."

"It hurts but my vision is fine."

Everyone got their breakfast and then Olivia, Hank and the kids went to the Precinct.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey."

"How you doin'?"

"Pretty good. It hurts but I can see fine. Amanda."

"Hey, Liv."

"You didn't tell me you were pregnant."

"I just had it confirmed last week. I was at 12 weeks then, so I'm 13 weeks now."

"Are you two going to get married?"

"More than likely. I do love him. Don't worry. We'll include you."

"I hope so. I am so happy for you."

"Thanks."

"Have you heard from Declan at all?"

"Not really. Sonny wants to adopt Jesse when we get married but can't unless Declan gives up his parental rights. Sonny is the only daddy she knows."

"It makes sense that he'd feel that way."

I want us all to be a family too."

"I know. I felt the same way. I'm glad we didn't wait to get married until after this one was born. A part of me didn't feel right not being married by the time she was born."

"That's kind of how I feel. I would really like to be married before we tell Sonny's family about the baby. I don't even care if Mama and Kim know. I just want this baby to be healthy like Jesse was."

"That's all I hoped for too with this one. I'm glad I was able to go through it once. I love this little girl, her brothers and her sister so much and of course I love their daddy a lot much too."

"You've wanted this for a long time."

"I have. You're absolutely right."

Fin came up to Olivia and gave Lexie the raspberries, so she started giggling.

"Is Uncle Fin funny?"

Lexie smiled.

"Dada."

"You want Daddy, huh? Ok. Come here."

Hank took Lexie from Olivia and kissed Olivia. Noah was spinning in one of the chairs.

"Noah Sweetie, please don't do that."

"Sorry."

"That's ok."

Olivia, Hank and the kids visited with the squad until they got a call. They left and headed to the hotel for a while. Olivia put Lexie down for a nap, while Hank took Noah to the pool. The Langans were at the pool, so Hank left Noah with them, so he could go back up to the room.

"Where's Noah?"

"The Langans were at the pool. I figured we could use some time alone, while she's napping and Noah is otherwise occupied."

"I love the way you think, Hank Voight."

Hank sat down on the bed and started kissing Olivia. They undressed each other and made love. Afterwards, Hank held her in his arms and she had her head on his chest.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. You know that."

"Yes, I do know that. You've made me so happy in the time we've been together."

"And you've made me happy too."

They started kissing and made love again before putting their swimsuits on and going down to the pool with Lexie in her swimsuit in the stroller.

"Can you two watch them, while I go check on Lisa and the girls?"

"Sure."

Trevor left and went up their room, while Hank got in the water with Emily and the 3 boys and Olivia stayed with Lexie. After a while, Olivia decided to take Lexie into the water even though she was still asleep. She took her out of the stroller, put her over her shoulder and went in.

"I'll take her."

"Thank you."

"You don't even have to ask."

Hank took Lexie and put her over his shoulder and rubbed her back. He kissed Olivia and then she went to swim around. Then Ed and Maggie came in with Kevin.

"Hey."

"Hello. Are you off today?"

"Yeah. I decided to take the rest of the week off."

"Hi Auntie Maggie and Uncle Ed."

"Hey, you 3."

Olivia came over to the side of the pool where Hank was.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey. Would you be able to watch Lexie tonight?"

"Of course. I told Lisa it was fine."

"Trevor didn't say anything and I haven't seen Lisa. She was up in the room with the girls when we got down here, which is where he is right now. You'll be ok with the 3 of them?"

"Yeah."

"How are you, Kevin?"

"I'm doing great. Thanks."

Lisa and Trevor came back with the girls.

"Hey, Aunt Maggie."

"Hey, Sweetie."

Trevor got into the water and he and Hank played with the kids, while Olivia and Lisa sat on the edge of the pool. Olivia had Lexie again. She was now awake and watching her daddy and big brother.

"Olivia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is it normal to feel self-conscious about not wanting to take my T-shirt off right now after what happened to me?"

"Yes, it definitely is. For the longest time I wouldn't wear anything sleeveless without a jacket. I did when we were in Florida, so I'm getting braver about it."

"I'm ok if we're over at your house using the pool because it's more private but because this is public, I'm uncomfortable with it."

"Believe me, I understand. I've been more comfortable with it myself since I've been with Hank."

"Trevor has been amazing and we've been intimate, so I'm fine with him seeing me."

"He's the one that matters anyway. When Hank saw the pictures that Ed showed him from what happened to me, he got upset. He kissed my scars and it resulted in some pretty amazing lovemaking. That was when we were here the last time right before you went missing. I was with my ex after it happened and I was pretty self-conscious at first. It takes time."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I know I treated you like crap before with all this and that really wasn't my intention. You wouldn't have given me the advice you did if you didn't know what you were talking about."

"Don't worry about it. We're good."

Lisa hugged Olivia. They stayed at the pool a little while longer and then everyone went up to change before grabbing something to eat. After lunch, Noah fell asleep, as did Emily, Adam and Tyler. They let them sleep longer than normal, since they would be up later. Several hours later, everyone got ready to go to the game. Everyone had their team shirts on, including Olivia and Trevor, who of course were the only ones with Mets' shirts on. They all met in the lobby. They got into their vehicles and drove to Ed and Maggie's to drop the babies off. From there, everyone headed to the Ballpark, where they met Fin.

"Liv, it's good to know where your loyalties lie. You too, Langan. How can you be seen with them?"

"We may not agree on teams but that doesn't mean I don't still love my family."

"Same with me even though we're outnumbered."

They went in and found their seats before Hank, Ed and Trevor went to get stuff to eat for everyone. Noah sat there taking it all in and so were Adam and Tyler. They happened to be sitting behind the Cubs' dugout, so the boys all got autographed baseballs and Kevin had some of his favorite players sign his baseball glove. Emily had her shirt signed. Olivia, Lisa and Rafael took pictures of it, so they would all have something to remember. By the time Hank, Ed and Trevor came back, the kids were still talking to the players. Hank went over to where Noah was to shake the players' hands and had Olivia take his picture.

"Only my husband goes up and shakes hands with the players."

"That's pretty cool though."

"It is. Noah is going to remember this for a very long time and he's only 3. Hank will too actually."

"So will Em and the boys."

They came back to their seats and sat down.

"Mommy, did you see?"

"I did. That was pretty cool. Looks like Daddy is enjoying himself too."

"I am. Thanks for this, Babe."

"You're welcome, Baby."

Hank kissed Olivia and then everyone ate their hot dogs and drank whatever they were drinking. The game got out of hand in the 2nd inning in favor of the visitors. They had some foul balls hit their way throughout the game. By the time the game ended, Noah, Emily, Adam and Tyler were asleep. Hank, Lisa, Trevor and Ed each had a kid. They said goodnight to Fin and he headed home.

"Why don't you let us keep the babies tonight?"

"Ed, are you sure?"

"Positive. It's late and they're probably already asleep. We'll bring them to you first thing in the morning."

"Ok. Thanks."

"No problem."

Hank and Trevor moved the car seats for the 3 girls into Ed's SUV and then they headed back to the hotel once everyone said goodnight. Ed took Rafael and Kevin home before heading home himself. Once Hank and Olivia got to the hotel, Olivia took Noah up to the room, while Hank helped Trevor and Lisa. The kids had woken up enough to go to the bathroom and brush their teeth. Olivia tucked Noah in and then she got ready for bed. Hank came back, got ready for bed himself and joined Olivia and Noah in bed. He kissed Olivia goodnight and they fell asleep.

The next day, they got up and got ready for breakfast. By the time they were ready, Ed and Maggie brought Lexie, Becca and Charlotte back to Hank and Olivia and Trevor and Lisa. Hank, Olivia and the kids were meeting Don and John for breakfast before heading to the airport. They checked out before they left and told Trevor and Lisa they would meet them at the airport. After breakfast, everyone, including Don and John stopped at the Precinct, to say goodbye to everyone before heading to the airport to meet the Langans for their trip home.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: I know it's been a while. Sorry about that. As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

After returning from New York, everyone went back to work the next day. Olivia didn't want to go back and neither did Lisa. When they arrived at the District, everyone was there, including Alex and Casey.

"Liv, what the hell happened?"

"I was attacked by one of Bradshaw's "friends". He said he'd deal with you and Trevor later. I ended up slamming him into the wall."

"I'm sure Hank was proud."

"Yeah, he was."

"Does it hurt?"

"It does but my vision is fine. I had it looked at right after it happened."

"Are they not going to quit until they get one of us?"

"Apparently not. Hank said that he will make sure that anyone associated with Bradshaw is off the streets."

"I don't doubt that."

"That's just how he is."

"It's good that he's so protective of you."

"He also said if he has to, he'll move Intelligence here temporarily so he can keep me safe. I told him that wasn't necessary. What's been going on here? Anything exciting?"

"Not really. Kevin and Liz were in a car accident the other night, so her parents, brother and sister are here."

"Oh, goody! Are they ok?"

"Yeah. Thankfully the kids weren't with them. They're both a little banged up and Liz has a broken arm. Kevin badly bruised and twisted his knee, so he is off from work for the rest of the week anyway."

"I hope they feel better soon."

"Thanks."

SVU got a call, so everyone but Olivia, Lisa, Alex and Casey left after Kyle kissed Alex. Right after they left, Hank came in with coffee for Olivia, Erin and Lisa.

"Here you go, ladies."

"Coffee! Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I heard from Kyle that Kevin and Liz were in a car accident the other night. He also said her parents and younger siblings are in town."

"I'm sure he'll have to see you when he's here."

"I love how jealous you get."

Antonio came in.

"Boss, we need to go."

"I'll be right there."

"How's my favorite red head?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Better now."

Antonio kissed Casey, Hank kissed Olivia and then they left to go wherever they were going.

"Why do I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen?"

"Because he's your husband and you love him."

"That is so true."

"I worry about Kyle all the time now."

"I worry about Antonio and I worry about Gabby and Matt too."

"Trevor worries about me every day. Even more after what happened a few months ago."

"Ever since Hank saw my file from the William Lewis case, he has become even more protective of me. This is the one relationship that I got right. I feel like my life is finally complete now that I have a husband and 4 children. Justin chose to call me Mom and I love him as much as I love Noah and Lexie. Erin and I have always been close since the moment we met. She's still trying to get used to the fact that Hank is her real father but it hasn't changed anything between them."

"Has she started calling you Mom yet?"

"I think she wants to but she hasn't yet. If she does, she does. I'm not going to push it. She knows I love her no matter what. She doesn't always call Hank 'Dad'. Sometimes she still calls him Hank."

"Aunt Maggie loves the fact that Jenna calls her Mom and the boys call her Nana."

"Ed loves that Kevin calls him Grandpa and Rafael just lights up when Kevin calls him Dad."

"That's how Trevor was with Emily. The first time she called him Daddy he just lit up."

"That's how Hank was the first time Noah called him Daddy and when Lexie said 'Dada' for the first time."

"Rafael is really looking forward to their daughter being born."

"Yes, he is. He didn't particularly like kids at first but the more time he spent with Noah, the more used he was becoming to being around kids. He's going to make a great dad."

"We should get going. We'll talk to you later."

"Ok."

Alex and Casey left. A little while later, the squad came back. Olivia was in her office doing paperwork when she saw Jay come in. He and Erin came into Olivia's office.

"Olivia, can we talk?"

"Of course. What's going on, Jay?"

"Erin, you better sit."

"Uh, oh! This sounds serious."

"Hank was shot."

"What! Is he ok?"

"He was hit in the leg and is on his way to Med. Justin is with him and I volunteered to come here to tell the two of you."

"Let's go."

Olivia, Erin and Jay left and Jay drove them to Med. Olivia got out of the car and ran in.

"Maggie, where is he?"

"Right in there."

"Thank you."

Olivia ran into the room where Hank was.

"Baby, are you ok?"

"I'm fine but I need to have surgery. I was shot in the same leg that I had surgery on last year."

"I had a bad feeling after you left. What happened?"

Hank told Olivia what happened and then he kissed him. Erin came in, while Jay stayed out in the hall.

"You ok?"

"I have to have surgery but yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. I'm glad you're ok."

Then Will came in.

"As soon as you're ready, we can take you up."

"Ok. Give me a few minutes."

"Sure."

Will left and then both Erin and Justin hugged Hank.

"Love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Son. Take care of your mom."

"I will. Don't worry."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Erin and Justin left the room, so Olivia could have a few minutes alone with Hank. Erin took Jay's hand and they headed to the cafeteria, while Justin waited in the hall for Olivia. He texted Olive to let her know what was going on. Olivia started crying.

"I'll be fine."

"I know. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Olivia kissed Hank and then they came in to take him up. Olivia and Justin went to the waiting room to wait. Olivia broke down again and then Justin put his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder.

"He'll be fine. You know how stubborn he is."

"I know."

Then the rest of the squad came in.

"What's going on?"

"He's in surgery right now."

"He's a stubborn SOB."

"Yeah, I know he is. Did you get the person that did this?"

"Yeah. He's locked up where he belongs."

"Good."

Then Olivia's squad came in with Olive, Greg and Trevor. Olive kissed Justin and hugged Olivia.

"Babe, is Dad ok?"

"He will be."

"Good. Where are Erin and Jay?"

"They went to the cafeteria."

Everyone sat down and wait to find out about Hank.

 **To be continued…**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: I don't own any characters except my own.**

Everyone was still in the waiting room waiting to hear how Hank's surgery had gone. Commander Crowley had come in.

"Olivia, how's Hank?"

"He's still in surgery. He was hit in the same leg that he hurt almost a year ago."

"Well, I hope he'll be back on his feet soon."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

"This was delivered to me for him."

"Thanks."

"Detectives Dawson and Schmidt, these are for you too."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Are these the results of his Lieutenant's exam?"

"Yes. From what I heard, he had one of the highest scores."

"I'm so proud of him. I really pushed him on this. I know he'll be on desk duty once he returns to work but he has said he wants to cut back on being out in the field like I have."

"Well, I passed my Sergeant's exam, so he can."

"Congratulations, Antonio."

"Thanks."

"Congrats, Man."

"Thanks."

"I did too. Then what does this mean with two of us in SVU now Sergeants? Can I be transferred?"

"Not unless you want to."

"I don't want to. I love SVU."

"I may have played a part in that too because I wanted two Sergeants after what had happened on New Year's Day when Lisa and I were both off."

"That is a good reason for wanting two Sergeants. Hank did mention that he wants to cut back on being out in the field."

"I thought about wanting to stop working altogether once he became a Lieutenant, so I could stay home with the kids. I do love what I do except I get drained sometimes."

"Hank seems like he's starting to become drained with some of these cases."

"Yeah, he is. The cases that involve children are hard on him."

"That's understandable. I should get back. Let me know if there's anything you need."

"Thank you."

Commander Crowley left. Both Intelligence and SVU got calls, mostly everyone left except for the family after Jay kissed Erin and Lisa kissed Trevor. Trevor told Olivia he'd check in with her later and then he headed back to work. As he was headed to the car, he called Pauline to have her bring the kids to the hospital Olivia texted people in New York to let them know what was going on.

"We're going to go grab lunch. Do you want us to bring something back?"

"That's fine."

"Text me when you hear about Dad."

"I will."

Justin and Olive hugged both Olivia and Erin and then left. Erin put her head on Olivia's shoulder and fell asleep. Fin and Melinda came in.

"Hey, Liv."

"What are you two doing here?"

"I feel bad that I couldn't watch Lexie when you went to the game the other night because I had to work. Fin and I were planning on coming here this weekend anyway. I told him not to say anything because I wanted it to be a surprise. We were on our way to your house from the airport when we got your text. How is he?"

"He's in surgery. He was hit in the leg he injured about a year ago when I was in New York."

Then Pauline came in with the kids.

"Mommy, how's Daddy?"

"He's getting his leg fixed."

"Trevor called me and suggested bringing them here to cheer you up."

"That was nice of him. I'll have to thank him for that later."

Noah and Daniel kissed Olivia and then they went to play with the toys. Pauline handed Lexie to Olivia.

"Mama!"

"What pretty girl? Mommy missed you."

Olivia kissed Lexie.

"So, Liv, what's new since I last saw you yesterday?"

"Hank passed his Lieutenant's exam and had one of the highest scores. Antonio passed his Sergeant's exam and so did Kyle."

"That's great, so now what happens?"

"He wants to cut back on the amount of time he's out in the field, which is fine because I've done that myself. He'll be on desk duty once he goes back anyway."

"Yeah, true. How's your eye?"

"It still hurts but it looks worse than it really is."

"Good. That guy was killed in custody."

"I'm not too upset about that. If they were all dead, I'd be even happier. I heard from Kyle that Kevin and Liz were in an accident, so her parents and younger siblings are here."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm here then."

"Especially with Hank out of commission. Although I do still have Justin and Jay."

"Are you talking about that Elliot guy from Hawaii?"

"Yeah."

"I like his son and he's really good with the boys. Why is he such a jerk?"

"Honestly, he didn't used to be that way. We were partners for 12 years and I trusted him with my life over both Ed and Trevor. When he killed a teenage girl in our Squad Room after she started shooting and killed several people, including a Nun, he couldn't handle things. He just up and put his papers in after talking with IAB. In this case, Ed. They never got along and none of us got along with Ed until the last couple years. I didn't hear from him for years and now all of a sudden he wants back in my life and tells me he's in love with me after I tell him I'm happily married? Did he not expect my husband to react the way he did when he pushed him down and kissed me in front of everyone? I take my marriage vows seriously. If I was even in love with him, which I wasn't, I could have done something about it when he had told me he and Kathy were separated. They separated and almost divorced but then she found out she was pregnant with their youngest son. I wouldn't have crossed the line with him at all. Yes, I cared for him but he was also my best friend. He could be a friend now but unless he respects that I'm with Hank and friends with Ed, then I won't even allow him to be my friend."

"That makes sense. Ed has done wonders for Margaret. That's all I can say."

"I'm glad they got together and I'm glad he and Jenna found each other after 25 years."

"Rita told me everything that poor girl went through her entire life. Ed should have known his daughter."

"Yeah, he should have. Hank found out just before Erin and Jay's wedding that this one was his after 32 years. He even asked her mother if the baby she was carrying was his and she said no. The DNA test was done and they matched. It doesn't change how they feel about each other. He ended up cheating on his first wife but she forgave him because he said it meant nothing to him. He also told her right away."

"It's good that she did."

"Yeah, it is."

Then a doctor came in.

"Mrs. Voight."

"Yes."

"Your husband is doing fine. He's out of surgery and he's in recovery right now. There was no significant damage to his leg but the ligament in his knee was nicked, so we repaired that. If everything goes well, he should be able to go home in a few days."

"Great. Can I see him?"

"Absolutely."

Olivia woke Erin up and told her what was going on. Erin said she would contact Justin. The doctor took Olivia to where Hank was but he was still asleep. She kissed Hank's forehead, pulled up the chair, sat down and took his hand.

"I love you. You got the results of your Lieutenant's exam and from what Commander Crowley said, you had one of the highest scores. I am so proud of you. I knew you could do it."

Hank opened his eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. Lieutenant."

"What?"

"You got the results of your Lieutenant's exam back and Commander Crowley said you had one of the highest scores."

"I did?"

"Yep."

"Wow!"

Olivia kissed Hank.

"I am so proud of you."

"Thanks."

Olivia stayed with Hank in recovery until he was moved to a room. Justin and Olive had come back and then Erin went to eat. Justin went to stay with Hank while Olivia went to go eat. After Olivia left, Hank fell back to sleep and slept on and off for the rest of the day. The next day, he started rehabbing his knee and then in a few days, he was able to go home.

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Once Hank went home from the hospital, Olivia had taken that week off, since Pauline was watching her grandkids with Trevor's parents out of town. The week had gone pretty fast and Hank's therapy had been going well. He spent most of the day in the family room and only went upstairs at night. After lunch, Olivia had just gotten the 3 kids down for their afternoon nap. She went to join Hank in the family room and they had just started kissing when the doorbell rang.

"Damn it! It better be important."

"We'll continue this later."

She kissed Hank again and then she went to get the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Mike and Chief Dodds.

"Mike, Chief, what brings you here?"

"We seem to keep missing each other you when you're in New York, so we decided to visit you for a few days."

"Yeah, I know we do. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Mike and his dad came in.

"Lieutenant, this is a very nice house you have here."

"Thanks, Chief."

"I do have a name, you know. You can call me Bill."

"Then you can call me Olivia."

"Liv, how's your husband? I stopped in to visit SVU the other day and Fin said he had been shot."

"He's doing much better. Thanks. I ended up taking this week off, since our nanny is recovering from hip surgery after a car accident a month ago and my Sergeant's mother has been watching them but Lisa's in-laws are out of town this week, so her mom was already committed to watching their kids."

"I can't wait to see the kids."

"I just got them down for their afternoon naps. Hank is in the family room."

They walked to the family room.

"Look who's here."

"Hey, Mike, Chief."

"Good to see you, Hank."

"Sergeant."

"Actually, it's Lieutenant now. He passed his exam."

"That's great."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. At least I can now spend less time in the field even after I'm cleared for full duty."

The doorbell rang again, so Olivia went to answer it. This time it was Elliot, Kathy, Eli and Olivia.

"Kathy, it's so nice to see you."

"You too."

"How's Liz?"

"She's doing better."

"Please, come in."

"Thank you. How's Hank?"

"He's doing better."

Olivia took everyone to the family room and introduced them to Mike and his dad and then the doorbell rang again. Olivia went to get the door again. This time it was Ed, Maggie, Jenna, Dickie and the boys.

"I see Fin got to you too."

"He mentioned something when I stopped into take my daughter to lunch. Jenna and Richard wanted to come see his sister."

"Well, his parents just got here."

"I think they're supposed to be heading home today."

"This is the first I have seen them. I had enough to deal with this week with Hank. Mike and his dad are here too."

"Ok."

Everyone went into the family room.

"Hi Sweetie."

"Hey, Mom. Hey, you two."

"Hi Dickie."

"Olivia, where are the kids?"

"Sleeping. I just got them down for their naps."

"Are you going to say hi to me, Son?"

"Hey, Dad."

"Dickie, how's the leg?"

"It's doing much better."

"How was London?"

"It was beautiful. We had a great time."

Jenna got out her phone and showed Kathy her pictures.

"So, Ed, did Fin tell you that Hank got the results of his Lieutenant's exam back?"

"He did not."

"He passed and had one of the highest scores."

"That's great. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Can I get anyone anything?"

Everyone told Olivia what they wanted and then she and Maggie went to get it.

"Jenna, these pictures are great."

"Thanks."

Olivia and Maggie came back.

"How's your eye?"

"It's better."

"What happened?"

Hank, the kids and I were in New York last week and we had gone out to dinner with Cragen and Munch. I went into the washroom and heard someone come in. When I came out, this guy was in there and must have been hiding in one of the other stalls. He had the door locked and had blocked it. He came up behind me, put his hand over my mouth and put his gun to my head. He took me into the handicapped stall and slapped me several times. He threatened to rape and kill me and he'd deal with Alex and Trevor later. I knew that Hank was really my only way out of there at that point but I defended myself because there was no way I was going to allow him to take me from my children. I kicked him, punched him and slammed him into the wall. His gun came loose from his hand and I heard someone trying to open the door. I called Fin and then I opened the door. Fin, Carisi and Ed were there. Fin told me that the guy died in custody when I saw him a week ago.

"Was this that Bradshaw thing again?"

"Yep and Bradshaw died in custody as well. I can't say I'm too upset by that. The guy in New York wanted to file charges against me but IAB there cleared me of any wrongdoing. I would have hated to see what condition that guy would have been in if Hank had gotten a hold of him."

"I've been better."

"I know you have and I really appreciate that. I think I would have been willing to make an exception for this."

"We hate to drink and run but we're going to go see Lizzie."

"Go ahead and take the SUV. We'll stay here for a while, since Pauline took the kids to the museum or something. Meet us at Trevor and Lisa's later."

"Ok. Thanks. Guys, do you want to come with us or do you want to stay here with Nana and Papa?"

"Go too."

"Ok. Give Nana and Papa a kiss."

Josh and Jordan gave Ed and Maggie a hug and a kiss and then they gave Kathy and Elliot a hug as well. Dickie and Jenna hugged both sets of parents and Eli and little Olivia before they left.

"What's Kevin up to with you two gone?"

"Actually Rafael took a few days off and so did Michelle. They bought a place in the Hamptons, so the 4 of them went there for a few days. Lucia has now moved in with them."

"He has changed so much in the time that I've been here. He used to be so uneasy with Noah and now he's Kevin's dad. He seems so excited about his daughter's birth."

"They all are. A couple more months and the baby will be here."

"Fin and Carisi are doing a great job. I just found out about Detective Rollins and Detective Carisi expecting a baby."

"I'm expecting Jenna to get pregnant before long."

"We're thinking the same thing. Has he started the adoption yet?"

"Yeah."

"Did she not list the father on the birth certificates?"

"She did not. She never told him and she doesn't want him to know about them."

"That was smart."

"El, do you want to put her down somewhere?"

"Nah. She's fine. Thanks for the offer though."

"Sure."

"Have they started looking for a place yet?"

"Yeah. They've been looking online. I've told them we'd give them money."

"Both of us will too."

"Absolutely."

"They do have money saved. We're not charging them rent to live with us. They help out where they can."

"She obviously gets paid more as a Detective than he does as a Patrolman."

"That doesn't seem to bother him."

"It never bothered Hank that I got paid more than him."

"Nope."

"Jenna has already enrolled the boys in Preschool for Fall, so that of course costs quite a bit."

"You helping with that?"

"Some of it."

"We'll be happy to help if you want us to help. Once the adoption is final, they're our grandsons too."

"Yeah, true."

"We would also like to have them come visit us in Seattle sometime. You and your family too, Liv."

"That might actually be able to be arranged. Maggie and I want to take a cruise to Alaska and I'm sure it's going to have to be when they're out of school, so maybe we could drop the boys off with you, while we go on the cruise."

"Absolutely."

"Of course this all depends on when the cruise is."

"Oh yeah, we understand."

"Olivia, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. Kitchen?"

"How about the living room?"

"Sure."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she and Kathy went to the living room to talk.

"What's going on?"

"Elliot wants to get back together?"

"How do you feel?"

"I'm still in love with him but we seem to be getting along much better now that we're divorced. To complicate things even more, we've recently started sleeping together again. We've had a good relationship for Eli and Olivia since the divorce. He lives nearby, so it's not like we don't see each other all the time."

"You should talk to your kids about it. They're the ones whose opinions really matter in all this."

"What would you do?"

"I've been there before. Do you remember Brian Cassidy?"

"Yeah. If I remember right, he wasn't with SVU for very long."

"Right. Well, he and I had a one night stand 18 years ago. At the time, neither of us wanted anything out of it. I got involved with other guys and not that many years ago, he was working undercover on a case that SVU was investigating. He ended up getting shot and I realized that the feelings were still there. We were together for a while and after I was abducted and assaulted by William Lewis, we moved in together. I wanted marriage and a family but he didn't, so we parted ways not too long before Noah came into my life. Not too long after that I met Hank and started to develop feelings for him, so I was trying to figure things out there. I started getting along with Ed more than ever before and I know a lot of us not getting along was because of Elliot."

"I tried telling Elliot that he and Ed need to learn to get along if we want to be a part of our son, daughter-in-law and soon-to-be grandsons' lives. This is the best I've seen them get along in a very long time."

"Try forever. They're both very stubborn. Hank said he's willing to try with Elliot if I want him in my life again, which a part of me does."

"We had heard about Hank from Kyle but Elliot has been trying to give you some space. He does realize what he did in Hawaii was wrong and he should not have expected you to be able to forgive him right away because of the way he left things. He wants to be in your life again and he does regret a lot from the last several years."

"I can understand that. Did either of you try dating again?"

We both did a couple times. He was over with the kids and I sensed he was a bit jealous. Of course when he said he had a date, I was a little jealous."

"How does Eli feel about all this, since he's the one most directly impacted by the two of you getting back together or not? Depending on what you decide to do."

"I don't think it bothers him either way. Elliot sees them everyday anyway. He's over every night to help put Olivia to bed."

"I take it she's more of a Daddy's girl?"

"Oh, definitely!"

"Lexie is definitely a Daddy's girl. I thought she was going to have a fit when he was in the hospital. I stayed with him the first night, so Justin moved them downstairs with him and Olive. She was fine for her big brother. I was with her the other nights and she was fine. Hank came home on Monday. He can still give her a bottle. He is so good with her."

Then Maggie joined them.

"Mind if I join you? They're talking about cop stuff."

"That figures."

"I think Edward and Elliot are getting along pretty well for the most part."

"It seems like it to me. I'm really hoping they can call some kind of truce to get along for the boys anyway. Be honest, do you think Dickie and Jenna are ready for a place of their own?"

"Not really. They can live with us as long as they want. That doesn't bother me and neither does watching the boys. I'm glad they decided they wanted to go with Jenna because she doesn't see them a whole lot some days. I'm actually hoping they have a baby sooner rather than later because she'll be on desk duty and be able to be with them more. Sometimes Dickie picks up extra shifts whenever he can for more money, so neither of them are home much. It's easier to have us right there. When she was living in Ed's apartment after he moved in with me and before we moved into the townhouse, she would call or text him if she had to leave in the middle of the night for a case. Now if she has to go, she just goes. They've even talked about finding something in one of the other Boroughs, which makes it even harder if he's at work and she gets a call especially if they're already in bed."

"I know that feeling. I had a nanny for Noah and I'd have to call her at all hours of the night. There have been times when both Hank and I get calls in the middle of the night and quite often, they are connected. Luckily, we have Olive. Justin usually goes with, so then Olive has all 3 kids. Sometimes we leave them upstairs and sometimes we'll take them downstairs. They eventually want to get their own place but we keep telling them there's really no hurry. They've been trying to have another baby ever since Lexie was born, so we're hoping it happens soon. We're also kind of expecting Erin and Jay to have one before long too."

Kathy looked at her watch.

"We need to get going."

They headed back to the family room.

"Elliot, we need to go. We have to get to the airport."

"Oh yeah. We do."

Kathy took little Olivia from Elliot, so he could get up. He took her back, she put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't forget, if you need any money from us for anything with them, let us know."

"Yeah, we will. Thanks."

Elliot shook hands with Ed, Hank, Mike and Chief Dodds and then he went over to Olivia.

"Take care of yourself, Liv."

"I will. You too, El. Have a safe flight."

"We will"

Elliot kissed Olivia's cheek and then Kathy and Eli hugged her before they left to head to the airport. As soon as they left, Lexie and the boys woke up from their naps. The boys were coming down just as Olivia was heading upstairs to get Lexie.

"Noah, go see who's here."

"Ok."

Noah and Daniel went into the family room.

"Uncle Mike!"

"Hey, Noah. How are you?"

"I'm good. Hi Chief Dodds."

"Hey, Noah. Good to see you."

"You too. Did you take a nap, Daddy?"

"A little bit."

"Did Josh and Jordan come too?"

"They did. They're with their mom right now."

"Ok."

Daniel climbed up on Hank's lap just as Olivia came back into the room with Lexie.

"Hey, Buddy. What's wrong?"

"Want Mama."

"Will I do?"

Daniel nodded his head and then once Olivia handed Lexie to Hank, she sat down and Daniel climbed up on her lap.

"How old is he?"

"He just turned 2 about a month ago. That was an interesting visit."

"Yeah, it was."

Lexie put her entire fist in her mouth.

"Does that taste good? Can Daddy taste it too?"

Lexie took her fist out of her mouth and gave Hank the raspberries. Olivia tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it.

"Obviously you fine this amusing."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

Olivia continued laughing about it and then she leaned over to kiss Hank.

"Mike, did you want to hold her?'

"Sure."

Mike got up and took Lexie from Hank and then he sat down again. Pauline texted Maggie when they got back, so she and Ed left and went over to Trevor and Lisa's. Olivia invited Mike and his dad to dinner. They accepted the invitation and left for a while. Olivia had to figure out what they were having for dinner by the time Justin, Olive, Erin and Jay got there.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Dinner with Mike and his dad had gone better than expected. Olivia was still off to spend time with Hank while he was recuperating but told her squad that if they really needed her for a case, then they could call her. SVU had gotten multiple calls at the same time, so Lisa sent Kyle and some of the squad to one and she, Erin and the rest of the squad went to another. Lisa, Erin and their group were getting nowhere with their suspect, so they decided to call Olivia in to the District. Ed came to stay with Hank when Olivia left. Olivia arrived at the District and went into the Interrogation Room. He still refused to talk. All of a sudden he got loose from the handcuffs, grabbed Lisa's gun and put it to her head. Both Erin and Olivia drew their guns.

"Drop the gun and let her go."

"No, I won't. Not until you promise to let me go."

"We can't do that. Your DNA was all over your victim."

The suspect shot the glass of the window sending everyone on the other side of it scattering to avoid being hit by the shattering glass.

"Open the door."

"Sorry. We can't do that."

"I said open the door, Bitch!"

Olivia opened the door and then the 4 of them went out to the Bullpen. One of the other members of the team had called for Hostage Negotiation and SWAT. It had been a crazy day in Chicago, so Hostage Negotiation wouldn't be able to get there for a while.

"Who's in charge here?"

"I am. I'm a Lieutenant."

He shoved Lisa to the floor and grabbed Olivia.

"No one is leaving until I get released and if I have to kill everyone here, then I will."

"I need to talk to someone higher than her."

"Hostage Negotiation can't get here for at least another hour."

"An hour? Great. Call the 21st and get Commander Crowley over here. See if someone from Intelligence can help out."

"Liv, can Tucker help?"

"If we have to."

One of the team members called the 21st and told Platt to send Intelligence and Crowley to SVU and to get word to Hank. She said she would.

Meanwhile at the 21st, Trudy had just hung up with SVU. Commander Crowley was in her office.

"Commander, there is a hostage situation at SVU and Hostage Negotiation is not available for another hour. Lieutenant Voight, Sergeant Langan and Detective Halstead are being held hostage by their suspect, who grabbed Sergeant Langan's weapon. They said to send you and Intelligence and to get word to Hank."

"Ok. I thought Olivia was off because of Hank."

"They must have needed her. Captain Tucker is in town again. He heads NYPD's HNT."

"Ok. That's good to know. You should go tell Hank personally though and I will handle Intelligence. Make sure Hank knows to stay outside of the District."

"Ok."

Trudy left to head to Hank and Olivia's, while Commander Crowley went upstairs to talk to Antonio and the rest of the squad. Justin and Jay had to be held back when they found out that Olivia and Erin were both being held hostage. Commander Crowley informed Jay that he could not be involved in the case and had to stay outside with Justin and Hank once he arrived. On the way to SVU, Justin rode with Jay and called Olive on the way to let her and Trevor know.

Trudy arrived at Hank and Olivia's. She got out of her squad car and went to ring to the doorbell. Maggie had joined Ed over there, so she answered the door.

"Sergeant Platt."

"Mrs. Tucker. I need to talk to Hank."

"Sure. Come in and please call me Maggie."

"And you can call me Trudy."

Trudy came in and Ed, Hank, Mike and his dad were in the living room.

"Hey, Trudy."

"Hey. There is a situation at SVU. Half of the squad is being held hostage, which includes Olivia, Erin and Lisa. HNT is at another call for at least an hour. Crowley headed over there because they wanted to talk to someone higher than a Lieutenant."

"Damn it! I'm going."

"Crowley knows that but you have to stay outside."

"I figured as much."

"I'll help in any way I can too."

"I told Commander Crowley you were here and head NYPD's HNT. Does Trevor know?"

"I'm guessing Justin called Olive."

"Pauline is going to have a fit."

The doorbell rang again, so Maggie went to get it. It was Pauline and Sarah.

"I just got a call from Trevor. What is going on?"

"Trudy Platt is here now. Ed is going to go with Hank and I'll stay here with the kids."

"I'm going too. This is my baby."

"Who's with the kids?"

"Greg closed the office and came over. The older 3 boys are up at Great America today, so I just have Ben with me. Olive and Trevor went to wait."

They filled in Pauline and Sarah and then they all left for the District, leaving Maggie with the kids. When they arrived, Commander Crowley was on the phone. Hank and Ed joined Jay and Justin.

"Anything?"

"Apparently the guy wants them to let him go but they know he's their guy. He threated to kill everyone in there if he has to."

"That bastard better not hurt either of them."

"Do the kids know?"

"No. They're taking a nap right now. Maggie is with them."

Commander Crowley saw Hank and came over.

"What's going on, Commander?"

"The suspect insists that he's innocent. He is giving us an hour to prove that and then he will start killing hostages starting with the highest ranking."

"Shit! All this bastard wants is to be released, so he can go rape someone else. I won't be responsible for my actions if he kills my wife and daughter or Sergeant Langan."

"I don't doubt it."

"Commander, send me in. Let me talk to this guy face to face."

"Isn't Sergeant Langan your niece?"

"She is but I deal with people like this guy all the time."

"Halstead, give Captain Tucker your vest."

"Sure."

Jay took his vest off and gave it to Ed. Ed put the vest on just as Maggie, Jenna and Dickie arrived.

"What is he doing?"

"He convinced Commander Crowley to let him go in to try to talk to the guy. The suspect last told Commander Crowley that they had an hour to prove his innocence or he would start killing hostages starting with the highest ranking."

Ed turned around and saw Maggie and Jenna. He went over to kiss both of them and told them he loved them before he headed inside.

 **To be continued…**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

"Dad, you need to sit down."

"I need to make sure my wife and daughter get out of there safely."

"Dad, you need to think about yourself."

"Justin, I get you're worried about me but I am going stir crazy knowing that my wife could be dead in less than an hour and there's not a damn thing I can do about it. How would I explain this to Noah and eventually Lexie? I'm not ready to bury another wife."

Hank had tears running down his face and it was unlike him to lose his composure around his squad. Al had seen it before and so had Trudy. She came over and put her arms around Hank. Justin hadn't seen his father like this in a long time. Olive had her arms wrapped around Justin, Pauline had her arms around Trevor, who had become visibly upset and Maggie and Jenna had their arms around each other, while Dickie had his arms around both of them. Trudy finally got Hank to sit in the squad. Ed had gone inside with a member of SWAT, who had briefed him on the situation upstairs. When he got upstairs, everyone was sitting quietly.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Captain Ed Tucker. I head the Hostage Negotiation Team for the NYPD, so I am just helping out. You are?"

"Pissed off because I am being harassed by the police. I didn't rape anyone like they are accusing me of."

"The thing is, they have your DNA, which proves you did do it."

"I did not."

He took the safety off of Lisa's gun and held it to Olivia's head.

"Why do you think killing your hostages is the solution?"

"Because no one is listening to me."

"I'm listening."

Ed sat down on the desk.

"I don't really think you want to kill Lieutenant Voight, do you?"

"I don't give a shit about her."

"Do you have a family?"

"No."

"She does and they want her to come home to them tonight. Sergeant Langan has a family as well. Put the gun down, release Lieutenant Voight and talk to me."

"I don't want to."

Ed could see the tears running down Olivia's face. All Olivia could think about was being in Hank's arms and holding their children. The suspect released Olivia and then he started pacing the floor. He still had Lisa's gun in his hand. He turned the gun on himself and pulled the trigger. Everyone outside heard the gunshot but had no idea that the suspect was the one that was dead.

"Olivia, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You did the best you could and got him to release me. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Olivia, Erin and Lisa hugged Ed and then he went with them downstairs, while someone called the Medical Examiner. They went outside where their families were waiting. When Jay saw Erin, he jumped over the barricade, ran over to her and held her tight. Olivia hugged Ed again and ran into Hank's arms. Lisa hugged Ed again as well and ran right into Trevor's arms, while Maggie ran into Ed's. Hank did not want to let go of Olivia.

"I have never been so scared in my life. You don't know what was going through my head when I heard that gunshot. I thought I lost you. Did he hurt you?"

"I'm just a little shaken up but I'm ok now that I'm in your arms."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia kissed Hank and then Justin, Jay and Olive all hugged Olivia, while Hank hugged Erin. Olivia, Lisa and Erin all hugged each other.

"Ed, thanks for your help."

"No problem, Hank."

Hank shook Ed's hand.

"Who's with the kids?"

"Right after you left, Lucy showed up."

"Good."

"Lieutenant, are you ok?"

"I am. Thank you for being here. Both of you."

"This is getting to be a habit with you, Lieutenant."

"Yeah, no kidding and now it has become a habit to have Ed be the Hostage Negotiator."

"Halstead, here's your vest back. Thanks for letting me use it."

"No problem. Thanks for getting them out of there safely."

"I was glad to help."

"Baby, I want to go home."

"Ok. Let's go."

Everyone headed to Hank and Olivia's. Sarah called Greg to meet them there with the kids. When they arrived they got out of the vehicles and went inside.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey, Lucy. I'm a little surprised to see you."

"I blew that all out of proportion and I apologize. Kelly and I agreed to be friends but nothing more. I just recently started seeing someone. We've only been out a few times so far. He lives in my building and he's a paramedic. Amanda seems to know him."

"What's his name?"

"Adam Johnson."

"I know him. He's a great guy. I hope things work out for you two."

"Thanks."

"I know his family. They were neighbors of mine when I lived in my condo. I think his dad is in Investments or something like that."

"That's what he said. He wants to take me to meet his parents soon. He said his brother was also a firefighter and died on 9/11."

"I think I know who you're talking about. Was his brother named Ryan?"

"I think so."

"He was friends with my son."

"Adam is the youngest of 5 kids. His brother was the oldest and then he also has 3 sisters."

Olivia went upstairs to the bedroom. When she got up there, she broke down and started crying. Hank got Erin to go upstairs to see if she was ok. Lisa went up with her and they knocked on the door.

"Come on in."

Erin opened the door and they came in.

"Mom, you ok?"

"Not really. That son of a bitch could have killed me."

"To be honest, I'm glad he killed himself."

"Me too. You don't know what was going through my head when he took the safety off and was holding that gun to your head. I know Dad would have gone after him if he had killed you."

"I don't doubt it."

"Jay and Justin both said Dad was crying in front of everyone and normally he doesn't let his guard down in front of anyone. Olinsky has seen it and so has Platt. Obviously I've seen it and so has Justin. Justin said Dad made a point of saying that he wasn't ready to bury another wife."

"Honestly, all I could think about was being in his arms and holding our kids."

Hank, Ed, Jay, Trevor, Mike and Bill all came into the room and Jay had Lexie.

"Hi Sweetie."

"Mama!"

Jay handed Lexie to Olivia and then Hank got on the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around both of them. Jay wrapped his arms around Erin and Trevor wrapped his around Lisa.

"I'm surprised Aunt Maggie let you out of her sight."

"She'll be up in a minute. She stopped in the bathroom."

Then Maggie joined them.

"Your mom, Greg and Sarah are taking the kids back over to your house."

"We'll be right back."

Lisa and Trevor went to say goodbye to their family and Justin and Olive went to say goodbye to Hank and Olivia before they both went back to work. Trevor and Lisa went back upstairs as well and Lucy watched a movie with the boys.

"I thought Greg closed the office."

"He had to finish something that he was working on and Olive is always willing to help."

"I should probably head back too. Are you going to stay here until I'm off?"

"That's the plan."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jay kissed Erin and then he kissed Olivia's cheek before he left. As he was heading down the stairs, Noah was coming up, so they gave each other five in passing. Noah went into Hank and Olivia's room.

"Mommy, are you ok?"

"I'm ok, Sweetie. I just had a bad thing happen to me at work."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"Can we go swimming?"

"Sure."

Lucy came up with Daniel.

"So, what brought you to Chicago?"

"I came to see Alyssa. She was on her way to therapy when I got to her parents', so I decided to come here. Mrs. Tucker told me what was going on and I offered to stay with the kids. Amanda was fine with me taking a couple days off because Sonny's family has been spending some time with Jesse."

"If they're going to be family, it only makes sense."

"Yeah."

"I've never met his family other than his one sister. Amanda's family is another story. I can see why Amanda came to New York."

"Her sister tried to convince Amanda to let her move in with her and Jesse but she said no."

"The last time Kim was living with her, things didn't end well. Fin can't stand her either."

"She was always pounding on the door and Amanda told me not to let her in for any reason. I sometimes I would take Jesse to my apartment or I'd take her to visit my parents in New Jersey. This weekend Amanda is moving in with Sonny, so then her sister won't know where to find her."

"I don't think she has spoken to her mother since Kim went to jail the last time. She treated Amanda like crap because she allowed Kim to go to jail. Amanda is a great mom. Are they going to keep you once the baby comes?"

"They said they would. It makes more sense for me to be around when they have cases in the middle of the night instead of having to take them to Sonny's parents'. I'm already used to that with you anyway. Them having the second one will be great."

"They did get a couple more Detectives for SVU, since there are already two on Desk Duty."

"I'm expecting there to be one more soon enough."

"Jenna?"

"Yeah."

"I think from now on, I am only going out when I absolutely have to. You and Kyle are in charge."

"I'm fine with that."

"I'm actually thinking about that too."

"Good."

"That's what's good about being a Lieutenant or higher. I go out mainly because I was behind a desk for many years. This is a change for. My son-in-law said he'd like to get into something that will allow him to use a rifle."

"Good for him."

"Chief, you knew about Rollins and Carisi, right?"

"I did. They told me a while back. I told them I was fine with them working together but the decision was Lieutenant Barba's. The DA and I would have both been ok with the Barbas working together but he decided on his own to do Homicide cases."

"I even offered to come back to SVU for a while."

"Lucia and I both say Rafael is going to pass out in the delivery room."

"That wouldn't surprise me one bit."

Olivia held Lexie the way Rafael did the first time he held Noah.

"That's how he held Noah the first time. He's a lot more relaxed with Lexie."

"Trevor almost passed out in the delivery room from what I heard."

"Yeah, we heard about that."

"That's because I looked at what they were doing instead of staying behind the drape."

"Michelle and Rafael are attending birthing classes and he gets queasy watching the videos."

"Hank, who deals with seeing dead bodies and blood for a living, got queasy watching the videos."

"Yep."

"I could totally see Jay doing that."

"I have another one that may want to join SVU."

"Who now?"

"Burgess. She and Ruzek got back together recently, so she wants to go to another Unit, so they're not working together."

"She misses me."

"That too."

"How's Upton working out?"

"She seems to be fitting in."

"Good."

Everyone kept talking and then Lucy went to get the kids changed into their swimsuits. Mike and Bill left and then Ed and Maggie went to get their swimsuits at the hotel and Trevor and Lisa went to change and get the kids, so Sarah and Pauline could go home. Olivia and Erin changed and Hank joined everyone outside. Lucy got a call from Alyssa that they were back, so she left and went to see her. During the next few days, the ones from New York went back. SVU temporarily relocated because no one really wanted to be at their District after what had happened, especially Olivia. The ones involved took a few days off and then were all cleared to return to work but also had to talk with IAB before they could return. Olivia started talking to Dr. Charles since a lot of her memories of what happened with William Lewis and Joe Utley had started resurfacing and she started having nightmares again after the incident at the District. She had been able to cope with it better than she had with what happened with William Lewis because she had the love and support of her family and friends.

 **As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

It was now mid July. Olivia was at her desk going through paperwork. She hated it but it was her choice to cut back on going to scenes. The entire unit was out and she did enjoy the peace and quiet. Hank has snuck in and he was standing in the doorway watching her.

"Have I told you lately how sexy you look in those glasses?"

"I think you may have told me last night. I do remember some pretty amazing lovemaking before we went to sleep last night."

Hank had a smirk on his face as he walked in and sat down on the sofa. Olivia got up, sat down next to him and they started kissing.

"Let's go home."

"I think we better do this here."

Olivia got up and went to shut and lock the door before she adjusted the blinds. She went back over to the sofa and they undressed each other as they kissed. Then they made love. Afterwards they held each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Why don't we play hooky for the rest of the day and spend the afternoon in our pool?"

"You're adventurous."

"There's no one home since Pauline, Rita and Sarah took the kids to the Zoo."

"What's your point?"

"We could do what we just did now but in the pool."

"Let's go!"

Olivia and Hank got up and got dressed. She grabbed her stuff and Hank's hand and then they went out to the SUV. Hank drove home and they went upstairs to change. Before they went out to the pool, they let Captain out. He ended up running around the yard for a while before laying by the pool. They got into the water and then they started kissing. Hank started to remove her swimsuit and once he took it off, he took his trunks off and then he set both swimsuits on the edge of the pool. They kissed and started to make love in the pool. Hank kissed her neck and she kissed his. Once they were finished, they had their arms wrapped around each other.

"Damn! That was amazing."

"It sure was."

They started kissing again and then Erin, Justin and Jay came out to the backyard.

"There you two are."

"Shit!"

Olivia grabbed the swimsuits and they tried to get dressed.

"Ew! Were you two doing what we think you were doing?"

"It's good to know that Olive and I aren't the only ones but we've never done it in broad daylight."

"You're just as disgusting as he is."

"It's just sex, Erin. Geez!"

"People swim in this pool."

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"Gross!"

"If we want to have sex in our pool, we will. We don't need anyone's permission."

"What if someone called the police?"

"It's not a crime. We have a fence. It's not like we went to the beach and had sex where everyone could see us. And the last I checked, this is our house."

Olivia got out of the pool and went to lay in one of the chairs.

"Why are you 3 even here?"

"We got back from our respective calls and Mom wasn't at the District. Jay said you weren't at the 21st either. We got worried."

"We can take care of ourselves."

Hank got out of the water and moved over by Olivia.

"Are you two coming back to work?"

"Nope."

"Why?'

"Last I checked, we were in charge and not you, so we can do whatever we damn well want to do."

Then everyone else found them.

"Boss, can we play hooky with you?"

"Nope."

"Olivia, are you coming back?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Technically, you're all trespassing."

"I'm not. I live here."

"Jay and I are family."

"I'm losing patience with both of you."

"We'll remember that the next time you need a babysitter."

"Feel free to move out at any time them."

"You can't do that."

"Of course I can. It's my house."

"We found out the other day that #2 is on the way. It really isn't a good time for us to be looking for a place to live."

"They can stay as long as they want to. It's my house too."

"You're the Boss."

"You better believe it! Justin, I am so happy for you."

"Thanks, Mom. We're pretty sure it happened in Florida. Olive has had morning sickness for a while but she is so excited. The baby is due around Valentine's Day."

Olivia got up and gave Justin a hug.

"Did she have morning sickness with Daniel?"

"Some but not this bad. She realizes all pregnancies are different but I'm feeling very confident that this one is a girl."

"I'm happy for you too, Son."

"Thanks."

"Your mom is right. You can stay as long as you want."

"When I'm pregnant, can Jay and I move in?"

"I thought you two were looking to buy a house."

"We're putting it on hold for a while. We're expecting too."

"What!"

"Congratulations, Erin! You too, Jay."

"Thanks. We just found out."

Hank and Olivia hugged them both.

"We're going to have to see if we can have some more walls put up to make another bedroom."

"If you do that, you'll have to move upstairs until it's done, which means Erin and Jay wouldn't be able to move in until that's done."

"Who did it when you moved in?"

"Matt."

"And Erin."

"Yeah."

"You're going on desk duty effective immediately."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I think I'll go talk to Casey."

"They are at the station today."

"Great. Thanks, Antonio."

"No problem."

"Why don't we have a cookout and pool party later to celebrate?"

"Fine with me. We never did anything to celebrate your promotion either."

"I'm not too upset about that."

"Sounds great. We should get back."

Everyone left and headed back to their respective Districts. Hank and Olivia let Captain in the house, put some clothes on and drove to 51. When they arrived, Hank parked the SUV and got out. He took Olivia's hand and they went in. The guys from the Squad were sitting at the table.

"Hey, you two."

"Hey. Is Casey around?"

"He should be in his office."

"Thanks."

Hank went to find Matt, while Olivia talked to Sylvie, Gabby and Stella. When Hank got to Matt's office, he knocked on the doorframe.

"What's going on, Voight?"

"When you have time, can you come over and see if there can be walls put up in the basement to make another bedroom? Justin told us that #2 is on the way."

"Wow! Congratulations to all of you."

"Thanks. Erin and Jay are expecting too."

"Wow! Yeah, I can come look at it sometime this weekend."

Then Gabby and Olivia joined them.

"Olivia just told me they are having a cookout and pool party tonight to celebrate both Justin and Olive and Erin and Jay being pregnant and Hank's promotion. Do you want to go?"

"Sure. We're off by then. Voight wants me to see of there can be walls added to make another bedroom."

Ambulance 61 got a call to Greg and Trevor's office. Gabby and Sylvie left and then Olivia's cell phone rang.

"Yes, Trevor."

"Hey. Olive has been throwing up a lot and is probably dehydrated. I tried calling Justin but can't find him."

"Gabby and Sylvie just left. I see if I can have Hank track him down and we will meet her at Med."

"Ok. I'll ride with her. She's upset and scared that something is going wrong with the baby."

"I'm sure she appreciates that."

"Is Lisa at a call? I can't stop thinking about her."

"I don't know. Hank and I are playing hooky this afternoon. I'll check into it."

"Ok."

Olivia hung up the phone.

"That was Trevor. Olive is throwing up a lot and probably dehydrated. He said he tried calling Justin but couldn't find him. He said he'll ride with her and I said we'd meet them there. He's also worried about Lisa."

"Let's go."

Hank and Olivia left and headed to Med. Olivia drove, so Hank could try to get a hold of Justin. He tried everyone else but no one was answering.

"Damn it! Where the hell is he? No one is answering."

"Call Erin."

"Good idea."

Hank called Erin.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey. Do you have any idea where Intelligence went? Trevor called and said Olive was throwing up a lot and probably dehydrated. He tried to get a hold of Justin but he didn't answer. I've tried everyone except Platt and no one answers. Olivia and I are headed to Med now."

"Ok. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

Hank hung up and then Olivia arrived at Med. They went inside and Maggie showed them where Olive was.

"You ok?"

"Where's Justin?"

"Erin is looking for him."

"I take it you know?"

"Yeah."

"I really wanted to move out, so we could have room for another one. There's this house close by that I really want to see in person."

"How close by?"

"Same side of the street about a block away."

"Justin said he was in no hurry to move out."

"I doubt we can afford this place anyway."

"I know which one she's talking about."

"Not only would we have to pay the mortgage, we'd have to pay taxes too. There's no way."

"You can stay with us as long as you need to. You know that."

"I know that and I appreciate you letting us live with you this long. I just don't want to live in your basement forever."

"To be honest, I never thought I'd ever live anywhere other than an apartment in Manhattan. Rents are bad enough but it's worse to try to buy something. Trevor is probably one of the few people I know that actually owned their own place in the city. Barba does and Ed does too now but Manhattan is ridiculously high."

"I worked very hard to get that condo."

"I'm not saying you didn't. I didn't think you bought it just out of Law School."

"My parents helped me. I thought I'd have more of a chance of making it on my own in New York than I would have staying in Hartford. It was a struggle but I started at the bottom and worked my way up. I could have gone into practice with my mom but I chose New York instead. Greg and I had actually talked about going into practice together after we graduated from Law School. He came back here and went to work for his dad instead. I hated representing the sleazebag rapists though."

"You didn't seem to mind making my job difficult though."

"Someone had to."

"Most of the Defense Attorneys were dealt with were a piece of work and arrogant."

"Cops are like that too. Your former partner was pretty arrogant."

"He could definitely be arrogant sometimes. He still is. Hank, can I talk to you for a minute please?"

"Sure."

Olivia and Hank left the room.

"I think we should help them get that house."

"I love the way you think. I was actually thinking the same thing. If they move out, Erin and Jay can move in downstairs and then we wouldn't have to add another room."

"Exactly."

"I'll talk to Justin about it later."

"Ok."

Hank kissed Olivia and then they went back to where Olive was.

"Olivia, can you take me back to work?"

"Sure."

Olivia's phone rang.

"Yes, Kyle."

"Hey, Boss. We have a problem."

"What happened?"

"Lisa has been shot."

"What!"

Kyle told Olivia what happened and then she hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Trevor, you better sit down for this."

"Olivia, just tell me."

"Lisa was shot."

"Damn it! I knew something was wrong. She's not dead, is she?"

"She was hit a couple times. Once in the leg and once in the arm near the elbow. Her vest did its job. They're taking her to Northwestern."

"Trevor, I hope everything is ok with Lisa and thank you for coming with me."

"Thanks and you're welcome."

"I'm going to stick around there for a while."

"Ok. Let me know when you hear anything.'

"I will."

Hank handed Olivia the keys and then she kissed him before she left to take Trevor to Northwestern. He called Greg and Pauline on the way there. Natalie had come in and so did Erin.

"Were you able to find Justin?"

"Nope. I left him a message and I left one for Jay too."

"That's all you can do."

"Where's Mom?"

"Trevor rode in the ambo with Olive and he asked Olivia to take him back to work. Kyle called and told her that Lisa got shot. She was hit in the leg and in the arm near the elbow. She took Trevor to Northwestern to be with Lisa and she said she was going to stick around for a while."

"I hope everything is ok and I can see why Mom wanted me to go on desk duty effective immediately."

"Wait, Erin, are you pregnant too?"

"Yep."

"That's awesome! We can be pregnant together."

"Yes, we sure can."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Nat."

"Does Will know?"

"Not yet. Jay wants to be the one to tell him and their dad."

"I won't say a word. Olive, everything looks ok but we'll put you on an IV to get some fluids back into you and we will probably keep you overnight depending on how long it takes to get you rehydrated. We just want to make sure we have everything under control."

"Ok. Is the baby ok though?"

"Everything looks fine."

"Thanks, Natalie."

"No problem. I'll send April in to start the IV."

"Ok."

Natalie left and then April came in to start Olive's IV.

"Where's Justin?"

"I have no idea."

"I'm glad Olivia's morning sickness wasn't this bad. She thought she had the flu. I'm just glad Lexie was healthy considering Olivia's age. She's glad she got to experience it once."

"Lexie and Noah are keeping you young though."

"Yeah, they are but it's exhausting. I'd rather be with them all the time than my job some days. I'm glad I decided to cut down on going to scenes just like Olivia has. It would kill me if I lost her. Olivia and I talked and we want to help you two get that house."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Erin wants to move in but if we have another room put in, you, Justin and Daniel would have to move upstairs, so they wouldn't be able to move in until the downstairs was done. If we help you get the house, we wouldn't have to have the room put in and Erin and Jay could move in downstairs. It's not like it would be that far away."

"That's why I want to see it because it's so close. When is Alyssa back?"

"Sometime in August. Her mother will be coming with her for a while."

"We can't expect her to take care of all the kids."

"No. Five kids is a lot. Olivia has mentioned that once I was promoted, she was going to consider cutting back on her hours to have more time for the kids. However, she is now short two Detectives. Noah does start Preschool this year. I'd talk to Alyssa to see if she'd be willing to take on more kids other than the 3 she already takes care of."

"If I have to quit my job, I will. I love my job and I love working for Trevor and Greg. One of us has to work."

"Pauline is enjoying spending time with our kids and Daniel. Since she's the mother-in-law to both of your Bosses, maybe you and Justin would be able to work something out with her. Right now might not be a good time though."

"I know."

"I haven't even thought about that yet. Jay and I had dinner with Mouse and Alyssa last night and she said she is looking forward to coming back to work."

"We've missed her and so have the boys but they love spending time with Pauline too."

"She said she has been really bored sitting at home but her therapy has been going well."

"Olivia and I went to see her the other day."

Olivia came in with Justin.

"Look who I found."

"Where'd you find him?"

"At Northwestern. Both squads were working on the same case."

"How's Lisa?"

"She's in a lot of pain. Justin didn't have any other way here, so here I am."

"Is everyone else still there?"

"Yeah. Trevor's dad was sitting with him. Lisa's dad went into the OR with her but he obviously can't do the surgery. Justin drove back here and I called Maggie. She said she was going to call Ed and her sister and get to the airport. Lucia and Kevin were over, so I guess Lucia offered to stay with the boys until Jenna or Dickie got home. I told Maggie to let us know when they're flight gets in and we can go get them."

"That works."

"Maybe Jay and I could help with the kids."

"That would help. Thanks. Can you text Gabby and tell her that we are going to have to postpone the cookout and pool party tonight? We'll try for next weekend."

"I can do that."

"Since Justin is here, we can head to Northwestern."

"I'll come too."

"Ok."

Everyone hugged Olive and Justin and then they headed to Northwestern. Before Erin drove off, she texted Gabby. When they all arrived at Northwestern, Rita, Sarah and Pauline were there with the kids. Olivia had already gotten a text from Maggie telling her that she, Ed, Ellen and Paul would be there in a few hours and gave her the exact time the flight would arrive.

"Olivia, thank you for calling Maggie."

"No problem."

Olivia grabbed Lexie from Pauline.

"Mama!"

"Hey, baby girl. How was she?"

"She was a perfect little angel. The boys were good too. My oldest granddaughter on the other hand, is pretty feisty today. We got them some ice cream and she didn't like it, so she said she wasn't going to eat it. She ended up throwing it on the ground and almost threw a temper tantrum. She definitely has her mother's personality."

"She didn't sleep much last night."

"Becca and Charlotte were better than she was."

"That doesn't surprise me. We had Emily and the boys in bed with us last night because of the storm."

"Noah had to sleep with us too and Justin said Daniel slept with them."

"Is Olive ok?"

"Yeah. She's on an IV right now. They will probably keep her overnight to make sure she is getting enough fluids into her."

"They're expecting?"

"Yeah. The baby is due around Valentine's Day. One of the things she's concerned about is who's planning to take care of the kids when she goes back to work. Olive wants to move out but I'm thinking Justin doesn't want to yet. There's a house a block away from us that she wants to look at and I told her that Olivia and I will help them get it."

"Justin knows that she likes that house and I told him we'd help."

"You don't have the room at your house?"

"We do but Erin said they want to move in with us now that they're expecting. If Olive and Justin stay with us, we will have to have another room added in the basement and while that's being done, they will have to move upstairs and Erin and Jay will have to wait until that's done before they move in. If Olive and Justin move out, Erin and Jay can stay downstairs."

"When are you due, Erin?"

"Around the same time Olive is."

"We don't necessarily want to assume Alyssa can handle 5 kids but you two may be having one of your own soon enough."

"We decided to wait a year or two. We had talked about having one right away but after the accident, we decided that her getting stronger was more important than starting a family. She's looking forward to coming back to work."

"We're glad to hear that. Olive said if she has to, she will quit her job even though she loves it and she loves working for the two of you."

"She has become quite an asset to us. Whenever we have asked her to work overtime, she is more than happy to."

"Since we will now have all 4 boys in school all day, I could probably help out."

"I could too. I'm backup for Rita though."

"If you need to take time off to spend with Lisa, we'll understand."

"Trevor is planning on taking some time off and Rita will be around. I can always take Lexie and the boys over to Lisa and Trevor's."

Olivia got a text from Alyssa asking if she could return sooner than anticipated.

"Alyssa wants to return sooner than anticipated."

"When does she want to come back?"

"Monday."

"She had therapy and a doctor's appointment today. It must have gone well."

Lexie reached over to Hank.

"Dada!"

Hank took Lexie from Olivia.

"Can Daddy have a kiss?"

Lexie gave Hank a sloppy kiss and then he started blowing in her tummy. Then she started giggling.

"Olivia, I'll talk to her more tonight and see if she's really ready to come back."

"I replied by asking if she was sure and she just replied and said yes. She said she's feeling great."

"I'll still talk to her."

"Ok. There's really no need to rush her."

"Exactly."

"What is taking so long?"

"Mom, Dad said he would let us know as soon as he was out. Why are you so worried when you know Dad's with her?"

"I don't want to lose my daughter. She is too much like my father was that it's not even funny."

"Pop was shot in the head."

"Yeah, I know. This job is getting to be too dangerous for her lately. Some psycho attacked her a few months ago, she was held hostage not too long ago and now this."

"It's all part of the job."

"Is it?"

"I've been held hostage multiple times. I was almost raped when I was working undercover in a prison. What Lisa had happen to her a few months ago, I had happen to me but I was held for 4 days. After he escaped from prison, he was holding me and a little girl hostage in a granary. He wanted to play Russian roulette. The last bullet was meant for me but he turned the gun on himself. This was only a few years ago. Up until Noah came into my life, my only family was my squad. IAB tried blaming me for killing him. Ed headed IAB for years and we never saw eye to eye with anything. It wasn't until I was trying to adopt Noah that he became more supportive. We found out that the suspect in one of our cases was Noah's biological father. I told him that the fact that I wanted to adopt Noah had nothing to do with me wanting to put this guy behind bars. When I was held hostage a year and a half ago, I called Ed to be the Negotiator because the guy wanted to deal with someone who cared about me and had a lot of pull in the NYPD. Hank showed up because Erin and Fin told him I needed him. He was with my squad when they were trying to get me out. Ed told Hank that he had everything under control and he could go back to Chicago. If I wanted to talk to him, I'd call him. Hank told him that he wasn't leaving until he heard that from me. While I appreciated everything Ed was doing for me, I really wanted Hank to rescue me. I know what he's capable of and at that point, I just wanted to get everyone out of there. He took a bullet in his shoulder and while we in the ambulance, we both admitted how we felt about each other. We also had our first kiss. Ed told me he had feelings for me before this happened but I didn't feel the same way about him. I told him we could be friends but nothing more. He stayed with me until he was able to go home and in those few weeks, it already felt like we were a family. I came here for a case a month later. We went to the next step in our relationship and he proposed that weekend as well. Also by some miracle, this one was conceived then too. After I went back to New York, Trevor showed up at my apartment, kissed me and told me he's had feelings for me for a while. I won't deny that I didn't feel something for him at some point. If I wasn't with Hank, maybe I would have chosen Trevor. When Ed first told me how he felt about me, I wasn't sure I could see him as a father. Now that he has Jenna in his life, he is actually a great dad."

"Didn't he arrest you for murder?"

"Yep and Trevor was my lawyer. He was also my lawyer for the adoption. He gave up being a Criminal Defense Attorney to help me."

"That was the best choice I could have made for my job. The best choice I ever made was deciding to move here to be with Lisa and Emily."

Everyone sat and waited to hear something about Lisa.

 **To be continued…**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Steve walked into the waiting room.

"How is she?"

"She's doing fine. There was more damage than they anticipated, so it'll be a long recovery for her. I'm guessing she will probably need to be off for a month to 6 weeks but she may need to be on desk duty for longer than that."

"Personally, I wish she would quit her job altogether."

"Pauline, you know that's never going to happen."

"Maybe her Lieutenant should be doing her job."

"So, this is all my fault?"

"No, Olivia, it's not your fault."

"Maybe you should spend more time working."

"My daughter-in-law is in the hospital. Do not blame me for this."

"Everything that has happened to Lisa lately is your fault."

"Mom, stop it!"

"Pauline, just stop."

Olivia got up and walked out. Hank glared at Pauline, took the kids and followed Olivia as did Erin and both squads.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure."

"I'm coming too."

"No, you're not."

"She's my daughter."

"She's my wife. How dare you blame Olivia for what happened when she wasn't even there!"

"That's exactly my point. If she had been there then it wouldn't have happened or it would be Olivia that it happened to and not my daughter."

"You want to spend time with your grandchildren, then I would suggest you apologize to Olivia. If not, you don't get to see them."

"You can't do that."

"Like hell I can't! I'm their father and I know Lisa would agree with me. Mom, take them home. I do not want Pauline around them right now."

"Ok."

Trevor kissed the kids and then went with Steve to see Lisa. Olivia didn't want to see or talk to anyone, so she shut her phone off and drove over to Navy Pier. Ed, Maggie, Ellen and Paul arrived and Ed saw Olivia take off. Everyone else came outside.

"You haven't seen Olivia, have you?"

"She just drove off. What happened?"

"Pauline is blaming Olivia for what happened to Lisa. Mouse, ping her phone."

"You got it, Sarge."

Mouse tried pinging Olivia's phone.

"She turned it off."

"Damn it!"

"Why is Pauline blaming her?"

"Because she wasn't there when it happened. She said if Olivia had been there, it either wouldn't have happened or it would have happened to Olivia. She also said that everything that has happened to Lisa lately is Olivia's fault."

"That's her. She blames everyone but the person responsible. She's been like that ever since our dad was killed."

Then Rita came out with the kids.

"Trevor told me to take the kids home. He said unless Pauline apologizes to Olivia, she's not going to see her grandchildren. She told him he couldn't do that. He said he could because he's their father. Sarah is not too happy with her at the moment either."

Then Sarah and Greg came out with the kids.

"Hey, Sweetie."

"Hey. I take it you heard what Mom said."

"Oh, yeah."

"I don't blame Trevor one bit for standing his ground with her not seeing the kids."

"That's just Pauline doing what she does best."

"We're going to have to find someone else to watch the kids unless Alyssa is serious about returning on Monday. I don't want Pauline watching my kids and grandson anymore."

"Can't say that I blame you. I really apologize for her bad behavior. She seems to think that what happened to Pop is going to happen to Lisa."

"We'll handle her."

"Oh, we will."

"I think I'm going to help Hank look for Olivia."

"Ok."

"Erin, can you and Jay take them home?"

"Of course."

"Mom still has their seats but I can get them for you."

"Great. Thanks."

"Be good for Erin and Jay, ok?"

"Ok."

Hank kissed the kids and Ed kissed Maggie before they left to look for Olivia. Maggie, Ellen and Paul went to have it out with Pauline and Sarah went to get Erin the kids' seats, while everyone else went back to their respective Districts.

"Where do you think Olivia is?"

"She could be at Navy Pier."

Hank got into Ed's car and then Ed drove to Navy Pier. Hank had no idea if she was even there and his leg was starting to bother him.

"You ok?"

"My leg is bothering me."

"Do you want to stay here and I'll look for her?"

"No. I need to do this."

"Ok. I'll wait here."

"Ok."

Ed sat down and Hank walked the Pier looking for Olivia. He found her sitting on a bench at the far end of it away from everyone. She was crying. Hank sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder.

"It is my fault."

"Babe, no, it's not. You had no idea she was going to get shot, so how is this your fault?"

"Because I wasn't there. If I had been, then I would have been the one that got shot, which would have been fine with Pauline. I don't want her watching the kids anymore."

"I don't either. I sent them home with Erin and Jay. Apparently Trevor won't let Pauline see her grandchildren unless she apologizes to you. That's what Rita said and he sent her home with them. Maggie, Ellen and Sarah seem to agree with his decision."

"So, they got here?"

"Yeah. Ed left with me but I left him down at the other end. My leg is bothering me and he offered to come looking for you but I told him I needed to do this."

"I see you knew where to find me."

"I know you like to come here to think especially when you're upset."

"How does my squad feel about this?"

"They all left when I did. They all said it wasn't your fault and it's not. You've been with me all afternoon anyway."

Hank kissed Olivia and they hadn't noticed that Ed had walked up to them until he cleared his throat.

"You ok?"

"I guess."

"Maggie texted me. She and Ellen have already had enough of Pauline. She's bitching at everyone including Steve. She started in with Trevor about not being able to see the kids. It's his decision because they're his kids."

"Exactly."

"You two ready to head home?"

"Yeah."

Olivia got up, helped Hank up and took his hand as they walked to the entrance. Once they got to the car, Ed drove them home before heading back to the hospital. Hank called Justin to find out how Olive was. Rita brought the kids over and they were all playing.

"You ok, Olivia?"

"I will be."

"Don't worry about it."

"How can I not? I wasn't even there but she implies that if I had been, it wouldn't have happened or it would have been me that was shot."

"Trevor doesn't blame you."

"I was with him when I got the call from Kyle. He came to the hospital with Olive and he had just asked me to take him back to work. Ed got a text from Maggie telling him that she and Ellen have already had enough of Pauline."

"I can't say that I blame them. I take it Ed went back to the hospital."

"He dropped us off and went back. Hank and I both said we need to find someone else to watch the kids unless Alyssa is serious about coming back. We don't want to have to depend on her if she's going to treat me like that."

"That's understandable."

The doorbell rang, so Olivia went to answer it. It was Alyssa and her mom.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Hey, Alyssa."

"Olivia."

"Caroline. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Alyssa and her mom came in and went into the living room.

"So, you're serious about wanting to come back?"

"I am. I'm going crazy sitting at home. A change of scenery might do me some good. Mom is going to come with me for a while."

"That's understandable. Lexie has become a lot more mobile since you were last with her. She's all over the place."

"I don't doubt that. That's why Mom will be here. I should be ok with the boys but not so much her."

"There will be two more by winter. Erin and Olive are both expecting."

"Oh, wow!"

Then Erin and Jay came in. Jay had Lexie and she was giving him the raspberries.

"Congratulations, you two!"

"Thanks."

"Alexandra, are you giving Jay the raspberries?"

Lexie gave Olivia a big smile.

"Your big sister taught you that, didn't she?"

"Oh, she did alright?"

Then Hank came in.

"How's Olive?"

"She's doing better. They are going to try giving her some food later to see if it'll stay put. Hey, ladies."

"Hank."

"Alyssa is ready to come back but Caroline is going to be with her to chase after this one."

"Great."

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure."

Jay handed Lexie to Caroline.

"Hey, Lexie."

Hank leaned down and kissed Lexie's cheek but she gave him the raspberries. Hank gave Erin a look.

"You're not funny, Erin."

"I thought it was."

"Lexie, your big sister is a bad influence on you."

"I am not."

"I agree. She's a bad influence."

"I agree too."

"Jay, you can't agree with them."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm your wife and the mother of your child."

"I know but I need to stay on his good side."

"You need to stay on my good side too."

"What are you two hoping for?"

"It doesn't matter. We already have a name picked out for either one. It'll be Henry for a boy and Nadia for a girl. We'll call him Hank."

"I haven't gotten rid of any of Lexie's clothes that she has outgrown, so there are little girl's clothes if either of you need them. I do still have my maternity clothes too but that might be more Olive than you. That is if she wants any of them."

"I'll just wear Jay's clothes."

"You do now. Every time I'm looking for my favorite T-shirt to wear, you're wearing it."

"It looks better on me."

"You're funny."

"Olivia does that to me all the time. The other day, I was looking for my favorite Cubs T-shirt and I knew it had just washed. Who do you suppose came out of the bathroom wearing it as a nightshirt?"

"Good for you, Mom!"

"It looks better on me."

"If you really want one, I can buy you one."

"Thanks anyway but I'll just wear yours."

"Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome."

"Caroline, you are so good with her."

"I love kids."

"What do you do?"

"I run the Preschool where the Langan boys and Ben Hayes attended."

"That's where Emily and Noah will be going this year."

"Then I will probably see them all the time."

"That'll be great. How young do you take kids?"

"We take them as young as two."

"Really? Our son and daughter-in-law are looking to get Daniel in somewhere even if it's just for a few hours."

"Let me see what I can do. We may have a few openings at that age."

"I can't believe the boys will be in Kindergarten in the fall."

"Adam and Tyler seem to have adjusted pretty well."

"They have but they still miss their parents so much."

"Lisa knew Vicky since Kindergarten. She'd bring her with when they would come visit us over the summer. Our parents always referred to her as their adopted granddaughter and she was as much a niece to me as Lisa, Sarah, Tracy and Jen are."

"We loved her like a niece too. Sometimes I think she was closer to Pauline than Lisa ever was."

"Yeah but not as close as Pauline was to Sarah. That was always so obvious. They still are. Lisa and Sarah were always close as sisters but Lisa was a lot closer to the boys than she was Tracy and Jen."

"Those two were only close with themselves."

"Lisa said both husbands had interviews out here?"

"Yeah. They both got the jobs. Both houses just recently got sold, so they're getting ready for the move."

"Where are they?"

"One is in Baltimore and the other one is in DC. They're trying to talk us into moving out here too but we're not sure we're ready for that yet. Our son is an accountant in Boston. He's mentioned that he'd like to move out this way to be closer to Lisa. I would love for him to finally settle down and get married as well. He wants kids. His nephews are crazy about him."

"You have all grandsons?"

"Yep. Lisa is the only with daughters. The two of us and our mother were so happy when Emily was born. I'm glad she didn't marry Emily's father. He was a jerk for what he did to her."

"Yeah, I know. Trevor is the best thing that has ever happened to her."

"Definitely. What's funny is, they probably met at Sarah and Greg's wedding but neither of them remembered it."

"Lisa said it was probably because she was drinking with Kevin and PJ."

"The 3 of them were the best of friends growing up."

"Yep."

"PJ almost turned to alcohol after Kevin was killed."

"So did I. Mom was the one that got me through it. I had to numb the pain somehow."

"What happened?"

"He was a firefighter for the FDNY and he died on 9/11. He was my whole life. I was raped at 14 and had him at 15. My parents were really supportive and I was able to finish high school. He was 25 when he died.

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Thanks."

"Did you ever marry?"

"Not until later in life. I never had any desire to get into a relationship with anyone until I met Ed mainly because I didn't trust men after what happened to me. Ed and I have been together for over a year and we got married around Thanksgiving after being engaged for a few weeks. He's divorced and didn't know he had a daughter until the day we got engaged. She has identical twin boys. She started dating this guy just after Christmas and they got married a couple months ago. Ed's ex never told him about his daughter and she told Jenna her father never wanted her. Her stepfather molested her and her mother abused her as well. She lived with her grandparents and her mother is now deceased. She started working for the NYPD, where Ed works. She works for the Special Victims Unit and asked the ME how to go about finding her dad. She told her both of them needed to do a DNA test. She did one and then after the Sergeant from SVU told Ed that their newest Detective looked a lot like him, he decided to do the DNA test as well. It was a match. She calls me 'Mom', so that really means a lot to me. I also found out a year ago that I had a grandchild I never knew about. He's 15 and becoming a big brother in September. He looks so much like his dad that I almost thought I had seen a ghost when I first saw him."

"Is he going to come out for the ballgame?"

"Yes, he is. Rafael said he'd like to come see you, so he's going to bring him out and stay for a few days. Kevin is going to stay at Sarah and Greg's for a couple weeks. Rafael will come back to get him. If Michelle could travel, they'd take some time off and stay the entire time. He was ok leaving her with Lucia for a couple days."

"He won't travel by himself?"

"He's old enough but he would rather travel with someone. He doesn't trust people."

"With what his mother does for a living, I can understand that. I worry about Noah going to school and having someone start shooting. It seems like it's been happening more and more and Hank and I can't be with him all day. It won't sit well with me if I send my son to school and then he doesn't come home. Sometimes I don't even feel safe having them outside. Somedays I don't even feel safe when I go to work and I carry a gun. How many times can I be held hostage or have my life threatened in some way? I just have this feeling that one of these times I'm not going to be so lucky."

"Babe, let me worry about your safety and our kids' safety."

"Call me paranoid but I do worry about my children being molested."

"Olivia, I can assure you that we have zero tolerance for that. I monitor the staff very closely on a regular basis and any potential new hires are thoroughly checked before they are hired. There are cameras in all the classrooms."

"What about bathrooms?"

"No."

"Noah can handle the bathroom on his own but Daniel isn't quite there yet."

"I trust my staff. We have never had any incidents. If you would like, once I know who Noah's teacher and the assistants will be, you can run your own background checks."

Daniel came in.

"Hey, Buddy."

"Potty."

"I got him."

"Thanks, Jay."

"No problem. Come on, Buddy."

Jay got up, picked up Daniel and took him to the bathroom. Noah came in, crawled up on Olivia's lap and put his head on her shoulder. She started rubbing his back. Then Justin came in as Jay was coming out of the bathroom.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, you!"

Justin picked up Daniel and the 3 of them went into the living room.

"Hey, everyone."

"Hey, Sweetie."

"Hey, son. How's Olive?"

"She's fine. Trudy and Mouch stopped to see her, so I figured I'd come home for a while and spend some time with my son."

"How'd you get home?"

"Mouch took me to get the SUV at the Law Firm."

"Good. Mrs. Collins runs the Preschool where Noah is going and she said there may still be a few openings in the 2-year old age group if you're interested."

"I'll talk to Olive. I think we're in way over our heads. I know you said you'd help us get that house but even with both of us working, I'm not sure how we can afford a house, a new baby and have Daniel in Preschool."

"We'll pay for Preschool. Don't worry about that."

"Olive thinks we're ready but I don't. You and Mom shouldn't have to help us out as much as you do. We're already living here for free."

"You help with groceries and you help pay the cable bill."

"Charging you rent was never an option."

"I agree with Olive that we don't need to spend the rest of our lives living in your basement but I don't see that changing anytime soon."

"Everything will fall into place when the time is right. Why don't we still take a look at the house just to see if you like it? I can call the Realtor we worked with when we bought this house and schedule a time to go see it. It can't hurt, right?"

"I guess not."

Hank got up and went to call the Realtor to set up a time for them to go see the house that Olive liked. Alyssa and her mom left as did Lisa's family, Trevor's mom and the kids. Hank, Jay and Justin cooked dinner outside and they ate together before Justin headed back to the hospital to stay the night with Olive. After Justin left, everyone else went swimming.

 **Stay tuned…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
